


Tú y Yo (Tú mi Naturaleza y Yo tu Humanidad)

by TMisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 145,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMisles/pseuds/TMisles
Summary: Historia AU. Maura es amante de arte y de forma anónima expone una de sus pinturas, la única pintura que llama la atención de la detective. El destino se empeña en unirlas y se vuelven a encontrar. Con el tiempo las dos mujeres se hacen buenas amigas y nuevos (e inesperados) sentimientos comienzan a salir a la superficie.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Jane está casada con Gabriel (DEAN) al principio. PERO les aseguro que es Rizzles y la relación se desenvolverá en slow burn. 
> 
> * Está historia también está por FF.net

—No podrás convencerme —repitió por décima vez y se rio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, intentando escapar de la insistencia del hombre.

—No estoy intentando convencerte, amor. Te estoy rogando que vayas conmigo. Es muy diferente. —Intentó mantenerse lo más serio posible para no comenzar a reír con toda la situación. Los ojos de Gabriel la siguieron, observando cómo deslizaba el dedo índice a lo largo de la pared del estrecho pasillo. Comenzaba a pensar que lo estaba provocando para que terminara rogando de verdad.

Jane se detuvo de repente, esbozando una leve sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había logrado lo que quería. La sonrisa desapareció al girarse para mirarlo a los ojos. No iba a convencerla de salir; era su día libre y no quería hacer más que tirarse en el sofá con una cerveza en mano y ver el juego de hockey.

—¿Ahora estás rogando? —preguntó a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—No quiero ir solo. Además, mi jefe quiere conocerte.

Jane suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ya conozco a tu jefe.

—Sí, pero él no te conoce en persona. Y sabes que este evento es una buena oportunidad para que me den ese ascenso que he estado esperando por meses.

—Te lo mereces. No necesitas ir a un evento para demostrarlo. Yo no necesito ir —especificó.

—Solo esta vez. Te lo prometo.

—Gabriel… —Nadie mejor que ella sabía que una vez que comenzaba a insistir de esa forma no se libraría de él. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era negociar.

—Solo una hora. Habrá una pequeña conmemoración y justo al lado adivina qué.

—¿Hmm?

—¡Habrá una exposición de arte! Y tu madre me ha comentado que te gusta el arte.

—Eso lo dice porque me gustaba dibujar cuando tenía diez años. ¿Acaso la exposición está supuesto a ser un incentivo? Está teniendo el efecto opuesto —Soltó un suspiro exagerado y se tumbó sobre la cama.

—Vamos, Jane… solo esta vez y… hay algo más.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres que use el vestido negro que intentaste ocultar?

Gabriel abrió la boca preparado para negarlo, pero ya no tendría sentido hacerlo. Angela se lo había advertido; hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en su casa así no corría el riesgo de que Jane lo encontrara.

—Sí. Aunque ya sé que dirás que no. Al menos tenía que intentarlo —suspiró con resignación.

—No iba a decir que no.

—Ya sé. Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Solo por esta vez. Después de hoy no habrá más eventos formales de este tipo por el resto del año y ni hablar de vestidos—. No perdería su día de descanso ni el juego sin ganar algo a cambio.

—Pero apenas es verano.

—Ya falta poco para el otoño. Ahora me vestiré antes de que cambie de pensar.

—¡Gracias, amor! —La besó en los labios, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jane lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta del cuarto baño se cerró y escuchó el agua de la bañera. Sabía perfectamente dónde su marido había escondido el vestido. Nunca lo hubiera encontrado si no fuera porque había revisado cada rincón de la habitación, buscando unos documentos.

Se agachó delante de la cómoda y abrió la última gaveta. Ahí estaba el vestido, debajo de un sobre amarillo y en una bolsa transparente. Era consciente de que rara vez usaba vestidos, pero… ¿Llegar tan lejos como para esconderlo?

El contenido de su armario comenzó a cambiar desde que entró en la Academia de Policía. La variedad de colores fue disminuyendo y los pantalones -en su mayoría de color negro- fueron aumentando. El rincón izquierdo consistía de varias blusas de colores sólidos. En resumen: ropa de trabajo.

Le gusta su ropa; es cómoda y perfecta para su profesión. A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que el día de su boda había sido el último día que usó un vestido.

* * *

—Ya se solucionó el problema con el espacio reservado, Constance. Mavin te envía sus agradecimientos.

—Gracias por solucionarlo, Ella. Siempre puedo confiar en ti. —Cruzó los brazos y su mirada volvió a perderse en el mar de personas caminando en el primer piso de la exposición. Sabía que debió ocuparse de la lista personalmente; el error cometido casi les cuesta uno de los coleccionistas más fieles. Pero ahora todo estaba marchando a la perfección, como siempre.

La mirada de Constance se detuvo en la mujer que intentaba mantener una conversación con uno de los invitados. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa y que no quería seguir cualquier conversación que aquel hombre desconocido se empeñaba en mantener.

—Nunca la he visto tan nerviosa —comentó Ella.

Constance la miró de reojo antes de sonreír.

—Es su primera vez después de todo. —Su mirada se enfocó en el cuadro al final del pasillo.

—Por fin. Pensé que no viviría para verlo.

—Así es.

No había sido fácil convencerla.

Su hija la miró por encima del hombro como si las hubiera escuchado. Le dijo unas palabras al hombre antes de darle la espalda y caminar con prisa hacia ellas.

—Necesitas relajarte un poco, hija. Solo he escuchado cosas positivas sobre tu cuadro. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—No puedo evitarlo. No me siento cómoda compartiendo mi pintura, madre.

—Es anónimo —añadió Ella.

—Ni eso —murmuró Constance con disgusto en sus labios. Aún le costaba entender por qué Maura no quería compartir sus cuadros y mucho menos recibir algún tipo de crédito por su trabajo y talento.

—No puede creerlo —dijo una Ella atónita—. Ahora regreso. —Tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Ella misma se había ocupado de colocar los nombres de cada artista y estaba segura que el cuadro de Maura estaba como anónimo.

—Va a disgustarse cuando vea que has deshecho su trabajo. Sabes cómo se pone cuando hacen eso —le advirtió su madre.

—No creo.

—El que no tenga una placa con tu nombre o un seudónimo no lo hace menos anónimo, querida.

—Soy consciente de eso, madre, simplemente no quería algo alrededor del cuadro.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Maura!

La rubia sonrió sin poder ocultarlo. Ella subía por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban; el enojo era evidente en su andar y en el resonar de sus tacones.

—Lo siento, Ella… pero el artista tiene la última palabra.

—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo es así que no me he enterado? Solo te lo permitiré esta vez porque por fin ocurrió un milagro y te has animado a exponer uno de tus trabajos, o te hemos obligado. No lo tengo muy claro. —Bebió un poco del vino blanco que había agarrado en el camino y se situó entre las dos mujeres antes de hablar en voz baja—. ¿Han notado la morena? —Constance y Maura miraron a Ella y esta les hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al pasillo—. La morena. No se ha movido en un buen rato.

—Es la primera vez que la veo —comentó Constance. Nunca la había visto en las exposiciones anteriores que había hecho en Boston—. ¿Tú la conoces, Maura?

Maura pareció no haberla escuchado porque no le respondió. Bueno, sí la había escuchado, pero como si hubiera estado a kilómetros de ella y no justo a su lado. Su madre y Ella tenían razón; había notado a la mujer antes cuando ella estaba hablando con el hombre que no se callaba. La había visto caminar alrededor y parecía no importarle mucho el arte ya que apenas había pasado varios segundos observando los cuadros. Su desinterés en la exposición era evidente. Eso o tal vez no quería estar en aquel lugar.

—¿No la conocen? —preguntó casi en un susurro como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

—Es lo que acabamos de decir, cariño —contestó su madre—. Parece que le interesa mucho tu cuadro.

—Iré a hablar con ella —avisó, decidida.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron las dos mujeres en unísono, mirándola incrédula.

Maura les lanzó una mirada llena de confusión.

—Ya sabes… Por todo eso de que te empeñas en no querer que nadie sepa que ese cuadro es de ni más ni menos que de la hija de Constance Isles.

—Ujum. —Ella bebió otro sorbo de vino— Y sabotear mi trabajo —susurró en voz baja y la sonrisa en los labios de la joven le dejó saber que había logrado escucharla.

—Dije que hablaría con ella, no que le contaría todos mis secretos.

Constance simplemente sonrió, mirando atentamente cómo su hija se alejaba.

* * *

Jane se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudo; ni siquiera dio tiempo a que los aplausos cesaran. Gabriel le había asegurado que solo sería media hora y otra media hora en la exposición de arte. De solo imaginarse media hora escuchando temas de política y cuestiones del FBI que a ella no le interesaban para nada ya se sentía como una eternidad. Era uno de los precios a pagar, suponía, por estar casada con uno de ellos.

—Me dijiste que sería media hora. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que ha sido eso? —protestó mientras salían al pasillo que separaba los dos eventos.

—Me hago una buena idea —respondió Gabriel, soltando un suspiro. Para él también había sido muy aburrido. No esperaba el momento para la exposición; ahí estará su jefe y podrá hablar con él en un ambiente mucho más tranquilo.

—Una hora y media, casi. ¿Dónde está esa exposición de arte? —preguntó mirando hacia la derecha e izquierda.

—A la derecha al final. Pensé que ya no ibas a querer ir.

Caminaron con los brazos entrelazados hasta el umbral de la exposición.

—Es a lo que viniste, ¿no? Espero que tengan alcohol.

—Ya te dije que no habrá cerveza.

—Y yo te dije que… Oh. —Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al poner pie dentro del espacio reservado para la exposición. Momentos antes pensaba que estaba muy elegante con el vestido negro, pero ahora, mirando a los demás interesados en el arte -especialmente las mujeres- se sentía fuera de lugar—. No me habías dicho que era una exposición para clase alta —susurró entre dientes.

—No lo es —murmuró y la guio adentro—. Solo es un poco… elegante.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Oh. Espera. —Descruzó su brazo del de Gabriel y detuvo a unos de los camareros que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas.

—¿Dos? —preguntó su esposo alzando una ceja, sorprendido.

Jane sonrió y acercó la copa a su nariz, complacida con el aroma. Estaba claro que cerveza no era; el evento era demasiado elegante para eso. Cerró los ojos cuando el primer trago se deslizó por su garganta y no los volvió abrir hasta unos segundos después.

—Guau… Vale. Había agarrado una para ti, pero cambié de pensar. Esto es una maravilla.

—¿Eres consciente de que estás bebiendo vino?

Jane se mostró sorprendida por un instante. No le gustaba mucho el vino seco. Sus preferencias de bebidas alcohólicas consistían en una variedad de cervezas y, de vez en cuando, algún licor fuerte. El vino que recién había degustado era dulce y realmente delicioso.

—Está muy bueno. Me atrevería a decir que mejor que una cerveza.

—¿!Quién eres que no te reconozco!? –Exclamó divertido.

Jane se sacudió de los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, deteniéndose momentáneamente para observar varios cuadros en el camino.

—Constance siempre sirve las mejores bebidas que he probado. Es muy probable que en esas dos copas te hayas bebido más de cien dólares

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

En ese momento otro muchacho caminaba cerca de ellos y Jane aprovechó para entregarle las copas vacías y agarrar otra.

—¿Qué? No me mires así, Gabriel. Tengo que aprovechar. Definitivamente necesito más de dos copas después de haber perdido una hora de mi vida escuchando a tus compañeros de trabajo.

—No lo has perdido. Mira toda esta arte. Esta vez se han decidido por los cuadros.

—Hablas como si no fuera tu primera vez en uno de estos eventos.

—No lo es —afirmó con una sonrisa—. He venido los dos últimos años. Y sí, sí te he invitado… solo que en las dos ocasiones te negaste a venir. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre la tercera vez. Y ya ves, aquí estás disfrutando de un buen vino y buena arte.

—No sé si esto sea buena arte. —Hizo una mueca observando el cuadro que tenían enfrente—. ¿En serio? Eso parece que lo hizo un niño de cinco años; cualquiera puede dibujar un par de círculos de diferentes colores.

—Shhh. Baja la voz que te podrían escuchar.

Jane suspiró y miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. No tenía idea de cómo diferenciar entre bueno y malo cuando se trataba de arte. Aquel cuadro no significaba nada para ella. No le provocaba ningún tipo de emoción.

—Y ese ¿En serio? —Ladeó la cabeza intentando buscar alguna razón que le diera a entender por qué aquello merecía estar en esa exposición.

—No lo pienses mucho.

—Hago todo lo contrario.

—Lo sé. —Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al final del pasillo—. Tal vez necesitas mirarlo con otros ojos.

—¿Acaso tú me enseñarás el arte de apreciar esto?

—Yo no, pero alguien más… capacitado podría. Entiendo estos cuadros tanto como tú, solo no expreso mi confusión.

Jane se rio y bebió otro sorbo de vino. Bebía poco a poco, degustando cada trago como si fuera el último.

—¡Agente Dean! —Gabriel se giró de inmediato al escuchar que lo llamaban y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su jefe. Había estado esperando este momento toda la noche.

—Ahora vengo —avisó, pero Jane no lo escuchó.

—Esto sí es arte —susurró al quedar frente a frente a un cuadro distinto a todos los demás. Sus labios se separaron inconscientemente, sintiendo una oleada de emociones. Sí entendía aquel cuadro, al menos la había conmovido.

Jane cruzó los brazos y se detuvo a observar cada detalle de la imagen. Se terminó de beber lo que le quedaba de vino y de su garganta surgió un sonido de apreciación. Miró hacia los lados antes de decidirse a tomar un paso, acercándose un poco más. Era su primera vez en una exposición y no estaba segura si era apropiado acercarse tanto. Había notado que las otras personas a su alrededor mantenían una distancia prudente de las obras. Pero ella necesitaba acercarse para estudiar cada detalle.

—¿Terminó con la copa, señora? —preguntó un muchacho con una bandeja en la mano.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me has asustado! —exhaló con fuerza. Por un instante pensó que le estaban llamando la atención...

—Lo siento, señora.

Jane frunció el ceño. El muchacho no podía tener más de veinte años, tal vez diecinueve.

—Sabes qué…

El joven tragó en seco y Jane sonrió para sus adentros. No podía terminar la noche sin intimidar al pobre muchacho. Al menos podría ponerlo un poco nervioso, aunque estaba casi segura que ya lo había logrado con solo una mirada.

—¿Señora? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —dijo en un tono serio; el mismo que usaba en sus interrogaciones.

—Lo digo por respe… No tanto. Creo… digo —comenzó a tartamudear sin saber a dónde mirar.

Jane sonrió abiertamente y agarró otra copa de vino. A veces podía ser cruel.

—Anda, anda. Gracias por el estupendo servicio —se fijó en la etiqueta con el nombre—, Brad.

Misión cumplida.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Gabriel ya no estaba a su lado. Miró alrededor pero no lo encontró entre la multitud. Aparte de eso, en lo único que podía pensar era en el cuadro, así que se volvió a girar hacia él a la vez que tomaba otro sorbo.

—De quién eres… —susurró al no encontrar la placa que todos los otros cuadros tenían.

Una persona detrás de ella aclaró la garganta.

—Cariño ayúdame a buscar la maldita placa. ¿A dónde fuiste? Esto es muy injusto —murmuró buscando por el costado del cuadro en busca de algún nombre o firma.

Ya era hora de que Gabriel regresara y la ayudara. Sí, era consciente que había venido por cuestión de 'trabajo' pero, ¿dejarla sola de esa forma?

—¿Cariño, no me escuchaste?

Se giró al no obtener respuesta y quedó paralizada al ver que la persona que tenía enfrente no era Gabriel, sino una mujer mirándola boquiabierta.

—Oh. Lo siento. Pensaba que era otra persona. —Intentó explicarse, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo caliente que sus mejillas se sentían de repente. Estaba apenada; hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así—. Jane —soltó abruptamente.

La mujer pestañeó varias veces, apenas cerrando la boca.

—Me llamo Jane, Detective Rizzoli. —Le extendió la mano por costumbre y se mordió el labio—. Jane Rizzoli.

La mujer la miró a los ojos, luego su mano y de vuelta a los ojos. Jane pensó que no la tomaría. No le extrañaría, así eran esas personas con aires de superioridad solo por el dinero que tenían en sus cuentas bancarias. Se había encontrado con muchos así; los que piensan que el dinero los hace invencibles.

Esperaba que su sorpresa no hubiera sido evidente cuando sintió un firme agarre seguido por una suave voz.

—Maura.

—Maura —repitió Jane, mirando aquellos ojos claros—. Perdón —susurró al darse cuenta que aún sostenía su mano.

La rubia sonrió y alzó la mirada hacia el cuadro. Jane aprovechó aquel instante para mirarla a _ella_. Si antes pensó que su vestido negro no estaba al nivel de elegancia de aquel lugar, ahora estaba segura que no lo estaba. Maura tenía que ser uno de _ellos_. Cada movimiento suyo era elegante, desde la forma con la que giraba la copa de vino tinto entre sus dedos, hasta su postura. Pero, aunque fuera uno de ellos, tenía un aire de simplicidad que de alguna extraña forma le agradaba. El diseño de su vestido no era tan diferente al suyo, aunque el color era igual que el vino que giraba en su copa.

—Viene del evento entonces. ¿FBI?

—Sí y no —contestó al instante, dirigiendo la mirada de regreso al cuadro—. Solo detective de Boston.

—¿Y usted? ¿Amante del arte? ¿FBI?

—Doctora. —La miró de reojo y sonrió—. Y amante del arte.

En ese instante Jane se reprochó el no tomarse el tiempo para arreglarse un poco más el cabello. Maura lo tenía recogido en una coleta hacia al lado que caía por encima de su hombro, cubriendo la piel que el vestido de un solo tirante dejaba expuesta.

—¿Entonces podrías ayudarme? —preguntó, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos de inseguridad.

La mujer la miró y asintió, aunque no tenía idea con qué podría ayudarle.

—¿Por qué este cuadro no tiene una placa como los demás? —preguntó, apuntando el cuadro con su dedo índice, lo cual hizo que Maura dirigiera la mirada hacia su propia creación.

—Es un anónimo; su creador no desea ser reconocido.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso y es muy injusto. Es el único cuadro que me gusta.

Maura intentó controlar las emociones que corrieron por todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Se limitó a preguntar, intentando mantenerse indiferente.

—Bueno. —La morena suspiró y estudió el cuadro por varios segundos antes de contestar—. No me lo tomes a mal pero no sé absolutamente nada sobre arte. Este cuadro tiene sentido, todos los otros no captaron mi atención… en cambio este… es hipnotizante. Siempre que lo miro encuentro algo nuevo. Y el significado…

Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la rubia, adornando sus labios con una sonrisa… ¿Acaso podría deducirlo?

—No creo que sean pareja. Son más que eso —decía sin apartar la mirada del cuadro como si hubiera entrado en un trance.

La sonrisa de Maura se amplió.

—Es la forma con la que la sostiene por la cadera. Es muy íntimo… —Miraba una de las mujeres con un vestido verde y cabello oscuro hasta la cintura con flores casi en cada mechón—. Aun no entiendo el por qué la máscara —susurró. Era una máscara verde de pico, pero no como de la peste, se asemejaba más a uno de halcón—. Aunque la esté sosteniendo mantiene una pose elegante.

—¿Está a su merced? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No creo.

Maura tomó otro sorbo de vino y se relamió los labios, mirándola de reojo. Era una sensación nueva que una desconocida estuviera tan interesada en su arte y lo más importante… que la entendiera aunque sea un poco.

—No hay rechazo. Se está dejando sostener, pero tiene los pies en la tierra. No sé si me explico bien. —La miró y rio nerviosamente.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—Está en los ojos del espectador. ¿Qué significa para ti?

—Evitas contestar.

—Ya tengo seguro que es una detective excepcional.

Jane sonrió, pero decidió no presionarla más y tomó varios segundos para formular su respuesta.

—Parecen estar en el bosque rodeadas de naturaleza. Eso lo digo por las aves y las mariposas y… —tomó una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de mirar a la rubia como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro—. Vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero creo que lo tengo.

 _"Interesante"_ pensó Maura.

—¿Y qué sería eso, detective?

—Ella es la naturaleza. —Apuntó a la mujer con la máscara—. Y esta podría ser nosotros. —Señaló a la otra mujer en un simple vestido blanco—. La humanidad.

Maura la miró boquiabierta y casi pierde el agarre de la copa entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás bien? Perdiste el color por un segundo. ¿Fue una suposición muy tonta, cierto? Sabía que no se me daba bien esto.

—No… ha sido una buena suposición. Me gusta —Susurró lentamente para no decir que sí, que de eso se trataba exactamente—. La naturaleza tiene control sobre nosotros, la humanidad. Nos asusta con su lluvia, tornados y terremotos. A veces pienso que juega con nosotros. Nos controla. —Las dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mujer en verde—. Vivimos en ella, envejecemos con ella… en una forma somos sus esclavos. Pero ella —Se atrevió a rozar con su dedo la mujer en blanco—, ha encontrado formas para dominarla, destruirla. Destruimos sus bosques, envenenamos sus océanos. Ella también controla la naturaleza. Tal vez la sostiene porque no le queda otra opción que servirle. Tal vez la de blanco tiene sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo porque siempre espera a que la naturaleza arregle la destrucción que ella ha causado, que limpie sus océanos, sus heridas… sin pensar que algún día la naturaleza le puede dar la espalda. —suspiró tomando una pausada—. No es más que una carga ingenua y destructiva.

—La de blanco… —susurró Jane, hipnotizado por las palabras de la doctora.

—Sí. Tal vez por eso tenga esa leve sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Será por la belleza de la naturaleza? ¿Por las bellas flores en su cabello o los pájaros que aletean a su alrededor y que piensa que siempre estarán?

—Está ciega a la destrucción que causa.

Maura la miró sorprendida porque era justo lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—La conoce. Sabe que siempre habrá una oleada en el océano y que siempre estará la fragancia de sus flores —continuó Jane.

—Ella es su ama. A la naturaleza no le queda otra opción que intentar sostenerla y arreglar el daño que ha hecho la humanidad…. Pero ella también es esclava de la naturaleza. La necesita para vivir, para respirar… para beber y comer la comida que solo ella le puede proveer.

—Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez.

Maura se aclaró la garganta temiendo haberse delatado a sí misma.

—Me gusta esa idea… aunque no sabremos si no hablamos con su creador—. Frunció el ceño y Maura sonrió—. Lo cual me lleva a lo de antes… ¿Por qué no tiene placa?

—Puede haber muchas razones para eso…

—Me gustaría tenerla. Me pregunto si lo puedo comprar —se dijo a sí misma.

—No creo que pueda.

Jane mal interpretó sus palabras sin pensar por un segundo y la miró con una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué no puedo permitírmelo? Tengo din…

—No lo decía por eso. No está a la venta.

Jane gruñó y cruzó los brazos otra vez.

—Injusto —dijo entre dientes.

—Pero pued…

—¡Amor! No vas a adivinar lo que acaba de pasar.

Maura cerró la boca.

—Imagino que te dijo que se lo pensaría.

Gabriel la miró boquiabierta. No habría forma que pudiera sorprender a su mujer.

—Te presento a Maura, doctora y amante del arte. —Los dos dirigieron su atención a la mujer—. Maura te presento a Gabriel, mi esposo.

—Un gusto —dijo Maura, sintiendo una repentina punzada en su pecho.

—Te dije que encontrarías a alguien más apto.

La mirada de Maura se había quedado fija en el resplandor del anillo en la mano de la detective. Se sentía desconcertada. Los ojos claros y llenos de confusión miraron los oscuros de Jane, buscando una explicación.

—Me había dicho que alguien más 'capacitado' me enseñaría sobre el mundo del arte.

—Entonces creo que ha encontrado a esa persona. —Sonrió amablemente y Jane le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Rizzoli se quitó los zapatos con pereza y se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio y sus ojos se cerraron al instante. Había tenido una de las semanas más ocupadas del verano. ¿Por qué era que los criminales no se tomaban unas vacaciones? Estaba claro que algunos tenían un intelecto inferior al de un niño.

Apenas había dormido más de ocho horas en toda la semana y estaba segura que no era saludable. Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo y su estado mental. Lo único que le daba un poco de paz en aquel momento era que habían capturado al desgraciado. La falta de sueño y los días interminables habían valido la pena.

—Por fin.

Se cubrió con una manta que siempre mantenía doblada sobre el sofá y, finalmente, se pudo relajar. Había pasado horas pensando en llegar a casa y recostarse en su cama, pero perdía el aliento de solo pensar en el esfuerzo que le tomaría llegar hasta la habitación.

Con el cansancio que sentía estaba segura que hasta en el suelo se podría quedar dormida. Sus ojos se cerraron en cuestión de segundos y se perdió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

—Jane.

Jane frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre. Tenía que ser una pesadilla porque había dejado bien claro que no estaría disponible para nada ni nadie. Unos segundos pasaron y el salón permaneció en silencio total. Parpadeó varias veces y se dio vuelta, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la manta.

—Jane.

Sintió una mano sobre su muslo y sus ojos se abrieron de repente, alarmada. En un instante agarró la pistola que había dejado sobre la mesita de café al lado del sofá. Su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco y lo único que escuchaba era el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos.

Un gruñido emergió de su garganta al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques? Ya soy una mujer adulta y casada. No puedes seguir entrando a mi casa de esa forma —dijo aún con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitando contra su pecho como si hubiera corrido un maratón—. Mira lo que me haces hacer… —Señaló la pistola antes de dejarla sobre la mesita otra vez y entrelazar los dedos al notar el temblor de sus manos.

Odiaba reaccionar de aquella forma. No era primera vez que alguien cercano terminaba con su pistola en la cara. Lo había hecho con Gabriel varias veces cuando intentaba despertarla durante sus pesadillas. Frankie también lo había vivido y esta era la segunda ocasión con su madre. La aterrorizaba pensar que algún día podría tirar del gatillo. 

—Toqué. Lo hice varias veces —explicó con un tono suave—. Tu carro está afuera y me preocupé cuando no me contestaste.

—Me quedé dormida. —Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Sabía que se había quedado dormida, aunque no tenía claro si había sido por segundos o minutos—. Necesito dormir. —Se enderezó un poco para sentarse e hizo a un lado la manta.

—¿Ibas a dormir en esa ropa?

Angela la miró con ojos llenos de preocupación; su hija apenas se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos. La blusa de color rojo vino sólido estaba arrugada, pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver que aún tenía las medias puestas. Jane odiaba dormir con medias.

—Solo quería dormir —explicó en voz queda.

—Mira cómo estás… ¿Dónde está Gabriel? —preguntó y se levantó para buscar una servilleta de papel.

Jane cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó la llave de agua abrirse seguido por los pasos de su madre. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo la primera vez que esto había ocurrido.

Se había odiado a sí misma la primera noche que ocurrió. Se le erizaba la piel con tan solo recordar la expresión de terror en su madre mirando el cañón de la pistola.

—En Washington. —Abrió los ojos al sentir una servilleta humedecida en su frente y sus pensamientos se esfumaron—. Tiene un caso allí y no regresará hasta el viernes.

—Me sorprende que no se hayan mudado.

Jane la miró seria y apartó la mano con la servilleta.

—Mi trabajo está aquí. Porque él tenga que viajar una o dos veces al mes no es razón para mudarse a otro estado.

Angela decidió dejar el tema por ahora. Tampoco quería que su única hija se mudara a horas de ella, de su familia… pero lo entendería -eso se decía a sí misma- si así tuviera que ser.

—¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? —preguntó al notar las ojeras.

—No he dormido mucho por el trabajo.

Angela la observó, debatiendo si dejarlo pasar o remarcar que no contestó su pregunta. Su hija se había vuelto una experta en evadir sus preguntas, especialmente cuando se trataba de su estado mental.

—Vince me comentó que no han cerrado el caso.

—Sí lo cerr… —Cerró la boca al caer en cuenta que no se refería al caso que recién había cerrado—. ¿Has estado hablando con Vince? ¿Sobre trabajo? ¿Sobre ese caso?

—No tienes que ponerte así. No me dijo nada específico. Sé que no lo puede hacer y tampoco le preguntaría. Solo me dijo que no lo habían cerrado. Todo lo otro lo sé por las noticias.

—Tienes que dejar ese tema tranquilo, Ma. Hoyt está en prisión por vida y ya se ha confirmado que no se trata de un imitador.

—Pero las noticias…

—Ma.

—Está bien. Bueno, si tanto quieres cambiar de tema, cuéntame cómo les fue en el evento y la exposición de arte.

—Estoy cansada…

No era el mejor momento para charlar.

—Gabriel me dijo que te veías muy interesada en el arte —insistió, ignorando las quejas de su hija.

A pesar de su irritación, aquellas palabras capturaron su atención y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la del cuadro y la mujer que había conocido. En ese momento su cerebro se encontraba en un estado crítico en el cual no podía procesar ni dos más dos, pero sí recordaba su nombre: Maura.

—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Pero si absolutamente tienes que saberlo, sí, hubo un cuadro que me gustó mucho.

—¡Cuéntame!

Jane hizo una mueca y con la mirada perdida cruzó los brazos. Si contarle brevemente sobre la exposición haría que su madre la dejara tranquila, entonces lo haría.

—Pues te lo hubiera podido mostrar… —De su garganta emergió un sonido que a Angela le pareció ser un gruñido—. No estaba a la venta —explicó.

—¿Lo ibas a comprar?

—Me gustó. Era diferente a todos los demás y tenía tantos colores. Maura lo podría explicar mucho mejor, lo hizo con tanta... —. Tomó una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior— ...como si se hubiera metido en la cabeza de su creador y supiera exactamente lo que quería expresar. Era una belleza, la verdad —dijo con los ojos cerrados, recordando con una sonrisa.

—¿El cuadro o la mujer?

—Es Maura, espera, ¿qué? ¡Claro que el cuadro! ¡Por Dios!

Angela sonrió divertida.

—Es la primera vez que te veo tan interesada en algo más que no sea tu trabajo o deportes. Ahora siento mucha curiosidad por ver ese cuadro… y a Maura.

—Ma… —reprimió un gruñido.

—Es que por un segundo sonó como si esa mujer te hubiera llamado más la atención que el cuadro. 

—Es Maura. ¿Y de dónde sacas esas ideas? Buscaré la forma de mostrarte ese cuadro y me darás la razón.

—Si tú lo dices. De todas formas me alegra mucho que te hayas entretenido por un rato. Por lo que me acabas de decir suena como si hubiera sido un rato muy agradable. Me alegro, hija.

—Si hablas del pequeño rato después de un aburrimiento agonizante. Sí. Lo fue.

—Tienes que relajarte. El trabajo te tiene muy estresada y no es bueno para ti, hija. —No quería especificar que ese caso la tenía en aquel estado. Estaba segura que el humor de su hija solo empeoraría si lo volvía a mencionar.

—Lo conseguiré y me darás la razón.

Angela asintió y se levantó del sofá, haciendo que Jane se volviera a recostar para cubrirla con la manta.

—Descansa. Te haré algo para cenar.

—Gracias. —Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de rendirse al sueño una vez más.

Angela no se movió del lado del sofá por varios segundos, observándola detenidamente. Su hija la preocupaba; lo hacía desde el día que anunció que había rechazado las propuestas de varias universidades para ir a la Academia de Policía. Cada día se preocupa por ella. Era inevitable. Después de lo ocurrido con Hoyt estuvo segura que nunca podría estar tranquila sabiendo que su hija se enfrentaba cada día a lo peor de este mundo. Si ella no lo había superado estaba segura que Jane tampoco, aunque la podría engañar. Su hija siempre pudo esconder muy bien su dolor desde que era niña; rara vez lloraba al caerse o cuando se peleaba con algún compañero en el colegio. "Estoy bien" le decía a sus hermanos, aunque sus ojos brillaran con lágrimas.

Habían noches que ella tenía sus propias pesadillas; aquella donde abría la puerta y Korsak y Frost la miraban con una expresión de pena antes de bajar la cabeza.

Volver a ver a Jane de ese modo la preocupaba inmensamente y no sabía cómo podría ayudarla. Gabriel tampoco. En algún momento, si las cosas seguían así, Jane tendría que buscar ayuda profesional otra vez.

Por ahora dejaría que descansara. Se había quedado un poco más tranquila al saber que lo había pasado bien, también al ver la emoción y el brillo que apareció en sus ojos al hablar de ese cuadro. Tanto así que estaba muy interesada en poder verlo algún día.

* * *

Constance entró en el estudio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y Maura? —le preguntó a Ella que estaba sentada con una portátil sobre los muslos.

—Aquí estoy. —La rubia apareció detrás del escritorio, de rodillas en el piso.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Algo sobre el peligro de cortocircuito... conductor activo y algo sobre tierra. No sé, me perdí en la segunda oración —explicó Ella sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su portátil.

Maura sonrió apenada a la vez que se ponía de pie, quitándose unos guantes.

—Deja eso hija, llamaré a un electricista luego. Ahora… ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

Maura se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de Ella. Las dos miraron a Constance, esperando a que anunciara cuál era la gran noticia.

—¡Mavin quiere tu cuadro!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué? —preguntaron Ella y Maura en unísono.

—Pero no está a la venta. Fui muy clara contigo al respecto, madre —dijo con firmeza y una llama en los ojos.

Ella intercambió su mirada entre las dos mujeres y aclaró la garganta antes de dirigir su atención a la portátil nuevamente. De ninguna forma se iba a interponer entre las dos. No en ese instante.

—¡Fue todo un éxito, Maura!

—No está a la venta —repitió con un tono que no daba paso a discusión.

Constance cruzó los brazos, seria.

—Está ofreciendo una cantidad muy generosa.

—El dinero no me importa. ¡Apenas lo miró!

Su madre ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿De qué se trata esto?

—No está a la venta y si lo estuviera, alguien ya está interesado.

—Claro: Mavin.

—No. Tú y yo quedamos en algo. Solo esa exposición y no estaría a la venta. Yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora tú cumple con la tuya.

La mujer exhaló con fuerza y tiró sobre la mesa la carpeta que había traído con ella.

—Necesito un café. ¿Quieren uno?

—Té. Sí —dijeron Maura y Ella.

Una vez a solas, Ella miró cómo la rubia respiraba de forma controlada, como si estuviera meditando, intentando calmarse. Cerró la portátil y cruzó las las manos sobre los muslos antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—Maura.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—He sido asistente de tu madre por muchos años. Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña…

—Asistente y niñera diría yo.

—Eso también. —La mujer sonrió agradecida de ver que la expresión de Maura ya no era de una perturbada—. Está muy contenta de que hayas decidido exponer tu arte. Yo también lo estoy, lo sabes de sobra. Es cierto que hay alguien más interesado, ella lo sabe también… si no fuera así estarías con urticaria en estos momentos.

Maura la miró claramente confundida, se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar Ella.

—¿Esa persona es la mujer aquella con la que hablaste?

—Hablé con muchas personas.

La sonrisa en los labios de Ella se amplió; se esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Muchas personas fueron hacia ti para hablar, pero tú solo fuiste a una. Hablo de esa mujer.

—Jane.

—¿Perdona?

—Se llama Jane. Y sí, ella estaba interesada en el cuadro… pero le dije que no estaba a la venta. —Se mordió el labio, tomando una pausa antes de continuar—. No quiero venderlo a un coleccionista que solo será eso… otro cuadro más para la colección. En el caso de que estuviera en venta quiero que lo tenga alguien que lo entienda, que lo aprecie.

—Y ella lo entiende.

—Es la única que lo hace.

—Podrías dárselo entonces. Solo no le digas a tu madre lo que acabo de decir. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Para Maura no pasó por desapercibido que Ella no le dijo que se lo vendiera. Escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras y estaba agradecida por ello.

—Pero… —La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios—. Lo único que sé de ella es su nombre y que es detective.

—No creo que sea muy difícil encontrar a una detective, teniendo en cuenta tu profesión. Además, podrías exponer el cuadro el miércoles, quién sabe y la vuelva atraer.

—No creo… estaba ahí por el evento del FBI.

—¡De regreso! —anunció Constance, sosteniendo un vaso en cada mano.

—Gracias. —Maura dirigió la mirada hacia su madre, aceptando la taza con té. Podía sentir que Ella aún mantenía la mirada sobre ella.

—¿De qué hablaban?

Maura bajó la mirada hasta la taza que ahora sostenía entre las dos manos. Ella sonrió y respondió por las dos, aprovechándose de la indecisión de la joven.

—Buenas noticias: Maura expondrá su cuadro una vez más.

Constance se quedó boquiabierta y Maura abrió los ojos sorprendida, buscando alguna explicación en el rostro de la asistente.

—¿En serio hija? ¡Esas sí son buenas noticias!

Maura abrió la boca para explicarse y aclarar las cosas, pero el móvil encima del escritorio comenzó a sonar. Se puso de pie con un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada de Ella que le guiñó un ojo. Maura contuvo otro suspiro.

—Isles —contestó—. ¿Ahora? Claro. Envíeme la dirección en un mensaje de texto. Estaré allí lo más pronto posible. —Terminó la llamada y sonrió.

—Pensaba que estabas de vacaciones —protestó Constance y arrugó la nariz.

—Lo estoy. Por eso he venido a Boston a ayudarte.

—Esa llamada sonó mucho a trabajo.

—Soy Jefe Médico Forense, madre.

—Sí, para el estado de Nueva York, no de Massachusetts.

—¿Cómo es que saben que estás en Boston? —interrumpió Ella.

—Lo puse en mi… —Cerró la boca antes de seguir explicándose—. No importa dónde esté. Ayudaré con placer si estoy disponible y necesitan mi asistencia. Me gusta mi trabajo y en estos momentos no necesitas de mi ayuda, madre. —Las miró a las dos con una expresión decidida—. Regresaré pronto. Ah, y no olvides llamar a un electricista.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, observándola hasta que cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de mantener ese trabajo? —murmuró tomando un sorbo del té que su hija no llegó a degustar.

—La mantiene con los pies en la tierra —dijo Ella y volvió abrir su portátil.

* * *

El tono de su teléfono móvil se hacía cada vez más fuerte y molesto con cada segundo. Juraba que lo había apagado o por lo menos dejado en silencio. Evidentemente no había hecho ninguna de las dos. El maldito teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente.

—Rizzoli —contestó con un tono de voz más fuerte y molesto del que hubiera deseado usar.

—Siento mucho despertarte, Jane.

—¿Qué quieres, Korsak? —preguntó con tono tajante.

—Atacó otra vez —dijo, serio.

Jane dio un respingo en el sofá y se sentó sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Él?

—Eso parece ser. Frost está en la escena esperando el forense, pero por lo que vio parece estar bastante seguro que se trata de él. —Los dos eran conscientes que no aseguraría algo así sin estar completamente seguro.

—Ya salgo.

Terminó la llamada y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos cuando Angela entró por la puerta con el perro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece? Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Pero apenas has dormido dos horas. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que no lo pueda hacer otro detective?

Jane detuvo sus movimientos por unos instantes con los cordones de los zapatos entre sus dedos, reuniendo el coraje para alzar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. Aquella mirada fue suficiente para que su madre entendiera.

—Al menos come. Ya son las seis y estoy segura que no has comido algo en todo el día.

—No hay tiempo. —Terminó de abrocharse los zapatos, se alisó la blusa con las manos y por último guardó la pistola en la funda ajustada a su cadera.

Jane se paralizó cuando sintió cálidas manos sostener su rostro, haciendo que alzara la cabeza. Su madre quería toda su atención.

—Ve con cuidado —susurró.

—Siempre. —No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir un beso en su mejilla—. Gracias, Ma.

Angela suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su hija.

—¿Qué haremos con tu dueña, he? —preguntó al perro a sus pies que no dejaba de mover la cola de un lado a otro.

* * *

—¿Llamaste a Jane? —preguntó Frost, tomando un sorbo de lo que vendría siendo su cuarto café del día.

—No está muy feliz —respondió Korsak—. ¿Y el médico forense?

—Tuvo una emergencia familiar, pero Cavannaugh me dio el número de la médico forense de Nueva York.

—¿Nueva York?

—Sí, al parecer está en Boston de vacaciones.

—Vaya. Este caso está arruinando las vacaciones de todos.

—Esta área está restringida, señora —le advirtió a una mujer que se acercaba con una pequeña bolsa negra en la mano. Definitivamente no estaba vestida para estar en un lugar como ese: llevaba una falda azul marino que casi llegaba a las rodillas, blusa blanca y una chaqueta gris. Y ni hablar de los tacones que le dificultaban caminar por aquel terreno fangoso.

La mujer le dio vuelta a su bolsa, mostrándoles su identificación.

—Soy la doctora Isles, jefa médico forense de Nueva York.

—Oh —murmuró Frost—. ¡Hablamos en el teléfono! Perdone, no sabía que… —La miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente—. Permítame ayudarle. No es el mejor terreno para tacones. —Le brindó su brazo para que se pudiera apoyar—. Soy el detective Frost.

—Perdone a mi compañero, doctora. Yo soy el detective Korsak. No pensamos que fuese la forense. Nuestros forenses no son tan… elegantes.

—No se preocupe, detective. No es la primera vez que pasa. —Les ofreció una sonrisa que los dejó atontados por unos segundos—. ¿Dónde está la escena?

—Por aquí. —Frost la guio hasta la orilla del río—. Un pescador encontró el cuerpo. Pensamos que se trata del mismo asesino que llevamos siguiendo hace cuatro meses. Si es así lo convertiría en un asesino en serie.

—¿Cuatro meses? —Se acercó al cuerpo y abrió el bolso, sacando unos guantes.

—Su primer asesinato fue hace cuatro meses. Después tomó un descanso de dos meses. Esto es su modus operandi. Es su tercer víctima en tres semanas y media.

Maura desvió su atención del cuerpo para mirarles por un instante. Era evidente que los detectives sufrían de insomnio y agotamiento. Era notable con solo escucharles.

—Se está sintiendo más atrevido pero no menos descuidado.

—No va a estar feliz —comentó Frost.

—¿A quién se refiere?

—A nuestra compañera. Frost también la llamó, debe llegar pronto.

—¿Qué nos puede decir, doctora? —preguntó Frost.

—La incisión a lo largo del cuello se hizo con un instrumento muy afilado —observó.

—Un bisturí —dijeron los dos detectives a la vez.

—Podría ser. No sería seguro hasta que se examinara en la morgue.

—Revise detrás de la oreja —pidió Korsak.

—Tiene una pequeña quemadura como una... —Permaneció en silencio por un instante. Había visto ese tipo de quemaduras muchas veces, pero no quería suponer.

—Pistola eléctrica —terminó el hombre.

Maura examinó el cuerpo del hombre una vez más. Había algo familiar en las heridas infligidas.

—Acecha a sus víctimas y las tortura. No tiene conocimientos médico, pero cada vez mejora más con la incisión. Una de nuestras teorías es que ha estado practicando todo este tiempo. Lo más probable es que haya víctimas que nunca han sido encontradas. Por lo general escoge a parejas con el fin de infundir el miedo en sus víctimas. Primero usa la pistola eléctrica, ahí, detrás de la oreja derecha y luego los ata con cinta adhesiva. El asesino viola a la mujer enfrente del hombre y una vez que termina con ella, lo asesina con un corte como ese —remarcó, mirando a la víctima de reojo. Tres días después encontraremos el cuerpo de la mujer.

—El Cirujano —murmuró—. Escuché sobre el caso en Nueva York.

—No es el cirujano. Él está en la cárcel. Tampoco es un imitador. A primera instancia así lo pensamos por las varias similitudes. Este asesino tiene su propio estilo y añade cosas que no fueron vistas con El Cirujano. La prensa insiste en seguir comparándolo con él.

—En unos días encontraremos el cuerpo de la mujer. El Cirujano las enterraba —añadió Frost con una mirada sombría; era consciente que ya era muy tarde para salvar a la esposa de la víctima.

Maura se incorporó y se quitó los guantes.

—Haré mi reporte y se lo enviaré a su teniente esta noche a más tardar.

—Espera, ¿No va a hacer la autopsia?

—Lo haría, pero su teniente me pidió que solo hiciera las primeras observaciones, ya que su médico forense tuvo una emergencia familiar. Él hará la autopsia. No me gusta hacer mi trabajo a medias, pero les mandaré las notas lo más detalladas posible. Tengo entendido que los técnicos forenses ya se ocuparon de tomar las muestras y fotografías —dijo y asintió complacida cuando los dos hombres asintieron como respuesta.

—La acompaño. —Se ofreció Frost, brindándole el brazo.

—Siento mucho no poder seguir trabajando con ustedes —le dijo Maura en el camino—. Mi carro está de este lado —señaló hacia la izquierda, mientras subían la loma que daba a la calle que la policía había cerrado.

—No se preocupe, doctora. Órdenes son órdenes.

* * *

El carro se detuvo en un chillido de gomas que llamó la atención de varios policías. La morena salió y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Detective Rizzoli —mostró su placa y uno de los policías levantó la cinta para que pasara.

Jane se detuvo por un instante, mirando a sus alrededores. Era un buen lugar para dejar un cuerpo; el asesino estaba mejorando. Había mucha vegetación en el área y el río no se veía desde su posición. El cuerpo no hubiera sido encontrado en días si no hubiera sido por el pescador.

Jane descendió un poco y se detuvo al divisar a Frost ayudando a una mujer subir por el barranco al lado de la carretera. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de algún familiar de la víctima; eso nunca pasaría en estas circunstancias.

No la conocía, pero había algo familiar en ella… tal vez era su cabello dorado o su vestir…

—¡Jane!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llamado de Korsak.

—¿Y él médico forense?—preguntó al llegar donde estaba su compañero.

—La médico forense y se acaba de ir con Frost.

—¿Esa mujer? ¿Dónde está Doster?

—Emergencia familiar. La Dra. Isles nos enviará un reporte con su observación.

—¿Isles? Ese nombre se me hace familiar...

—Ya llegaste —comentó Frost.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

—Ya tengo los resultados —avisó Korsak al entrar en el salón de conferencias, el cual se les había asignado por el teniente para llevar todo lo relacionado con el caso—. Nada que podamos usar. —Tiró la carpeta sobre la mesa y se sorprendió al alzar la mirada y ver a su compañera aún sentada al final de la mesa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajando.

—Cavanaugh te dio el resto del día libre.

Jane se rio entre dientes y siguió leyendo los documentos que tenía enfrente como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Korsak miró a Frost que se sacudió de los hombros antes de agarrar la carpeta que había sido tirada y comenzó a leer su contenido.

—Fue una orden, Jane. Mírate, estás con la misma ropa de ayer.

—Creo que es la misma blusa que tenía puesta el sábado. La misma del viernes —añadió el joven detective sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.

Jane cerró su carpeta con un suspiro y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a sus compañeros. Algo tenían de razón porque ni siquiera podía desmentir lo que Frost estaba diciendo; por el simple hecho de que no recordaba. No recordaba siquiera lo que había desayunado ese día. ¿Había desayunado?

—¿No deberían estar poniendo más atención a la poca información que tenemos en vez de mi vestimenta?

—Precisamente porque no tenemos mucho lo podemos hacer nosotros dos. Y este es un caso delicado, tú…

—Detente ahí. —Se levantó de la silla y lo miró seria—. Es por eso que debo trabajar. Necesito… —Se mordió el labio al ver que la puerta se abrió y el teniente se asomó para decir algo, pero se calló al verla y sus labios formaron una fina línea.

—Rizzoli, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó.

Korsak se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Jane había sido la compañera más cabezota que había tenido, pero eso también la había convertido en una de las mejores detectives en Boston.

—Trabajando, señor —respondió y miró a sus compañeros de reojo; podía sentir sus miradas sobre ella.

—Su turno terminó hace más de tres horas y creo no haber olvidado haberle dado el día libre.

—Pero, señor…

—Es una orden, Rizzoli. Y mañana lo tienes libre también.

Jane estuvo a punto de protestar pero la mirada que recibió de parte de su jefe no le dio chance a hacerlo. Con un gruñido frustrado agarró su chaqueta y salió del salón.

* * *

—Así que te dieron el día libre —dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios y un tono preocupado. Angela le ofreció un perro caliente y se sentó a su lado en el banco de metal.

—Ujum. —Le dio una mordida al perro caliente, con el ceño fruncido.

—El aire fresco te hace bien, pero deberías dormir un poco más —aconsejó, mirando el reflejo de los árboles sobre el lago—. Aprovecha este tiempo que te dieron para recargar las energías. Así tal vez puedas pensar con más claridad.

El Jardín Público de Boston era uno de los lugares preferidos de Jane. Allí había tenido muchos fines de semanas familiares que nunca olvidará; formaban parte de sus recuerdos más felices durante la niñez. Ese lugar la tranquilizaba. Le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Lo haré, Ma. —Se limpió la comisura de los labios y cerró los ojos por varios segundos, sintiendo la frescura del atardecer.

—Jane.

No había preguntado por qué la había llamado. No la había visto desde el fin de semana. Solo se habían comunicado por mensaje de texto y la llamada de ese día para encontrarse en el parque. Tampoco era necesario preguntar si había dormido o no; sus ojeras la delataban. Había leído los periódicos -aunque Jane le había pedido que no lo hiciera- y estaba al tanto que habían encontrado otro cuerpo. Era consciente que no quería que se preocupara por ella, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo si se trataba de su hija?

—Cuando ocurrió todo lo de Hoyt y su obsesión contigo… —pausó en caso de que le pidiera que se detuviera, pero no fue así. Jane simplemente abrió los ojos y la miró—. Te encerraste en ti misma y te destrozó. No quiero verte pasar por lo mismo con este caso. ¿Has hablado con Patricia?

—¿La psicóloga? No necesito hablar con ella.

—Necesitas hablar con alguien. Sé que no lo harás conmigo o tus hermanos. Tampoco has hablado con Gabriel…

—Ma…

—Ya sé. Nada de casos o trabajo. —La mujer se levantó y esperó a que su hija hiciera lo mismo. Cruzó su brazo con el de ella y comenzaron a caminar en silencio—. Tal vez deberías aprovechar tu día libre y entretenerte.

—¿Entretenerme? —Se detuvo por un segundo al ver a una mujer de cabellos dorados caminando con otra mujer al lado opuesto del lago—. ¿Por qué? —Sentía que veía a Maura por todos lados como si fuera una aparición. La comenzaba a desconcertar porque no entendía el por qué.

—¿Por qué? Así distraes la mente y no piensas en el trabajo las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Qué podría hacer? —Siguió caminando con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Podrías ir a otra exposición de arte.

—No todos los días hay una exposición, Ma.

—Habrá una esta noche. 123 State Street.

La morena se detuvo por segunda vez y miró a su madre, boquiabierta.

—¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo estos días? Te dije que no me interesa. Solo…

—Sí, ya sé. Solo ese cuadro. Pero quién sabe y encuentras algo que tenga el mismo efecto. Si mal no recuerdo esta exposición está organizada por las mismas personas.

—Estoy cansada. No creo que salga hoy o mañana.

—Si quieres te acompaño.

—¿Qué diferencia haría eso?

—Piénsalo.

—No prometo nada —dijo, deseando que así su madre dejara el tema.

* * *

Las dos mujeres entraron en el estudio hablando entre risas. Maura sostenía una cámara en la mano y Ella solo un bolso que dejó sobre la primera mesa que vio. Constance dejó a un lado la revista que leía y se levantó para recibir a su hija con un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Bien, aunque podía haber llegado en un taxi —dijo, disculpándose con Ella con una mirada.

—No es una molestia, Maura. Además, me vino bien tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Aire fresco? —preguntó Constance.

—El Jardín. —Le entregó la cámara para que viera las fotos—. Es hermoso, como siempre.

—¿Por qué no te mudas a Boston?

—Mi trabajo y mi vida está en Nueva York, madre.

—Puedes hacer tu trabajo aquí al igual que una vida nueva. Ya estás ayudando los detectives de Boston, qué tan diferente podría ser.

Maura se sentó con su iPad en el sofá, apoyando la mejilla en su puño cerrado. Su mente se quedó en blanco por varios segundos, algo que rara vez pasaba. ¿Cómo sería su vida si cambiaba todo lo que conocía? Lo consideró por un instante. Había ido a la estación de policía para entregar las notas personalmente; y era diferente a Nueva York, de eso no le quedaba duda. La vida en Boston es más tranquila, al menos más que en la Gran Manzana. Era bueno y su madre podría tener razón. En todo caso no tendría ningún problema si decidiera mudarse. Podría conseguir un trabajo fácilmente y las finanzas no eran un problema.

—Maura, ¿Nos estás escuchando?

—Perdón.

—Te preguntaba si estabas preparada para la exposición esta noche.

—Sí… —Miró de reojo a Ella—. Esta será la última vez… y nada de propuestas. No está a la venta.

—Entendido.

—Voy a descansar madre, Ella. Nos vemos esta noche. —Se levantó y subió las escaleras sin dejar de mirar la pantalla oscura de su iPad. Con un largo suspiro se tumbó sobre la cama.

El viajar a Nueva York de improviso no le había dejado tiempo para nada. La pantalla del iPad se iluminó, y Maura se humedeció los labios antes de morderse el inferior. Las palabras de Ella se habían quedado grabadas en su mente "…quién sabe y la vuelva atraer" Presionó el botón y la pantalla se puso negra otra vez.

Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, doblándola con cuidado.

—Es imposible —susurró pensando en voz alta. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Tenía más probabilidades de volver a encontrarse con la mujer en su ambiente laboral que en otra exposición de arte.

Después de un baño refrescante se recostó en la cama, decidida a dormir unas horas antes de la exposición. Pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido en esas semanas. Seguía pensando en el caso, en la exposición, en los detalles de sus notas.

Con un gruñido agarró el Ipad y le dio vida a la pantalla.

"El Cirujano" escribió y leyó el primer título "El Cirujano en cárcel por vida" "El Cirujano detrás de rejas…" No era suficiente.

Se levantó y buscó su portátil para acceder los archivos clasificados.

"El Cirujano - Charles Hoyt" volvió a intentar y esta vez los resultados fueron muy diferentes. El archivo era extenso. Una gran cantidad de víctimas en parejas. "Detectives asignados: Det. Korsak, Det. Frost, Det. Rizzoli, Det… ¿qué?

—Rizzoli… —repitió en voz alta y sus dedos se movieron por sí solos "Detective Jane Rizzoli" Ahí estaba, ella… era ella—. Jane. —Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de la mujer. "Det. Jane Rizzoli & El Cirujano"

—¿Record clasificado? —Miró las letras en rojas por varios segundos sin entender; ella tenía acceso a todos los récords... o eso había pensado.

Cerró la portátil y la dejó a su lado, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo—. Clasificados —susurró cerrando los ojos. Jane había trabajado el caso del Cirujano. Ahora entendía las palabras de los detectives.

* * *

Jane salió del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla en una mano y en la otra sostenía el celular.

—Estoy bien. No. Ya te dije que me dieron el día de descanso… ¿Mi madre te dijo eso? —Suspiró—. Lo pensaré. No es lo mismo ir sin ti. Claro. —Soltó una carcajada—. Y yo a ti. —Terminó la llamada y dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros. ¿Por qué le sorprendía que su madre le había dicho a Gabriel sobre la exposición? A veces pensaba que los dos conspiraban en su contra.

—123 State Street —susurró y buscó la dirección en el celular—. Exposición, Constance Isles

"…Constance siempre sirve las mejores bebidas…" recordó las palabras de Gabriel.

Tiró el celular sobre la cama y se apresuró hasta la cocina donde tenía una copia de algunos archivos que no debía tener en casa, pero tenerlos le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Especialmente con el maldito día libre.

—Isles, Isles, Isles —murmuraba una y otra vez, revisando todos los papeles, algunos de ellos cayendo en el suelo—. Dra. Isles —confirmó cuándo se encontró con la firma de la forense que había enviado las notas de la observación del último cuerpo que habían encontrado.

—Constance Isles. —Buscó en Google—. Artista Visual. No. "Dra. Isles". —Escribió y cuando estuvo a punto de presionar "Buscar", su madre entró por la puerta principal.

—¿Estás lista?

Exhaló con fuerza y cerró la portátil.

—Ma, cuántas veces tengo…

—…que decirte que toques… Gabriel no está así que no veo necesidad de hacerlo.

La morena gruñó y siguió secándose el pelo.

—Te he traído un vestido. Escuché, bueno, por lo que leí en la página, lo vas a necesitar —dijo y sacó un vestido azul marino de la bolsa que sostenía en la mano.

—No me pondré eso. ¿Y quién te dijo que iré?

—Necesitas distraerte y Gabriel también piensa que es buena idea.

—Ma… ¿Acaso le dijiste…?

—Claro que no. Si quieres decirle o no sobre tu caso es cosa tuya. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que trabaja en el FBI, imagino que estará al tanto ¿No?

—¿Si voy dejarás de hablar sobre ese tema?

—¡Claro! Si quieres te acompaño.

—No. —Le quitó el vestido de la mano y lo inspeccionó por varios segundos antes de darle la espalda y llevárselo a la habitación.

* * *

Constance se acercó a su asistente y sonrió; Ella estaba enfrente del cuadro de Maura y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Lo estaba cuidando como un perro guardián. Esta vez Maura no cambiaría nada.

—Se equivoca si cree que va a quitar la placa esta vez.

—Ella, ¿Eres consciente que es lo mismo? Sigue siendo anónimo.

—Soy consciente. ¿Dónde está?

Las dos miraron alrededor buscando a la rubia, pero no la encontraron. La exposición había empezado hace una hora y comenzaban a preocuparse. Maura nunca llegaba tarde.

—Ahí está.

—Perdona la tardanza, madre. Tuve que atender una llamada de trabajo que no pude ignorar.

—El trabajo es trabajo… aunque estés de vacaciones —dijo con resignación—. Ahora ven conmigo, tengo que presentarte a unos amigos.

Ella las siguió con la mirada, sorprendida por la semejanza del vestido blanco de la mujer en el cuadro y el que vestía Maura. Un muchacho pasó por su lado con una bandeja y aprovechó para agarrar una de las copas. Se giró, dándole la espalda al cuadro por primera vez y sus labios casi rozan la copa cuando vio a una morena en la entrada principal, insegura si dar un paso más para entrar o no. Ella sonrió levemente y lanzó una mirada hacia la rubia que estaba con Constance y varios periodistas que tomaban fotos.

—Humm. —Se movió lentamente entre la multitud, intercambiando su mirada entre las dos mujeres hasta que llegó al segundo piso de la exposición. Desde esa ubicación podía ver prácticamente todo el primer piso.

* * *

Jane tragó en seco y se detuvo en la entrada. Se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar la entrada por encima de su hombro. Ahí estaban las puertas abiertas para ella. Solo tenía que entrar, apreciar un poco el arte o lo que sea e irse. Obviamente no lo entendería, pero esperaba encontrarse con algo diferente, algo como aquel cuadro que se había grabado en su mente.

Decidida y sin pensarlo mucho, dio unos pasos más y entró.

—Oh… —Quedó boquiabierta al mirar a su alrededor.

El ambiente era más oscuro esta vez y la música era diferente. Muy diferente. Los cuadros tampoco eran los mismos. En lo absoluto. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y juraba que debía estar sonrojada. ¿Acaso su madre sabía el tema de esta exposición? Porque por lo que estaba viendo se trataba exclusivamente de mujeres desnudas: cuadros… fotografías.

Tragó en seco y detuvo a un joven de servicio. No se molestó por preguntar qué era, agarró la copa y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago y se la devolvió al muchacho boquiabierto.

—Gracias.

Ella observaba la morena desde la segunda planta con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en sus labios.

—Madre, sabes que no me agradan las fotografías y mucho menos de los periodistas —le susurró, intentando sonreír para las cámaras.

—Solo será por unos segundos más —aseguró.

—Eso espero… —Su respiración se cortó al girar la cabeza y divisar a la morena entre la multitud, cerca de la entrada. Intentó mirar hacia las cámaras, pero se había perdido en aquella mujer. Inhaló con fuerza cuando sus pulmones se quejaron. Inspiró hondo y todos los sonidos, incluyendo el de los flashes de las cámaras y la voz de su madre, quedaron de fondo.

No lo podía creer; las probabilidades habían sido muy bajas, casi imposible. Pero en contra de todo, ahí estaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, observando cómo la mujer miraba a su alrededor; parecía estar nerviosa, como si no supiera a dónde ir o qué mirar.

Y entonces ocurrió:

Jane miró en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron entre la multitud. Maura se alejó de su madre sin decir una palabra y se encaminó hacia Jane con una amplia sonrisa y un corazón agitado. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros que de igual forma se negaban a romper aquella conexión visual. Sintió un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos, como si una corriente hubiera recorrido su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Aquella sensación terminó en su pecho con su corazón latiendo desmesuradamente.

Las dos mujeres se detuvieron una frente a la otra, rodeadas de invitados.

—Jane —musitó al detenerse.

—Maura —sonrió y extendió su mano.

—Nos seguimos encontrando en exposiciones de arte. —Aceptó el saludo y sostuvo la mano.

—Creo que le voy encontrando el sentido aunque… —Se mordió el labio inferior un poco avergonzada al recordar que esa exposición era… diferente—. No me esperaba esto.

Sus manos se separaron con un roce de dedos y Maura tomó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor, comprendiendo sus palabras.

—¿Le incómoda?

—Incomodar. —Su mirada repasó el espacio por un instante como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta—. Sí, siendo honesta, sí, un poco, aunque solo cuando entré. No estoy acostumbrada a ver tantas mujeres desnudas.

—Tiene que ver más allá de la desnudez.

—¿Acaso mis clases empezaron? —Había sido una broma dicha sin pensar.

—¿Quiere ser mi alumna? —preguntó y ladeó la cabeza.

Jane se mantuvo inmóvil por varios segundos con los labios ligeramente separados, mirándola. Aquella pregunta le había sonado tan sensual que algo en su cabeza debió haber hecho cortocircuito porque apenas podía pensar en algo para responder. Estaba segura que no había sido intencional, tal vez había sido porque apenas fue un susurro solo para sus oídos. O, tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaba haciendo ideas que no eran.

—Necesitará mucha paciencia —respondió cuando sintió que sería capaz de formular las palabras.

No se explicaba cómo o por qué, pero aquella pregunta la había hecho sentir algo que aún intentaba descifrar.

—Entonces sígame.

Maura se dio la vuelta mirando por encima del hombro, sonriéndole al ver que la seguía.

* * *

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Ella? ¿Has visto a Maura? —Preguntó Constance apoyándose en la barandilla del segundo piso—. Estaba conmigo y en un segundo desapareció de mi lado.

—Creo que encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿He? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su copa antes de girarse y señalar con un dedo a las dos mujeres que ahora se encontraban al otro lado del segundo piso, observando una de las fotografías.

—Acaso esa no es la mujer que…

—La misma.

—Nunca la he visto así —susurró, notando la sonrisa en los labios de su hija—. Tan natural con una extraña.

—Oh, ¡Mira quién acaba entrar por esa puerta! —Exclamó al ver a Mavin y cruzó su brazo con el de Constance, llevándola con ella.

* * *

—¿Buscas algo en particular? —preguntó al notar que Jane no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

—No creo que lo vaya a encontrar —respondió. No era lo mismo; aquel cuadro no tendría lugar en esa exposición.

—¿Qué es lo que busca? —Esperaba que no notara cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensaron con anticipación. ¿Acaso Jane había venido solo para eso? ¿Por su cuadro…?

—¿Recuerdas aquel cuadro que vimos cuando nos conocimos? —La miró de arriba abajo—. El de las dos mujeres. Estás vistiendo como una de ellas, más o menos —La miró más detenidamente lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Maura.

—Recuerdo.

—Tú y yo

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó después de casi ahogarse con el trago de champaña que estaba bebiendo.

—Así le llamo.

Maura comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha y Jane la siguió instintivamente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Suena estúpido, cierto? Es tan soso y no creo que se llame de ese modo. ¡Aquí está!

Maura permaneció en el lugar, observando cómo Jane se acercaba con emoción al cuadro. Jane tenía razón, su cuadro no pertenecía en esa exposición, pero de alguna forma Ella le había encontrado un lugar. Posiblemente Jane no lo hubiera visto por sí sola; tenía que haber recorrido el primer piso de un rincón a otro para encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde está su esposo? ¿No vino con usted?—preguntó al recordar su acompañante en la primera exposición.

—Trabajando —respondió sin apartar la mirada del cuadro—. No sé qué hubiera pensado él de una exposición como esta.

Maura sonrió al escuchar la risa de la mujer y luego se dio cuenta que la miraba nuevamente, intercambiando su mirada entre el cuadro y ella. El vestido no era idéntico, pero tenía sus parecidos. Y fue algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que Jane lo comentó.

—No quisiera ofender a su creador, pero se ve mucho mejor en ti.

Maura la miró por varios segundos sin saber qué decir o hacer. Jane era una de las personas más directas que había conocido en una exposición. Sí, estaban los críticos y demás, pero la mujer enfrente de ella era simplemente directa y decía las cosas como las pensaba. No intentaba refinar sus palabras por estar hablando con ella… como intentaban hacer varios críticos, especialmente aquellos que sabían de quién era hija.

—Creo que se lo tomaría como un halago.

Ahora Jane la miró extrañada.

—¿Tú crees? No sé... —Se rio y volvió a mirar la pintura.

Maura tomó un instante para estudiar la postura de la mujer; sus hombros relajados y aquella leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Jane parecía estar flotando, aunque eso sería imposible. ¿Acaso era el efecto que su pintura tenía sobre ella?

—Tú y yo —repitió la rubia, tomando unos pasos para quedar hombro a hombro con la morena, mirando su propio cuadro.

—Sí. Las dos están juntas. Yo solo lo miró y quedo sin palabras. Tú y Yo tiene sentido para mí. No soy un crítico, no sé qué decir o cómo expresar lo que este simple cuadro me hace sentir.

—El silencio dice mucho. No siempre es necesario tener algo que decir.

—No he dejado de pensar en ella —susurró para sí misma, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Maura la escuchara y quedara intrigada—. Al menos esta vez se dignaron de poner una placa.

Ese fue el primer y único instante que se reprochó exponer el cuadro de forma anónima.

—¿En el cuadro?

Jane la miró como si no supiera a qué se refería y entonces recordó sus propias palabras dichas unos segundos antes.

—Ah. Sí. Soy detective y conozco muy bien las leyes, pero… ¿Crees que sería un problema si simplemente me lo llevo? Podría esconderlo en alguna parte... —Sus manos se deslizaron por su vestido y Maura las siguió con la mirada, tragando en seco.

—No creo que pasará desapercibida.

—¡No me digas! —rio y suspiró.

—¿Te gusta tanto? —Fue apenas un susurro que hizo que la risa de Jane cesara de repente y la mirara sorprendida.

No supo qué había sido lo que la llevó a preguntar aquello. Maura Isles no hablaba sin antes pensar, pero algo había en esa mujer que provocaba cortocircuitos en su cabeza.

—Sí. Y sabes qué es más raro aún —suspiró— No conozco el artista pero siento como si tuviera una conexión con él o ella. ¿Tal vez sea admiración? Estoy rodeada de fotografías, de belleza. —Su mirada se encontró con el claro color de los ojos de Maura, que la escuchaba atentamente—. No sé absolutamente nada de fotografía, del arte moderno o pinturas como esta. —Es como si me sintiera atraída por su creador. —Los labios de Maura se separaron para decir algo, pero Jane continuó—. No me mal intérpretes, o sea, me estoy explicando bastante mal en estos momentos. Este cuadro me atrae y aun no entiendo por qué. Y cuando digo que me siento atraída por el creador me refiero a que me encantaría conocerle; quiero saber cuál fue su inspiración, por qué esos colores… por qué anónimo.

—Jane…

—Ya sé... escúchame a mí. —Soltó una carcajada nerviosa— Tal vez lo hace para evitar a la gente como yo.

—Jane yo… —Un tono de celular comenzó a sonar y las dos permanecieron inmóviles por varios segundos hasta que Maura reaccionó—. Perdón… olvidé silenciarlo... ha de ser trabajo.

—No te preocupes, eres doctora, entiendo.

Maura sostenía el celular en las manos, pero no parecía tener intención de contestar, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la pantalla.

—Contesta, contesta, no quiero ser culpable de una vida perdida.

Maura sonrió y asintió antes de decir:

—Para mis pacientes ya es demasiado tarde.

Maura se giró dándole la espalda antes de contestar. Jane no había entendido lo que quiso decir con eso y quería preguntarle, pero la rubia ya había tocado la pantalla y acercaba el celular a la oreja.

—Doctora Isles.


	4. Chapter 4

—Doctora Isles.

Maura asintió mientras escuchaba atenta a lo que el hombre en el teléfono le estaba explicando.

—No es una molestia, teniente —se apresuró a decir y asintió una vez más—. Mañana. Claro. — Terminó la llamada y miró la pantalla del celular por varios segundos. Su madre no estará feliz cuando le diga que será de asistencia una vez más para los detectives de Boston—. Siento mucho la interrupción, Jan… —decía mientras se giraba, pero el nombre se ahogó en su garganta cuando no la vio. Sus labios formaron una fina línea y tragó en seco antes de exhalar con fuerza. Su cabeza se giró lentamente, buscándola con la mirada sin darse cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración—. Acaso —pensó en voz alta y dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared al lado de su cuadro. Temía que sus piernas no podrían soportar su propio peso. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer que su mente quedara en blanco aunque fuera por un segundo. ¿Por qué se iría de esa forma? Sin despedirse. ¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo de desagrado?

—Maura.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, pero su mente no cedió paso a sus esperanzas cuando reconoció el tono de voz.

—Ella —susurró con una sonrisa angustiada y notó la copa que la mujer sostenía, esperando a que la aceptara—. Gracias. —Tomó la copa entre sus dedos, acercándola a sus labios para tomar un gran sorbo.

Ella se apoyó en la pared a su lado y le hizo compañía en silencio.

* * *

Jane hizo una mueca al escuchar una puerta abrirse y se giró en dirección del ruido.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Intentó levantarse del sofá, pero al hacerlo una botella cayó de su regazo al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos—. Mierda —maldijo y se apresuró a recogerlo—. Mierda, mierda. —Se sostuvo la palma de la mano con fuerza, sintiendo un líquido caliente brotar entre sus dedos.

Las luces del salón se encendieron y Jane alzó la mirada hacia la persona.

—¿Ma? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Jane! —Se apresuró a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse, guiándola hasta el fregadero, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

Jane ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir el agua.

—Te dije que te entretuvieras, no que te emborracharas —reprendió con firmeza y Jane se mordió el labio al sentir que su madre no estaba siendo tan delicada al atender el corte en su mano izquierda.

—No estoy borracha.

Angela pausó para mirarla a los ojos. Las botellas de cervezas en el sofá y la mesita de café eran evidencia de que sí lo estaba. Y ni hablar de su aliento y aspecto. Angela movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cerró la llave del agua antes de agarrar varias servilletas de papel y colocarlas en la palma de la mano de su hija, haciendo que la cerrara en un puño.

—Buscaré el botiquín —avisó mientras la ayudaba a caminar de regreso hacia el sofá.

Angela no demoró mucho. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba; en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó la última vez que tuvo que cuidar de una de las tantas heridas de su hija. Estaba agradecida de haberle insistido tanto en tener uno en casa.

—No te duermas ahora.

—No lo hago. Solo descanso los ojos. —Los mismos que se abrieron alarmados cuando su madre comenzó a limpiar la herida—. ¿¡Qué haces!?

Angela sostuvo su muñeca con firmeza para que no la moviera.

—¿Me preguntas en serio? Después de todo por lo que has pasado. Es un antiséptico. Aguanta.

—Estás siendo muy brusca —protestó sin pensar, ganándose una mirada seria.

—Haz arruinado el vestido.

Jane se miró el vestido y notó la sangre. En ese momento fue consciente de la humedad que sentía en la piel de su abdomen. Sus ojos enfocaron con dificultad la expresión preocupada de su madre y se sintió abrumada por el remordimiento.

—Lo siento.

Angela no la miró ni respondió, simplemente continuó comenzando a vendar la mano.

—No sé qué me está pasando. —Por un instante sintió que podría desahogarse con su madre, pero su garganta se cerró de repente y no pudo continuar. Sentía como si fuera a llorar, que quería llorar, pero no podía.

—Necesitas hablar con Patricia. No puedes continuar así.

—Ma…

No otra vez con ese tema. No quería hablar con su terapeuta. No necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba bien. Solo era el alcohol.

—¿No la pasaste bien? —preguntó unos minutos después, recogiendo el vidrio del suelo.

Jane reconoció que era su forma de cambiar de tema. De aligerar el ánimo de ambas.

—Sí…

Cerró los ojos, recordando cómo se había ido. Huido. Y hasta ahora se pregunta el por qué. Fue como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado por sí mismo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Primero sintió el shock al escuchar que esa mujer era ella; la misma que había firmado el reporte. Su mente había dejado de funcionar después de escuchar esas dos palabras "Doctora Isles" y sus piernas se movieron solas. Se sentía tan culpable cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho que fue demasiado fácil ahogarse en los licores fuertes que tenía guardado para ocasiones especiales. ¿Qué pensaría Maura? ¿Que era una mal educada? Una mujer sin modales. Tal vez se culpara a sí misma; pensaría que hizo algo mal para alejarla de aquella forma.

—Me fui.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó desde la cocina, lavándose las manos antes de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado.

—Es la misma mujer.

Su madre la miró con una expresión en blanco. Claro que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—Maura. —Explicó. Al menos esperaba que hubiera entendido con esa simple explicación, si es que así se le podría llamar.

—Me vas a tener que explicar un poco mejor porque no tengo idea de a qué te refieres con 'Es la misma mujer'.

Jane se levantó del sofá con un poco de dificultad y caminó hasta la mesa donde los papeles aún permanecían desorganizados. Agarró la carpeta color azul marino y regresó al sofá, dejándose caer. Se la entregó a su madre y cerró los ojos, esperando a que leyera.

—Página cinco, en la esquina derecha… la firma. —Sus palabras eran difíciles de entender, pero de alguna forma Angela la entendió y abrió la carpeta, buscando la firma en cada una de las páginas.

—¿Estás supuesta a tener estos documentos? Te dieron el día libre.

La morena resopló.

—Y tú tampoco estás supuesta a verlos. Solo busca la firma. Página cinco.

—Dra. Isles —leyó con un tono neutro.

—Sí. Es la misma.

Angela ladeó la cabeza y pensó por varios segundos.

—¿La Dra. Isles y Maura? ¿Maura Isles?

—¡Bingo! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Angela cerró la carpeta y la colocó sobre la mesita de café antes de girarse hacia su hija. No estaba segura si el poco sentido que estaba haciendo era debido a su estado de embriaguez o si había algo más de lo que no estaba al tanto.

—Vale. Es la misma persona, ¿Cuál es el problema? Espera… ¿Te volviste a encontrar con ella?

—Ahí estaba. —Se rio alzando los brazos, quejándose cuando la mano lastimada golpeó su muslo al caer—. Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¡Es la hija de Constance! Constance no es la doctora, Maura lo es. Por eso sabe tanto del mundo del arte.

Angela la miraba boquiabierta y confundida.

—Hija.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó con una pizca de desesperación.

Angela sonrió disculpándose antes de mover la cabeza negativamente y apartar con sus dedos un mechón de pelo del rostro de Jane.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea la misma persona?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Jane suspiró. Se sentía tan extraña en su propio cuerpo. Las reacciones que estaba teniendo, su comportamiento y decisiones no eran propia de ella. Tenía que ser el efecto de la falta de sueño o su culpa mezclada con el alcohol.

—No tiene nada malo —susurró casi inaudible—. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué huí. Cuando llegué acá me sentí tan… cobarde. No me explico, no me entiendo. Quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, pero no podía dejar de pensar... aún no lo hago.

—Por eso has bebido hasta llegar a este punto.

Jane asintió. No podía admitir que era por eso y muchas otras cosas más. El trabajo, el caso, el pensar que tiene que estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día. Su mente le jugaba trucos que no eran nada agradables. Los hechos le decían que este caso no tenía nada que ver con ella. No era Hoyt. El hombre que estaba asesinando a esas parejas no tenía ninguna relación con él; al menos eso era lo que pensaban. Y era justo eso lo que su mente usaba para atormentarla; la incertidumbre ¿Cómo podría estar segura? Ahora no era solo ella la que corría peligro. Ahora Gabriel formaba parte de su familia, es su pareja.

Las exposiciones de arte le habían dado algo de paz. Cuando estaba en ese ambiente, cuando hablaba con Maura no pensaba en su trabajo. Y esa noche había abandonado las dos cosas. Al arte y Maura. ¡Quién lo diría! Su madre tenía razón. Por mucho que quisiera e intentara negárselo a sí misma, Angela Rizzoli siempre tenía razón.

Dentro de aquella galería se sentía libre. Cuando miraba el cuadro de las dos mujeres se sentía como si estuviera dentro de él; en un bosque rodeada de naturaleza y la seguridad de que no importase cuántos errores cometiera, siempre habría alguien que la sostendría con fuerza.

Envidiaba a la mujer de blanco en aquel cuadro.

Su madre tenía razón en muchas cosas. Era consciente de que las cosas empeoraron. No era solo la falta de sueño. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado y no podía exigirle a Gabriel que se quedara con ella cada hora de cada día. Se sentía tan inútil cuando pensaba de esa manera. Ella, supuestamente una de las mejores detectives, temiéndole a la soledad. Siempre que lo pensaba no hacía más que sentirse peor. Nunca había sido así de débil. Necesitada. A veces no se reconocía.

Tal vez su madre estaba en lo cierto y necesita hablar con alguien. Gabriel estaba fuera de la ecuación; le diría que dejara el caso, que tomara unas vacaciones. Pero él la conocía mejor que eso, al menos eso esperaba. No podría dejarlo. No podía dejar un caso siempre que las cosas comenzaban a complicarse un poco. La única forma de que eso pasara era si dejara de ser detective y eso simplemente era imposible.

—Vamos.

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando alzó la mirada, Angela estaba de pie con su mano extendida para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Te llevaré a la ducha y luego a la habitación.

Las dos caminaron en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Angela se quedaría con ella esa noche. Ya lo había decidido y Jane no la haría cambiar de pensar.

—No hay nada que no puedas arreglar —volvió a hablar cuando terminó de ayudarla a quitarse el vestido y hacer a un lado la cortina de la ducha para que entrara—. No mojes el vendaje —advirtió y abrió la llave.

—Está helada —se quejó intentando mantener su mano izquierda alejada del chorro de agua.

—No te quejes ahora —dijo su madre en un tono serio, apoyándose en la pared al lado de la bañera, con la toalla entre las manos.

—¿A qué te referías? Lo que dijiste antes—murmuró, cerrando los ojos, ya indiferente a la temperatura helada del agua.

—A esa mujer.

—Maura —corrigió al instante, lo cual hizo que Angela mirara sorprendida la sombra de la figura de su hija en la cortina.

—Maura —repitió—. Puedes arreglarlo. Es doctora, ¿no? Forense, por lo que leí.

—No estabas supuesta a leer —reprochó en voz baja y Angela sonrió pasándole la toalla.

—Ya han sido muchas coincidencias y después de hoy no sé si deseará dirigirme la palabra.

—Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. ¿No crees? —Ya con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Jane hizo la cortina a un lado y miró a su madre a los ojos—. Todo tiene un porqué. Hasta lo malo, como piensas tú de tu 'huida', eso también tiene su razón de ser. Y por lo que veo parece que están destinadas a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. Estoy segura que todo estará bien si se vuelven a encontrar y te explicas.

—¿Estoy muy borracha o te estoy escuchando bien? —Se sintió inquieta con aquellas palabras.

—Creo que lo que necesitas en estos momentos es dormir.

* * *

El detective Frost terminó de hablar con uno de los vecinos y cerró el pequeño bloc de notas antes de caminar hacia su compañero. Por suerte tenían un sospechoso y un testigo que lo había visto todo. Eso haría todo el proceso mucho más rápido y podrían continuar con el otro caso.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Frost.

Korsak miró hacia la parte trasera de la ambulancia a unos metros de ellos. La doctora Isles estaba atendiendo a la testigo que estaba en estado de shock.

—Un poco más tranquila gracias a la doc.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirando a la doctora que se acercaba a ellos. No era todos los días que un forense tenía ese efecto en ellos, definitivamente no el doctor Doster.

—Iré a la morgue para terminar mi reporte —avisó Maura cuando llegó a ellos—. Tal vez sea mejor que una detective hable con ella, no se siente muy segura con los hombres. Incluiré lo que me dijo en mi reporte. ¿Habrá algún problema si lo hago?

—Le dejamos saber sus derechos antes de hablar con usted, puede incluirlo en su reporte, doctora. De igual forma tendremos a un oficial o una detective tomar otro testimonio—explicó Korsak—. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

—Ya imagino cómo será un reporte completo de su parte. Sus notas fueron muy detalladas y ni siquiera pudo hacer una autopsia.

—¿Recuerdas la reacción de Jane cuando lo leyó y preguntó si alguien había raptado a Doster? —el hombre soltó una carcajada y Frost se unió.

—¿La detective Rizzoli leyó mis notas?

—Claro que sí, es nuestra compañera. Estoy seguro que la conocerá pronto. Tengo la impresión que se llevarán muy bien.

—Bueno, leyó lo que pudo —añadió Frost y continuó al notar la mirada confusa de la mujer—. Le dieron el día libre.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó instintivamente y su expresión se volvió seria al escucharse a sí misma. Había sonado como una entrometida -eso pensó- pero las expresiones de los detectives la hicieron cambiar de pensar.

No era muy buena interpretando las expresiones o interactuando con las personas. No le habían puesto el apodo de "Reina de Hielo" o "Reina de la Muerte" en Nueva York por gusto. Era pésima para las interacciones sociales. Entendía más a las personas que terminaban en su mesa de autopsias que a las personas vivas.

—No es nada. Solo necesitaba un descanso.

—¡Doctora! —llamó un hombre desde la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

—Nos vemos en la estación, detectives —se despidió y se apresuró, subiendo a su carro para seguir la ambulancia.

—¿Necesitaba? —preguntó Frost, caminando con el hombre hacia el carro.

—¿Qué tú crees? ¿Que Jane se quedaría tranquila por más de diez horas? —Se rio—. No sé cómo pero se enteró de esto y habló con Cavanaugh. Terminó convenciéndolo de que era un caso diferente y que sería una distracción porque se está volviendo loca en casa sin hacer nada.

—Yo quiero su día libre. —Se quejó sintiendo cómo el cansancio se iba acumulando y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la factura.

—Dímelo a mí.

* * *

Jane se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos clavados en la puerta del salón de conferencias. Era muy injusto que no la dejaran entrar. Korsak ya se había quejado con ella cuando no le quitaba los ojos de encima y le recomendó que hiciera papeleo. Ella no tenía paciencia para eso. Había notado que Frost ya iba por su segundo café y ni siquiera había estado ahí una hora.

El caso los estaba afectando a todos, no solo a ella. La cabeza aún le dolía de la resaca y el café no le había aliviado mucho. Era temprano aún; el reloj en la pared apenas marcaba las diez de la mañana… ¿Por qué era que los asesinos tenían que hacer de las suyas a las horas más inoportunas?

—¿Ustedes no fueron a casa?

—No —respondió Frost.

—Yo dormí en el motel de la esquina —dijo Korsak y los dos detectives hicieron una mueca—. ¿Qué? Está limpio y queda cerca. No pienso dormir en una silla.

—Porque tus huesos ya no dan para eso —se burló y Frost soltó una carcajada.

La detective se acercó a la pizarra que tenía con la nueva evidencia del caso que estaba por ser cerrado. Le había tomado varios minutos para estudiar las fotos y la evidencia. Solo faltaba una cosa.

—¿Dónde está la declaración del testigo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres.

—Esperando reporte —explicó Korsak.

—¿De quién? —Estaba realmente confundida. Era prácticamente lo último que necesitaban.

—Forense.

En ese momento el doctor Doster salió del ascensor con una carpeta en la mano. Doster caminó hasta el escritorio de Korsak y le entregó la carpeta. Korsak le agradeció y se puso a leer el contenido.

—¿No hay nada para mí?

—Oh, ya de regreso y mandando, Rizzoli —comentó el doctor con tono burlón. Korsak apartó la mirada de los papeles y miró a su compañero Frost que sacudió los hombros, observando el intercambio disimuladamente. Tenía el presentimiento que aquella interacción no terminaría bien.

—Oh, ¿Ya me extrañabas, Doster? —respondió con un tono sarcástico.

Frost carraspeó sonoramente. El ambiente entre esos dos siempre era el mismo. En su vida había visto a dos personas hablar con tanto sarcasmo. Otras veces parecía que se estaban matando con las miradas. Sus personalidades no eran compatible en lo absoluto. Jane quería todo rápido y, desafortunadamente, Doster era uno de los forenses más lentos que habían tenido. Y ni hablar de su pésimo sentido del humor.

—¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Mis asuntos, por ahora, solo tienen que ver con el detective.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está la declaración del testigo? —Su tono se hizo más serio, dejando atrás el sarcasmo—. Eres un forense, no un detective. No es tu trabajo ir tomando declaraciones…

—Jane. —Frost intentó detenerla, pero la mujer continuó.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo podría afectar el testimonio? ¿El caso? —El hombre la miraba boquiabierta he intentó interrumpirla también, pero Jane lo detuvo al alzar una mano—. Los detectives hacen su trabajo y los forenses hacen el suyo. Si se hubiera hecho como es debido desde el principio, ya tendríamos la declaración lista hace rato y no tendríamos que estar esperando por su incompet…

—El reporte está listo —anunció una voz y todos miraron en su dirección. Todos menos Jane que se había quedado paralizada.

Le tomó varios segundos para encontrar el coraje de girarse lentamente y encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz.

Su mirada no expresaba otra cosa que dolor y tal vez algo de decepción. No podía ser un sueño. La había visto la noche anterior en la exposición, aunque para ella se sentía como si hubiera sido semanas atrás. Debió ser el alcohol que trastornó su noción del tiempo. Sí, era ella -no que lo hubiera dudado- reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar. No tenía su vestido blanco, pero el diseño de la falda lápiz color rojo hasta la rodilla y la camisa blanca era indiscutiblemente ella.

Maura caminó hasta el escritorio de Jane y dejó el reporte sobre él. Todos sus movimientos parecían ser en cámara lenta para los ojos de la detective.

Tenía tantas preguntas. Quería disculparse, quería hablar… pero sus labios apenas se movían y su mente, que tanto la atormentaba, había dejado de funcionar en el peor momento posible... justo cuando más la necesitaba. Maura se dio la vuelta y sin una palabra más se dirigió hacia el ascensor. .

Frost carraspeó una vez más y esta vez logró captar la atención de su compañera, sacándola de su trance.

—Espero que vayas detrás de ella después de todo lo que ha escuchado.

—Ha escuchado… — "¿Todo?" pensó, sintiendo una ola de pánico. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que pudiera pensar? No eran más que dos extrañas que se habían encontrado en dos ocasiones.

—Intenté advertirte de su presencia —dijo Frost, moviendo la cabeza de un lado de otro.

Jane intentó procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos pero era inútil. Así que dejó que su cuerpo tomara control y corrió hacia el ascensor que estaba cerrando las puertas. Una mano vendada detuvo la puerta, previniendo que se cerraran por completo en el último segundo. Había dolido. La maldita puerta estaba supuesta a abrirse al instante.

Maura se notó sorprendida, pero no apartó la mirada de su reflejo en las puertas de metal.

—Maura.

La rubia presionó el botón que la llevaría a la morgue y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

—Maura… —llamó una vez más, pero la doctora actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Ignoraba su presencia por completo y eso la molestó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal de Maura, haciendo que diera un paso hacia la esquina y Jane aprovechó para acercarse aún más.

—No quería hacer esto —susurró y la rubia frunció el ceño, confundida.

Jane presionó el botón de emergencia y el ascensor se detuvo de repente haciendo que las dos perdieran un poco el equilibrio. Maura quedó contra el rincón del elevador, al lado de los botones, y Jane se había apoyado con sus manos en la pared a los lados de aquel cabello dorado. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocarían con solo unos centímetros más. Maura la miró alarmada, buscando sus ojos e, inevitablemente, se detuvo en aquellos labios al sentir el aliento de la detective tan cerca. Ojos claros volvieron a encontrarse con oscuros.

Una vez que el equilibrio fue recuperado de ambas partes, Jane tomó un paso atrás, regresándole el espacio personal a la rubia que la miraba desconcertada. Sus sentidos habían sido aturdidos por el aroma de la doctora. Había reconocido aquel olor. Si su memoria no le fallaba, era el mismo que tenía en la galería la noche anterior, solo que en ese momento y la cercanía, el aroma era mucho más fuerte.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —Su mano fue a presionar el botón para volver a poner el ascensor en marcha, pero fue detenida.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo en voz baja y continuó cuando la mujer la miró sin intención de decir una palabra. Al menos no se estaba negando a escucharla—. Ayer… quiero disculparme contigo por la forma en que me fui. Te daría una explicación, pero si soy honesta contigo… no tengo una. Y lo que escuchaste hace un momento… pensé que Doster se había entrometido en nuestro trabajo. No sería la primera vez. Si hubiera sabido que fuiste tú nunca hubiera…

—Tuvo razón, detective. No es mi trabajo tomar declaraciones. He estado fuera de lugar.

—Maura… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas que no llevara a empeorar toda la situación que ella misma había creado.

—Está sangrando.

—¿Qué?

—Su mano está sangrando.

—No es nada —descartó, pero no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando se miró el vendaje ahora de un color carmesí. ¿Cómo podía estar sangrando tanto?

Maura presionó el botón de emergencia nuevamente y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

—Maura. —No podía dejar la conversación ahí.

—Necesita un vendaje nuevo. Sígame.

Jane la siguió hasta la morgue y se apoyó en una de las mesas metálicas, observando cómo Maura abría varias gavetas, buscando lo que necesitaba.

—Está en la última a la derecha. No paso mucho tiempo aquí, pero Susie ha tenido que curarme varias veces. Ya sabes, por el trabajo. Susie es la criminalista técnica.

—La conocí. —Abrió el botiquín y acercó una banqueta para que Jane se sentara.

—Esto no es necesario.

—Hay que detener la hemorragia

Jane la miró a los ojos, debatiendo si dejarla hacerlo o no. Ya había sido suficiente ayer cuando permitió que su madre curara la herida, aunque sospechaba que no había hecho ninguna protesta por el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba. Su madre no había dicho nada sobre la cicatriz, ni un solo comentario, pero estaba segura que la había visto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—Está bien… —Comenzó a quitarse la venda, pero estaba pasando mucho trabajo.

—Permíteme. —La mano de Jane fue detenida y Maura comenzó a desenvolver la venda con delicadeza.

Jane la observaba detenidamente.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz queda.

—No hay razón para que pida disculpas —susurró. Lo creía así. Jane apareció de la nada en la exposición y se fue de igual forma. No tenía ningún compromiso con ella. No necesitaba pedir disculpas—. ¿Cómo se hizo la herida? —Estaba segura que no tenía la mano vendada la noche anterior. Tuvo que haber ocurrido después de irse.

—Adivina.

Maura alzó la mirada para encontrarse con ojos marrones oscuros mirándola fijamente.

—No adivino.

Jane rio. Por alguna extraña razón la respuesta no la tomó por sorpresa.

—Se me cayó una botella e intenté recogerla...

—Tal vez necesite puntos. —Se dijo a sí misma.

—No —se apresuró a rechazar la idea.

—En ese caso usaré tiras estériles —avisó y comenzó a buscarlas en el botiquín.

Había notado la cicatriz en el centro de la palma de Jane. No adivinaba, pero por alguna razón su mente estaba deduciendo por orden de eliminación los varios instrumentos que podrían dejar una cicatriz con esa forma.

—No suelo tratar con personas vivas —dijo, intentando distraerse para no suponer.

—Entonces he sido la excepción esta vez.

—En otras cosas también. —Sus dedos se detuvieron por un instante al caer en cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir y se apresuró terminando con su trabajo, aclarándose la garganta—. Listo, detective. —Se quitó los guantes y cerró el botiquín, girándose para ponerlo en su lugar, pero fue detenida una vez más al sentir una mano agarrar su antebrazo.

—Maura.

Maura se giró y su mirada terminó sobre el labio inferior de la morena antes de ascender a sus ojos, buscando alguna explicación en ellos.

—Quiero conocerte —susurró, sobrecogida por una súbita timidez. La rubia la miró con una expresión sorprendida. Estaba segura que se había imaginado aquellas palabras—. Más allá de los encuentros fortuitos en exhibiciones de arte o en el lugar de trabajo —terminó en un frenesí.

No sabía qué la llevó a decir aquello, pero la sensación de inquietud y alivio a la misma vez era desconcertante. Intentaba deducir la expresión de la rubia a la vez que la sensación en su pecho se volvía abrumadora.

—¿Como una cita?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Un nuevo comienzo —ofreció— Podríamos hacer una cita y encontrarnos en un lugar que... —Miró alrededor— ...que no sea una morgue.

Labios con un suave tono de lápiz labial rojo comenzaron a dibujar una sonrisa a la vez que la doctora extendió su mano hacia la detective. Jane la miró a los ojos, buscando alguna explicación en ellos, antes de sostener su mano.

—Hola, soy Maura… simplemente Maura.

La sonrisa de Jane se hizo más amplia y contestó:

—Soy Jane… simplemente Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

—No, no —suplicó y sintió el dolor del bisturí atravesar la palma de su mano.

Jane despertó con un grito, sentándose en la cama de un respingo, sudorosa y con la respiración jadeante. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar el latir de su corazón desenfrenado y apretó los puños abrazándose a sí misma.

Abrió los ojos cuando contó hasta diez y entonces notó la claridad que había en su habitación; ya comenzaba a amanecer. No faltaría mucho para que su madre le diera una visita "imprevista". Las visitas de Angela habían incrementado desde que comenzó el caso y eran diarias cuando Gabriel no estaba.

Se acomodó apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Odiaba esa pesadilla; era su infierno personal del que no podía escapar por mucho que quisiera. No importaba qué tan bien pensaba estar emocionalmente, esa pesadilla volvía cuando sus defensas estaban bajas y arruinaba la vida. Hoyt le arruinaba sus días aun estando detrás rejas. Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

No quería levantarse aún, aunque estaba segura que no podría volver a dormir. Aún podía sentir su corazón acelerado e intentaba concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el recuerdo de la pesadilla. El calambre que sintió en su mano izquierda hizo que la acercara a su rostro para inspeccionar el vendaje que unas horas antes la forense había hecho.

—Maura —susurró en voz alta y se sorprendió al hacerlo.

_"Simplemente Maura"_ había dicho la doctora.

¿Qué la había llevado a decirle que quería conocerla? ¿Tal vez había sido las ocurrencias de su madre? Angela le había dicho que las coincidencias no existían y comenzaba a creer que así era. El mundo a veces era demasiado pequeño. En ese momento, rodeada del silencio de su habitación, su mente comenzó a reproducir cada momento que se había encontrado con Maura. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que la mujer que había visto caminar con Frost hace dos semanas no era nada más ni nada menos que Maura. Ahora tenía sentido el por qué se le había hecho familiar.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón y las coincidencias no existían. ¿Pero era inevitable? ¿Estaban destinadas a encontrarse? ¿Qué significaba eso para ella? Para las dos.

Resopló y se rio de sí misma al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando. Su madre estaba afectando su razonamiento. Nunca había creído en cosas como esas; encuentros fortuitos, personas destinadas a encontrarse. No eran más que tonterías.

—¡Jane! Aquí estoy —gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La morena exhaló con fuerza y se acomodó un poco más sobre la cama. Cuando le había dicho a su madre que anunciara que estaba en casa, no quiso decir que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos. No estaba mal hacer una simple llamada o un mensaje de texto. ¿Pero qué más podría esperar de parte de su madre?

—Entra.

Y Angela no demoró un segundo en hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

—¿Sí? —preguntó intentando evitar la oleada de preguntas que veía venir—. Ha de ser porque no he dormido mucho y apenas son las 6:00AM. Hoy regreso al trabajo y tengo que estar descansada. Ya mi día no está empezando bien.

—Regresaste ayer. —Acercó una taza de café y le dejó el periódico sobre la mesita de noche. Jane sonrió agradecida y tomó el primer sorbo.

—Bueno, hoy es cuando regreso oficialmente. Además, no estuvo mal el haber ido ayer.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Jane la miró y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Por alguna razón se sintió un poco tonta al hacer esa pregunta, como si en el fondo supiera que era innecesaria.

—Pues ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Dijiste que no estuvo mal haber ido.

—¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo?

Angela se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos no muy convencida. Conocía a su hija a la perfección y era obvio que intentaba ocultarle algo. Jane tomó otro sorbo de café sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba jodida y lo sabía. Rara vez le podía ocultar algo a su madre y cuando lograba hacerlo, Angela se terminaba enterando por una tercera persona; casi siempre por uno de sus hermanos porque ninguno de los dos podía mantener el hocico cerrado. Pero en defensa de ellos, también la conocía y estaba al tanto que era una de las personas más persuasivas que conocía.

—Fue un día normal, como siempre. Ya sabes: crímenes, pervertidos, homicidio.

—Ajá. —Alzó una de sus cejas. No se creyó una sola palabra.

—Ajá —repitió.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más. Otro día de trabajo. Feliz de regresar.

—Solo tuviste un día libre.

—Dos. Uno y medio.

—Ujum.

Jane se limitó a terminar de tomarse el café. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a su madre que se habían encontrado otra vez? ¿Tal vez porque estaba segura que comenzaría con otro discurso sobre cosas como el destino o encuentros fortuitos? Angela le había dicho que podía arreglar las cosas y, en el fondo, sabía que era una de las razones por la cual le había dicho a Maura que quería conocerla: para arreglarlo. ¿Lo había arreglado, no? Había aceptado conocerse y había aceptado su disculpa por 'huir'. Solo había un pequeño detalle que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿A qué se había referido Maura cuando dijo que había sido una excepción en otras cosas?

—Maura —comentó su madre.

_"Maura"_ pensó y se dio cuenta que no habían quedado en nada ¿Cómo se iban a conocer sin tener contacto? Una llamada de Korsak había interrumpido el momento justo cuando había terminado de presentarse con la forense una vez más. No le quedó de otra que despedirse torpemente de la doctora que no dejaba de asegurarle que no había ningún problema, que entendía que tenía que volver al trabajo.

—Espera —dijo en voz alta cayendo en cuenta de lo que había escuchado—. ¿Qué dijiste? —Miró a su madre que ahora leía el periódico que sostenía en sus manos

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su madre había comenzado a leer el periódico?

—Maura Isles, Médico Forense del Estado de Nueva York. —giró el periódico dejándole ver la foto de la forense junto con otra mujer que reconoció como Constance Isles.

Jane dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y le quitó el periódico a su madre para inspeccionar la foto de cerca. Era de la noche de la exposición de la cual salió corriendo. Lo sabía por el vestido blanco.

—¿La noche que huiste? —preguntó y no fue necesario que Jane la mirara para saber que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No hui.

Esta vez su madre soltó una carcajada y Jane hizo una mueca.

—Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que lo denominó como una huida. ¡Hasta lo dijiste!

—No tengo recolección de semejante cosa.

—Ni se te ocurra usar la excusa barata de que no recuerdas porque estabas borracha.

—Tomada.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia exactamente?

Jane suspiró y comenzó a leer el artículo. _"Corto, pero muy informativo"_ pensó cuando terminó de leer.

La sensación que se quedó con ella después de cerrar el periódico fue inesperada. ¿Decepción? No. Era algo más. Algo que no podía poner en palabras.

—Entonces tu amiga solo está de visita en Boston —dijo su madre que obviamente había leído el artículo..

—No es mi amiga. Apenas somos dos extrañas que hemos coincidido en más de una ocasión.

Angela sacudió los hombros y volvió a tomar el periódico, abriéndolo hasta llegar a la página con la foto. Jane la observó y se preguntó si estaba leyendo el artículo otra vez.

—La última exposición será el lunes. ¿Irás?

—No. No más exposiciones para mí.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el lado enfocando su mirada en la taza vacía. No iría a más exposiciones. No se pondría otro vestido y tampoco quería huir otra vez. "Dios" pensó. ¿Por qué volvería huir?

—Es una mujer hermosa —observó Ángela.

—Lo es —admitió.

—Por cierto, te llegó un paquete —anunció de la nada, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Paquete? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora? Espera… yo no estoy esperando ningún paquete. ¿Lo abriste? —preguntó, entrando en pánico.

—Claro que no. ¿No eres tú la que me ha repetido mil veces que es ilegal abrir la correspondencia de otra persona? Aunque sea la de mi propia hija.

—Así es.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su habitación. Jo Friday la esperaba en la puerta, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, emocionada al verla.

—Buenos días, Jo. —Saludó con una sonrisa y la perrita la siguió hasta la cocina— ¿Tienes hambre? —Ya se inclinaba, echándole un poco de comida.

—No creo que sea una bomba, sabes, por la forma —dijo su madre que también la seguía.

Jane giró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. No había llegado al extremo de pensar que era una bomba, pero no dejaba de ser sospechoso que llegara un paquete cuando no esperaba ninguno. Estaba segura que Gabriel tampoco esperaba algo; se lo hubiera dicho de ser así. Unos meses atrás uno de los detectives había recibido un paquete que terminó siendo una bomba. No hubo heridos, pero los puso a todos en modo alerta y hasta se crearon nuevas regulaciones para la correspondencia recibida en la estación. Todo por la seguridad.

Angela se sentó en una silla de la mesa, enfrente del paquete que había dejado sobre la misma. Jane había caminado directamente al refrigerador, el cual abrió y cerró sin sacar nada de él.

Aquella acción le había parecido rara a Angela, pero su mirada y atención estaba enfocada en la mano vendada de su hija. El vendaje era nuevo y no había forma de que Jane lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

—Aquí está.

—Rectangular.

Su madre resopló y puso los ojos en blancos.

—Dime algo más que no sepa. Es bastante obvio. ¿Crees que sea un cuadro? ¿Alguna foto?

—No he comprado nada parecido.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién te vendó la mano?

Jane, que estaba inspeccionando la envoltura, se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo es que vas de un tema a otro así de fácil?

—Tú mano. —Entrelazó sus dedos y colocó los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla sobre los dedos. En ese instante Jane se sintió como si estuviera en una interrogación o que una estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Angela exhaló con fuerza.

—A veces me siento como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

Su hija la miró boquiabierta por varios segundos. Ya no le quedaba de otra, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Escuchar otro discurso? Tal vez y no dijera nada. Además, no había razones para ocultarlo. Era su madre ¡por Dios! Una de las pocas personas en la que podía confiar ciegamente. Que solo quiere lo mejor para ella. Jane suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de sentarse enfrente de su madre, descansando las manos sobre el paquete.

—Vale. Tenías razón, más o menos. La volví a ver.

La mente de Angela comenzó a funcionar lentamente, conectando las cosas poco a poco hasta que hicieron clic y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Jane apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha, esperando por algún tipo de reacción.

—Maura. —Ya sabía que si decía 'Esa mujer' sería corregida.

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Angela se amplió.

—No soy adivina y no puedo leer mentes aún. Así que sería bueno que dijeras en voz alta lo que estás pensando —pidió, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que estaba pasando por la maravillosa mente de su madre—. Y por favor no digas "Lo sabía".

—Bueno… entonces no sé qué decir. —Comenzó a reír—. ¡Cuéntame todo!

—No hay mucho que contar. —Arrugó la nariz antes de suspirar una vez más—. Está arreglado —anunció, aunque no estaba muy segura de que así fuera. Sí, había hablado con Maura… después de haber hecho esos comentarios que aunque no habían sido dirigidos directamente a ella, la habían afectado de igual forma. Después la detuvo en el elevador, una acción que hasta a ella le sorprendió, pero al menos se había disculpado. Le había dicho a Maura que la quería conocer, pero después de haber leído ese artículo donde decía que solo estaba de visita en Boston, no estaba muy segura si conocerla sería algo factible.

—Me alegro entonces. ¿Vas a abrirlo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó. ¿Eso era todo?

—El paquete.

—Sí… claro —murmuró, sorprendida de que no hubiera discursos o interrogaciones. Debería sentirse aliviada pero no era así—. No tiene dirección de remitente —dijo una vez que había buscado por cada rincón de la envoltura.

—Anónimo.

—El entusiasmo de tu tono es preocupante. Es correspondencia anónima, deberías estar preocupada no entusiasmada.

—Bueno, ya descartamos el que fuera una bomba así que no estoy preocupada y quiero saber qué es.

Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y comenzó a deshacerse de la envoltura lentamente. No tenía idea de lo que habría dentro y no quería estropearlo de alguna forma por la impaciencia que sentía por quitar la envoltura, la cual se habían tomado bastante tiempo en hacer de forma perfecta. Color negro fue lo primero que vio y cuando desgarró el resto se le cortó la respiración, cubriéndose la boca de la sorpresa. Angela se levantó de inmediato de la silla, preocupándose por la reacción de su hija.

—No lo puedo creer —sonrió nerviosa.

Era el cuadro, bueno no era el original porque este era de una proporción mucho más pequeña al que había en la exhibición.

—Es hermoso —comentó, dando la vuelta a la mesa hasta colocarse al lado de su hija para tener una mejor vista del cuadro—. ¿Es el cuadro que tanto te gustó? Tenías razón… es una belleza. No pensé que lo comprarías tan rápido.

—No lo compré. —Y fue entonces que se preguntó cómo fue que había llegado hasta su casa. Revisó la parte interior de la envoltura en busca de algún mensaje, pero no había nada. Cuando levantó el cuadro, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un sobre color rojo con una letra cursiva. Lo abrió rápidamente y dentro había una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

_"Para evitar que una de las mejores detectives de Boston infrinja la ley: Un pequeño recuerdo de 'Tú y Yo' – M"_

Releyó la nota escrita a mano varias veces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Angela la contemplaba con curiosidad. No lo podía creer. Miró a su madre como si ella le pudiera confirmar que sí, que la nota era real, que la pequeña versión del cuadro sí estaba ahí sobre su mesa, en su casa. Angela simplemente sonrió y volvió a cruzar sus brazos en esa pose que Jane conocía mejor que nadie y que sabía que le seguía algo como "Tenía razón" y esta vez no fue diferente.

—Así que solo dos extrañas. ¡Ja! —se rio, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Constance tocó la puerta antes de entrar en el apartamento de su hija y sonrió al verla desayunando en la mesa.

—Buenos días, hija.

—Buenos días. No pensé que llegaras tan temprano.

—Necesito los portafolios para la reunión. Fue muy torpe de mi parte olvidarlos ayer.

—Están sobre el sillón.

La mujer se apresuró a buscarlos y los metió en su bolso. Antes de salir se detuvo al lado de Maura, echándole un vistazo a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No puedes leer, madre.

—Difícil no hacerlo cuando están enfrente de mí. —Suspiró y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa antes de sentarse al lado de Maura—. Estás trabajando. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de los pocos días que te quedan de descanso? Regresarás en menos de una semana.

—Estoy asistiendo con un caso. Solo será unos días.

Constance ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Acaso no tienen forenses?

Era una pregunta válida, pensó Maura.

—Sí. Solo asisto. No es un trabajo a tiempo completo. No es un trabajo. Además, ahora estoy libre, puedo acompañarte a la reunión.

—Eso me parece perfecto, podríamos…

El vibrar del celular de Maura la interrumpió y miró el aparato, esperando a que su hija contestara o detuviera el vibrar.

Maura se disculpó en un susurro y contestó la llamada.

—Isles. Sí. Envíela, por favor.

Una llamada corta y precisa. Constance conocía muy bien ese tipo de llamada: trabajo.

—Emergencia, imagino.

—Sí

—En ese caso permíteme acompañarte hasta la salida.

Maura asintió y recogió todos los papeles y los dejó en carpetas organizadas antes de alisarse la falda con las manos. Había hablado con el detective Korsak esta vez, quien le había dicho que habían encontrado a una mujer y necesitaban su ayuda en la morgue.

Su madre tenía razón; había más forenses que podrían hacer su trabajo y así ella podría seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Pero sus propios intereses habían cambiado. El caso le interesaba y no solo por la posible implicación o semejanzas con los casos del Cirujano. Tenía solo unos días para ayudar avanzar el caso, cerrarlo si fuera posible. Unos ojos nuevos nunca estaban de más. Pero también tenía una razón más para quedarse: la detective Rizzoli.

Al llegar a la morgue Maura reemplazó su ropa con un pijama sanitario color negro. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y dejó las gafas protectoras sobre su cabeza mientras esperaba a que el cuerpo llegara. Desafortunadamente no había tenido el chance de examinarlo en la escena del crimen, eso hubiera sido ideal. El doctor Doster le había asegurado unas notas igual de detalladas como las que ella había proveído previamente y Maura no esperaba menos. Mientras esperaba se dedicó a revisar cada rincón de la morgue para familiarizarse con el espacio y saber dónde se encontraba todo.

—¿Doctora Isles?

La rubia cerró la gaveta que inspeccionaba y se giró.

—Criminalista Chang —sonrió.

—Me puede llamar Susie —dijo nerviosa—. El cadáver llegará en unos minutos…amm

Maura la miró preocupada; Susie no estaba actuando como el día anterior. Si no se equivocada, podría decir que estaba nerviosa. Aunque nunca había sido buena leyendo a las personas... por algo su vida social no era una de las mejores o normal. Era poco convencional. No podía hablar mucho sobre su carrera con personas 'normales' ya que era una repugna para muchos. Lo entendía ¿A quién le interesaba hablar sobre la muerte y autopsias? Había llegado a la conclusión de que muchos simplemente no la entendían, especialmente cuando comenzaba a dar hechos y datos que, al final, a nadie le interesaba.

—¿Pasa algo, Susie?

—¡Soy su admiradora! —Soltó de repente, moviendo sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas, claramente nerviosa—. Más bien como mi héroe. Oh Dios qué estoy diciendo —susurró las últimas palabras con una expresión de pánico.

—¿Qué? —susurró la rubia. Era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho algo así.

—Fui a ver su presentación en la convención anual de medicina forense en Nueva York. Fue un tema sorprendente y muy bien elaborado. —Ahora parecía un poco más calmada—. Es un placer poder trabajar con usted.

—El placer es mío, crimi… Susie.

Los ojos de la criminalista brillaron, pero el sonido de las puertas traseras abrirse llamó su atención y se hizo a un lado para que los hombres pasaran, seguidos por el detective Frost.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en el laboratorio —le avisó a Maura.

—¡Dra. Isles! ¡Qué gusto volver a verla! Aquí tengo las notas que me dejó el doctor Doster. No sé si pueda entender su escritura, tal vez sí, ya sabes, cosas de doctores —le extendió la carpeta color negro, por encima del saco del mismo color. El cuerpo y la mesa de autopsia era lo único que los separaba.

—¿El doctor Doster se encuentra bien? —preguntó, abriendo la carpeta para echarle un vistazo antes de abrir el saco. No quería ser entrometida, pero era la razón por la cual la habían llamado a la morgue.

—Tiene muchos problemas familiares. La esposa se irá al exterior por dos años y es una situación algo complicada, imagino. Aparte de eso, se está sintiendo un poco mal, creo que está enfermo.

—Eso podría explicar su palidez ayer —susurró la forense sin apartar la mirada de las notas.

—Entonces, ¿lo entiende? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la escritura del doctor.

—Sí.

—Le dije a Korsak que no habría problema. Es como un lenguaje secreto de ustedes.

Maura alzó la mirada con una expresión confusa.

—Ya sabes, la letra que nadie entiende.

—En el futuro las prescripciones serán completamente digitalizadas. El año pasado 11 personas murieron por la administración de medicamentos equivocados o dosis incorrecta; todo por la escritura ilegible—. Cerró la carpeta y se la entregó al detective que la miraba con una expresión en blanco. Los reportes también serán totalmente digitalizados.

—¿Se acaba de inventar eso?

—No. Fue lo reportado por la comisión de cuidado y calidad.

—Amm. Vale. Eso es bueno saber —sonrió amablemente.

Maura comenzó a abrir la bolsa y Frost tomó un paso atrás.

—Tengo que advertirle, doc. Esto no es lo que esperábamos —dijo y se cubrió la boca cuando el rostro de la mujer -lo que quedaba- quedó a la vista.

—¿Está bien, detective?

—Ujum —asintió, pero su rostro había palidecido.

—Si va a vomitar por favor use el lavado.

Frost pensó que no sería necesario, pero corrió cuando la forense terminó de abrir la bolsa por completo. Era la segunda vez aquel día y había pensado que ya no le quedaba algo en el estómago.

—Ha de pensar que soy un pésimo detective —comentó, doblado sobre el lavado.

La mujer iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió y entró la morena de forma apresurada que se detuvo de repente al verla. Su rostro mostró sorpresa que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa. El momento no duró mucho cuando otra arcada del detective hizo que las dos dirigieran sus miradas hacia él.

—¿Otra vez, Frost?

El hombre simplemente se quejó y abrió la llave de agua para lavarse la boca y el rostro. Maura se acercó a él y le entregó un pañuelo limpio.

—¿Qué pensará la doctora? —dijo con un tono burlón a lo que el hombre respondió con un gruñido.

—La reacción que ha tenido el detective Frost no es más que una señal de los aferentes de los centros extramedulares en el cerebro.

—¿He? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Es bastante increíble —dijo con un brillo en los ojos—. El sistema nervioso parasimpático causa salivación excesiva para proteger el esmalte de los dientes del ácido, mientras el sistema simpático provoca sudoración y aumenta la frecuencia cardíaca. El sistema motor provoca una respiración profunda para que… —Se detuvo al ver las miradas atónitas de las dos personas y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto hacer.

—No se sintió 'increíble' —musitó el hombre y Jane le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Anda. Yo me ocupo de esto —dijo y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta—. Ey —llamó, moviendo las manos delante del rostro de Maura que parecía haberse quedado en otro mundo.

—Perdón por eso… No fue mi intención, eso… —bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Eso, doctora, fue increíble —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿De verdad lo cree? —preguntó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Pues claro. Te digo algo y que quede entre nosotras. —Se acercó un poco, bajando el tono de voz como si se tratase del secreto más importante del mundo—. El doctor Doster nunca nos da información extra, que por lo que acabo de escuchar puede ser muy interesante aunque no haya entendido absolutamente nada. —Terminó con una carcajada.

—Lo sient…

—¡No! No lo dije de forma negativa. Me ha gustado, entiendo por qué dices que es increíble. Siempre he pensado que el cuerpo humano lo es.

—Por lo general no es la reacción que suelo recibir —comentó y se colocó los guantes antes de regresar al lado de la mesa de autopsias.

Jane se puso un par también solo en caso de necesitar tocar algo. Maura se situó en un lado y Jane al otro.

—Pues no sé qué están pensando esas personas.

Maura la miró, notando que la mirada de la detective estaba ahora sobre la víctima.

—Necesito saber si este cuerpo puede ser el de una mujer de treinta y dos años. Si es así, hemos encontrado a Ann Higgins, la esposa de nuestra víctima.

—No puedo asegurarle que tenga exactamente treinta y dos años hasta que haga las pruebas.

—¿Un estimado?

—No me gusta estimar. Necesitaré los récords de Ann Higgins para hacer una comparación.

—¿No puedes estimar?

—No.

Las dos se miraron por varios segundos en un silencio que no era incómodo pero sí un poco confuso, especialmente para la detective.

—Vale. Pero ayúdame aquí. Como puedes ver no podemos sacar una simple huella dactilar ya que está perdiendo algo muy importante.

—No tiene sus extremidades. Leí los documentos de las víctimas anteriores. Este método es totalmente nuevo. ¿Está segura que se trata del mismo asesino?

—Pensamos que solo dejó la cabeza para mandarnos un mensaje. Chequea detrás de la oreja.

Maura lo hizo y encontró una marca idéntica a la que tenía el hombre. Jane podía tener razón y este cuerpo podría ser de Ann Higgins pero no lo confirmaría hasta estar totalmente segura. Para eso estaba ahí. Jane arrugó el ceño en concentración sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo sobre la mesa. Maura tomó unos segundos para observarla; era una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido en la exposición de arte. Esta mujer tenía un porte seguro. Irradiaba dedicación y pasión por su trabajo aunque su rostro revelaba el cansancio acumulado y las noches sin sueño.

—Tendrá los resultados tan pronto como termine. Siempre hay algo que nos permite identificarlos —lo dijo pero no estaba segura que en este caso fuera así. El asesino había tomado cada medida posible para deshacerse de la identidad de la mujer. Un cambio en el modus operandi no era inaudito pero a este extremo causaba preocupación. Los detectives estaban al tanto de su M.O, entonces, por qué hacer esto cuando dejó la marca detrás de la oreja? Lo único que lo conectaba a los otros asesinatos. Maura solo podía imaginar la presión que los detectives estaban sintiendo con este cambio de eventos.

—Gracias, doc.

—Me puede llamar Maura.

—Perdón, costumbre. Hagamos un trato: te llamaré Maura solo si me tuteas.

Maura sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces te dejaré para que hagas esto aquí y yo iré a hacer lo mío arriba.

Maura asintió una vez más, observando cómo Jane caminaba marcha atrás, asintiendo hasta chocar con la puerta y reírse por su torpeza. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Maura suspiró y se colocó las gafas protectoras, lista para comenzar con su trabajo. Acercó una bandeja con varios instrumentos que inspeccionó uno a uno y que casi deja caer cuando escuchó la voz de alguien más. Su voz.

—¡Ah! —La morena asomó la cabeza por la puerta con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Sí, detective? —preguntó, recuperándose de su sorpresa.

—Gracias… por el cuadro. Me ha encantado.

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió antes de que Jane volviera a desaparecer de repente.

La mañana pasó de una forma increíblemente rápida. No se habría dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo si no fuera por el hambre que comenzaba a sentir. La criminalista Yang le había ofrecido ir a almorzar con los otros trabajadores del laboratorio, pero se negó ya que necesitaba terminar la examinación lo más pronto posible. Jane también había bajado brevemente, acompañada del detective Korsak.

Cuando terminó se quitó los guantes y se cambio de ropa lo más rápido posible. Tenía buenas noticias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frost intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de los informes que tenía enfrente de él. En serio que lo intentaba, pero su visión periférica no se lo permitía ya que su compañera no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Bajaré a la cafetería por un café porque creo que si sigues caminando de ese modo renunciaré como detective y mataré a alguien.

—Ese café te está haciendo daño, Barry —dijo con tono burlón. El hombre resopló y salió del salón de conferencia.

—Cierra la puerta. —Exhaló con fuerzas cuando la puerta permaneció abierta. Maldita sea, Frost. Con dos grandes pasos se acercó para cerrarla y se detuvo en seco, boquiabierta, al ver la persona de pie al lado de su escritorio.

—¿!Gabriel!?

El hombre sonrió y dio unos pasos hasta ella haciendo que entrara para así poder cerrar la puerta tras él y besar a su esposa como correspondía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró sobre sus labios— . Pensé que no regresabas hasta el viernes.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tienes un esposo muy trabajador que termina las cosas antes de tiempo para poder regresar con su esposa.

Jane lo miró estudiando su expresión y arrugó el ceño. La sonrisa de él fue desapareciendo poco a poco al darse cuenta que estaba jodido. Nunca podía ocultarle algo y mucho menos mentirle. Era un mentiroso de pena, de los peores.

—Mi madre te ha llamado —concluyó, seria.

—Solo está preocupada por ti… y te he extrañado —añadió.

La mujer suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y susurrándole al oído que también lo había extrañado. La puerta se abrió y Jane abrió los ojos encontrándose con ojos color avellana.

—Disculpen. —Maura se disculpó y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Gabriel y Jane negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos en mi trabajo… ni siquiera deberías estar en este salón. —Le cubrió los ojos antes de que el hombre mirara a su alrededor—. No, no. —Hizo que diera unos pasos atrás y abrió la puerta, dirigiéndolo hasta estar fuera del salón, y entonces apartó sus manos. Jane notó que la rubia hablaba con Korsak, entregándole una carpeta que imaginaba fuera su informe de la autopsia.

—No me has dicho quién era.

—La doctora Isles. —Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia la mujer que, por la reacción de Gabriel, reconoció al instante.

—Espera… ¿Esa no es la de la exposición? Cómo es que se llamaba…Marcia, Mar, Maur

—Maura.

En ese instante la mujer miró en su dirección como si hubiera escuchado su nombre y el hombre se adelantó dejando a Jane atrás. No hizo más que observar cómo la saludó con un fuerte agarre de mano. No se dio cuenta que había permanecido en el mismo lugar sin moverse hasta que su marido la llamó.

—Perdona por eso allí adentro. No fue muy profesional de mi parte.

—No tiene que disculparse, detective.

Jane hizo una mueca con sus labios al escuchar que estaba de regreso con la formalidad. Pensaba que habían quedado en tutearse ¿Tal vez lo estaba haciendo por eso mismo? Por el profesionalismo. Lo único que sabía es que la estaba confundiendo.

—Jane tiene razón. No debí haber entrado en ese salón. Es su trabajo, su espacio —sacudió los hombros y Jane intercambió la mirada entre los dos.

—Entiendo.

—¿Las puedo invitar a comer? Estoy hambriento.

Maura miró a Jane y luego al hombre. En el peor momento posible sus tripas sonaron y aunque no estaba segura de que había sido lo suficiente fuerte para que ellos lo escucharan, sus mejillas enrojecieron, apenada.

—Agradezco la invitación pero aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Con eso se dio la media vuelta y sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

Frost, que recién llegaba y Korsak que había permanecido en su escritorio sentado, habían observado la escena desenvolverse enfrente de ellos.

—No sabía que era doctora —susurró Dean, ajeno a la expresión inquieta de su mujer.

—Forense. Jefa. Nueva York —respondió.

—¿Por qué estás hablando así? —Se rio divertido.

—¿He? Perdón… ha de ser el hambre o el sueño. Uno de dos o los dos.

—Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a mi oficina antes de ir a casa. Y no te preocupes. —Se acercó a la morena para susurrarle al oído—. Te estará esperando una buena cena y un baño caliente cuando llegues. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y dirigirse al elevador, deteniéndose un momento—. ¡Ah! Invitala a una cena. Yo cocino.

Jane asintió y permaneció en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Korsak sin decir una palabra y agarró la carpeta que la forense había dejado.

—¡Ey, iba a leer eso!

—Puedes esperar. Estabas muy ocupado siendo un cotilla y escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

—No sé si eso se considere una conversación privada. ¿Eres consciente que estaban entre mi escritorio y el de Frost, cierto? Lo escuchamos todo. Teníamos primer plano quisiéramos o no.

—¿Ya le hiciste algo a la doc? —preguntó Frost.

La cabeza de Jane se giró bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo fuera de lugar y no se había dado cuenta? Hasta ahora había sido muy amigable o eso pensaba.

—Ha sido lo más incómodo que he visto en un largo tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que vio la doc en el salón? ¿Algo traumatizante? —preguntó el detective mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿!Traumatizante!? Solo nos estábamos abrazando. No sé de qué están hablando —gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? Necesitamos leer ese informe también.

—Ya les diré si hay algo importante.

Frost suspiró y se hundió en su silla, mirando el techo.

—No te preocupes, la doc ya me informó. Prepárate que tenemos que hacer una visita al hermano de Ann.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane descendió por las escaleras con pasos fuertes, aturdida por el comentario de su compañero. Estaba totalmente segura que no había sido más que amigable con Maura. Pero por algo lo había dicho, ¿Acaso ella no estaba viendo algo? Hasta ahora todo estaba bastante claro o eso pensaba ella. Los pensamientos que la abrumaba se esfumaron al ver la persona que estaba hablando con Stanley. Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la persona que conocía bastante bien.

—¡Ma! ¿!Qué haces aquí? Este es mi trabajo. —susurró entre dientes.

Su madre la miró indignada por el tono que estaba usando hacia ella.

—Buscando trabajo.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron como platos antes de exclamar:

—¡No necesitas trabajo!

—Claro que lo necesito. Estoy cansada de ser ama de casa. Me aburro. Ustedes ya crecieron y se fueron. Tengo que buscar algo que hacer.

—¿Y tiene que ser aquí? —Preguntó antes de dirigirse a Stanely—. Stanely no puedes contratar a mi madre.

—¡Jane!

—¿Y desde cuándo me das ordenes, Rizzoli? —El hombre sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto la molestaba y se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error al pedirle aquello.

—Señora Rizzoli, ¡Felicidades! Está contratada.

—¡Ah! ¡Gracias Stanely. ¡Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!

—Estoy seguro que no lo haré. —Cerró el trato con un apretón de mano sin apartar la mirada de la morena que quería matarlo en ese momento.

—Mira, mejor dame una hamburguesa de queso y un sándwich de pollo. Y dos café.

—¿Para qué quieres tanto? —preguntó su madre.

Jane la miró de reojo antes de resoplar.

—Ya comienza la pesadilla.

—Jane Clement

—¡Ma! Stanley por favor apúrate con mi orden.

El hombre se rio y Jane ya podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando, algo como: "¿Ahora eres mi jefa?"

—Muchas gracias, Stanley —agradeció unos minutos después con tono sarcástico y dirigió la mirada a su madre—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar después y creo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Angela se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún no estaba segura de cómo se la había arreglado para llegar hasta la morgue sin que la bolsa con comida se le cayera de los brazos por tener las dos manos ocupadas sosteniendo un vaso en cada una. Tenía mucho que agradecerle al oficial que fue tan amable de presionar el botón del elevador. Caminando a lo largo del pasillo, comenzó a pensar que tal vez ya la rubia no se encontraba allí. Ya había terminado con la autopsia y había entregado el informe, el cual también intentaba sostener entre su brazo y su costado. Abrió la puerta con el pie y usó la espalda para abrirla por completo, sonriendo al ver a la mujer sentada en un taburete, con papeles sobre una de las mesas de autopsia vacía. Maura alzó la mirada al escuchar todo el ruido que la morena estaba causando en su camino, y se levantó para ayudarla.

—Gracias, ya podía sentir la carpeta deslizándose.

—De nada. —Colocó el vaso de café sobre la mesa.

Jane negó con la cabeza y lo acercó a ella.

—Es para ti… no sé cómo lo prefieres así que… —Sacó de su bolsillo crema y varios paquetes de azúcar—. No le digas a Stantley. —le guiñó un ojo y rio al ver la expresión de confusión.

—No sé quién es Stantley.

—Mucho mejor.

—Esto es para ti también. —Sacó el sándwich de pollo pero dudó en colocarlo sobre la mesa de autopsia.

—No debiste.

—Lo escuché —confesó y sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la forense—. No se me hace muy apetecible comer aquí. Ven conmigo. —Recogió la bolsa y su café y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Doster.

—Jane no creo que al doctor Doster…

—Eeeh. El doctor Doster no está. Además solo vamos a comer.

—La mesa de autopsia está más limpia que esta oficina.

—Sí pero en esta oficina no se ponen cadáveres.

Maura asintió y se sentó en el sofá. Jane dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente y observó en silencio cómo Maura abría un azúcar y dos cremas. Hacía todo con tanta delicadeza que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—En serio no debiste…

—Come. Apuesto que no has comido desde que llegaste esta mañana. Estoy sorprendida que aún sigas de pie.

—Técnicamente estoy sentada.

Jane soltó una carcajada antes de dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Me gusta tu humor.

Maura no sabía cómo responder a eso así que le dio una mordida a su sándwich y asintió. Las dos comieron en silencio, la mayor parte de la conversación la llevaba Jane y Maura simplemente la observaba, escuchando.

—Y ¡BAM! Le brinqué encima y terminamos en el suelo. Fue un milagro que saliera ilesa.

—Eso suena muy peligroso.

—Viene con el trabajo —dijo entre risas, recordando cómo había derribado aquel gigante.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

La pregunta hizo que recordara su pesadilla y su risa se detuvo de repente.

—El corte —especificó entonces—. ¿Haz cambiado el vendaje? ¿Desinfectado?

—Ah…No. Ya me había olvidado que tenía esto.

—Eso sería difícil de creer. Ha de doler siempre que flexiones la mano. Algo que has de hacer inconscientemente muchas veces.

—Parece que no puedo ocultarte nada —susurró y ladeó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia que la miraba a los ojos. Maura aclaró la garganta y se levantó del sofá.

—Buscaré el kit —avisó y no le dio tiempo a negarse. No demoró mucho, apenas un minuto y volvió a entrar en la oficina.

—Leí el periódico —dijo casi en un susurro unos segundos después.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en voz baja, desenvolviendo el vendaje con la misma delicadeza que había usado el día anterior.

—Solo estás en Boston de vacaciones.

Las manos de Maura, que en ese momento sostenían la izquierda de Jane inspeccionando el corte, se inmovilizaron. No había tenido chance de leer el periódico de ese día o de la semana. Pero imaginaba que habría algo sobre las exposiciones y demás cosas que ella consideraba como personales. Por algo le había dicho a su madre que no le gustaba las fotos y mucho menos si era para los periódicos.

—Así es. Regreso a Nueva York el martes. —Sus manos recobraron la movilidad y continuó curando la herida.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a conocer si estarás a horas de mí-aquí? —Intentó corregir pero fue demasiado tarde.

Maura alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos marrones. ¿Acaso era consciente que su voz áspera en un susurro era algo embriagante?

—Muchas personas lo hacen funcionar con la distancia. Está el internet, cartas, llamadas. Ya nos estamos conociendo.

—Al menos tengo unos días más. ¡Eso me recuerda! Gabriel me pidió que te invitara a cenar. Cocina muy bien, la verdad es que sin él estaría sobreviviendo con comida rápida.

—No quiero ser una molestia…

—¡No lo eres! ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto.

—Perfecto, entonces el viernes en la noche ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí. Mañana estará perfecto, Jane.

—Bien.

—Listo —avisó y cuando Jane miró su mano se sorprendió al ver que la doctora ya había terminado. Estaba agradecida con ella por no preguntar sobre sus cicatrices; todo el mundo lo hacía cuando las veían. A esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a las preguntas y siempre usaba la misma respuesta automática, repetida incontable veces.

—Gracias otra vez… —Sintió un hormigueo en la cicatriz de su mano derecha y comenzó a frotarla inconscientemente.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió, mirándola a los ojos y luego su mano. Jane siguió la mirada y entendió a qué se refería. ¿Podría? No permitía que nadie tocara esas cicatrices. Absolutamente nadie. Últimamente el dolor y la sensibilidad en sus manos eran más frecuente, especialmente después de sus pesadillas. A veces las contracciones también se hacían incontrolables.

Sus ojos regresaron a los de Maura y luego a sus manos que estaban extendidas palma arriba hacia ella.

Tragó en seco y su brazo se movió lentamente hasta reposar la mano entre las de la doctora. Maura comenzó a rozar su piel lentamente con sus pulgares antes de comenzar a masajear los músculos. No se necesitaban preguntas ni respuestas. Como doctora tenía conocimiento del daño que una herida como esa podría haberle causado a los nervios y músculos.

Jane cerró los ojos y se fue relajando poco a poco, hundiéndose en el sofá.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó en un susurro al notar cómo la morena se mordía el labio inferior.

Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Todo lo contrario. Estás siendo muy delicada. Gracias... el dolor... estas últimas semanas a veces llega a ser insoportable. Gracias por no preguntar. —Sus últimas palabras apenas habían sido audible.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme.

—¿Regresarás? —preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Maura no estaba segura si se refería a después, mañana o después de haber regresado a Nueva York. Así que dio la respuesta que consideró más apropiada.

—Siempre que me necesiten…


	6. Chapter 6

Esa mañana Jane se despertó mucho antes de que sonara su alarma. Gabriel ya se había ido al trabajo y tenía un vago recuerdo de cuando se había despedido. Ni siquiera eran las 5AM y, como otros días, estaba segura que no podría volver a dormir. La pesadilla no había sido tan mala esa noche. No como las de los días anteriores, pero igual le había quitado el sueño. ¿Cuánto había dormido? No quería siquiera pensar en el poco sueño que estaba teniendo ese mes.

Tenía que buscar algo en que distraerse.

Se le ocurrió una idea cuando vio la ropa en el suelo y la maleta de Gabriel al lado de la puerta del cuarto. Lavar. Eso siempre la había ayudado a dejar de pensar en sus problemas aunque no lo hacía mucho; Gabriel era quien se ocupaba de la lavar la ropa de ambos. Recogió toda la ropa sucia que se encontró y abrió la maleta sobre la cama, comenzando a sacar la ropa. Un fuerte aroma inundó sus sentidos y acercó la camisa azul clara a su nariz. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era perfume de mujer. Con la camisa en mano caminó hasta el tocador, buscando el perfume que Gabriel le había regalado unos meses atrás. Era el mismo. ¿Por qué tenía ese perfume en la camisa?

Se encaminó hasta la lavadora, arrastrando la bolsa de ropa sucia con ella. Definitivamente tenía que descansar porque sus pensamientos comenzaban a atormentarla. Gabriel no sería capaz. Pero, para estar segura, le preguntaría en la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maura Isles emergió del ascensor con una leve sonrisa que, aunque quisiera no podría ocultar. Con su mano libre se alisó el vestido, consciente de que estaba en perfecta condición y que su acción era totalmente innecesaria. En la otra mano sostenía una carpeta.

—Está en su descanso —le avisó el detective Korsak cuando notó que miraba la silla vacía detrás del escritorio de Jane.

Maura lo miró y asintió. Esperaba que en su rostro hubiera una sonrisa aunque fuera una leve porque su estómago dio un vuelco que por un instante creyó sentirse enferma. Maura miró hacia el escritorio del compañero de Jane, notando que tampoco estaba.

—¿Testimonios? —preguntó Maura.

El día anterior no había podido ver mucho a Jane porque había ido con Frost a la prisión. Comenzaba a sentir que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

—No.

Con solo escuchar esa simple palabra la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Puede dejarla sobre su escritorio —le dijo mirando la carpeta que aún sostenía.

—Claro. —Reaccionó y se acercó al escritorio que estaba sorprendentemente organizando aparte de otras diez carpetas que tenía pendientes a ser revisadas. _"Det. Jane Rizzoli"_ leyó la placa dorada y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que Gabriel había sido presentado como Dean. No quería entrometerse ni preguntar algo que no era relacionado con asuntos de trabajo, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

—Korsak, ¿El apellido de la detective Jane es Rizzoli o Dean? —La placa podría ser vieja… aunque siempre que ha escuchado a la mujer presentarse lo ha hecho con "Rizzoli"

El hombre soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta y Maura no sabía qué más hacer aparte de guardar silencio. No veía cómo su pregunta podría causar tanto humor.

—No se le le ocurra preguntarle eso a Jane, Doc. Oh Dios, es un tema algo sensible. —Inhaló con fuerza intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa—. Si no quieres que, uno: se moleste y dos: se pase literalmente más de diez minutos explicándole el por qué Rizzoli es mucho mejor y tres: que te mire con cara de culo.

La expresión de la doctora cambió a una de absoluta sorpresa y fue entonces que el hombre fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

—Perdón, doc. —Se aclaró la garganta, sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—No tiene que disculparse, detective.

Korsak carraspeó la garganta nuevamente.

—Es Rizzoli. Creo que fue una de las primeras condiciones que puso cuando Dean le propuso matrimonio _"Me quedo con Rizzoli. Punto final"_ o algo así. En su defensa también pienso que 'Jane Dean' suena horrible.

—Rizzoli suena bien —concordó. Se había sentido tentada a preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaba casada. Quería saber tantas cosas sobre ella, pero no quería entrometerse tampoco.

El hombre miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y comentó:

—Debe de estar peleando todavía —dijo con uno de los tonos más tranquilos que había escuchado y eso la preocupó—. Hoy llegó rara de humor. Supongo que no durmió bien o a saber. La cosa es que aprovechó que es viernes; los viernes los chicos pelean en el gym.

—¿Perdón? ¿Pelear...? —Intentó no sonar alarmada, pero fracasó horriblemente.

—No se preocupe, doc. Solo es una de sus formas de sacar un poco de vapor, si sabe a qué me refiero. La puedes encontrar en el gimnasio. —Cuando la mujer no se movió ni un centímetro, añadió: —Mismo piso de la cafetería, solo que cuando salga del elevador tiene que seguir el pasillo a la izquierda.

—No es nada urgente. Dejaré el informe sobre su escritorio. Le dejé mi información de contacto por si tiene alguna duda.

—Gracias por el trabajo, doc. No hemos recibido reportes tan puntuales como los de usted en un buen tiempo.

—Gracias, detective.

Maura regresó al elevador y cuando las puertas se cerraron dudó por varios segundos cuál botón oprimir. El de la morgue tenía un color diferente y era consciente que era el que tenía que oprimir… pero ahí, justo encima, estaba el primer piso donde estaría el gimnasio. Se mordió el labio inferior y sostuvo la respiración por el segundo que le tomó presionar el botón con el número uno. Era el último chance que tenía de verla por ese día. Después tenía que regresar al estudio para ayudar a su madre con los últimos preparativos de la exposición. No podía esperar a que terminara lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en el gimnasio.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminó hacia la izquierda, siguiendo las direcciones hacia el gimnasio.

Estaba contando los días que le quedaban. Sí, desde el día anterior había empezado a contar los días y no se había dado cuenta hasta esa mañana cuando se despertó y lo primero que pensó fue "cuatro". Se había sorprendido. Ya había perdido un día y no iba a perder otro. No importaba si era por unos segundos o minutos, solo quería verla aunque fuese de lejos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente vació, pero gritos se escuchaban del otro lado.

—¡Rizzoli! ¡Rizzoli! —Escuchó a varias personas corear el apellido y sus pasos se apresuraron, abriendo la puerta que dividía el gimnasio del cuarto de entrenamiento.

Se quedó paralizada al traspasar la división y presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El espacio no era muy amplio. El piso estaba forrado con lonas y en la esquina opuesta a ella habían varios sacos de boxeo. Aquello no fue lo que la dejó boquiabierta, no. Fue la mujer que llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta y se movía con agilidad dentro del círculo de hombres que había sido formado a su alrededor y que no dejaban de gritar 'Rizzoli'.

—¿Qué pasa, Rowan? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que una mujer te gane?

El hombre miró a sus compañeros que no dejaban de aclamar el nombre de su oponente. Rowan imitó la forma de Jane y se puso en guardia acercándose. Jane esquivó con facilidad el primer piñazo que le lanzó.

—¿Qué fue eso, Rowan? —gritó uno de sus compañeros.

Maura observaba desde una distancia, boquiabierta. No estaba segura si era por lo que estaba ocurriendo o si era por cómo la piel morena brillaba por el sudor. Sus ojos la recorrieron por completo, comenzando desde la coleta de pelo que se movía de un lado a otro con cada movimiento. La sonrisa llena de adrenalina que tenía pintada de oreja a oreja, el sostén deportivo color negro o cómo los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban.

Maura se quedó sin aliento.

Una ola de gritos la sacó de su trance y la comisura de sus labios formó una sonrisa, sintiendo orgullo por la morena al ver que el tal Rowan se frotaba la quijada.

—¡Punto para Jane! —gritó Frost y Maura abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida al ver que el compañero de la detective apoyaba aquello.

La morena alzó los brazos ampliando aún más su sonrisa, algo que Maura no pensaba fuera posible. Era una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿Maura? —susurró al verla entre los hombres, cerca de la puerta de la entrada. Maura no la escuchó, pero leyó sus labios a la perfección.

—Jane —gesticuló—. ¡Jane! —gritó entonces cuando el puño del hombre se conectó con su rostro haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la lona.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Rowan? —espetó la morena, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano sintiendo la sangre entre sus dedos.

—Eso fue bajo, Rowan —protestó Frost, ayudándola a levantarse. Jane rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pie por sí sola.

—¿Jane estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando! —exclamó preocupada al ver que se limpió con el antebrazo y lo dejó manchado de sangre.

Jane y todos los hombres presentes miraron a la mujer que no podía estar más fuera de lugar con su vestido porque no podía.

—¡Doc! —exclamó Frost que fue el único que la reconoció.

—Déjenme terminar esto. —Empujó ligeramente a Frost y puso sus brazos en guardia otra vez.

A diferencia de antes ahora todos observaban en silencio y estaban extrañamente calmados. Todos menos Maura que intentaba controlar su respiración agitada. Frost lo notó y se acercó, susurrando:

—Es mejor así. Hay que dejarla que termine. Créeme que así será más rápido.

—Suena como si no fuera la primera vez que esto pasa.

—No lo es.

Sus palabras no hicieron nada para calmarla. Sus ojos no se despegaron de Jane y sus movimientos que eran un poco más lento. La mirada de Jane era determinada y Maura se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. El sangrado era de la nariz y la sangre brotaba a una velocidad alarmante.

Jane se quedó inmóvil pero con la guardia en alto y sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Rowan, esperándolo. Rowan se movió a su alrededor hasta que se atrevió a acercarse y lanzar otro piñazo. Jane giró su cuerpo con sorprendente velocidad y la planta de su pie izquierdo terminó en el centro del estómago del hombre, lanzándolo al suelo. Frost se apresuró para sostenerla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo otra vez.

—¿Doc, la puedes ayudar con el sangrado?

Maura no dudó un instante en acercarse y sostener a Jane que pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—La tengo. —Le aseguró y el detective asintió tomando un paso atrás. Jane era muy orgullosa y rara vez permitía que la ayudara, pero estaba conforme con no escuchar alguna queja cuando la doctora la ayudó.

—Esta no será la última, Rizzoli —advirtió Rowan que aún intentaba recuperar el aliento, de rodillas sobre la lona.

—Ni la primera —murmuró con una sonrisa triunfante—. Maura —dijo cuando cruzaron el marco de la puerta y la apartó un poco de ella, dando un paso atrás—. No quiero manchar tu vestido. —Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar el hombro ensangrentado y varias gotas en el vestido— Oh Dios. Lo siento, lo siento Maura. Te compraré uno idéntico.

—Ya está manchado. No te preocupes. —Agarró su brazo y la acercó, retomando la posición que tenían previamente—. Permíteme ayudarte.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Perdonada.

—Te compraré otro. —Aseguró bajando los escalones que por suerte no eran muchos porque todo comenzaba a darle vuelta—. Estoy dejando un rastro de sangre —comentó con un tono divertido que sorprendió a Maura. Intentaba cubrirse la nariz con la mano pero no ayudaba mucho; la sangre le corría por el brazo.

—Ya se limpiará.

—¿Crees que piensen que alguien revivió? —comentó en broma cuando cruzaron la puerta de la morgue y Maura la guio hasta el taburete en que apenas unos días atrás había sido atendida.

—Eso es imposible.

Jane sonrió al darse cuenta que lo había tomado en serio.

—¿No crees que algún día habrá un apocalipsis de zombies?

—No. —Le dio unas servilletas de papel y colocó sus dedos en la barbilla y frente, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Es imposible.

—¿Así de simple?

—Es imposible revivir un cuerpo aunque todos los órganos fueran reemplazados. Y aunque fuera posible, que no lo es —resaltó—, el cerebro habría perdido toda la actividad eléctrica después de la muerte. Sería imposible para un zombie moverse si la red neuronal se ha deteriorado.

—¿Entonces no Walking Dead?

—¿Walking qué? No, no podrían caminar… es lo que acabo de decir.

Ladeo la cabeza al ver que la única respuesta de la mujer fue una sonrisa y una mirada inquebrantable.

—Es adorable cuando haces eso.

—¿Qué hago? Solo te he dado un par de servilletas —preguntó, humedeciendo una toalla, mirándola de reojo. Se acercó y Jane se sobresaltó al sentir el inesperado contacto de la toalla con su piel.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo cómo limpiaba lentamente la sangre de su brazo—. Y me refiero a tu forma de ser en general.

Los movimientos de Maura se detuvieron por un instante. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de la morena que ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados. Buscaba alguna señal de burla pero no encontró alguna. Tragó en seco seguido por un suspiro y continuó limpiando.

—No tengo otra cosa que hacer. No debiste haber estado ahí. No estás en condiciones.

—¿No? —Jane enderezó la cabeza y se miró sus abdominales.

—No me refiero físicamente —aclaró antes de presionar dos dedos en la frente, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez—. Tienes una musculatura extraordinaria.

Jane abrió sus ojos otra vez y la miró detenidamente, aprovechando que Maura estaba concentrada en terminar de limpiar el brazo. Sí que era hermosa. ¿Y no había nada de malo en admitir eso, cierto? El cabello dorado un poco ondulado había sido recogido al lado, reposando sobre el hombro que no estaba ensangrentado. Le recordó a la primera vez que la vio.

—Me refería a tu mano ¿No te duele? —preguntó mientras se ocupaba de cambiar el vendaje, pausando por un segundo al ver el brillo de la sortija dorada en el dedo de Jane.

—No —mintió, aunque era cierto que en aquel momento ni recordaba que tenía un corte en su mano. La adrenalina hace milagros, siempre lo pensó.

—Espero que nuestros encuentros no sean siempre en estas condiciones —dijo, pasando el pulgar por encima de la piel de la barbilla de Jane y con la otra mano hizo a un lado la que sostenía las servilletas ensangrentadas para examinar mejor la nariz y asegurarse de que no hubiera algún corte externo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo en voz baja.

—Parece que es solo una hemorragia. Necesitarás hielo para la inflamación. —Comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza la sangre de la barbilla.

—Maura no es necesario… —Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando ojos claros la miraron fijamente. La proximidad de la mujer y sus dedos sosteniendo su barbilla provocaron que su pulso se acelerara. Aquella sensación la desconcertó.

Maura dio un paso atrás antes de dirigirse al lavamanos para lavar la sangre de la toalla y volver a humedecerla con agua fresca.

—Mantén la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se detenga por completo. —Le entregó la toalla y señaló al pecho para que se limpiara esa parte por sí sola. Algo había cambiado en los ojos de Jane unos segundos atrás y no estaba segura del por qué.

—Creo que ya ¿no? —preguntó tocándose la nariz.

—Siga las órdenes, detective. —Fue a repetir el mismo gesto para hacer que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Jane se adelantó y lo hizo por sí sola.

—¿Ahora eres mi doctora? Porque te aseguro que te preferiría a ti mil veces. El mío es un hombre que parece que se olvidó que existe el retiro y es muy insistente y, para ser honesta —miró la rubia de reojo— algo molestoso.

Maura sonrió antes de limpiar su propio hombro con otra toalla húmeda.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que ya estoy llegando a la edad en que mi horno se está deteriorando o algo así. No con esas palabras exactas, pero es lo mismo.

—¿Tu horno? Entonces también sabe arreglar electrodomésticos. Impresionante… ¿pero cuál es la relación entre tu edad y el horno? No entiendo —confesó con sinceridad.

Jane giró la cabeza en su dirección y la miró sorprendida antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—Maura.

Maura la miró perpleja.

—El horno, Maura. Hablo de mi útero. —Se rio abiertamente.

—Oh… ¡OH! —exclamó apenada.

—Ves: adorable.

—No es adorable.

—Sí que lo es. —Puso los pies en el suelo—. ¿Tengo sangre en algún otro lugar?

Jane extendió los brazos y Maura tragó en seco cuando sus ojos recorrieron aquel cuerpo rápidamente, consciente del calor que comenzaba a sentir en sus mejillas.

—Creo que sería mejor que te cambiaras de ropa.

—Perdón otra vez por tu vestido… te lo compraré.

—Lo compré hace unos años en Francia. Como este solo había diez —dijo con naturalidad pero Jane quedó boquiabierta, haciéndose una idea de lo que había costado.

—Algo tengo que hacer. Cualquier cosa.

Maura asintió pensativa con la mirada perdida. Jane intentó mirar a otro lado, pero se había quedado hipnotizada observando cada cambio en la expresión de la doctora.

—Esta noche es la cena.

Jane asintió.

—¿Tienes algo para el sábado? ¿Almuerzo?

—No, no tengo planes.

—Entonces te invito a un almuerzo. Tú y yo.

—Tú y yo —repitió sin poder evitar recordar la pintura. Lo cual le recordó que tenía muchas preguntas para la rubia… pero esas preguntas podrían esperar.

Maura sonrió ligeramente y esa fue la única respuesta que Jane necesitaba por ahora.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche en mi casa y mañana para el almuerzo —dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Se detuvo en el marco cuando escuchó que era llamada por su título.

—Detective.

Jane sonrió aún de espaldas y se giró encontrándose con aquella mirada hipnotizante. Había algo en el modo en que Maura lo decía "Detective" no sabía cómo explicarlo o qué era con exactitud, pero siempre que lo decía con aquel tono le daba un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—Por favor, espero que me reciba intacta en unas horas. No se me da muy bien los pacientes aún con vida.

—Se te ha dado muy bien conmigo —refutó—. Podrías ser mi doctora.

—Pero no lo soy.

—Pero podrías.

Maura fue a refutar una vez más pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando Jane acercó el dedo índice a sus propios labios y Maura escuchó un suave "Shhh"

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa y continuó su camino, desapareciendo así de la vista de la rubia.

—Esta noche… —susurró en el silencio que la rodeaba y cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa en los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella abrió la puerta principal y subió por las escaleras con un andar apresurado, deteniéndose para tocar la puerta de la habitación.

—Pasa.

—Maura, qué es lo que… —Se calló al ver toda la ropa tendida sobre la cama— ¿Dónde estás?

Maura emergió del armario con una expresión abatida y dos vestidos más, uno en cada mano.

—No me puedo decidir —confesó y se sentó al costado de la cama, suspirando—. No suele ser un problema para mí, pero…

—Estás nerviosa —terminó la oración y sonrió—. ¿Acaso tienes una cita? —preguntó echándole un vistazo a los vestidos que había tendido con delicadeza sobre la cama.

—No es una cita. —Evitó mirarla a los ojos y Ella entrecerró los suyos, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

—¿Entonces? Es raro verte nerviosa por algo así. —Y lo era. Maura es una de las mujeres más segura que había conocido durante su vida. Y no le extrañaba el por qué; tenía una buena madre como ejemplo a seguir.

—Tengo una cena en casa de Jane.

Ella no reaccionó por varios segundos hasta que por fin sonrió. A esas alturas sabía perfectamente quién era Jane. Maura, aunque fuera una persona muy privada con sus asuntos personales, le había hablado un poco más sobre ella. Mucho, en realidad. Hablaba de la detective siempre que tenía chance. Cuando le había dicho que no sería difícil encontrarla por su profesión no pensó que fuera así de rápido. Desde entonces había notado pequeños cambios en el comportamiento de Maura.

—¿Una cena? Entonces es como una cita… —decía mientras contemplaba los dos vestidos—No es una cita, Ella… Gabriel estará. En sí fue él quien me invitó.

—¿El marido? —preguntó sorprendida.

Maura exhaló con fuerza y Ella la miró de reojo al hacerlo.

—Maura…

—Se lo que vas a decir, conozco ese tono. Solo somos amigas. —Se apresuró a decir y Ella simplemente sonrió, lo cual provocó que la mirara confundida—. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—No. A mí me puedes mentir, pero…

—Sabes que no puedo mentir —la interrumpió.

Ella se sentó a su lado y cruzó las piernas. Las dos tenían la mirada perdida en el armario.

—Me gusta ese —señaló el vestido azul marino, rompiendo así el silencio—. Pruébatelo.

Maura asintió antes de levantarse y llevarse el vestido con ella.

Ella esperó pacientemente. Estaba claro que algo estaba ocurriendo con Maura. Y si la conocía tan bien como pensaba, estaba segura que estaría intentando buscar una explicación científica para cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo.

—Le ha gustado mucho el cuadro —dijo sin salir aún—. No te he agradecido por la idea.

—La puedes volver a sorprender cuando pueda tener el original.

Maura salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿No es demasiado formal?

—Es perfecto. Gira.

—Podría probarme otro. ¿Y el pelo?

Ella la miró boquiabierta. ¿En serio Maura Isles le había acabado de preguntar algo así?

—Lo estás pensando demasiado. ¿Es Jane, cierto? Cenarás en su casa no en un evento o una cena formal.

—Por eso.

La mujer cruzó los brazos, escudriñándola de arriba abajo antes de acercarse y hacer el cabello a un lado, recogiéndolo.

—Hmmm. Creo que así está bien. Simple pero hermoso.

—Gracias.

Ella asintió y volvió a sentarse, observando cómo comenzaba a arreglarse.

—¿Estás lista?

Maura asintió al encontrarse con la mirada de Ella en el espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel observó a su mujer moverse de un lado a otro, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar. Jane se detuvo enfrente del espejo circular cerca de la entrada y se peinó con los dedos.

—Amor, ¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó divertido desde la cocina.

—¡Claro que no! —A quién le iba a mentir. Maura era de otra clase, estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas—. ¿Estás seguro que será suficiente? —dudó echándole un vistazo al risotto.

—Este es mi plato secreto. Además, te encanta este risotto.

Jane se colocó detrás de él, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro. El aroma del perfume volvió a inundar sus sentidos y la conversación que habían tenido volvió a su mente. Lo había admitido; usaba el perfume cuando estaba lejos por mucho tiempo y la echaba de menos. _"Por eso te di ese perfume, mi amor. Desde el momento que lo olí supe que sería perfecto para ti"_

Esa explicación había sido lo más mediocre que había escuchado en su vida. Hasta los criminales que interroga a diario se esforzaban más. La expresión de Gabriel había sido honesta y, para su propia sorpresa, terminó aceptándola.

Lo que no pudo dejar de lado era el simple hecho de que nunca había usado ese perfume. Rara vez usaba alguno... Aquel pensamiento no dejaba de atormentarla.

—Lo sé pero ya sabes… Maura no es mi madre o mis hermanos que se pueden tragar cualquier cosa. No creo que sea tan fácil de complacer.

—Te aseguro que le gustará.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Jane dio un brinco alejándose del cuerpo de su marido.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Así que no estás nerviosa ¡Ja! Te ves preciosa. Anda, anda, no hagas esperar a nuestra invitada.

Jane asintió varias veces sin moverse hasta que el timbre volvió a resonar por la casa. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Jane —saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenas noches… —respondió en voz baja, mirándola de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo—. ¿Cómo es que siempre haces eso? Te... te ves genial.

Las mejillas de Maura enrojecieron y bajó la mirada apenada antes de recordar que sostenía algo en su mano.

—He traído vino.

—¡Vino! A Gabriel le encanta. Pasa. —Se hizo a un lado.

—¡Maura! Llegaste justo a tiempo. La comida ya está lista, solo denme unos minutos para preparar la mesa.

—Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, Dean.

—Gabriel, por favor. ¡Ya no somos extraños!

—Gabriel, entonces. —Sonrió y le mostró la bolsa de papel, entregándosela—. Jane me ha dicho que le gusta el vino. Espero que este sea de su agrado.

—No era necesario, Maura, pero lo aprecio mu… —Quedó boquiabierto cuando leyó la etiqueta—. Un Chateau de Beaucastel 1990… Maura esto es demasiado.

—Es uno de mis favoritos.

—Gracias —agradeció Jane—. Cierra la boca, amor —le dijo al hombre aún boquiabierta—. Ven conmigo, Maura.

Maura le sonrió a Gabriel antes de darle la espalda y seguirla hasta el sofá donde se sentaron.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, examinando la nariz.

—No es nada que no pueda aguantar. Gabriel hizo que anduviera con una bolsa de vegetales congelados por casi una hora. Ya está acostumbrado a estas cosas. Al menos ayudó con la inflamación. La cerveza también ayudó. No me agrada mucho el vino, pero haré una excepción por ti —le guiñó un ojo.

—No lo recomiendo si has estado bebiendo cerveza.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! No será la primera vez que mezclo.

Un ladrido llamó la atención de las dos mujeres y a Maura se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Es Jo —dijo Jane y la perrita puso sus dos patas sobre el sofá ya que le quedaba demasiado alto para saltar sin impulso.

—Es precioso. —Acarició la cabeza del perro, sonriendo al ver cómo movía la cola de un lado a otro.

—Es chica. Se llama Jo Friday Rizzoli. Parece que le agradas.

—Preciosa.

—Sí que lo es —concordó con la mirada sobre la rubia.

—¡La mesa está lista! —avisó Dean desde la cocina.

—¿Dónde me puedo lavar las manos? —preguntó al ponerse de pie.

—Esa puerta de allí. La primera a la derecha del pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se aseguraba que los últimos preparativos para el próximo evento estuvieran en orden mientras Constance revisaba la lista de invitados asegurándose de que todos estuvieran y que no faltara nadie de importancia.

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Maura —pensó Constance en voz alta, dejando la lista a un lado, suspirando.

—Espero que bien. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Ella…

La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

—Maura no me ha dicho algo sobre cancelar su regreso.

—A mí tampoco.

—Esa mujer… ¿Jane, cierto?

—Ujum.

—Ha capturado su interés. Lo pude notar por la forma con que la miraba, cómo hablaban. Espero que de eso solo nazca una amistad —dijo aunque era consciente de que tal vez no fuera así, al menos no de parte de su hija.

—Sería lo más apropiado —añadió Ella. La mujer estaba casada y eso no era secreto entre ellas dos y mucho menos para Maura. Enamorada y feliz. Al menos eso fue lo que percibieron en la primera exposición de arte cuando la conocieron.

—No sé si una cena a solas con ellos dos hubiera sido la mejor idea.

—El hombre la invitó —dijo Ella, pero entendió lo que quería decir.

Se sentiría un poco incómoda, para decir lo de menos, si estuviera en los zapatos de Maura. A pesar de todo, las dos sabían que Maura era diferente a ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena había progresado sorprendentemente bien para sorpresa de todos. Gabriel había quedado sorprendido con el vino y mucho más al probarlo.

—Te dije que valdría la pena que lo probaras —le dijo a su esposa.

—Esto es realmente bueno —comentó sorprendida después de tomar otro sorbo.

Maura, que terminaba de comer su postre, se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta y sonrió agradecida.

—Y no sabía que podías hablar francés —comentó Jane sin poder creérselo aún.

—Estuve viviendo unos años en Francia.

—¿No estás casada? —Preguntó Dean y Jane se tensó ante la pregunta. Claro que no lo estaba. ¿Acaso veía algún anillo de compromiso o matrimonio en su mano?

—No estoy casada. Estuve comprometida, aunque fue hace muchos años.

—¿¡En serio!? —exclamó el hombre y Jane la miró interesada por escuchar más.

—Fue en mis veintes con Garret Fairfield, pero unos años después de terminar la universidad terminé la relación.

Ni Jane ni Dean se atrevieron a preguntar la razón para romper el compromiso. Jane resopló antes de preguntar:

—¿Fairfield, como _Los Fairfields_?

Maura asintió. Dean soltó un chiflido y Jane volvió a resoplar.

—He tenido que lidiar con esa familia un par de veces y son el peor dolor de cabeza que he tenido en mi vida. Engreído y…

—Amor. —La detuvo con una sonrisa forzada, mirándola a los ojos antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la rubia, haciendo que Jane la mirara también.

—Puedo imaginarlo —Maura convino y sonrió.

—¿Y novio?

—¡Gabriel!

—La curiosidad que siente es normal —dijo y los dos la miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Lo siento, Maura. No quise ser entrometido.

—No estoy en una relación en estos momentos —contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de vino, intercambiando la mirada entre el hombre y la mujer—. He decidido enfocarme más en mi carrera profesional.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que alguien más pudiera comentar. Dean se levantó disculpándose por la interrupción. Jane lo siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina donde el celular sonaba con insistencia.

—Es del trabajo. Conozco el tono —le dejó saber. Era el tono que tenía para llamadas urgentes y temía que tendría que ir al trabajo o viajar otra vez.

—No tienen que disculparse. Recuerda que soy jefa forense y recibo llamadas a cualquier hora. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Hubo un gran avance en el caso de Washington —anunció con un brillo en los ojos.

Jane suspiró. Se lo temía.

—Tienes que regresar ¿cierto? Es lo que pasa cuando regresas antes de tiempo por hacerle caso a mi madre.

El hombre exhaló con fuerza y rio antes de decir:

—Venga, dilo.

Jane lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante y exclamó.

—¡Te lo dije!

Maura los observaba con una expresión confusa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esta actitud era normal ante las noticia de que Dean tenía que viajar otra vez?

—Las cosas no salen acorde a plan siempre que le hago caso a la señora Rizzoli. Jane siempre me advierte.

—Y tú sigues haciéndole caso. ¿Cuándo tienes que salir?

—Ahora, pero puede esperar. —Se dirigió a la rubia y se disculpó con la mirada.

—No tiene que hacerlo por mí, Gabriel. Como le había dicho a Jane, soy forense y recibo este tipo de llamadas. Entiendo si es una emergencia.

—¿Estás segura Maura? Te invité a cenar y que me vaya sería…

—La cena estuvo estupenda. Fue uno de los mejores risottos que he comido en mi vida. Pero el trabajo es trabajo y el que hacemos es de gran importancia y urgencia.

—Te dejé la maleta preparada. Está donde siempre —avisó Jane, levantándose para recoger los platos.

—¿Cómo lo sabías…?

—Experiencia. —Le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios antes de que el hombre subiera por las escaleras.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

—No. Eres visita.

—No importa.

Jane no se pudo negar.

Las dos comenzaron a recoger los platos en silencio. Maura también se ofreció para ayudarla a fregarlos y esta vez no se opuso porque tenía la impresión que no iba hacerla cambiar de pensar. Dean bajó unos minutos después en traje y con su maleta. Jane se disculpó con ella y se alejó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

La mujer limpiaba el último plato que Jane le había pasado; estaba perfectamente seco, pero siguió moviendo el paño en forma circular, distraída por los susurros al otro lado de la pared. No quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas y aunque quisiera no podría entender nada de lo que estaban susurrando. Sus manos se detuvieron aun sosteniendo el plato y se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la entrada. Jane tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gabriel y él la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura, besándola.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

_"Es solo un pico dopaminérgico. Tal vez acompañado de norepinefrina… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí algo así?"_ pensaba, intentando buscar una explicación a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Maura.

_"Podría ser…"_

—Maura ¿Me estás escuchando? —Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia que se sobresaltó soltando el plato por la sorpresa. Jane fue lo suficientemente rápida para atraparlo antes de que llegara al suelo—. Cuidado, no queremos que me corte la mano otra vez, ¿verdad? —Sonrió y guardó el plato—. No me estabas escuchando ¿En qué mundo estabas?

—En La Tierra —contestó una vez que había retomado el poco control que le quedaba—. ¿Qué? —inquirió al notar la mirada y sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

—Estás haciendo esa cosa otra vez. Lo de ser súper adorable.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro que sabes. Ven deja eso, después termino de limpiar lo que quede. —Sostuvo su mano y la guio hasta el sofá antes de regresar a la cocina y volver con dos copas de vino.

—Parece que nuestro almuerzo se adelantó.

—Acabamos de cenar.

Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de sentarse de lado junto a ella. Apoyó el brazo derecho sobre el espaldar del sofá mientras su mano izquierda sostenía la copa de vino.

—Recuerda que mañana teníamos almuerzo juntas, tú y yo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tendremos almuerzo?

—¡Claro que no! O sea, claro que no quiero decir eso y sí tendremos almuerzo.

Maura frunció un poco el ceño antes de decir:

—No estás haciendo mucho sentido.

Jane suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y bebió un poco de vino antes de explicarse.

—Sí tendremos almuerzo. Al menos que tú quieras hacer otra cosa.

Maura tomó unos segundos para apreciar la belleza de la mujer enfrente de ella. Jane tomaba otro sorbo de vino y cerró los ojos cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Estaba agradecida de que le hubiera gustado tanto. Había estado preocupada cuando Gabriel le advirtió, mientras abría la botella, que su esposa era una mujer de cervezas y que no tomara ofensa si no le gustaba el vino.

Jane en casa era muy diferente a la que había conocido en los eventos y trabajo. Tenía un aire más fresco. Su mano libre descansaba sobre el jean negro y la blusa blanca le quedaba un poco grande aunque por el material se imaginaba que era extremadamente fresca. El cambio más notable era su cabello recogido en una coleta desorganizada que se había hecho antes de comenzar a fregar los platos. Varios mechones de pelo adornaban su rostro y no podía evitar pensar que se veía hermosa.

La imagen de las manos grandes y bruscas de Gabriel enredadas en aquel cabello oscuro apareció en su mente y la sacaron de sus pensamientos de la forma más brusca posible.

—¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálida… ¿Será el alcohol?

—Estoy bien. —Intentó sonreír.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo, sabes —dijo en un tono suave y bajo que provocó que Maura alzara la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya.

—No sé mentir —admitió—. No puedo.

—Te puedo llevar a casa si no te sientes bien. Bueno, he bebido también, pero podría llamarte un taxi.

—No. No te preocupes, puede que sea el alcohol —dejó la copa sobre la mesita de centro y se volvió a incorporar en el sofá—. Y la única forma en la que voy a volver a casa será en un taxi porque he bebido más de lo previsto.

—Podrías quedarte la noche —soltó antes de pensar e intentó ocultar su propia sorpresa.

—No quiero ser una molestia. Un taxi no está mal…

—Por favor… —No quería sonar necesitada y aun así lo había ofrecido dos veces. Maura era una extraña después de todo. Y aunque le hubiera ofrecido la opción de quedarse la noche, la cual fue sin pensar… era consciente de que el _"Por favor"_ no lo era tanto, y por varias razones—. Nos queremos conocer más, ¿cierto? Y solo estarás hasta el martes…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Era como si dijera lo primero que le venía a la cabeza siempre que abría la boca. Las cosas no podían ser así.

—Está bien. —Fue el tono de Jane que la había llevado a tomar la decisión.

—¡Perfecto! Tenemos la habitación de invitados lista.

Maura asintió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al notar una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿La nariz? —preguntó, pero entonces notó que se incorporaba un poco, intercambiándose la copa de vino para ahora sostenerla con la mano derecha.

—El nervio. —Se miró la mano izquierda, cerrando y abriendo el puño lentamente—. No suele pasar mucho.

—¿Me permites? —Extendió sus manos hacia ella como había hecho en la morgue y Jane entendió a qué se refería.

No respondió. Miró a la mujer a los ojos antes de colocar su mano entre las suyas y Maura comenzó a masajear lentamente los músculos de su mano. Le alivió el dolor en cuestión de segundos. La concentración de la doctora era increíble; estaba completamente enfocada en los movimientos que hacía con tanta delicadeza.

La mirada de Jane, que estaba previamente fija en el cabello dorado, comenzó a desplegarse lentamente siguiendo la coleta recogida hacía a un lado hasta llegar a un hombro desnudo. Se había percatado que el vestido era parecido al que tenía cuando la conoció; lo había hecho desde el primer instante que abrió la puerta. Es detective y los detectives son personas muy observadoras y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo: observar cómo los dedos de Maura se movían con destreza sobre la piel de su mano aliviando su dolor. Su mirada subió poco a poco por el antebrazo hasta llegar al rostro y ahí permaneció hipnotizada por labios rosados y carnosos entreabiertos.

—Sabes... No permito que nadie toque esas cicatrices. Ni siquiera Gabriel —susurró sin apartar la mirada de aquellos labios. Estaba agradecida de que Maura no hubiera alzado la cabeza. Se hubiera callado si lo hubiera hecho. Maura continuó masajeando lentamente y con un leve asentir le dio a entender que la estaba escuchando—. No sé qué tienes, Maura Isles —susurró apenas audible para sí misma.

Jane se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por un momento, sin pensarlo, había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Por lo menos estaba agradecida de que Maura pareció no escucharla.

—Tuviste suerte de que no fue unos milímetros más a la derecha —comentó unos minutos después aun sintiendo el latir de su corazón en los oídos.

La voz de Maura la sacó del trance en el que había quedado con aquellos labios ligeramente separados. Jane sacudió la cabeza y con ello sus pensamientos.

—No fue suerte, así lo quiso para que nunca me olvidara de él.

Maura dejó de masajear y la miró a los ojos. No quería preguntar sobre El Cirujano si Jane no estaba lista para hablar de él con ella.

—Fue El Cirujano o Hoyt. Está obsesionado conmigo y me dejó esto para recordarle. —Le mostró las cicatrices—. Pero hablemos de cosas más emocionantes y alegres. No tengo muchas amigas, en sí mis amigos son mis compañeros de trabajo y, como has podido ver, la mayoría son hombres. Así que retomaré la pregunta de Gabriel: No tienes novio ahora, pero tenías, ¿cierto? —Cuando se escuchó a sí misma se dio cuenta el por qué los hombres no servían para este tipo de conversaciones y aparentemente ella tampoco.

Tomó un gran sorbo de vino como si con eso hiciera desaparecer su estúpida pregunta.

—No precisamente. Era una mujer.

Jane se cubrió la boca al casi escupir el vino por la sorpresa que esas palabras causaron y lo tragó de una lo cual hizo que tosiera descontrolablemente.

—Perdón —dijo pero fue interrumpida por otra tos. Maura le frotó la espalda inconscientemente hasta que se calmó—. No me lo he tomado a mal… es solo que fue una sorpresa. —Quiso aclarar lo más rápido posible.

—La sexualidad es algo muy fluido —comentó y se dio cuenta de inmediato que ese comentario no había ayudado para nada con la situación.

—Guau. No sé qué decir. —Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no sabía qué hacer con su mano libre mientras la otra se aferraba a la copa de vino.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —ofreció, retirando su mano de la espalda de la morena al darse cuenta que aún la acariciaba lentamente.

—Pues... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Maura la miró a los ojos, tomando un trago de vino.

—¿De?

—De que te sentías atraída por mujeres también. ¿Cómo te enamoraste?

Maura dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesita nuevamente y pensó por varios segundos. Nunca le habían preguntado aquello así que nunca se lo había cuestionado.

—Me he sentido atraída por el mismo sexo desde que tengo memoria. Supongo que siempre ha sido parte de mí. Mi última relación era algo físico. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve enamorada... —Su expresión se volvió sombría por un instante—. O si lo he estado alguna vez.

Jane siguió aquellos ojos claros, desconcertada.

—Pero estuviste comprometida... ¿No estabas enamorada?

—Tiendo a racionalizar... todo, incluyendo los sentimientos. Siempre le encuentro una explicación científica a lo que siento y así puedo entender y compartimentar. No es lo mejor... al menos eso me decía mi terapeuta, pero no sé de qué otra forma hacerlo. Mis relaciones suelen llenar el vacío por la necesidad física de sentir a otra persona cerca...

Jane la miraba apenas pestañeando, consumiendo cada palabra. No lo podía creer. Sus miradas se encontraron y Maura se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Los labios de Jane se separaron y se volvieron a unir, manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos más.

Jane nunca pensó que aquella conversación "ligera" iba a tomar aquel giro.

—No... —Se mordió el labio inferior por un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Sin conexión emocional?

—Me importaban como personas ¿A eso te refieres?

—¿Nunca has mirado a tu pareja y te has quedado mirándole atontada pensando que son lo mejor del mundo y no puedes vivir sin él o ella o simplemente al mirarle a los ojos... sentir una conexión inexplicable... —Sus ojos se encontraron y Maura apartó la mirada rápidamente—. Que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella —susurró.

Maura negó con la cabeza, aún con la mirada fija en el vino que quedaba en su copa sobre la mesita.

—¿Tiene que ser una pareja? —preguntó en voz baja, casi tímida.

—C...Claro que no. Creo que con tu forma de pensar y racionalizar los sentimientos... —Maura la miró a los ojos, finalmente, y Jane dejó su copa al lado de la de ella para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Sabrás cuando estés enamorada cuando sientas algo que no podrás explicar con esa súper inteligencia que tienes. Vas a sentir cosas que no podrás dejar a lado; ese inexplicable sentir de querer verle, de escucharle. El deseo y el "amor" que sentirás. ¿Pero qué es _"amor"_ realmente? —Preguntó de broma y una pequeña sonrisa para distender el ambiente, pero al enfocarse en ojos claros y brillosos se quedó boquiabierta y su corazón dio un vuelco. —Oh, Maura. Perdóname no quise... —Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola a ella con fuerza—. Perdóname... no quise hacerte llorar...Por favor no llores.

—No creo que pueda tenerlo... _amor_ —dijo en voz baja con el rostro en el cuello de Jane.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior, acariciando su espalda lentamente. ¿Cómo podría asegurarle algo así?

—Sabes... —Se separó un poco y con su pulgar limpió varias lágrimas de las mejillas de Maura—. Mi madre siempre dice que cada uno tiene una persona destinada y que nunca es casualidad. Siempre se encontrarán. —Su mente quedó en blanco cuando procesó sus últimas palabras. Tragó en seco y dejó aquél pensamiento a un lado—. Eres hermosa e inteligente, Maura. Estoy segura que algún día podrás sentirlo con la persona perfecta para ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunto en un tono bajo.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Eres especial, Maura. Y que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Maura sonrió de oreja a oreja sin dejar de mirar cómo Jane le sonreía. Nunca le habían dicho algo tan hermoso como aquellas palabras.

—¡Ahora más vino!

Jane no tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura se frotó la sien y cerró los ojos al sentir el efecto del vino. Al lado de la cama tenía una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para moverse sin tropezar con algo en el espacio desconocido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía tanto vino. Una copa siguió a otra entre temas que nunca pensó conversar con una persona que apenas estaba conociendo. Entre las dos se terminaron la botella de vino que había traído y otras bebidas que Jane tenía disponible.

Maura Isles siempre había sido muy reservada, pero con Jane sentía que podía hablar de cualquier tema sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

Una de sus manos reposó sobre su abdomen y sintió la textura de la blusa que Jane le había prestado. ¿Qué es lo que hacía en esa habitación? Pudo haber llamado un taxi. En aquel momento no estaba tan ebria como ahora. Con tan solo hacer una llamada estaba segura que Ella la hubiera recogido sin importar la hora.

Sabía el por qué. Jane era el por qué. La había convencido para quedarse tan fácilmente que no se lo cuestionó. Pero en aquel momento, y ahora, Jane seguía teniendo razón: solo tenía unos días más en Boston y luego regresaría a Nueva York. Tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Recordó la sonrisa en los labios de la morena antes de que soltara una carcajada ahogada. Supuso que su expresión había cambiado a una que le causó mucha gracia porque Jane no dejó de sonreír hasta salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Flashback-_

— _No es de seda pero creo que será lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir —había dicho y luego añadió—. Por lo menos yo lo encuentro así._

— _¿Lo has usado? —Se tambaleó un poco, sosteniéndose del brazo de la morena._

— _Cuidado. No te vayas a caer. Y claro que lo he usado, pero no te preocupes que está lavada. —Las dos se sostenían la una de la otra, tambaleándose de un lado a otro._

— _¿Me puedes ayudar? He perdido un poco mis habilidades motoras._

— _¿He? —preguntó Jane antes de caer en cuenta que Maura se había girado, intentando encontrar el broche de su vestido—. C… Claro.¿Crees que despertemos? —preguntó a la vez que hacía el cabello dorado a un lado para encontrar el broche. ¿En qué momento se había soltado el pelo? Le quedaba bien así._

— _Bebe mucha agua para mantenerte hidratada._

— _Me lo hubieras dicho antes de empezar a beber. —Comenzó bajar el broche lentamente._

— _Te advertí que cerveza y vino no era una buena combinación…_

—… _¿Y tampoco vodka?_

— _Te arrepentirás mañana._

— _Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Te prometo que no soy así —dio un paso atrás._

_Maura murmuró un "Gracias" y comenzó a deslizar el vestido por sus hombros hasta llegar al suelo. Jane se dio vuelta cuando su mente procesó lo que tenía delante. Maura había bebido de más y aunque no la conociera mucho, estaba segura que lo que acababa de ocurrir se debía en parte al alcohol._

— _No suelo beber de este modo. Solo cuando hay algún juego y lo estoy viendo con mis hermanos. Eso y cuando está toda mi familia reunida._

— _Ya me habías dicho… —Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos por varios segundos, esperando a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Puedes girarte, Jane —le dijo y Jane pudo escuchar la sonrisa en aquellos labios._

_No hizo comentario, pero le sorprendió que la blusa le quedara tan bien. Algo le hacía pensar que Maura no tendría muchas así. Hasta ahora toda su ropa parecía sacada de una revista de moda._

— _No tenía algo más grande —se apresuró a decir cuando notó que Maura se miraba el busto. La blusa le quedaba más ajustada en el pecho._

— _Está perfecta._

— _¿Segura? Podría buscar algún pijama. Estoy segura que Gabriel ha de tener algo nuevo en su tamaño._

_Maura hizo una mueca que no pudo ocultar y por varias razones. No se pondría la ropa del hombre y la blusa de Jane era extremadamente cómoda a pesar de quedarle un poco ajustada al talle._

— _Mejor no —rectificó, riendo—. Te dejaré dormir ahora. Espero poder llegar a mi habitación. Recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a la derecha al final del pasillo. Buenas noches, Maura._

_Maura asintió y le dio las buenas noches._

— _Jane —llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Gracias por la invitación y la conversación. Ha sido muy grato y hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto hablando con alguien._

— _Yo también me he divertido —confesó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta._

_-Fin de Flashbak-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar poco a poco. Primero olió el aroma de Jane que la envolvía gracias a la blusa y después sus ojos registraron la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla? No. Pensó haber escuchado algo.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por varios segundos, atenta al menor ruido posible hasta que lo volvió a escuchar; era distante pero era como si alguien estuviera hablando. ¿Tal vez Jane estaba al teléfono?

Un grito agonizante hizo que se sentara en la cama de un respingo y su corazón se aceleró al volver escucharlo.

—Jane. —Se bajó de la cama, corriendo con urgencia, tropezando y cayendo a unos pies de la puerta. La punzada de dolor en su cabeza le recordó las copas que se había tomado. Se levantó con la misma velocidad que cayó y caminó en la oscuridad usando la pared como apoyo hasta llegar a la puerta de la última habitación—. Jane. —No respondió pero se escuchó otro gemido de dolor. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo un segundo más.

—No…¡NO! —gritó Jane y Maura se apresuró a ella, encendiendo la lámpara al lado de la cama.

—Estás teniendo una pesadilla —dijo angustiada al ver el rostro de Jane iluminado y brilloso de sudor—. Es Maura… —susurró y su mente quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer para que despertara.

El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció de repente con otro gemido de dolor.

Maura la miró boquiabierta, paralizada hasta que se movió y tocó el hombro sintiendo la tela húmeda por el sudor, y la sacudió suavemente. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que no debía despertarla, pero no podía contemplar aquella agonía un segundo más.

—Jane, despierta… —El dolor reflejado en su rostro era demasiado y el corazón de Maura palpitaba a un ritmo alarmador—. Por favor.

—Ho…Hoyt _._ —Se quejó haciendo un puño con las sábana.

—Jane, es una pesadilla. Soy Maura, despierta. —Observó cómo los nudillos de la mano izquierda comenzaban a tornarse blanco—. Es Maura —repitió y cubrió el puño con su mano.

—¡NO! —Los ojos de Jane se abrieron de repente antes de sentarse en la cama con una velocidad que provocó que Maura ahogara un grito de sorpresa.

—Soy… —Su voz le falló, entrecortada y jadeante—. Soy Maura.. —susurró, sintiendo el metal frío en contacto con la piel de su sien.

Jane aún no reaccionaba. Su cuerpo ardía y daba bocanadas de aire intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno otra vez. Ojos claros la miraban y reconoció el miedo en ellos pero no entendía el por qué… hasta que notó el cañón de su pistola presionado contra la sien de Maura. Jane inhaló con fuerza y ahogó un gemido. La pistola se resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo en el colchón y luego al suelo con un estruendo que la regresó a la realidad.

—Maura… qué —Se miró las manos y luego el rostro de la rubia—. Maura. —Se repitió como si estuviera procesando que la mujer que estaba sentada al borde de su cama fuese real. Se alejó de ella, moviéndose con sus manos y pies hasta que su espalda colisionó con el respaldo de la cama—. ¿Qué he hecho…? Yo…yo casi…

—Jane —logró decir.

—No. No… mantente lejos de mí. Yo casi… Oh Dios. Lo siento, Maura… —Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente. Todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

—No lo hiciste —dijo con firmeza aun sintiendo sus palpitaciones fuera de control.

—Maura, por favor… —Cruzó sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre su torso, intentando detener o al menos disimular sus temblores, pero era inútil. Todo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar—. Esto no… No debiste. —Se maldijo en voz baja al no poder detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a humedecer su rostro, una detrás de la otra.

La reacción de Maura las sorprendió a las dos. Eran pocas las veces que actuaba sin pensar. Maura se levantó decidida, solo para agarrar impulso con sus piernas y subir sobre la cama, acercándose para posicionar sus rodillas a los lados de los muslos de Jane y sostenerla en un fuerte abrazo.

Jane permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos antes de romperse y aferrarse a su cintura.

Los minutos pasaron entre ellas como segundos mientras Jane sollozaba con el rostro escondido en el pecho de la mujer que la aferraba a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—Lo siento…

—Shhh. —Continuó deslizando su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda, calmándola poco a poco. Maura besó el cabello oscuro y sonrió al notar que los sollozos cesaban—. Tenía muchas pesadillas cuando era pequeña… —comenzó a decir en apenas un susurro y continuó cuando Jane asintió con el rostro aún escondido en su pecho—. Ella, la asistente de mi madre, me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años y fue cuando comenzaron las pesadillas. Despertaba como tú… y Ella me abrazaba hasta quedarme dormida otra vez. Siempre que lo hacía no volvía a tener una pesadilla esa noche. Por un tiempo le creí que era magia —dijo con un tono más alegre y sonrió al sentir la sonrisa de la morena en sus brazos—. No sabía qué más hacer… —admitió y Jane entendió que ya no hablaba de Ella.

Maura se separó lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado, apartando un mechón de pelo humedecido por el sudor causado por la pesadilla. Su pulgar limpió la huella de una lágrima. " _Solo fue una pesadilla"_ susurró.

Jane asintió sin fuerzas.

—Me cambiaré esta ropa. He arruinado tu blusa… te buscaré otra. —Se aclaró la garganta y bajó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta a la derecha en la habitación.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien con esta.

Jane la miró extrañada por varios segundos hasta sacudir los hombros y desaparecer de su vista al cerrar la puerta del cuarto baño. Maura no se movió hasta escuchar el agua del lavamanos. Se miró la blusa humedecida por las lágrimas y sudor de Jane y suspiró cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? A Jane no le pareció molestarle, pero la más sorprendida con sus acciones era ella misma.

Se movió un poco colocando los pies descalzos sobre el suelo, inclinándose para recoger la pistola. Se sentía pesada; sin duda estaba cargada. El despertar de Jane la había tomado desprevenida y no había notado que había sacado la pistola debajo de la almohada. ¿Acaso dormía así todas las noches? ¿Acaso siempre tiene esas pesadillas? Dejó la pistola sobre la mesita de noche y justo en ese instante la puerta del cuarto baño crujió al abrirse.

—Mucho mejor —avisó al salir. Se había cambiado la blusa y ahora vestía un camisón extra grande y un bóxer de mujer—. Gracias —agradeció al notar la pistola sobre la mesita.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, deseando saber qué más podría hacer para ayudarla. Nunca había pasado por una situación así; no había tenido muchas amigas para confortar. No de esta forma.

—Siento mucho que hayas presenciado eso… —susurró subiendo en la cama, apoyándose en el espaldar.

Maura asintió levemente y permaneció callada por varios segundos. No estaba segura si fuese apropiado preguntar algo. Jane había dicho el nombre de Hoyt. ¿Acaso era consciente de que había llamado aquel nombre?

—Estabas agonizando. —Permaneció de pie al lado de la cama.

El rostro de Jane se tensó notablemente.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora —dijo evasiva.

—No debí… perdón —se disculpó con un tono ligeramente contrito—. Mejor regreso a la habitación. Buenas noches —añadió a media voz.

Jane no respondió; se limitó a observar la figura dirigirse hasta la puerta que había quedado completamente abierta.

—Maura. —No dijo nada más por varios segundos al notar que su voz se volvió un susurro tembloroso. Estuvo agradecida de que se detuviera en la puerta—. ¿Te molestaría quedarte?

Maura se detuvo en seco con la mano en el marco de la puerta. Aquel tono adolorido la había estremecido. Se giró hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y asintió antes de dar un paso y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. La cama crujió y osciló con su peso. Jane apagó la lámpara a su lado y quedaron envueltas en la oscuridad.

—Estás segura. —El susurro se desplegó por la oscuridad. Habían pasado varios minutos y aún podía escuchar y sentir la respiración un tanto agitada de Jane. ¿Qué tan seguido tenía esas pesadillas…? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiera estado sola? Tenía tantas preguntas. Maura se movió en la cama, colocándose en su lado y Jane la imitó, quedando cara a cara. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y sus miradas se encontraron. La mano de Maura se movió tentativamente, haciendo a un lado un mechón de pelo de aquel rostro y Jane dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

—Te creo.

—Entonces duerme... estaré aquí a tu lado. —Tomó una de las manos de Jane entre las suyas y la sostuvo. No fue hasta unos minutos después que sintió un alivio inmenso al sentir la respiración suave y constante de la mujer a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

—Nunca más. —Era en lo único que pensaba, subiendo los escalones hacia la entrada principal.

Una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le cortaba el aliento con cada escalón que subía. Era consciente de que el _'Nunca más'_ sería pasajero. Una copa de vino era una de las pocas cosas que lograba relajarla después de un largo día de trabajo.

La última exposición de su madre sería en una galería nueva, cortesía de un gran admirador. El exterior del edificio era hermoso y si no fuera por los malditos escalones, su opinión sería mucho más positiva.

—¿Madre? ¿Ella? —llamó al entrar, deteniéndose por unos instantes, observando el caos organizado que había en el espacio. Varias personas se movían de un lado a otro; algunos se encargaban de las luces, pintura y otros de los cuadros. Para cualquier extraño aquello era un caos, pero ella era consciente que cada una de esas personas sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Maura! —exclamó Ella desde el otro lado del salón, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara—. Ven, tu madre está en la oficina.

—¿En la oficina?

—¿No crees que es estupendo? Estamos pensando en alquilar por el resto del año o tal vez comprarlo.

—Es el más cercano al centro de la ciudad y es realmente hermoso.

—Así es —respondió entusiasmada abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Constance alzó la mirada de los papeles y la miró de arriba abajo cuando entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves horrible. —Cerró la carpeta y dedicó toda su atención a su hija que se había sentado al otro lado del buró y quitado las gafas oscuras.

—No dormí mucho.

—¿Acaso tienes una resaca? —preguntó después de estudiarla detenidamente.

—Sí —admitió avergonzada, frotándose la sien.

—Pensábamos que ya no vendrías —comentó Ella.

—Pasé por el apartamento para tomar un baño. Siento mucho la demora, puedo ayudar con cualquier cosa.

—No sé si puedas hacer mucho en ese estado —murmuró Constance.

—Es solo una resaca, madre. No estoy inválida.

Ella no pudo contener una pequeña risa y se aclaró la garganta al notar la mirada seria de su jefa. Con un suspiro y una mirada divertida, Ella se sentó en el asiento adyacente al de Maura y cruzó las piernas, apoyando el mentón sobre su puño cerrado a la vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de Constance. Las dos miraron a la rubia que ahora portaba una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Estamos esperando.

—No entiendo.

—A que nos cuentes. Te quedaste a dormir en casa de Jane y has llegado tarde con una resaca. Tú nunca llegas tarde y no recuerdo la última vez que te vi en este estado —explicó Constance.

—No tengo mucho que contar. Gabriel tuvo que viajar de imprevisto y la acompañé. Solo hablamos entre unas copas de vino.

—¿El esposo se fue de viaje? —preguntó Ella con un tono sorprendido.

—Es normal en su línea de trabajo.

—Señora Isles, necesitamos su opinión con la posición de la exposición A24 —dijo un joven que se asomó por la puerta—. Perdonen la interrupción —se disculpó tragando en seco al notar su falta de modales.

—Claro, Stephan. —Se levantó de la silla—. Ella, muéstrale a Maura los planes para la exposición. Ahora, si me disculpan —salió de la oficina, siguiendo al joven.

Maura siguió con la mirada a Ella que se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar una carpeta entre las varias que había sobre el escritorio.

—Deberías descansar. Tu madre tiene razón; no te hará bien trabajar en esa condición.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo.

Ella sonrió y le entregó la carpeta.

—Fue lo que quiso decir. —Retomó su asiento.

Maura cruzó sus manos sobre la carpeta, con la mirada perdida.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En el camino recibí una llamada del alcalde de Nueva York. Me necesitan en un caso sensible... tuve que cambiar mi vuelo para el lunes a las 10:30 PM.

—Tu madre no estará muy feliz, pero entenderá. Tú, en cambio, no te ves muy feliz de regresar. Al menos no como hace unos días atrás. ¿Acaso algo ha cambiado? ¿O alguien? —preguntó con sutileza.

—Sabes que sí. —Cerró los ojos. El poco tiempo que tenía en Boston se había acortado aún más. ¿Cómo podría estar feliz por eso?—. Tengo mi vida y trabajo en Nueva York. En algún momento tenía que regresar… tarde o temprano.

—Hay muchas formas para comunicarse, Maura. ¿Pasó algo ayer? Aparte de las ojeras y el cansancio que ni el maquillaje ha podido ocultar. Te ves angustiada y tensa.

—Solo le hice compañía —respondió recordando la pesadilla y el contraste de la temperatura de su piel y el cañón de la pistola—. No dormí mucho… Jane tuvo una pesadilla y la acompañé. La cena fue estupenda. Gabriel es un hombre muy bueno, modesto, y se desborda de amor por ella. —Las palabras tenían un mal sabor y no entendía por qué. Había despertado antes de Jane y le costó separarse de ella por cómo se había aferrado a su mano. Hasta ahora se cuestionaba si sus acciones habían sido apropiadas de una amiga. Nunca había sido tan cercana a otra mujer que solo fuera una amiga. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado; solo había querido tranquilizarla y apoyarla.

—Maura… perdona mi intromisión… Jane y tú son polos opuestos a la vista de los demás. —Maura sonrió—. ¿Por qué el interés en ella?

—No es solo a la vista de los demás. En efecto somos polos opuestos con muy pocas cosas en común. Es justo eso lo que me atrae tanto.

—Como tu cuadro.

—Exacto. Pero es mucho más que eso. Es una mujer fuerte. —Su voz se suavizó—. Tiene un frente tan imponente en su trabajo, es una detective excelente y es… fascinante.

—Te ha marcado —dijo y Maura asintió.

—Creo que quiere ser mi amiga tanto como yo —confesó y el rostro de Ella reflejó sorpresa por unos segundos antes de ocultarlo.

Maura quería conocerla mejor y Jane deseaba lo mismo. Podría tener una buena amistad. Todo había sido perfecto… Jane no se reía de sus ocurrencias y hasta había llegado a admitir que le parecía adorable lo que a la mayoría le parece raro.

—Amigas —dijo Ella con cautela.

—Sí, amigas. —Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se levantó, alisando la falda con las manos. Eso era lo que deseaba ser y después de la noche que había tenido, sentía que era lo que Jane necesitaba.

—Me parece perfecto. Y no te preocupes por tu madre, ya le daré las noticias de que tendrás que irte el lunes. ¡Ah! Ya se me olvidaba algo…

—Dime.

—Constance me comentó que le gustaría exponer tu cuadro, ya sabes, como es la última noche en Boston y posiblemente no volvamos a ver una de tus creaciones por un largo tiempo.

Maura suspiró. No tenía cabeza ni fuerzas para negarse en esos momentos.

—Pensé que había sido muy clara la última vez, Ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero ya sabes lo insistente que puede llegar a ser...

—¿Acaso te ha dicho que me preguntaras? —No necesitaba escuchar su respuesta para saber que así era. Ella sonrió apenada y Maura exhaló con fuerza una vez más.

—Las mismas reglas, Ella. Ese cuadro ya tiene dueña.

—Entendido. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Te confieso que pensé que dirías un rotundo no.

—Te aconsejo que vayas con mi madre y le dejes saber antes de que cambie de pensar.

La mujer no se movió por varios segundos, como si estuviera procesando el significado de esas palabras. Una vez que todo hizo clic en su cabeza, se apresuró a agarrar su agenda, riendo.

—Descansa, por favor. —Se acercó y besó su cabeza cariñosamente. Maura cerró los ojos y sonrió. Aquello era un gesto que Ella hacía mucho cuando era niña y que ahora solo hacía en raras ocasiones.

Maura se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta cuando Ella la cerró. Con un suspiro permitió que sus ojos se cerraran por un instante y sintió aquel peso sobre su pecho una vez más. Las memorias fluyeron en su cabeza como una pesadilla recurrente: el grito ahogado, la respiración jadeante y la mirada aterrada de Jane. No podía deshacerse de esa imagen.

Jane no estaba bien, pero tampoco sabía qué podría hacer para ayudarla.

El timbre del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y lo buscó en su bolsa.

—Isles. ¿Ahora? —Miró de reojo la carpeta sobre el escritorio—. Muy bien, estaré allí pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane recogía la mesa cuando la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió sin previo aviso y Angela entró. No se lo volvería a decir. No tenía los ánimos para escuchar las interminables razones de su madre para poder entrar de ese modo en su residencia.

—¿Sabes que podría denunciarte por entrar de ese modo en mi casa, cierto? —dijo sin poder contenerse.

—No te atreverías a denunciar a tu propia madre.

Jane cruzó los brazos sobre su torso y la miró desafiante.

—Está bien. No volveré a entrar sin avisar. —Eso es lo que siempre decía y parecía olvidarlo al minuto—. Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, así que… por eso estoy aquí.

—Quiero que quede claro que aunque te pida que vengas espero que avises o mínimo toques la puerta al llegar ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijo, siguiendo con la mirada a su hija que caminaba de la mesa hacia al fregadero mientras hablaba—. ¿Y Gabriel? —preguntó al ver que llevaba dos vasos en mano; en uno aún quedaba un poco de jugo de naranja y en el otro café.

—Tuvo que volver a Washington otra vez y precisamente por eso quiero hablar contigo. —Dejó los vasos en el fregadero y se giró para mirar a su madre con seriedad—. No sé qué le dijiste, pero fue suficiente para hacer que tomara el primer vuelo a Boston. Y, justo por eso, porque no había terminado con sus deberes, tuvo que viajar otra vez. No puedes entrometerte en nuestras vidas de ese modo, madre. Gabriel tiene que hacer su trabajo y no puede dejarlo siempre que reciba una llamada tuya.

—No quería entrometerme —la interrumpió a la defensiva—. Y no estás bien. Te lo puedes repetir las veces que desees pero no lo estás.

—¡Gabriel sabe que no estoy bien! —Su voz surgió con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo que había deseado—. Él se acuesta a mi lado cada noche. —Tragó en seco con una expresión consternada—. Lo que pasó en el salón hace unos días… eso pasa muchas veces y él lo sabe. Entiendo que te preocupes por mí; eres mi madre. Gabriel está al tanto de la situación, incluso de cosas que ni idea tienes. —Se frotó la sien, maldiciendo en voz baja. Maldita resaca.

—Solo no quería que estuvieras sola —dijo Angela, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos brillosos de las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

—Ma…

El móvil vibró sobre la mesa y Jane se apresuró a responder, agradecida por la interrupción.

—Rizzoli… ¿Estás seguro? …Está bien. Sí, sí. No toquen nada hasta que llegue. —Terminó la llamada y miró a su madre que asintió.

—Trabajo. Anda.

Jane se apresuró a las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de subir y se giró hacia la mujer que no se había movido del lugar.

—Ma… perdóname por haber sido tan brusca… sabes cómo soy.

—Lo sé hija, perdóname tú a mí. Ahora anda que eso sonó urgente.

—Sí… Gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mierda —susurró entre dientes al ver la hora en el GPS de su auto—. No llegaré a tiempo… —Sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y buscó en las llamadas salientes, marcando el número a la vez que aparcaba al lado de la carretera.

—Isles.

—Maura. Hola.

—Hola Jane, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor ¿Y tú? —Cerró la puerta del auto y le mostró la placa al policía que alzó la cinta amarilla para que pasara.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

—Am… Quería dejarte saber que no creo que llegue a tiempo para el almuerzo. Me llamaron del trabajo y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar. Sé que te queda poco en Boston y si deseas podemos quedar para una cena, es que el almuerzo…

—Jane —la interrumpió y la morena pudo escuchar la sonrisa a través del móvil—. A mí también me llamaron.

Jane entrecerró los ojos, apenas dándose cuenta del resonar de tacones contra el asfalto. Se giró lentamente, aun sosteniendo el aparato a su oreja y sonrió al verla acercándose, saludándola con la mano. Jane la imitó y terminó la llamada sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No parece que tuvieras resaca.

—El maquillaje hace cosas sorprendentes. —Sonrió y caminó a su lado, agradeciendo al oficial que alzó la cinta amarilla más cercana a la escena del crimen.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Frost apresurándose a ellas, ofreciendo su brazo a la forense para ayudarla a atravesar varias ramas caídas.

—Tenía razón, detective; estos zapatos no son los más adecuados para terrenos como este. —El hombre rio y miró extrañado a su compañera.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo usas gafas de sol?

—Desde que tengo una resaca de mier…

—Detective —advirtió la forense sonando seria, aunque no pudo detener que la comisura de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa disimulada.

—Perdón. Lenguaje.

—¿La resaca te da modales ahora? —Bromeó su compañero sin pasar desapercibido lo que acababa de pasar entre las dos.

—¿Y a ti la belleza te los da? Porque nunca me has ayudado a caminar por terrenos como estos o cualquier otro —reprochó, ajena a lo que había insinuado.

—Guau. Gracias —dijeron los dos a la vez y Jane los miró confusa aunque ellos no pudieran ver sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó con sinceridad.

—Por fin han llegado —interrumpió Korsak, apresurándose a ellos.

Maura y Frost se miraron por un instante. Ahora estaba más que claro que la detective no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras e insinuación. Frost se sacudió de los hombros y ella sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Korsak? —preguntó Jane. No había pasado desapercibido que la calle estuviera cerrada por casi tres kilómetros y el número de patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos era mucho más de lo normal hasta para un caso como este.

—Mamrie Smitt. —Señaló la mujer en la parte trasera de una de las ambulancias—. He intentado mantenerla aquí pero la llevarán al hospital. Está en estado de shock aunque ahora está más calmada—. Jane se quitó la gafa de sol, colocándola en el escote de la camisa. Sentía empatía por la mujer que no dejaba de temblar descontroladamente—. No ha podido hablar mucho, pero logró decirme que suele correr todos los sábados temprano por el sendero de Tall Tree.

—Eso está a casi cinco kilómetros de aquí —añadió Frost.

—Esta mañana decidió tomar una ruta diferente y corrió libre por el bosque al lado del sendero. Dijo que escuchó unos gritos y se acercó pensando que era otro corredor.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo que estaba aquí? —preguntó Maura, señalando el charco de sangre en la entrada de la cabaña.

—Esa es la sangre de Victor McOnnor. Fue llevado al hospital.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó una Jane sorprendida.

—Apenas. Pensamos que al asesino no le dio tiempo a terminarlo al escuchar los llamados de Mamrie. Victor tiene una pequeña incisión en el cuello y fue apuñalado en el abdomen, por eso pensamos que no le dio tiempo a terminarlo con su MO.

—Hay algo más —agregó Frost—. La esposa, Judy McOnnor está arriba en la habitación. No tocamos nada pero es él, Jane.

—Aquí tiene, doctora Isles, detectives —. El criminalista les entregó varias bolsas con los trajes para no contaminar la escena.

Todos entraron en la casa y siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta el salón principal.

—Es afortunado que aún viva con esta pérdida de sangre —comentó Maura, tragando en seco cuando el rastro de sangre terminó y se convirtió en un charco al lado del cuerpo de la mujer.

—¿Por qué la asesinó antes? —inquirió la forense.

Jane se acercó frunciendo el ceño, estudiando el cuerpo a una distancia que no fuera un estorbo para la forense.

—¿Están seguro que se trata de _él_? —preguntó Jane.

—Es su M.O y estos detalles no se dieron en la prensa.

—Tampoco los de Hoyt y este hombre parece conocerlos bastante bien —refutó.

Maura observó la quemadura que dejó la pistola eléctrica detrás de la oreja, las manos aún atadas con cinta adhesiva y el trauma en las entrepiernas de la mujer.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Maura?

Maura alzó la mirada y se incorporó, quitándose los guantes.

—No estaré segura hasta que… —La mirada desesperada de Jane bajo su compostura tranquila la detuvo—… Todo parece indicar que se trata del mismo asesino.

—Solo que esta vez ha sido todo precipitado. Me pregunto qué fue lo que cambió —concluyó la detective.

—Se está volviendo más audaz —comentó Korsak y los cuatros se miraron entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gracias, Dr. Doster. Sí. No, no tiene que preocuparse.

Un toque en la puerta de la oficina llamó su atención y alejó el teléfono fijo, cubriendo el micrófono con la mano para avisarle que podía pasar.

—¿Dra. Isles?

—Sí, aquí estoy, Dr. Doster —respondió con una sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada a la morena que le hacía una señal de silencio con el dedo índice sobre los labios. Maura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuó escuchando al doctor, observando cómo Jane sacaba unos sándwiches de una bolsa de papel.

—¿Jane? —La morena alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre y la sonrisa de Maura se ensanchó—. ¿En serio? No sabía. —La detective frunció el ceño—. Lo tendré en cuenta. De nada e igualmente.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Curioseó cuando terminó la llamada.

—¿Tengo entendido que no tienes permitido poner pie en esta oficina?

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Oh Dios, ¿Te ha dicho eso? Solo fue una broma hace como dos años. Ese hombre se toma las cosas muy a pecho, por eso nos llevamos tan bien —terminó por decir con sarcasmo—. Te he traído esto… No sabía qué bebida sería de tu agrado así que terminé eligiendo agua.

—Nunca te puedes equivocar con agua. Jane esto no era necesario… —Se sentó a su lado, aceptando la botella y le agradeció cuando le entregó el sándwich de pollo.

—¡Claro que lo era! Te había prometido un almuerzo. Tenía algo planeado y era mucho mejor que esto, créeme, pero no creo que pueda salir de aquí por un par de horas más. —Le dio una mordida a su sándwich—. En media hora tengo que ir con Frost al este para poder hablar con la madre de Judy. Pero dejemos el trabajo a un lado, no te preguntaré cómo te ha ido hoy porque ya sé… así que…

—Jane —Se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta antes de continuar.

—¿Hmm?

—Regresaré el lunes a Nueva York.

—Pensé que regresarías el martes.

Maura asintió y miró el sándwich que sostenía con ambas manos para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

—El alcalde me ha llamado. Necesita que asista en un caso importante…

—¿El alcalde te ha llamado directamente?

—Sí.

—Y yo pensaba que tenía buenas conexiones.

—Regresaré en la noche; estaré un tiempo en la exposición y mi vuelo será esa misma noche. Puedo invitarte como mi acompañante. Si no tienes planes, claro.

—Otra exposición —susurró antes de beber un poco de su agua—. ¿Mujeres desnudas? —preguntó haciendo una mueca y Maura rio.

—No, no habrá mujeres desnudas.

—Hmmm. Si tú estarás…

—Sí.

—Entonces está decidido. Iré como tu acompañante. Aunque no más exposiciones…

—Iré directo al aeropuerto después de la exposición así que sí será la última vez.

—No me refería a… —Sus miradas se encontraron y notó cómo Maura caía en cuenta poco a poco por cómo su expresión cambió y bajó la cabeza, suspirando las dos a la vez.


	10. Chapter 10

—Quería decirle que ha sido un honor poder trabajar con usted, Doctora Isles —tartamudeó, moviendo las manos nerviosamente hasta que decidió ocultarlas en los grandes bolsillos de su bata blanca—. Espero que se pueda volver a repetir, digo si... —Maura la miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de caminar a su lado—. Si regresa a trabajar con nosotros aquí —terminó de decir, maldiciendo mentalmente por su inhabilidad de formular oraciones congruentes.

—El placer ha sido mío, criminalista Chang.

—No sabe lo que significa esas palabras para mí —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Y me puede llamar Susie!

—Susie —dijo entonces.

—¡Chang! —La llamó un compañero de trabajo—. Te necesitamos para que revises los últimos resultados.

La criminalista intercambió la mirada entre el hombre y la doctora y sonrió apenada.

—La cafetería está aquí, doctora —le indicó y Maura asintió aunque ya había visto el cartel—. Entonces… ¿Supongo que la veré en invierno para la convención anual? ¿Estará presentando algo?

—En efecto —confirmó.

Los ojos de la criminalista brillaron y se despidió antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo. Maura entró en la cafetería, mirando hacia todos los lados. Todo lo que había comido de ese lugar había sido elegido por la detective. Sus ojos se clavaron en el menú mientras decidía cuál sería su almuerzo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Maura escuchó una mujer exclamar, pero siguió leyendo el menú. Tal vez un sándwich de pollo sería buena elección; lo había disfrutado bastante cuando Jane le llevó uno… aunque la ensalada también había sido un deleite.

—Isles, ¿Maura Isles?

Volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer y esta vez dirigió la mirada hacia ella al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Sí?

Nunca la había visto, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía algo que le parecía familiar. Maura se acercó al mostrador y aprovechó la cercanía para leer la etiqueta en el mandil de la mujer.

—¿Angela?

—¡Ay perdón! No me he introducido —exclamó con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Soy Angela, la madre de Jane. Angela Rizzoli. Jane me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Maura se quedó rígida sin poder formular palabra alguna. Nunca imaginó que conocería la madre de Jane y mucho menos así de improvisto o en el trabajo. No estaba preparada. La mujer la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cayó en cuenta el por qué se le hacía tan conocida; era la misma sonrisa de Jane.

—Maura Isles —respondió instintivamente y se mordió el carrillo por dentro al sentir un burbujear de nerviosismo en su interior. Espera… ¿Había dicho que Jane hablaba mucho de ella? —. Pero usted ya sabía eso —dijo entonces.

—¡Siento como si ya la conociera! —Exclamó con entusiasmo y entonces frunció el ceño—. Pero no me había dicho que estaba trabajando aquí.

—No lo hago; solo estoy ayudando con un caso. De hecho es mi último día.

—Oh… De seguro por eso no me ha dicho nada. A Janie no le gusta hablar de trabajo y mucho menos de sus casos.

Maura sonrió; le gustaba como "Janie" sonaba, aunque tenía el presentimiento que Jane se quejaría al escucharlo.

En ese momento entró un grupo de detectives que había llegado a conocer brevemente; reían y Korsak repetía su broma ganándose otra carcajada del grupo. Jane rio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que su mirada se detuvo sobre ella. El grupo de hombres continuó caminando, ajenos a cómo la sonrisa de Jane se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta que su madre estaba hablando con ella.

—Maura —saludó con un tono controlado, acercándose en unos grandes y apresurados pasos, mirando a su madre— No estarás molestando a Maura, ¿verdad madre? —preguntó y Angela cruzó los brazos, molesta.

—¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu madre, Jane Clem...?

—Ey. Ey. —Suspiró al ver que eso había funcionado para callarla y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer a su lado— ¿Te ha hecho muchas preguntas?

Maura las miró con la mirada en blanco.

—Mira lo que le has hecho, Ma —Se quejó, gestionando hacia la rubia con ambos brazos como si Maura fuera un robot que dejó de funcionar.

—¡No he hecho nada! —objetó.

—Tú madre solo se presentaba —explicó.

Jane suspiró aliviada y pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda, mientras ignoraba los comentarios de su madre diciéndole que había muchas otras opciones más saludables. Para su sorpresa, Maura tomó el lado de su madre, pero aun así se mantuvo fuerte con su pedido.

—¿Eso demora mucho? —le preguntó, mirando de reojo a Maura que había tomado asiento en la mesa del rincón de la cafetería.

—Puedes pasar y decirle a Stanely que mueva el trasero tú misma.

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de hacerlo. Necesitan otro cocinero —comentó sin apartar la mirada de la doctora que en ese momento la miró y le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Es mucho más hermosa en persona.

—¿He?

Angela se acercó un poco más y repitió:

—Que es mucho más hermosa en persona. No puedo creer que se hayan vuelto a encontrar y no me habías dicho. Y pensar que ha estado trabajando aquí…

—Pensé que no le habías preguntado nada… —Apartó la mirada de la rubia para mirar a su madre con seriedad—. Y ya regresa a Nueva York hoy…

—Te dije que las coincidencias no existían. —Apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y su mentón sobre una de sus manos.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —Preguntó con seriedad, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Maura.

—Nada. Solo que tengo razón —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y Jane entrecerró los ojos mirándola sin entender a qué se refería. Angela soltó un suspiró antes de explicarse— Te dije que estaban destinadas a volver encontrarse e imagino que no me hiciste caso. Ya ves.

—Cuando dices esas cosas lo haces sonar como si…

—¡Orden 73 y 74 listas! —gritó Stanley desde la cocina.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó agradecida por la interrupción, reconsiderando las palabras que estuvo a punto de decirle a su madre. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría pensar? Sonaba como si estuviera hablando de almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse o esas tonterías que se leían en los horóscopos. "Conocerás al amor de tu vida" o "Alguien cambiaría tu vida". Sí. Esas tonterías. ¿Quién creía en esas cosas? Ella no.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias. —Agarró las dos bolsas y se apresuró a la mesa donde Maura la esperaba. Se aseguró de sentarse con la espalda hacía el mostrador e intentaba ignorar el sentir de la mirada de su madre clavada en ella. Estuvo agradecida por el grupo de policías que entró minutos después y la mantuvo ocupada con pedidos.

—Tu madre parece una mujer muy agradable —comentó mientras desenvolvía el sandwich y Jane hizo una mueca.

—Eso es porque no la conoces —aseguró y Maura no hizo más que sonreír—. Entonces… Doctora Isles, ¿Pensaba irse sin despedirse? —preguntó fingiendo un tono serio, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, pensaba despedirme esta noche…

—Estoy bromeando. De verdad siento mucho que no pudiéramos encontrarnos ayer. Me llamaron para trabajar y he estado aquí casi todo el fin de semana. Si te soy sincera… estuve un poco decepcionada al ver que no te habían llamado a ti también, pero entonces me di cuenta que era porque Doster ya estaba aquí.

—No tienes que disculparte. Ayudé a mi madre con los últimos arreglos para la exposición esta noche y hoy no me llamaron, pero quería dejarle toda la información e informes al Dr. Doster. No me iba a ir sin despedirme. Pensaba subir después de almorzar.

La mirada de Jane descendió hasta sus propias manos que sostenían la lata de soda ya vacía. Había tenido un fin de semana tan ocupado que se sentía que había pasado en un suspiro. Y ahora ya era lunes y Maura regresaría a Nueva York y no la volvería a ver. Al menos no por un largo tiempo.

—¿En qué piensas? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Nunca había sido muy buena leyendo a las personas y nunca se atrevería a preguntar algo así si se tratara de alguien más, pero con Jane su mente hacía cortocircuito y las palabras salían de sus labios antes de procesarlas apropiadamente. Estuvo agradecida cuando la detective no se mostró fastidiada ante su curiosidad.

—En que nos queda poco tiempo —musitó—. " _Y que apenas te conozco y me siento como si mi mejor amigas de años se fuera a ir"_ pensó sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estómago. —¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Deseas acompañarme al hospital? El doctor que está atendiendo a Victor me avisó que despertó esta mañana y que ya podríamos hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Pero no soy detective… —dijo en voz baja y Jane la miró a los ojos al caer en cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras.

—Maura esto es diferente… Y sabes que aquello que dije no era hacia ti. Sé que no eres una detective pero sí una doctora. Y aunque los trabajos abarquen responsabilidades muy diferentes siento que tener una forense a mi lado en este caso sería mucho más útil que otro detective.

—Jane…

—Victor vio muchas cosas ese día… No sabemos si recordará o si necesitará ayuda psicológica.

—Ya no estoy bajo órdenes —explicó.

—Entonces solo acompáñame. Solo si deseas, claro —añadió apresuradamente.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo sería?

—Ahora mismo.

—Bien. —Se levantó de su silla y sonrió agradecida cuando Jane la imitó y recogió su bolsa ahora con basura y la tiró por ella. Maura aprovechó para despedirse de los otros detectives y siguió a Jane hasta el garaje.

Las dos mujeres no se percataron de la mirada curiosa de Angela que las siguió hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Detective Rizzoli? —Preguntó la doctora al acercarse a ellas, seguida por su asistente. Habían hablado por teléfono minutos antes cuando Jane llamó para informarle que estaban en camino.

—Yo soy la detective Rizzoli y ella es la doctora Isles.

—Perfecto. El señor McOnnor volvió a despertar hace poco. Tuvimos que administrarle un sedante cuando despertó en la mañana.

—¿Recuerda entonces?

—Eso parece. No ha querido hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Aquí es. —Señaló hacia la puerta de la habitación, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran pasar—. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede avisarle a Emily. —La doctora señaló a su asistente y se retiró con un asentir.

Emily permaneció afuera de la habitación y las dos mujeres entraron.

Victor sintió sus presencias y comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando lentamente. El hombre las miró por varios segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Quiénes son? Dije que no quería hablar con ningún doctor… solo quieren sedarme.

—Soy la detective Rizzoli y ella es mi compañera, la doctora Isles —dijo Jane y Maura la miró de reojo, intentando ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar que se había referido a ella como su compañera. Las mentiras la incomodaban, aunque esta, para su sorpresa, causó un agradable sentir en su interior. Su razonamiento le hizo pensar que lo había dicho para hacer que Victor se sintiera más cómodo con su presencia, diferenciándola así de los doctores del hospital.

El hombre intentó incorporarse un poco, pero su rostro se tensó con el dolor en su costado y decidió inclinar poco a poco la cama.

—Esta cosa es una maravilla. —Presionó el botón para una dosis de morfina.

Jane se acercó un poco más y Maura permaneció en su lugar, observando.

—Sí que lo es. Los forenses ya hicieron su trabajo; yo solo te haré un par de preguntas de momento.

—No recuerdo mucho y no me gustaría revivir lo poco que sí recuerdo.

—Entiendo —dijo Jane y miró a Maura como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de tomar el mando.

—La amnesia es común después de presenciar un crimen a sangre fría.

Victor entrecerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza.

—¿La conozco? —Preguntó de repente, dejando de lado las palabras de la forense—. ¿Eres modelo o algo así?

Maura lo miró atónita por varios segundos, ¿Acaso preguntaba en serio o solo estaba evitando hablar sobre lo ocurrido con su esposa?

—No. No soy modelo. —Miró de reojo a Jane, buscando su aprobación, después de todo estaban ahí para interrogar a Victor, no para que él hiciera las preguntas.

—Leo mucho —explicó—. Especialmente noticias. Es un pasatiempo mío. —Miró a Jane de reojo y comentó—. La detective Rizzoli últimamente ha estado mucho en los periódicos; hubo un periodo que su nombre aparecía casi todos los días. Si mal no recuerdo era por un caso muy importante.

Jane arrugó la nariz, escuchando a Victor hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente.

—Siento mucho esto, señor McConnor —interfirió la detective dejando de lado su comentario—. Pero voy a necesitar que recuerde.

El hombre hizo una mueca y cruzó sus manos, intentando detener su temblor.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerda?

—Judy y yo fuimos a la cabaña. Es de su padre. Habíamos decidido pasar dos semanas en la cabaña para celebrar su cumpleaños… mañana íbamos a regresar a casa. En la noche… —Tragó en seco cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Judy insistía que había un ruido raro. Yo le dije que de seguro era algún animal, pero conociéndola no estaría convencida hasta que chequeara.

Las dos mujeres escuchaban atentamente.

—No recuerdo mucho. Sé que salí y luego cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba atado a una silla enfrente de nuestra cama… tenía los ojos vendados y podía escuchar los gritos. Él… él me desvendó y siguió viol…oh Dios…

Jane y Maura notaron cómo presionó el botón de la morfina, conscientes de que la droga no haría nada para aliviar el dolor que sentía esta vez. Las dos sabían cuál era el M.O del asesino: violaba a la mujer delante del esposo y luego lo asesinaba a él enfrente de ella.

—¿Cómo terminaste en la entrada de la cabaña si estabas atado?

—Nos dejó a solas. Me volvió a vendar los ojos, creo, no recuerdo muy bien… no sé si aún era de noche o si ya era de día, pero todo estaba a oscuras. Judy me desató, pero… no sé. No recuerdo bien, recuerdo gritos… él entró de repente y estaba furioso. Los sonidos… los gritos. Me apuñaló en el abdomen. —Se cubrió abdomen con una de sus manos—. Intenté escapar —dijo entre dientes y Jane se preguntó si era por el acto de huir dejando a su esposa atrás—. No sé qué pasó después… se sentía frío y caliente a la vez…

—¿Llegaste a ver su rostro?

—No… siempre tenía una máscara puesta.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Victor —dijo Jane y le agradeció por la colaboración antes de abrir la puerta, permitiendo que Maura saliera primero antes de seguirla. Al salir le dejó saber a Emily que Victor podría necesitar otro sedante.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Maura mientras salían del hospital.

—No. Lo volveremos a interrogar cuando ya no tenga esas drogas en su sistema y tenga la cabeza más clara. No tiene sentido que el asesino haya dejado a Judy en la cama, desatada. Cuando la encontramos tenía las manos atadas con cinta.

—Tal vez pensó que estaba inconsciente o sin fuerzas para levantarse.

—Necesitaré todos los resultados de los laboratorios y la autopsia de Judy —pensó Jane en voz alta—. Siento que te haya arrastrado hasta aquí en tu último día —dijo cuando llegaron a sus autos.

—Quise venir, Jane —aclaró con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Te veré esta noche?

Jane se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensativa.

—¿Tengo que ir en vestido?

—No es absolutamente necesario.

—Lo pensaré entonces.

La sonrisa de Maura flaqueó.

—Claro que iré Maura. Te dije que lo haría.

—¡Perfecto! —Chequeó la hora en su reloj—. Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre. Espero volver a verle pronto, Detective Rizzoli —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo mismo digo, Doctora Isles.

El repentino uso de título la sorprendió de forma agradable y no dejó de sonreír hasta que el auto de Maura desapareció de su vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Estás segura de esto, Maura? —Preguntó Ella colocándose a su lado, mirando el cuadro enfrente de las dos.

—Sí. ¿Ya el otro está preparado?

—Sí.

—Mañana lo pueden enviar.

—Le gustará la sorpresa. ¿Crees que se dará cuenta que este es tuyo también?

Maura la miró alarmada como si lo hubiera dicho a los cuatros vientos, y se tensó.

—No te preocupes —Ella miró a su alrededor; los invitados estaban admirando los otros cuadros o hablando entre ellos—. No creo que alguien me haya escuchado. ¿Aún no sabe?

—No.

—¿Si le vas a dar el cuadro por qué no le dices que eres tú?

—Lo haré. —Suspiró. Ya lo había intentado varias veces. No era como si se lo estuviera ocultando, solo que eran interrumpidas siempre que estaba a punto de decirle.

—¿Sabe a la hora que te vas? —preguntó en voz baja, notando la hora que era.

—Tal vez la llamaron del trabajo… —susurró chequeando la hora, sorprendiéndose de que ya fuese las 8:30PM. En media hora tenía que salir al aeropuerto si no quería perder su vuelo.

—¡Ella! Ven aquí un momento —llamó Constance con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer y luego a Maura para darle una palmadita sobre el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia Constance.

Maura caminó alrededor hablando con varios conocidos. Fotografías fueron tomadas junto a su madre, copas de vino fueron compartidas y varios desconocidos se acercaron a ella para intentar establecer conversaciones que en su mayoría no llegaron a durar más de dos minutos.

—Hija querida. ¿Cuándo irás al aeropuerto? No deseo que pierdas tu vuelo.

—Ya llamé a un taxi.

—¿Por qué estás tan impaciente? ¿Acaso es porque Jane no vino? Ella me dijo que la habías invitado... —Se explicó y calló al ver a la morena en la puerta de entrada con una expresión desesperada, mirando a todos lados.

—Ella te dijo…—dedujo—. No creo que vaya a venir. —Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, despidiéndose. Constance la abrazó y sonrió al notar que la mirada de Jane se encontró con la suya y le hizo una seña disimuladamente para que se acercara.

Jane lo hizo al instante.

—No estaría tan segura de eso. —Se separó y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hija, girándola lentamente.

—Jane —susurró sorprendida.

Constance sonrió y se alejó disimuladamente.

—Perdona que haya llegado tan tarde… por un momento pensé que ya te habrías ido… No sabía si venir hasta aquí o al aeropuerto, pero entonces me di cuenta que no sabía qué vuelo era el tuyo y… y me alegro que estés aquí —explicó en un frenesí con la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido.

—Espero un taxi —logró decir, notando que Jane tenía la misma ropa con la que la había visto esa mañana en el trabajo.

—Perdona que no tenga un vestido… las cosas se complicaron con el caso y no me dio tiempo a cambiarme… ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—¿He?

—Al aeropuerto

Maura miró su reloj una vez más "9:10 PM" y el taxi aún no llegaba.

—Creo que sería lo mejor si no es una molestia… te ves muy cansada.

—Claro que no lo es, Maura. —Se rio, mirando de reojo el cuadro tan colorido que había llamado su atención. Maura se disculpó por unos segundos para despedirse de Ella. Jane permaneció mirando a la persona en el centro del cuadro, parecía diminuta pero tenía sus brazos abiertos como si estuviera dando la bienvenida al amanecer, aunque también se podría interpretar como si retara al nuevo día.

—Ya estoy lista—. Escuchó su voz y miró el cuadro por unos segundos más antes de seguirla.

—El aeropuerto no queda muy lejos —comentó subiéndose en el auto.

Jane sonrió a la vez que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Había vivido en Boston toda su vida y sabía exactamente a cuánto tiempo estaba el aeropuerto.

—Si quieres puedo poner las sirenas y así nos aseguramos de que no llegues tarde. —Le dio vida al auto y rio al notar que la miraba boquiabierta—. Bromeo Maura, pero si lo deseas entonces lo digo en serio.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo en voz baja, notando el cansancio en el rostro de Jane.

No dijeron nada por los primeros minutos. Las dos estaban inmersas en sus propios pensamientos. Jane no había querido hablar sobre su pesadilla y Maura lo había aceptado, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ello desde entonces. Era difícil olvidar cuando siempre que la miraba notaba lo exhausta que estaba.

—No puedo creer que ya te vas —murmuró sin apartar la mirada del tráfico, siguiendo las señales que la guiaban hacia el aeropuerto.

Maura bajó la mirada sin decir nada por varios instantes.

—Podemos mantenerlos en contacto —propuso.

—Eso me gustaría. Mucho. —Las palabras ya habían salido de sus labios antes de darse cuenta, pero al ver la sonrisa de Maura no se llegó a arrepentir.

—Jane… —Temía que arruinara el poco tiempo que le quedaban, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Sobre la otra noche…

Jane se tensó visiblemente y Maura apartó la mirada de la ventanilla para mirarla.

—Maura…

—Solo quiero saber si estás recibiendo algún tipo de ayuda —preguntó, segura de que el tono de Jane había sido de advertencia, pero no para que se detuviera. Le había dejado un estrecho camino libre y estaba agradecida por ello.

—No.

—¿Lo has pensado?

—Sí.

" _Al menos está respondiendo"_

—¿Pasa muy a menudo?

Jane apartó la mirada del tráfico, aprovechando que la luz había cambiado y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí. —Admitió y los labios de Maura se separaron al ver cómo su rostro cambió de repente; le recordó a la misma expresión de terror de unas noches antes. Nunca olvidaría el miedo y el terror que se reflejó en los ojos de Jane al caer en cuenta que había alzado su arma contra ella.

—Puedes contar conmigo. Lo que sea… —Las palabras dejaron un mal sabor en su boca. ¿Qué más podría decir? Sentía que no era suficiente. Que no ayudaría lo necesario… que podría hacer más.

—Gracias. —Sonrió sinceramente y el auto se puso en marcha una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba que chequeara la maleta. Maura se giró caminando hacia ella, guardando el pasaporte y boleto en su bolsa.

—¿Todo listo?

—Sí. ¿Me acompañas hasta seguridad?

—Para eso vine —respondió riendo, caminando a su lado.

—A7… No estamos muy lejos.

—¿Viajas mucho?

—Ahora no tanto, solo por cuestiones de trabajo —respondió, mirando uno de los cuadros en el pasillo y recordó que tenía algo que decirle. Nadie podría interrumpirlas ahora. A unos metros varias personas hacían una línea para pasar por seguridad y las dos se acercaron un poco más antes de detenerse.

—Jane —murmuró y la morena apartó la mirada del punto de seguridad para mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que hasta aquí llego yo. —Sonrió nerviosa; nunca había sido muy buena con las despedidas.

—Quiero decirte algo antes de irme. —Comenzaba a sentir los nervios apoderarse de ella.

Tenía que decirlo antes de cambiar de pensar.

—Dime.

—El cuadro te estará llegando en unos días —soltó y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. Podría jurar que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa.

—Cuadro… ¿Qué cuadro? ¿De qué hablas, Maura?

—"Tú y Yo"

Jane la miró boquiabierta.

—Pero, ¿cómo?… O sea, sé que tienes conexiones…

—Soy yo.

—… Y que conseguiste la réplica que me diste… ¿Qué?

—Soy yo.

—Te escuché… —Sus ojos reflejaban tanta confusión que Maura tragó en seco—. ¿Qué quieres decir…? —preguntó lentamente.

—Te dije que pensaba que su creador se tomaría tus palabras como un halago… porque así fue. Fue el mejor halago que... que pude recibir.

—… ¿Estás diciendo que tú…? —Sus labios se separaron en sorpresa antes de arrugar el ceño.

_"Vuelo U.S. Airways 4855 abordando. Pasajeros por favor presentarse a la terminal A7"_

Maura asintió lentamente, deseando por un segundo, solo un segundo, volver el tiempo atrás y callarse sus palabras solo para evitar aquella expresión de consternación en el rostro de la morena.

—Pero… —No sabía qué decir. Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y simplemente la miró en silencio, boquiabierta. ¿Maura era la persona con la que pensó tener una conexión, hasta admiración? Dios mío hasta le había dicho que se sentía atraída por el artista, que quería conocerle; saber qué había sido su inspiración… y todo este tiempo la había tenido enfrente. En su cara—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? —susurró.

—Lo intenté…

_"Vuelo U.S. Airways 4855 abordando. Pasajeros por favor presentarse a la terminal A7"_

Jane volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello; un gesto que Maura había reconocido como algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Perderás el vuelo… —dijo, queriendo decir tantas otras cosas más, pero su cabeza era un caos.

—Ya voy. —Miró de reojo a la persona de seguridad y el reloj al costado—. ¿Me odias? —Su voz se quebró con dos simples palabras.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca. —En un impulso dio un paso y la abrazó torpemente, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella tampoco entendía por qué lo había hecho.

Jane Rizzoli no hacía esto.

El delicioso olor del champú y el perfume de Maura la sacaron de su estado de sorpresa y comenzó a alejarse solo para ser detenida por brazos que la abrazaron con más fuerza, aferrándose a su cintura. Ya no se sentía tan torpe.

—Te prometo que no quise ocultarlo. No puedo mentir —susurró en el cabello ondulado y suspiró al sentir los brazos de Jane retornar el abrazo.

—Anda…

Las dos escucharon el último llamado del vuelo.

Maura asintió con ojos brillosos que cortaron la respiración de Jane por un instante y se alejó lentamente hasta llegar al primer oficial que chequeó su pasaporte y boleto. No apartó la mirada de la morena, mientras se quitaba el cinto con varias piezas de metal. No se giró completamente en su dirección hasta que cruzó el último punto de seguridad. Jane agitaba la mano e intentaba sonreír. Maura alzó la mano y la imitó antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de su vista.


	11. Chapter 11

La respiración jadeante era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación a oscuras.

_"Otra vez"_

Abrió los ojos y su mirada permaneció fija en el techo.

Inhaló con fuerza y contó en su mente _"uno, dos, tres, cuatro"_ exhaló y volvió a contar hasta cuatro. Lo repitió hasta que la respiración se volvió tranquila y constante.

—Maldita sea —susurró a la oscuridad y giró la cabeza para mirar el espacio vacío a su lado. Estiró la mano y sacó la pistola debajo de su almohada para colocarla sobre la mesita de noche, agarrando el celular para chequear la hora; apenas había dormido tres horas.

El ejercicio de respiración que Maura le había enseñado para controlar los nervios y la ansiedad la había ayudado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Tenía que agradecerle en algún momento.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas que no había hablado con la doctora y no estaba segura si la estaba evitando o si Maura había perdido el interés en ella. En su amistad. La información de contacto de la doctora estaba en su cara y su dedo casi rozaba la opción de llamar.

 _"Es muy tarde"_ pensó y presionó el botón al lado del aparato, apagando la pantalla.

Siempre había una razón para no llamar y si no la había, su mente creaba una. Sí, era tarde, pero estaba casi segura que si la llamaba, Maura respondería sin importar la hora que fuera.

 _"Joder"_ Se puso de pie y bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Bebió un sorbo y se apoyó con ambas manos en la isla de la cocina, bajando la cabeza, mirando sus pies descalzos, agotada. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de tener esas pesadillas? Estaba segura que en algún momento perdería la cabeza si seguía así. No tan solo le preocupaba su estado mental sino lo que podría hacerle a otras personas. Era peligrosa y en ocasiones hasta temía dormir con Gabriel a su lado.

 _"Deja la pistola guardada, no la necesitas si estoy aquí"_ Le había dicho unas noches antes y, aunque guardó la pistola lejos de ella, no pudo dormir esa noche. Gabriel no entendía. No la entendía por mucho que él pensaba que lo hacía.

Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con el paquete al lado de la puerta y aquello le revolvió el estómago. El cuadro de Maura. _De Maura._ Aún no podía procesar aquello. Tal vez no quería. El paquete había llegado dos días después de su partida. Gabriel lo metió dentro de la casa porque llegó primero que ella y cuando la llamó para preguntarle qué era lo que había ordenado que era tan grande, se quedó sin aliento. Con ese cuadro allí ya no podía negarse la realidad.

No podía abrirlo y esa inhabilidad la enloquecía poco a poco. Quería y no quería. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía por qué. Eso sí estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Subió al cuarto y dejó el vaso de agua al lado de la pistola en la mesita de noche y se acostó cerrando los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo.

 _"Si Maura estuviera aquí podría dormir tranquila"_ pensó y sus ojos se abrieron de repente como si alguien más le hubiera susurrado aquellas palabras. Su subconsciente le estaba jugando sucio, pero era cierto; una de las noches más tranquilas que había tenido en meses había sido esa noche cuando Maura la calmó y permaneció a su lado hasta despertar.

No le había dicho nada sobre esa noche a Gabriel. ¿Qué le podría decir? "¿Sí, tuve una pesadilla y casi le vuelo la cabeza a Maura?" Eso sí lo preocuparía.

Si tan solo pudiera escucharla...

Volvió agarrar el teléfono y lo apretó con fuerzas entre sus manos. Imágenes de la doctora inundaron su mente, recordando sus ocurrencias y cómo la comisura de sus labios se arqueaba levemente cuando intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Esa noche Jane se quedó dormida con una leve sonrisa en los labios, sosteniendo su teléfono con fuerza.

**A cientos de kilómetros**

Maura se quitó los guantes seguido por la protección de cara y lentes de protección. Estaba exhausta después de terminar tres autopsias y aún le quedaba un reporte por terminar ya que los detectives lo necesitarían a primera hora. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, cerrando los ojos por un instante, reconsiderando la idea de quedarse a dormir en el sofá de su oficina. Ya casi eran las 1:30AM y solo perdería tiempo yendo a su casa para dormir un par de horas.

El reporte le tomó casi cuarenta minutos en terminar. Sus huesos y músculos se quejaron y sonaron cuando se puso de pie y se inclinó para quitarse los tacones. El sofá no estaba tan mal, no como había esperado. Revisó las llamadas que tenía pérdida y se detuvo un instante al ver el nombre de la detective; había hablado con ella por última vez dos semanas atrás. Le había escrito un mensaje al llegar a Nueva York para dejarle saber que había llegado bien, a lo que Jane solo respondió con un "Bien". Después de ese mensaje no habían tenido más comunicación hablada ni escrita.

 _"Debí haberlo intentando más... decirle que era yo..."_ Ya había perdido cuenta de las veces que se había dicho aquellas palabras, reprochándose algo que no podría cambiar. Aún recordaba la expresión de Jane cuando le dijo; era lo único que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en ella. _"Tal vez por eso no me ha llamado"_ No necesitaba conocerla mucho para darse cuenta que la honestidad era muy importante para la detective. Pudo haberle dicho, si hubiera insistido más... tal vez piensa que solo jugó con ella, especialmente cuando se conocieron. _"Lo intenté"_ se refutó a sí misma. En aquella ocasión, a pesar de que era una completa extraña, estaba dispuesta a decirle que ella era la que había pintado el cuadro.

El celular estaba en sus manos nuevamente y sin cuestionarse presionó la pantalla. Pensaba que no iba a contestar cuando ya había escuchado varios timbres; en cualquier momento la llevaría al buzón de voz.

—¿Maura?

La línea permaneció en silencio por varios segundos y la mujer repitió su nombre.

—Maura ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Perdona que llame a esta hora... —No se molestó en preguntar si estaba durmiendo porque la voz adormilada ya le había dado la respuesta.

—¿Necesitas que vaya a tu departamento?

—No. No estoy en mi departamento.

—¿Entonces dónde estás? —preguntó sin poder disimular la urgencia en su voz.

—En mi oficina. Dormiré aquí esta noche.

—Pero qué...

—Me dijiste que podría hablar contigo de lo que sea... ¿Aún puedo, Ella?

—Claro. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo —dijo y en su tono se percibía la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir—. Cualquier cosa, Maura ¿Dime que necesitas? ¿De que necesitas hablar?

—De Jane...


	12. Chapter 12

La moneda se movía constantemente de un lado a otro entre sus dedos, sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra blanca. Frost, que estaba sentado a su lado con la portátil abierta, intentaba concentrarse sin mucho éxito gracias a la falta de sueño.

Ya se había dado por vencido con Jane; le había insistido en que tomara un día de descanso, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Korsak también lo intentó y de igual forma no fue escuchado. Los dos habían llegado a la conclusión que no tomaría un descanso por cuenta propia y la única persona que podría 'obligarla' era el teniente.

—Se está burlando de nosotros.

Frost suspiró y cerró los ojos al escucharla.

No era la primera vez que lo decía. El asesino no había vuelto hacer de las suyas por tres semanas y eso era algo bueno para los ciudadanos de Boston, pero no tanto para la investigación. Estaban con muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—Tal vez se asustó después de la metida de pata con Victor y su esposa.

La mirada de Jane se dirigió hacia las notas sobre la interrogación de Victor. Ya con la cabeza más clara y sin el efecto de las drogas, Victor respondió a las preguntas de Frost y fue la misma historia. Mamrie Smitt no había visto a nadie más que a Victor en el suelo de la entrada, desangrándose. Eso era lo que tenían: una testigo, un hombre desangrándose y su esposa muerta.

—Has estado muy… —pausó cuando Jane le lanzó una mirada seria, esperando a que continuara. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó— trabajólica. Y no me lo tomes a mal, este caso es muy importante para todos y tenemos mitad de la fuerza trabajando en ello. Soy consciente que es más personal para ti, pero necesitas descansar como todos los demás para poder darle con todo.

Jane tragó en seco y se humedeció los labios lista para responder pero se lo pensó dos veces y terminó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Frost tenía razón y lo sabía, pero necesitaba mantenerse ocupada.

La puerta del salón de conferencias se abrió de repente haciendo que los dos detectives reaccionaran sentándose derechos.

—Rizzoli. Mi oficina. Ahora —dijo Cavanaugh y con la misma cerró la puerta.

—¿Y ahora qué quiere? —Se preguntó a sí misma y se levantó haciendo una mueca.

Frost sacudió los hombros y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se volvió a cerrar. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería Cavanaugh, pero tenía una idea. Había notado cómo la había estado observando en los últimos días. Tal vez y la obligue a usar el tiempo de vacaciones que tenía acumulado.

—¿Señor? —preguntó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Cavanaugh tomó asiento y le hizo una seña con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo antes de acercarle una carpeta—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es tu nuevo caso, Rizzoli —anunció con seriedad.

—¿!Qué!? Ya tengo un caso —objetó rechazando la carpeta al alejarla de ella.

Cavanaugh colocó su mano sobre la carpeta, deteniéndola, y la miró a los ojos.

—Es esto o unos días libres, Rizzoli. Tú decides.

Jane lo miró a los ojos con una mirada fulminante por varios segundos y acercó la carpeta hacia ella otra vez, chasqueando la lengua antes de abrirla para echarle un vistazo.

—Tu caso ha estado frío por tres semanas. Creo que un pequeño receso te aclarará la mente un poco y entonces podrás ver las cosas con más claridad.

—Ujum —contestó sin prestarle mucha atención, pensando que podría cerrar el caso en un día o en tres como mucho—. Creo que tiene razón.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al hombre que aclaró la garganta y cambió se posición en su silla.

—El detective Korsak ya está informado. Te ayudará con la investigación empezando mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Su turno terminó hace una hora, Rizzoli.

Jane gruñó otra vez pero asintió y se puso de pie con la carpeta en la mano.

—Descansa, Rizzoli.

Jane se giró antes de cerrar la puerta y asintió intentando sonreír.

—Gracias señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Doctora Isles —llamó su joven interno antes de tocar la puerta.

—Puedes pasar, Alfred.

El joven entró con varias carpetas negras en sus manos y por un segundo se mostró confundido. Maura siguió su mirada y se percató que no tenía dónde ponerlas.

—¿Aquí está bien?

—Sí. —Soltó el bolígrafo sobre el reporte que terminaba y se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Su escritorio estaba repleto de carpetas por cada lado y tenía varias cajas en suelo por revisar. Uno de los favores que le había pedido el gobernador era asegurarse que las notas de todas las autopsias en esas cajas estuvieran correctas. Era un trabajo fácil y que cualquier otro forense podría hacer, pero la confianza que tenía en ella no la tenía con cualquiera.

—Ya entregué los resultados del laboratorio a los detectives.

—Gracias. —Retomó la pluma y terminó el reporte con su firma.

—Aun me queda una hora. Me aseguraré que todo esté limpio y preparado.

Maura sonrió agradecida. El joven había sido de gran ayuda, estaría mucho más atrasada de lo que estaba si no fuera por él y su equipo . El tiempo extra que había hecho esa semana había ayudado muchísimo, pero no había sido suficiente. Cuando Alfred salió de la oficina, Maura abrió la gaveta a su lado derecho y sostuvo la tarjeta entre sus dedos, volviendo a leer las letras en ella.

—Detective Jane Rizzoli… —susurró.

Había pasado casi un mes y no había vuelto a escuchar de la mujer. Se preguntaba si era a causa del cuadro o de haberle ocultado que era ella. Muchas veces marcó el número de la tarjeta, pero nunca se atrevió a llamarla. "Por algo no me habrá llamado… ¿Tal vez no quiere mantenerse en contacto conmigo? Yo tampoco la he llamado…" —pensó con un suspiro abatido. ¿Cuántas veces se iba a preguntar lo mismo?

En un impulso agarró el celular y marcó los números una vez más. Su dedo casi toca el botón de llamar cuando el aparato vibró en su mano y dio un respingo por la sorpresa que le causó notar que una llamada entraba.

—¿617? —Lo reconoció como un código de área de Boston—. Acaso… —Presionó el botón sin pensarlo dos veces—. Doctora Isles.

—Doctora, le tengo una propuesta —anunció una voz conocida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane abrió la puerta de su casa, comenzando a sentir el peso del cansancio acumulado. El carro de Gabriel no estaba estacionado en el garaje y eso significaba que aún no había llegado. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró el reloj en la pared del salón, haciendo una nota mental de que Gabriel llegaría en una hora y media, más o menos.

Se quitó la chaqueta en el camino a la cocina y sacó una cerveza fría del refrigerador. Se dio un trago antes de agarrar el celular y escribir rápidamente un mensaje de texto. "¿ _Pizza_?" No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para cocinar algo. El cocinero era Gabriel; ella se conformaba con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en el microondas y estuviera listo en cuatro minutos.

Gabriel había sido muy considerado con ella durante esas tres semanas. El trabajo la había absorbido y las pesadillas eran más regulares y peores. Le había insistido en ir con Patricia otra vez; la última vez la había ayudado. Pero Gabriel dejó de insistir después de una semana sin que Jane le hiciera caso... y ella estuvo agradecida de que haya desistido.

Se quitó los zapatos y se estiró un poco antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Jo Friday saltó a su lado y Jane le acarició la cabeza inconscientemente, sonriendo al ver cómo el perro movía la cola de un lado a otro.

—Eres feliz con algo tan simple —susurró y Jo movió la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera confundida. Jane se hundió en la comodidad de su sofá, notando el paquete al lado de su puerta—. _"Maura"_ pensó y exhaló con fuerza.

El paquete había llegado dos días después de la partida de Maura a Nueva York, y desde entonces se había quedado ahí.

Gabriel se había ofrecido para moverlo, pero ella se lo prohibió. Y hasta hoy en día no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Estaba confundida y en un estado de negación increíble. Al menos era consciente de ello o eso pensaba. Sí, era consciente que Maura le había confesado que era su cuadro, pero en su mente Maura seguiría siendo ' _simplemente'_ Maura si no lo abría y confirmaba que era _ese_ cuadro. No tenía sentido y lo sabía. Lo único claro que había tenido en su cabeza por esas semanas era que no podía abrir ese paquete. Aún no.

_"No tiene sentido que piense en estas cosas ahora"_ —Pensó y cerró los ojos decidida a relajarse, pero el sonido de su celular anunciándole de un mensaje se lo impidió.

"Perfecto. Compraré tu favorita en Babbo's"

Era una mujer afortunada. Sí que lo era.

—Jane —escuchó seguido por unos toques en la puerta.

—Pasa —gritó—. No me voy a parar —murmuró para sí misma, sabiendo que era muy posible que su madre ya estuviera a punto de abrirla—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿A qué te refieres? Es viernes. ¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado para hacer la receta de nana?

—Oh…

—Lo habías olvidado. ¿Y todo este reguero? —decía mientras hacía camino hacia la cocina, sosteniendo varias bolsas con los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el mejor estofado del mundo.

—¿Reguero? —Hizo una mueca al caer en cuenta que se refería a los zapatos y la chaqueta sobre el espaldar de la silla—. Le dejaré saber a Gabriel que ya no compre pizza —dijo mientras escribía el mensaje.

—¿Llegará pronto?

—Dos horas como mucho. —Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cocina, observando a su madre sacar las verduras y la carne—. ¿Acaso esta es otra receta 'secreta' que no me dejarás anotar?

—Para qué si tú no cocinas.

—Ouch, madre. Hieres mis sentimientos. —Se tocó el pecho, fingiendo un tono dolido.

—Por cierto, encontré esto. —Sacó una revista y se la acercó a su hija que dejó la botella de cerveza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos al ver el nombre de la revista.

—¿Art News? ¿Desde cuándo leo esto? ¿Desde cuándo leo revistas?

—Esa te gustará —dijo convencida.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para leer —Notó un marcador sobresaliendo por el costado y la abrió—. Y no creo que me… —Las palabra se ahogaron en su garganta al ver la fotografía que cubría toda la página—… guste.

—Aja. —Su madre le dio la espalda y comenzó a limpiar y pelar los vegetales.

—¿Cómo encontraste esto? —Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vio aquel rostro.

—Tengo mis conexiones.

—Ma…

—¿Qué? Te noté más interesada en el arte y quise actualizarme, ya sabes, cultura y todo eso.

—Aja…

—Y di con eso. Por lo general siempre aparece con su madre, pero me sorprendió ver que saliera sola en esa foto.

—¿Desde cuándo estás leyendo estas revistas?

—Ya te dije… tengo mis conexiones y conseguí todas desde principio de año.

Jane la miró atónita.

—Eres consciente de que no me interesa tanto el arte, ¿verdad? Esto no era necesario. Porque muestre un poco de interés en un cuadro no quiere decir que de repente soy amante del arte o que siga las noticias de ese mundo.

Angela dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera y se giró cruzando los brazos con una mirada seria que dejó boquiabierta a Jane.

—¿Si has mostrado tanto interés por ese cuadro, por qué sigue allí?

Jane no entendió a qué se refería hasta que su madre señaló el paquete al lado de la puerta.

—Cómo sabes… Gabriel. Gabriel te dijo. —Se frotó la frente con los dedos. ¿Acaso su marido era como sus hermanos que no podía decir un simple "No" cuando su madre les preguntaba algo?

—No has querido hablar conmigo…

—He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo —interrumpió y hasta a ella le sonó a excusa barata.

—¿Acaso discutieron antes de irse? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada, Janie.

—¿¡Por qué piensas que le hice algo!? —Agarró la botella de cerveza nuevamente y se terminó lo que quedaba.

Angela se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquel tono. No eran muchas las veces que su hija explotaba de aquella forma y perdía el control de su tono. Maura era un tema sensible con su hija y, después de lo que acaba de escuchar, estaba segura que algo había pasado entre las dos.

—Solo preguntaba. Me agradó mucho y parece una mujer simpática y educada.

—Lo es —convino más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y miró la foto de una Maura sonriente y más bella que nunca. Victor había tenido razón cuando dijo que podría pasar por modelo.

—¿Por qué no abres el paquete entonces?

—No es momento aún.

Su madre la miró por encima del hombro y para su sorpresa no hizo más preguntas. ¿Cómo podría entender lo que ese cuadro significaba para ella? Si ni siquiera ella misma sabía. La persona desconocida que llegó a admirar simplemente por un cuadro, la misma persona que quería conocer… esa persona era _ella_. Había repetido en su cabeza cientos de veces la conversación que tuvo con Maura en la primera y segunda exposición. Las preguntas que Maura le había hecho sobre el cuadro aquella primera vez... y cómo olvidar cuando le dijo que se sentía atraída por conocer al creador del cuadro. Maura tenía razón… había intentado decirle en las dos ocasiones, pero siempre hubo una interrupción. Aún no logra entender cómo se le pasó por alto.

—Me gustaría verlo cuando decidas abrirlo.

—Claro que sí, Ma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frost alzó la mirada, atento cuando vio a sus compañeros entrar con una sonrisa en los labios. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta cuánto extrañaba ver esa expresión de satisfacción al cerrar un caso. Korsak se disculpó para ir por una taza de café y Jane se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el espaldar de su silla antes de sentarse.

—Podría decir que eso fue un récord.

—Aprende, novato.

Frost sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de su compañera. Le alegraba volver ver a la Jane que conocía.

—Cavanaugh se veía muy complacido y tiene buenas noticias. —No pudo contener la sonrisa y se maldijo mentalmente al notar el brillo en los ojos de su compañera. Ya comenzaba a prepararse para la pregunta que veía venir.

—¿Y tú por qué tan sonriente?

—¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz por el éxito de mi querida compañera?

—Aja… Claro. —Lo estudió con la mirada y Frost suspiró aliviado cuando Cavanaugh abrió la puerta del salón de conferencias y la llamó.

—Rizzoli.

—No puedo creer que ya me vaya a romper las pelotas. Acabo de llegar —dijo en un susurro entre dientes.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Necesito hablar contigo—avisó y cerró la puerta.

Jane se levantó de su silla con un quejido que sonó más a un gruñido y miró a su compañero de reojo y luego a Korsak que llegaba con su taza de café.

—Piensa que son buenas noticias. —Frost intentó animarla, pero solo se ganó una mirada asesina.

—¿Acaso tú estás en esto también? —Le preguntó seriamente a Korsak que solo se sacudió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Es para ahora, Rizzoli. —Cavanaugh había abierto la puerta y solo se asomó para decirle eso antes de volver a cerrarla.

Lanzándoles una última mirada a sus compañeros, Jane se dio media vuelta y entró en el salón de conferencias que ahora solo era utilizado para la investigación del caso de ellos tres. Tomó asiento al final de la mesa ovalada y esperó las buenas noticias. Esperaba que fuera que estaba de vuelta en el caso.

—Buenas noticias, Rizzoli… pero antes de nada quiero felicitarte por cerrar el caso tan rápido.

Jane se mordió la lengua para no decir que ese caso lo pudo haber cerrado hasta un principiante.

—Estás de vuelta en caso.

—Esas sí que son buenas noticias, señor.

—Hay más.

—Aja… —¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que las buenas noticias se iban a joder?

—Tendrán un nuevo miembro en la investigación. Les ayudará en lo que sea necesario.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No interrumpa, detective. No he terminado de hablar. La pericia de esta persona y el conocimiento que tiene sobre el caso y sobre El Cirujano son esenciales en esta investigación. Los detectives Frost y Korsak están de acuerdo con mi decisión y piensas de igual forma.

_"Esos malditos… así que ya estaban en esto…"_ —pensó, levantándose de la silla y cruzando los brazos.

—No está sujeto a debate, Rizzoli. Ahora… —Chequeó su reloj y asintió—. Estará en tres minutos. Quédese aquí para darle la bienvenida oficialmente.

—¿Oficialmente? —murmuró cuando el teniente salió. ¿Cómo podían quedar de acuerdo en algo tan importante como un nuevo integrante en el equipo sin consultar con ella primero? Frost y Korsak tendrían mucho que explicar.

_"Tres minutos, he"_ —lanzó una mirada al reloj en la pared y siguió la manilla con cada segundo hasta que pasaron dos minutos—. _"Nuevo compañero y uno que llega tarde, genial"_ —pensó al notar que había pasado dos minutos y treinta segundos exactos.

—Jane.

Jane dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta colisionando con una de las sillas. Casi cae si no fuera por sus reflejos y sus manos que detuvieron la caída al aferrarse con rapidez al borde de la mesa. La puerta de entrada permanecía cerrada y ya habían pasado tres minutos. Hubiera jurado que había escuchado su nombre. Que había escuchado _su voz_. ¿Acaso tan mal estaba de la cabeza?

—Hola, Jane. —Una imagen apareció en la pared gracias al proyector. La mujer sonreía y saludaba con una mano en el video.

El cuerpo de la morena se giró lentamente, procesando lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Maura? —Se preguntó si la podía escuchar y obtuvo su respuesta cuando la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió.

—Espero que podamos trabajar bien como equipo. —Su voz resonó entre las cuatro paredes y Jane no hizo y no podía hacer más que mirarla boquiabierta.

—Maura…


	13. Chapter 13

Con los brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas moviéndose inquietamente, Jane siguió con la mirada a Korsak y Frost que exponían los hallazgos más recientes sobre el caso. Maura los escuchaba atentamente mientras Jane miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera la imagen de la doctora. Apenas tuvieron como mucho dos minutos a solas, los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente mirándose hasta que Frost tocó la puerta y entró seguido por Korsak.

Maura no estaba allí físicamente y aun así podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

—Me aseguraré de enviarle todos los archivos que tenemos hasta ahora, Doc.

—Gracias, Frost. Lo estaré esperando ansiosamente. Es difícil ver los detalles por la llamada.

—¿En serio creen que esto funcionará? —Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y sintió el momento preciso cuando todos la miraron, sorprendidos—. ¿No es mejor que pueda ver cara a cara la evidencia? ¿Los cuerpos? ¿Cómo podrá examinarlos? —continuó.

—También estaré trabajando directamente con el doctor Doster —interfirió Maura en un tono tajante pero profesional que dejó a la detective con la palabra en la boca.

—Pensábamos que esto te iba alegrar —explicó Korsak—. Trabajaste muy bien con la doc y tenemos que admitir que es como un aire fresco en este caso.

—Aparte de que es un genio. —añadió Frost— Y está al tanto del caso, claro.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior para no decir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza; estaba segura que saldría como algo inapropiado y para nada profesional. Sus compañeros tenían razón; Maura había sido parte de la investigación y conocía el caso del Cirujano. Tampoco podía mentirse a sí misma… le agradaba trabajar con ella.

—Perdón —dijo en voz baja y si no fuera por la buena calidad del micrófono que estaba siendo usado, Maura no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Detectives, puedo tener un momento a solas con la detective Rizzoli? —Pidió y se enderezó un poco en su silla, deseando poder levantarse y acercarse a ella.

Los dos hombres miraron en su dirección y asintieron.

El silencio las rodeó nuevamente y con un suspiro Jane apretó uno de los botones en la portátil que tenía enfrente y la imagen del proyector desapareció de la pared para transferirse a la pantalla de la portátil.

Maura sonrió agradecida; no era mejor que poder acercarse físicamente pero al menos estaba más cerca.

—¿No deseas que sea parte del equipo? ¿Que trabaje contigo…? —preguntó con sinceridad. Jane descruzó los brazos y se acercó más a la pantalla, apoyando la mejilla en su puño cerrado—. Puedo hablar con Cavanaugh si no no estás de acuerdo, Jane.

—No es eso. Perdona ese comentario que hice… no pensé lo que decía y todo esto me tomó por sorpresa y no soy muy buena con las sorpresas.

Maura permaneció en silencio mientras la observaba, notando que el cansancio era más prominente en aquel rostro que no había visto por tres semanas.

—Sí quiero trabajar contigo. Solo deseo que estuvieses aquí… —se permitió decir y aclaró la garganta al caer en cuenta de sus palabras—. Claro, eso ayudará mucho con el caso e imagino que sería más fácil para ti.

—Desafortunadamente se me hace imposible regresar a Boston en estos momentos. Estaría allí si fuera una posibilidad. Eso no lo dudes.

—Imagino… —dijo y el silencio las envolvió nuevamente, ambas con una sola pregunta en sus mentes _"¿Por qué no me contactaste?"_

Jane se pasó la mano por el cabello, peinándose nerviosamente con los dedos, aunque terminó peor de lo que estaba. Maura se apoyó un poco en el respaldar de la silla, sorprendida que le alegrara tanto volver a ver esa simple acción.

—Me propusiste estar en contacto —logró decir en voz alta después de repetirlo innumerables veces en su cabeza.

—Lo hice —respondió y se mordió el labio, insegura de querer que continuara la conversación por ese camino.

—No lo hiciste —dijo en apenas un susurro y clavó su mirada en la pantalla esperando alguna reacción, pero la expresión de Maura permaneció impasible.

—No estaba segura que quisieras que lo hiciera —respondió con honestidad—. Interpreté tu falta de comunicación como una confirmación. No quería causarte un inconveniente.

—Nunca serías una inconveniencia y he estado bien liada —dijo antes de pensarlo e hizo una mueca al escucharse a sí misma; sí, definitivamente sonaba a excusa barata y ella sabía que era mucho más que eso. Maura permaneció en silencio, mirándola. No tenía que ser una detective muy buena para saber que la forense no había aceptado su respuesta, pero no obtuvo ningún reproche al respecto y comenzó a sentir un peso en su pecho que se convirtió en una incomodidad insoportable. ¿Acaso no podía mentirle? Aunque en parte sí era cierto que había estado muy ocupada durante esas semanas—. Aún no logro procesar lo que me dijiste —soltó con un suspiro—. Tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Y es cierto lo que te dije en el aeropuerto... no te odio por ocultarlo, Maura. Más que nada estoy sorprendida.

" _¿Sorprendida?"_ Era lo que quería preguntar, pero de sus labios solo salió:

—¿Lo recibiste?

—Sí.

¿Cómo decirle que ni siquiera lo había abierto? ¿Acaso entendería sus razones? ¿Aunque ella misma no estuviera segura de qué razones eran esas?—. Es como dice mi madre, sabes, con sus horóscopos y todo eso.

Maura ladeó la cabeza sin entender una palabra de lo que había dicho.

—Había dicho que no habían coincidencias y que estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos —imitó la voz de su madre, terminando por sacudir los hombros sin darle importancia.

—Oh… —Tragó en seco recordando las palabras que Jane le había dicho la noche que se quedó en su casa.

—No me vayas a decir que tú crees en esas cosas... como eres una mujer de las ciencias y todo eso.

—Claro que no… aunque sigue siendo usado con regularidad en la astrología china para adivinar la fortuna.

Jane sintió el alivio de un peso invisible desaparecer poco a poco de sus hombros. Por un instante, solo un instante, se permitió disfrutar una sensación de normalidad al volver escucharla como si las últimas tres semanas de no contacto no hubieran existido.

Un toque en la puerta llamó la atención de la detective y Frost se asomó.

—Cavanaugh está preguntando por ti.

Jane exhaló con fuerza, asintiendo con una mueca, frotándose el cuello.

—Dile que estaré en unos minutos.

—Korsak me dijo que te habían dado otro caso —dijo Maura cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—No sé qué pretende Cavanaugh. El caso fue pan comido y no me ayudó en nada.

—El caso los absorbe. Espero poder ayudar…

—Sé que lo harás, Maura. En serio… eso que dije antes no es lo que pienso, de verdad.

—Te creo. No hagas esperar más a Cavanaugh. Creo que te dará el horario.

—¿Horario?

—No podré estar conectada siempre —explicó y Jane separó sus labios cayendo en cuenta. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Maura tenía su propio trabajo y una vida.

—¿Cuándo será la siguiente? Ya sé que es muy posible que él me diga pero quiero saber antes.

Maura sonrió y Jane quedó maravillada y agradecida por la tecnología que le permitía ver a la forense con una calidad de imagen increíble. No era nada comparado con verla en persona, pero era mucho mejor que nada.

—Mañana a las dos, aunque podría cambiar dependiendo de mí trabajo.

—Entiendo… bueno… iré a ver qué quiere, ¿Mañana a las dos entonces…?

—A las dos —repitió y la llamada terminó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel bajó por las escaleras, extrañado por el fuerte olor a tocino. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su esposa moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina, vistiendo una de sus camisas blanca.

—¿Acaso es nuestro aniversario y lo olvidé?

—Otra vez —respondió cruzando los brazos, seria.

—Eso fue el año pasado… —aclaró intentando recordar si de verdad lo había olvidado.

Jane soltó una carcajada, acercándose a él para besarlo.

—No pude contenerme, tu cara de pánico es lo mejor.

—Eres cruel, amor… —suspiró aliviado.

—¡No te comas ese pancake! Fue el primero y ha quedado horrible.

—Quemado… y los dos que le siguieron también.

—Ey, es un arte culinario que necesita perfección, además, Jo estará feliz de comérselo.

—No le des eso al perro. —Miró de reojo al animal que no se movía del lado de Jane, moviendo la cola esperando a que le dieran algo de comer.

—¿Si no es nuestro aniversario a qué se debe todo esto entonces? —Aceptó el plato con huevos revueltos, tocino y pancakes.

—A nada especial, solo uno de esos días con ganas de poner en uso mis habilidades culinarias.

—Está bueno —comentó después de probar el pancake.

—Ignoraré tu tono de sorpresa —dijo y apoyó los codos sobre la barra de la cocina antes de morder un pedazo de tocino.

—Hmm, amor… ¿cuándo moverás ese paquete? Tú madre no deja de preguntar sobre él y llámenme loco, pero creo que terminará abriéndolo.

—Ella sabe que no debe poner una mano sobre ese paquete. Lo moveré hoy.

—Bien. Por cierto. —Se limpió la comisura de los labios—. Dale mis saludos a Maura y discúlpame otra vez por lo de la cena.

—Gabriel, ha pasado casi un mes, de seguro ni se acuerda. Pero lo haré, quita esa cara.

—Es una pena que no me puedas hablar sobre el caso. El FBI ha recurrido a expertos de ese modo también, ¡la tecnología, he! No deja de sorprenderme cómo es posible que podamos ver y hablar con una persona que esté al otro lado del mundo.

—Maura está a unas horas —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. Lo sé… pero aun así no deja de ser increíble.

—¿Acaso mi marido fue poseído por un niño fanático a la tecnología?

—Espero que no. —Se levantó y Jane le dio la vuelta a la barra, agarrándolo por la corbata para besar sus labios—. Acabo de arreglar eso.

—Estaba mal arreglada —sonrió y se la volvió a arreglar—. Anda que se te hará tarde.

—Nos vemos esta noche, no olvides que tu madre quiere hacer la torta para la tía Lena.

—Qué haría sin tu buena memoria—. Sonrió y se apoyó nuevamente en la barra. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando la puerta se cerró y su mirada se enfocó en el paquete al lado. Tiró sobre el plato lo que le quedaba de tocino y se limpió las manos antes de acercarse.

—Vale… eres solo un cuadro… con el que estoy hablando, ¿acaso estoy loca? —Se decía, inclinándose un poco para alzarlo, sorprendiéndose de lo pesado que era—. Solo un poco más —susurró entre dientes cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del cuarto de invitados que en ese momento estaba usando más como una oficina.

Siguió las instrucciones de la envoltura al pie de la letra. Lo último que quería era dañar el cuadro por su impaciencia. Lo apoyó contra la pared y dio unos pasos atrás hasta caer sobre el pequeño sofá negro en el rincón de la habitación.

—Tú y Yo —susurró sorprendida, como si al quitar todas las envolturas se encontraría con otra imagen que no fuese esa. No pudo contener su curiosidad y se levantó para acercarse y rozarlo con los dedos.; había sido algo que no era permitido en la exposición—. Eres una mujer con tantos talentos, Maura —susurró, sintiendo cada pincelada debajo de las yemas de sus dedos—… Increíble… Eres increíble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Frost! ¡Llévatela! —Gritó al notar que ninguno de los dos se movía—. Ahora.

Frost la agarró por los brazos, arrastrándola hacia atrás a la fuerza. Jane estaba demasiada atónita como para oponerse.

—Mierda —maldijo Korsak, mirando el rostro empalidecido del doctor Doster—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?

—E… Está descongelándose aún... —Tragó en seco y volvió a mirar las dos extremidades que habían dejado a una cuadra de la estación de policía.

—¿Podrían ser de Ann?

—No sabría hasta hacer las pruebas… la única marca que parece tener es esa…

—Necesitamos esos resultados lo más pronto posible, Doster. —Intentaba mantener su tono bajo control y pensar con la cabeza clara—. No lo muevan aún —Les ordenó a los forenses que estaban a punto de recoger la evidencia.

—Estamos intentando hacer esto lo más rápido posible, detective —protestó el doctor.

—Dame un minuto. —Agarró el Ipad de Frost y comenzó a presionar la pantalla con frustración, maldiciendo entre dientes hasta que escuchó el timbre y luego vio la imagen de la mujer—. ¿Me escucha, Doc?

—¿Todo bien, detective? —preguntó preocupada al notar la desesperación en su rostro.

—No. Han dejado un paquete a una cuadra de la estación, sospecho que son las extremidades de una de nuestras víctimas.

—¿Ann Higgins? —Preguntó y Korsak asintió—. Muéstreme.

Korsak giró la pantalla y escuchó el grito ahogado de sorpresa.

—Sin pruebas no estaríamos seguros —dijo, notándose ligeramente cómo su voz se quebraba.

—Eso le dije, doctora Isles.

Maura reconoció la voz del doctor Doster. Korsak giró la pantalla hacia él nuevamente.

—Es un mensaje para ella. Fuera de especulaciones no puede ser más directo con esas cicatrices y el apellido de Jane. —Se dirigió al doctor y dijo—. Ya pueden llevárselo.

—¿Jane lo ha visto?

—Quedó en estado de shock —decía, buscando con la mirada a Frost y Jane, ubicando a Frost al lado de una patrulla—. No la había visto así desde…

—Hoyt. Permítame hablar con ella, por favor.

—No creo que quiera hablar con alguien en estos momentos —dijo, notando como Jane se movía hacia delante y atrás en el asiento trasero de la patrulla.

—Por favor.

—No está nada bien —susurró Frost cuando Korsak se acercó. El hombre mayor aclaró la garganta y giró la pantalla—. Oh, Doc.

—Quiero hablar con Jane.

—Doc, Jane no está…

—Ahora, detective. —Su tono fuerte los sorprendió a los dos y Frost asintió, presionando la pantalla para que cambiara a la cámara frontal. Abrió la puerta de la patrulla y Jane intentó cerrarla de inmediato, pero Frost se interpuso con su cuerpo.

—¡Déjame en paz, Frost! Necesito estar sola unos minutos. ¿No entendiste eso?

—Jane.

La morena dejó de moverse de un lado a otro al escuchar aquella voz y buscó alguna explicación en los ojos de Frost.

—La Doc quiere hablar contigo. —Le entregó el Ipad sin darle tiempo a rechazarlo y cerró la puerta de la patrulla, cubriendo la ventanilla con su cuerpo.

—Jane… —susurró, acercándose más a la cámara. Sabía que las manos de Jane temblaban por cómo su imagen se movía de un lado a otro—. Jane, mírame. Enfócate en mí—. Tomó varios segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, pero Jane lo hizo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que intentaba contener a toda costa.

—No puedo hacer esto otra vez… —susurró y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos al escuchar lo débil que sonó.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte. La más fuerte que he conocido. Haz sobrevivido a cosas peores y tienes unos compañeros que te apoyan y te protegen. Eres fuerte. —Jane giró su cabeza, evitando mirarla, evitando que viera sus lágrimas—. Mírame, Jane.

—No puedo, Maura. —susurró al volver enfocar su mirada en los ojos claros que estaban tan brillosos como los suyos.

—Sé que estoy lejos pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para apoyarte. Te lo prometo.

—Maur… —susurró en un sollozo sin poder contenerlo un segundo más.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Jane.

Mis dedos tamborearon ansiosamente sobre el volante a la vez que un suspiro escapó entre mis labios. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había repetido que no importaba si alguien me veía entrar por esa maldita puerta verde. Sí, creo que es necesario que esté aquí o mejor dicho, allí. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza y lo más gracioso de todo es que soy consciente de ello. Nadie me lo tiene que decir y aunque nadie lo ha dicho aún, lo puedo ver en sus miradas; la forma con que me miran…. ¿El que esté consciente de que esté perdiendo la poca cordura que me queda querrá decir que en realidad no estoy loca? Nunca se me dio muy bien la psicología, pero una cosa sí tengo claro y eso es que voy de de mal a peor, conmigo y con las personas más cercanas a mí.

Desde que se encontró las extremidades de Ann, dos semanas atrás, Cavanaugh ha estado respirando sobre mi hombro para que vaya a terapia. ¿Terapia? Aún puedo escuchar el tono escandalizado que se escapó de mis labios, desconocido hasta para mis propios oídos. Me dio la excusa barata de que tiene que estar seguro que yo, Detective Jane Rizzoli, esté apta para trabajar el caso.

YO.

Como si fuera la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación…

_"Claro que lo estoy"_ murmuré y coloqué ambas manos sobre el volante, apretándolo con fuerza al recordar sus palabras una vez más. No estoy aquí por él. Estoy segura que puedo hacerlo. Es mi caso.

Abrí la puerta y bajé del auto, ajustando mi chaqueta protegiéndome de la fresca brisa de otoño. Patricia, preparada como siempre, abrió la puerta de su oficina antes de poder tocarla. A veces me preguntaba si se asomaba por la ventana y me veía saludar a la recepcionista antes de dirigirme a su oficina. Era la única explicación.

—Jane —me saludó con una leve sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

Había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que había puesto pie en esta oficina. Todo se veía exactamente igual con la excepción de un árbol bonsái al extremo de su escritorio. Me senté en el sillón marrón oscuro e intenté mantener los brazos al lado de mi cuerpo, sintiendo el revestimiento de piel.

Patricia se sentó delante de mí y cruzó sus piernas, colocando una de las manos sobre su rodilla. Patricia es una mujer ya cerca de sus cincuentas con cabello gris recogido a la perfección en un moño italiano. El maquillaje siempre era mínimo, en realidad no lo necesitaba; se conservada muy bien para su edad. Daba un aspecto apacible, tranquilo y a la vez elegante y profesional.

Me sorprendió que no tuviera su bloc de notas sobre su muslo como normalmente hacía.

—Ha sido una sorpresa volver escuchar de ti.

Sonreí consciente de que ella sabría que era una sonrisa irónica. Su comentario se refería a la última conversación o sesión, mejor dicho, que tuvimos. En aquel momento había alzado los brazos como si hubiera ganado un premio y le juré que nunca más me volvería a ver. No había sido un comentario negativo en lo absoluto. Había sido un momento feliz para ambas; yo me había llevado mi aprobación para volver a trabajar y ella se había librado de mí.

—Ya ves. Nunca digas nunca. —Miré hacia su escritorio instintivamente y luego volví a mirar sus ojos verdes— ¿No necesitas tus notas o algo?

—¿Deseas que tome notas? Pensé que solo querías hablar. —Hizo un gesto para levantarse pero la detuve rápidamente.

—No. Tienes razón, solo quiero hablar.

—Está bien. —Sonrió y se volvió acomodar en su asiento.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio y era consciente de que esperaba a que yo dijera algo. Que iniciara una conversación. En ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cuál era mi problema? El trabajo claro o mejor dicho: el caso. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, esperando pacientemente, siempre lo hacía y por eso fue con la única persona que pude terminar mi 'terapia' antes. Después de dos intentos fracasados, ya porque los otros dos no dejaban de hacer preguntas insistentemente o simplemente no me entendían. Entonces di con Patricia y con ella me quedé. Aparte de ser excelente en su trabajo, me entendía y lo más importante de todo: me toleraba. Aunque siempre lo negaba. No necesitaba admitirlo, soy consciente que mi actitud y seguridad que a veces se confundía con egocentrismo no eran muy tolerables.

—¿Cómo va todo con el trabajo? —preguntó entonces y suspiré agradecida al escucharla. Al menos así podríamos comenzar.

—Bien —mentí pero ya se había convertido en una respuesta predeterminada para todos y a veces hasta para mí misma. No sería la primera ni la última vez que me diga a mí misma que todo está bien. Pero Patricia era diferente; no era mi madre, mis hermanos o mi marido. Me imagino que en su cabeza le esté dando mil vueltas a mi "Bien". Si todo estuviera bien no estuviera aquí.

Patricia no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo su mirada calmada sobre mí, esperando nuevamente.

—Tengo… tenemos un caso algo complicado. —Crucé mis brazos sobre mi torso y al darme cuenta de mi acción los descrucé y opté por entrelazar mis dedos—. Todo iba bien con la investigación hasta que el hijo de… emm. —Callé al ver que ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. No lo hacía por mis palabras, todo lo contrario, lo hizo porque me detuve y apuesto que se pregunta el por qué. Nunca lo había hecho en sus sesiones; permitía que hablara como siempre lo hacía - otra razón por la que me agrada. Tengo que admitir que después de semanas de hablar casi diariamente con Maura y que me diga "¡Jane!" siempre que intuía una palabrota, me había mejorado como persona, supongo—. Como decía, el amm… psicópata, dejó de hacer de las suyas por un tiempo para después hacer su gran regreso con… —¿Podía decirle? Cuando estaba en la sesiones tenía bandera blanca para compartir detalles de mi caso si así fuese necesario. Pero esto no era lo mismo; Cavanaugh no sabía que estaba aquí. Esta no sería una sesión oficial, aún no.

—Lo que se hable en esta oficina no saldrá de aquí, lo sabes, Jane. Si sientes que es necesario compartir algo específico del caso, lo puedes hacer.

—El caso es muy parecido al del Cirujano.

—¿Hablas del Imitador? He estado al tanto con las noticias —explicó.

—Así le puso la prensa por el primer asesinato. Pero no es un imitador, es más bien un experimentador; no tiene un M.O propio.

Patricia asintió.

—¿Las pesadillas han regresado? —Preguntó y no me tomó por sorpresa que lo hiciera. Lo esperaba cuando mencioné al Cirujano.

—Sí. —Aunque nunca se detuvieron. A veces volvían una o dos veces en un par de meses pero últimamente eran casi diarias—. Son peores y… ha pasado otra vez… —susurré y Patricia descruzó sus piernas. Ahora estaba más interesada—. Pero no he lastimado a nadie.

—Pero te preocupa que pueda ocurrir.

—Sí —admití. Gabriel, mi madre… hasta Maura, habían estado expuestos a lo que puede pasar a causa de mis pesadillas. El que está más en riesgo es Gabriel que duerme a mi lado. Él pudo calmarme por un tiempo, pero se han puesto tan mal que ni siquiera un baño frío ha logrado calmarme. Él no lo sabe y prefiero que así sea. No quiero preocuparlo más de lo que ya está—. Por eso estoy aquí, en parte. Cavanaugh quiere que regrese a terapia. Quiere estar seguro de que pueda trabajar en el caso —dije imitándolo, terminando con un gruñido.

—¿Y tú crees que lo necesitas?

—¿Qué crees? —le pregunté y volví a colocar los brazos a mi lado, notando que había estado acariciando mi cicatriz, inconscientemente.

—Que no. Pero el que hayas decidido contactarte conmigo me hace pensar que piensas que te ayudará.

—Aja. Eso y que todos no dejan de decirme que busque ayuda aunque me canso de decirles que estoy bien.

—¿Y lo estás?

No respondo, solo la miro fijamente a los ojos como si se tratase de una competencia. Sé que ella sabe la respuesta. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer este tipo de preguntas? Siempre me lo he cuestionado. El tipo de pregunta que claramente ya se sabe la respuesta pero por alguna razón es necesario que se diga en voz alta, que lo admita.

—No. No lo estoy —admito entre dientes.

—¿Deseas hablar de otra cosa? ¿Algo más aparte del caso te está inquietando?

Por esto me gusta tanto Patricia. No es necesario hablar mucho con ella. Es como si se metiera en mi mente y supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Parte de eso se debe a los meses que estuve viniendo a su oficina una vez a la semana, al principio eran dos veces y hasta tres cuando me ponía muy mal. Solo se lo admitía a Patricia, nadie más. Era y sigue siendo extraño para mí el cómo hablar con un extraño puede llegar a ser tan confortante. Para Patricia era un libro abierto y eso no me asustaba ni molestaba, ya no.

—Todo lo demás sigue estando igual. Mi madre se preocupa de más. Gabriel y el trabajo. Mi trabajo sigue siendo mi trabajo.

—¿Nada nuevo? —preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Gabriel ha estado más insistente con lo de la familia. No deja de recordarme lo que me dijo el doctor.

—¿Sobre la deterioración de tu horno? Como tan elocuente me dijiste.

—Exacto. —Me reí y fue una sonrisa sincera y que necesitaba tanto. Pero la verdad es que el tema me estresa y era una de las muchas causas de mi ansiedad.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con lo de la familia?

—A que quiere eso: una familia. Es algo que le he explicado tantas veces y para ser honesta contigo, pienso que no debería necesitar una explicación. —Alzo mis brazos con frustración y me paso una de mis manos por mi cabello, inhalando profundamente para calmarme—. Le he dicho que no es el mejor momento. Ya no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Crees que es buena idea tener un hijo en mi línea de trabajo? O en estos momentos cuando siempre que me despierto de una pesadilla lo primero que hago es buscar mi pistola…

—No lo es —dijo con voz calmada, comprensible—. ¿Lo deseas? Una vez que pases de este caso.

Me mantuve en silencio porque no sabía qué decir. Había sido algo que Gabriel me había preguntado en medio de la discusión que siempre nos llevaba este tema y que nunca tenía una respuesta contundente. Seguiré teniendo el mismo trabajo después de este caso, de este momento. Y después vendrá otro caso. Siempre estará el peligro que viene con el trabajo que me gusta.

—Tengo compañeras que tienen familias: policías, detectives. Siempre me digo "¿Si ellas lo pueden hacer por qué yo no?".

—¿Y cuál ha sido tu respuesta?

La miré buscando sus ojos verdes claros una vez más. Había sido algo que solo había considerado, pensado por breves segundos y que nunca pensé decirlo en voz alta, mucho menos a otra persona.

—Que tal vez no lo quiera. Tengo un sobrinito gracias a mi hermano Tommy y soy muy buena con él. Soy buena con los niños y me gustan pero… no sé. Realmente no sé. Maura me ha dicho que no me preocupe que no me estrese por eso, que aún me quedan unos años más.

—¿Maura? ¿Quién es Maura?

—Oh. Es una amiga —dije y me sorprendí a mí misma al decirlo. No lo había dicho antes, al menos no en voz alta. Hasta ahora las pocas veces que me han preguntado por Maura, que casi siempre era en el trabajo, me había referido a ella como una compañera. Porque es lo que es: mi compañera de trabajo. Pero por las últimas dos semanas habíamos sido más que eso. No solo hablábamos en el trabajo como estaba programado cada día; a veces era con Frost y Korsak, otras veces yo no podía estar presente, pero no era un problema porque la podía contactar a cualquier hora. Y lo he estado haciendo—. Compañera de trabajo.

—Háblame de Maura.

Su curiosidad por Maura me sorprendió. En sus ojos apareció un brillo por escuchar más sobre ella y me acomodé en el sillón, sintiendo cómo me hundía en él, relajándome.

—Es la jefa forense del estado de Nueva York y reside allí. Nos conocimos hace unos meses, principios de Julio aunque uno de esos meses no tuvimos comunicación, algo complicado de explicar. Maura es… Yo creo que la palabra que la podría describir sería única. —Sonreí al recordarla y continué—. No es algo 'único' de decir y muchos menos original pero honestamente no sé qué otra palabra usar para describirla. Es muy inteligente, como si tuviera una enciclopedia metida en su cabeza; es la única explicación para que sepa tantas cosas. Es diferente, es un aire fresco y somos polos opuestos.

—Polos opuestos —Patricia repitió intrigada.

—Sí. Su mundo es tan diferente al mío. Ella me muestra cosas del suyo y yo le muestro del mío.

—¿Acaso Maura es responsable de que controles un poco mejor tus impulsos de maldecir?

Sabía que no se le había pasado eso. Joder, Patricia es buena.

—No son impulsos, Patricia. Además, según Maura maldecir ayuda, aunque no tiene ningún sentido que me prevenga de hacerlo. Hmmm —Me quedé pensativa, apenas dándome cuenta.

—Me dijiste que Maura es tu compañera, ¿acaso trabaja contigo en el caso? ¿Estando ella en Nueva York?

—Sí. La distancia apesta pero ella tiene su trabajo allí y nos ayuda mucho con el caso acá —peiné mi pelo con mis dedos una vez más.

Y me ayuda a mí. Desde aquel momento en la patrulla de policía, cuando Maura exigió, rogó que la mirara, se convirtió en un ancla para mí. Me mantiene con los pies en la tierra.

—Perdón. —Me disculpé cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y me disculpé con ella, primero por no haber apago el celular y segunda porque me tenía que ir.

—¿Nos veremos otra vez?

—No me queda de otra. Cavanaugh querrá por escrito prueba de que puedo seguir en el caso. Nos vemos Patricia.

—Hasta la próxima, Jane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Ma? —Llamé cuando abrí la puerta principal—. Recibí tu mensaje. —Tiré mis llaves sobre la mesa y me quité la chaqueta. —¿Ma?

—¡Jane! Gracias a Dios que llegaste. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia? —Me limité a decir porque se veía bien. La puerta estaba cerrada y todo adentro estaba en orden.

—Estaba caminando a Jo Friday y el collar se le salió y se fue corriendo detrás de una ardilla. No la podía encontrar, Jane.

—¿Por eso sonabas tan alarmada en tu mensaje? —pregunté estupefacta, notando a Jo bajando por las escaleras y acercándose a nosotras. Al menos estaba bien.

—¡Temía que la atropellaran!

—Pero está bien.

—Sí. Ahora. Regresó veinte minutos después y de esos veinte estuve diez corriendo detrás de ella.

—Hola, pequeña —Agarré a Jo con mis dos manos y la alcé, abrazándola a mí, sintiendo su lengua en mi mejilla.

—¿Jane, me estás escuchando?

—¿He? Claro. —Regresé a Jo al suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor sin dejar de mover la cola—. Solo ha pasado como dos veces pero siempre regresa.

—Supongo que ahora solo tendré que esperar a que se me bajen los nervios.

Reí a la vez que dejé que mi cuerpo cayera libremente sobre el sofá. No lo voy a negar; a veces me gustaría que mi vida fuera un poco más fácil… preocuparse porque tu perro se haya escapado es mucho mejor que preocuparse porque un asesino te dejó un mensaje. ¿Acaso me estará vigilando? Está claro que me conoce… tal vez del caso de Hoyt. También está la posibilidad de que tenga una obsesión conmigo. Cavanaugh insistió en tener mi casa bajo vigilancia. Está claro que me negué. Eso solo le dejaría saber al enfermo ese que tengo miedo. Pero al final Cavanaugh hizo lo que le dio la gana, como normalmente hace… bueno, por algo es el 'jefe'. Tiene un agente que me sigue a todos lados la mayoría del tiempo y es bueno, muy bueno. Me tomó cuatro días en notar que me estaba siguiendo. Tampoco sé cuándo o dónde estará ya que parece que no tiene un horario fijo.

He tenido oportunidades para enfrentarme a él y exigirle que deje de seguirme. No lo he hecho por varias razones: para empezar me hace sentir un poco –solo un poco- más segura. No se lo admitiré nunca a Cavanaugh, aunque dependiera de ello mi vida. Se lo comenté a Maura cuando me di cuenta de que el agente me seguía, y su repuesta me había sorprendido. "No me preocuparé tanto sabiendo que alguien más te cuida la espalda" en aquel momento no supe qué responder. Me había tomado por sorpresa que Maura se preocupara por mí de ese modo. Era lo que las amigas hacían ¿no? Y ahora Maura y yo somos amigas. Buenas amigas.

—¡Jane!

—Joder, Ma. No grites así. Y sí, te estoy escuchando. —En realidad no había escuchado absolutamente nada. Sus palabras se habían convertido en ruido de fondo y yo me absorbí en mis pensamientos.

Mi madre alzó mis piernas para hacer espacio y se sentó al final del sofá, colocando mis piernas sobre sus muslos.

—Sé que no deseas hablar sobre el trabajo... —Pausó y esperaba a escuchar el típico "Pero" que nunca llegó—. No lo haré. Sé que estás pasando por muchas cosas en estos momentos y que aunque para la mayoría de las personas lo mejor sería hablar, para ti no lo es tanto. Solo cuando lo necesitas de verdad. Quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para cuando lo necesites.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente hasta encontrarme con su mirada preocupada.

—Gracias, Ma. Gracias por entenderme.

—Eres mi hija. ¡Ahora! —exclamó y supe que cambiaría el tema. Lo ha estado haciendo de esta manera por semanas: Me dice algo serio y luego cambia de tema rápidamente. A veces me llegaba a sentir como un animal salvaje, esos que rara vez permiten que un humano se acerque pero si se sienten atrevido y dan un paso más hacia el animal, éste sale corriendo sin mirar atrás. Ahora yo era el animal salvaje en la familia.

—¿Cuándo llegará Gabriel?

—¿Acaso no te dijo? —Pregunté sorprendida, con un brillo en los ojos. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? Los dos no dejaban de hablar y mi madre, como siempre, estaba pendiente a todo. Al parecer ya no era así.

—No regresará hasta el viernes en la noche. Tiene que presentarse a corte para testificar en su caso.

—¿!Qué!? —Me golpeó la pierna con fuerza.

—¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Acaso no te dijo? —terminé diciendo con tono burlón.

—No es eso. A veces me pregunto dónde tienes la cabeza. El jueves es tu cumpleaños, Jane.

—Oh.

Me dio otro golpe.

—Te olvidaste. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué detective olvida su propio cumpleaños?

—Una muy ocupada.

—¿No te molesta que no esté aquí para celebrarlo contigo?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Es un día como cualquier otro.

—No puedo con ustedes a veces. Tus hermanos y tú a veces me sorprenden tanto que termina convirtiéndose en frustración. Estas cosas, que sepas, vienen de tu padre.

—Ya sé. Ya sé.

Mi madre se levantó del sofá, exasperada… lo cual me causaba un poco de risa. Si no fuera por ella mis hermanos y yo hubiéramos pasado por unos cuantos cumpleaños sin darnos cuenta. Era algo que corría en la familia, aunque no por la parte materna, eso estaba claro.

—Bueno, ya que Gabriel no está y yo no tengo nada que hacer, veré que puedo preparar para la cena.

Gruñí al escuchar el refrigerador abrirse. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y sonreí al reconocer el tono. Presioné el botón de contestar y lo primero que dije fue "Espera" que era lo que casi siempre decía mientras buscaba los audífonos para ponérmelos.

—Ahora sí. Hola —sonreí, sosteniendo el celular a unos centímetros de mi rostro para poder observarla.

—Hola, Jane ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Maura y noté que estaba aún en su oficina de trabajo.

—Emmm. —Me acomodé un poco para ver dónde estaba y qué hacía mi madre, y suspiré al notar que aún buscaba cosas para cocinar—. Bien. Gracias por convencerme.

—Al menos no dijiste que te obligué —sonrió y hice lo mismo.

—No lo hiciste, eso solo lo decía para molestarte.

—¿Está Dean? —Preguntó e imaginé que lo hizo porque notó que seguía dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el lado—. Dale mis saludos.

—No, no es él. Y sabes que no le agrada mucho cuando le llamas así; dice que es muy formal.

—¿Con quién hablas, Jane?

Suspiré y Maura comenzó a reír. Era una risa ligera y sincera. Me agrada mucho… es como el aire fresco.

—Con Maura, Ma. —Respondí sin apartar mi mirada del rostro cansado, pero sonriente de la rubia.

—¡Maura! —Mi madre dejó de hacer lo que hacía y, literalmente, vino corriendo hasta el sofá y me miró como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso antes de quitarme el celular de la mano. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Me quité los audífonos y se los entregué.

—¡Lo siento! —Dije en voz alta para que me pudiera escuchar y me gané una mirada asesina de mi madre.

—¿Por qué dices eso Jane?

Estuve a punto de contestar pero parece que Maura le dijo algo que la distrajo y me ignoró por completo. Solo escuchaba el lado de mi madre "¿Jane te habló de la revista? ¿Sí, sí, el autógrafo? No dejo de mirar tu cuadro…" Volví a cerrar mis ojos por varios instantes, tal vez unos minutos o dos y la voz de mi madre había quedado de fondo hasta que lo escuché.

—No, no, no. —Me levanté del sofá y caminé con apresuro hasta mi madre, quitándole el celular. —Tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no sigues viendo a ver si tengo lo suficiente o sino para ordenar pizza —. Me apresuré hacia la habitación de invitados, escuchando como mi madre se quejaba diciendo que no se ordenaría ninguna pizza.

—¿Es cierto que el jueves es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó y la mirada que tenía me hizo sentir culpable.

—Sí… No me acordaba —confesé—. He estado muy ocupada ya sabes con qué… además que es un día como cualquier otro. Ya se lo dije a mi madre.

—Parece que ella opina diferente.

—Por si no lo has notado, mi queridísima Maura, Ma tiende a opinar diferente en todo.

Volvió a reír, asintiendo levemente. Maura se había convertido en una amiga de la familia en poco tiempo; ha hablado con Ma, Frankie y hasta con TJ un día que lo cuidé cuando Tommy tuvo una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer en tu cumpleaños? ¿Dea…Gabriel preparará algo especial?

—Gabriel estará trabajando. No regresa hasta el viernes.

—Oh.

Solté una carcajada porque esa había sido la misma reacción de mi madre.

—Lo siento.

—No, no. No tienes que disculparte, como te dije: es un día como cualquier otro.

—No lo es.

—¿He?

—Es tu cumpleaños, Jane.

—Amm…

—No es un día como cualquier otro. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—¿Preguntas en serio?

—¿Cuándo no pregunto en serio? —ladeó la cabeza y mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Hmmm déjame pensar…

—Toma todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo en voz baja.

Me había sentado en el sofá enfrente del cuadro de Maura, y aún sostenía el celular en mi mano. No la estaba mirando pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí como si me estuviera estudiando, esperando por una respuesta. No fue hasta segundos después que decidí alzar mi mirada y encontrarme con la suya, ya que no podía concentrarme y pensar en algo.

—Vale. No te rías, he. Siempre he querido ir a Mountain View y recorrer el sendero en caballo. Ahora en otoño ha de estar precioso.

—¿Mountain View?

—Sí… supuestamente está en las afueras de la ciudad. Nunca he ido, ni siquiera sé dónde está pero he escuchado del lugar. Espera ¿Escuchaste todo eso y preguntas por el lugar y no por los caballos?

—¿Qué tienen los caballos?

—¿Que quiera montar uno?

—No veo nada extraño en eso, imagino que ha de ser muy relajante. ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó y la única explicación para que preguntara algo así tenía que ser la cara que tendría yo. Es la primera reacción positiva que he obtenido después de decir algo así. Maura lo entiende: Sí es relajante. Todas las demás personas siempre me miran como si hubiera dicho que quiero ir al espacio.

—Eres genial. —Reí al ver cómo sus mejillas cambiaron de color y movía sus manos nerviosamente hasta cruzar sus dedos.

—¡Jane, necesitaremos ir al supermercado! —gritó mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿No tienes comida otra vez? —preguntó Maura y la miré apenada—. Anda.

—¿Estarás luego?

—Claro. Me puedes llamar, ya saldré a casa.

—Entonces te llamo luego. —Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta.

—Jane.

—¿Hmm?

—Eres un desastre.

La miré sorprendida y las dos nos reímos.

—Como tú digas, Maura —dije entre risas antes de terminar la llamada.


	15. Chapter 15

—Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señora. —El joven oficial sonrió cordialmente y le entregó el pasaporte.

—Lo mismo le deseo —contestó antes de guardar el pasaporte en su cartera y volver arrastrar la maleta mediana con ruedas. No había empacado mucho ya que su estadía en la ciudad sería breve. Siguió los carteles que la guiaron hasta la salida donde familiares y amigos estarían esperando por sus seres queridos. Entre la multitud reconoció a la mujer con gafas oscuras, sosteniendo un papel blanco entre sus manos que leía "M. Isles" escrito con un grueso marcador negro permanente. La mujer se quitó los lentes para colocarlos sobre su cabeza y sonrió abriendo los brazos.

—Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi. —Ella la abrazó con fuerza por varios instantes antes de separarse y estudiar su rostro con la mirada como si se estuviera asegurando que estuviera bien y saludable.

Con Ella a veces se sentía como si aún fuera una niña.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque las he echado mucho de menos.

—Permíteme ayudarte con eso. —Agarró la maleta antes de que pudiera negarse—. Sígueme. El carro no está muy lejos. Y si la memoria no me falla ha sido casi dos meses. Es mucho tiempo, Maura.

Subieron al ascensor que las llevarían a los niveles más bajos donde estaba el auto.

—Pensé que ya estarían de regreso en Nueva York.

—Hemos ido y venido.

—¿Trabajo? Mi madre me ha contado de varias ofertas.

—Que algunas hemos aceptado. —La miró con una sonrisa pícara que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era. Maura siempre le decía que la sonrisa le daba un aire más juvenil. Ella a veces se lo tomaba como un cumplido y, en otras ocasiones, aprovechaba la situación actuando ofendida solo para molestarla un poco.

—Me alegro que los negocios estén marchando tan bien.

—Tu madre no podría estar más feliz. No sabes lo mal que se sintió al no poder venir para darte la bienvenida.

—Sé que está muy ocupada.

—Sí. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó al cerrar la puerta y encender el motor del auto.

Maura metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando un papel blanco doblado y se lo entregó.

—Necesito ir aquí. Me espera un día muy ocupado.

—Y apenas comienza. —Sonrió, al tanto de algunos de los planes que tenía Maura para ese día.

El auto se puso en marcha y Maura sacó el celular y presionó el primer número en su lista de favoritos.

—Empezaré —murmuró para sí misma mientras escuchaba el timbrar al otro lado de la línea.

—Detective Rizzoli —contestó una voz adormilada sin haber reconocido el tono que había designado para la forense.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Jane!

—¿Maur? —preguntó y se restregó los ojos antes de entreabrirlos para mirar la pantalla del celular por un segundo y confirmarlo. Maura rio y Ella la miró de reojo con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que la llamaba "Maur" nadie más la había llamado de ese modo.

_"Ha de ser porque aún está media dormida"_ pensó, descartándolo.

—Sí, soy Maura.

—¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? —preguntó en un tono que dedujo se acercaba más a un puchero que a una queja.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste antes? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Me hubiera gustado ser la primera en felicitarte pero no quería llamarte más temprano.

Jane abrió los ojos completamente y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, cruzando las piernas.

—No tienes que desearlo, eres la primera persona con la que hablo hoy.

Maura sonrió pero en unos segundos de silencio la sonrisa fue reemplazada por un malestar inexplicable que sintió en su pecho. ¿Por qué Gabriel no la había llamado? Jane está sola ¿Por qué ha sido ella la primera? Debió ser Gabriel…

—Entre tú y yo, es la primera vez que me despiertan así de temprano y no estoy tan molesta. Creo que este día me traerá cosas buenas y mira que no es normal de mí decir eso en un día como este.

Las palabras de Jane la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la mala sensación se evaporó en el aire.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

—¿Ya vas a trabajar? Es temprano —preguntó, mirando la hora al lado de su cama. 6:35 AM, temprano hasta para Maura, al menos para ir a trabajar. Aunque si lo pensaba; ninguna de las dos tenía un horario fijo. Estaban siempre disponibles en caso de que se les necesitara. Como siempre ha dicho: Los asesinos no tienen horarios y ellas tampoco. Y claro, siempre tenían que escoger las horas más inconvenientes porque, ¿a quién se le ocurre asesinar a alguien en plena luz del día?

—Amm… —Tragó en seco y miró a Ella como si tuviera la respuesta. No podía mentir. No podía hacerlo y ya comenzaba a sentir cómo la piel de su pecho comenzaba a arder y ni siquiera había dicho una palabra.

—¿Maura?

Escuchó la voz de Jane pero su mente no lo procesó. No podía decirle que estaba en Boston, eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… no voy al trabajo, tengo unas cosas… pendientes, cosas que tengo que hacer.

—Ah.

—Pero estaré disponible si me necesitan, como siempre —se apresuró a decir. Disponible para ti. Siempre. ¿Qué estaba pensando? —Hablamos después, Jane. Descansa un poco más y feliz cumpleaños, otra vez—dijo en un apuro y terminó la llamada, sintiendo cómo sus manos temblaban. Una reacción incontrolable causada por su sistema límbico era la única explicación.

_"Lucha o huida"_ pensó, sosteniendo con fuerza el celular en su mano. Una respuesta automática ante una "alerta roja". Jane era su alerta roja y ella escogió huir.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿He? —preguntó alarmada, habiendo olvidado que no estaba sola.

—Estabas hablando bien y de repente terminas la llamada. Te pusiste nerviosa.

—Temía tener que mentir. —Y en parte era cierto—. Sabes que no puedo.

—Me alegro que hayas mantenido contacto con Jane. Es una buena influencia en ti. Sonríes más cuando hablas con ella.

—Sí… — _Lucha o huye_.

Maura descendió del carro, diciéndole a Ella que podía llevar la maleta al apartamento de su madre. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la cartera. Ella miró por encima del hombro de Maura, notando al hombre parado en la entrada, saludando en silencio con la mano.

—Es el hermano de Jane —explicó y Ella asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Deseas algo de tomar, Maura? ¿Un café?

—Si no es molestia. Gracias, Frankie.

—Perfecto porque estoy preparando.

Maura se sentó en la mesa, un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que veía y hablaba en persona con el hermano de Jane.

—La verdad me ha sorprendido que en serio estés haciendo esto por mi hermana —dijo el hombre desde la cocina—. Pero como te dije, Jane y las sorpresas no tienen una relación muy saludable. El año pasado casi me tira mi regalo por la cabeza. Era una broma.

—Temo preguntar qué era.

—Es mejor así —dijo entre risas y Maura se sintió más a gusto.

—Pero en serio… —Le entregó una pequeña taza con café y se sentó enfrente de ella con una taza también—. Creo que le vendría bien. Ha sido un año muy difícil para Janie y este año Dean no ha podido deleitarnos con su presencia. —Aclaró la garganta y forzó una sonrisa antes de corregirse—. Perdón, es que pienso que nadie debería estar solo en su cumpleaños.

Maura tomó un sorbo en silencio. No pasó desapercibido que Frankie se refirió a Gabriel por su apellido.

—Jane los tiene a ustedes.

—No es lo mismo —se apresuró a decir—. Jane odia este día o eso quiere hacernos creer. No permitiría cualquier tipo de celebración al menos que sea una cerveza en el Dirty Robber. Eso no es una celebración cuando lo hace casi todos los viernes. No sería más que otro día corriente, como dice y quiere.

—Entonces espero que hoy sea diferente.

—Algo me dice que así será. ¿Ponemos el plan en marcha?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. —Miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Janie ya debe estar en el trabajo. Quedamos en almorzar en cuatro horas, ¿crees que será suficiente tiempo para prepararlo todo?

—Es suficiente. Solo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. Ya me ocupé de todo lo otro —titubeó por unos segundos—. ¿Angela está de acuerdo con esto?

—Claro que lo está. ¿Crees que perdería la oportunidad de tomar parte en algo así? Especialmente si se trata de mi hermana. Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que estaba segura que Jane aceptaría tu propuesta.

—¿Dijo eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro. Es bueno que tenga una amiga como tú. Alguien que no es un familiar, con quien pueda hablar libremente. Eres una buena influencia en ella. ¿Puedes creer que ya no maldice tanto?

Maura mostró sus dientes perfectamente blancos en una sonrisa. "… _buena influencia"_ Ella también había dicho esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que las dos fueran tan diferentes pero se complementaran tan perfectamente?

Con las semanas notó que para Jane _"diferente"_ no era algo problemático. Todo lo contrario: Le gustaba sus peculiaridades y la había apodado con _"Google Mouth",_ aunque en rara ocasión le llamaba de ese modo. Siempre se daba cuenta: cuando hablaba de más con sus hechos y fragmentos de información que, según Jane, era imposible que recordara tantas cosas. Y siempre se daba cuenta por cómo Jane la miraba: los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, cautivada… a veces con algo de admiración, tal vez. Pero, ¿por qué Jane admiraría algo así?

Pingüinos. Ese había sido el tema del día anterior. _¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de pingüinos?_ Había preguntado.

_"Me gustaban mucho cuando era niña… así que leía todo lo que podía sobre ellos"_

_"Los estudiaste"_ —había clarificado.

_"Sí. Se podría interpretar de esa forma"_ —respondió y esperó a que dijera que era algo muy "nerd", pero no lo hizo. Aquello la había sorprendido gratamente. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar comentarios como esos. Las reacciones de Jane siempre eran inesperadas. Siempre la sorprendía.

—Entonces iré a buscar mi auto ¿Estás segura que podrás con él?

—Claro.

—¡Suerte entonces! —Sonrió y Maura hizo lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El bolígrafo se movía en círculos entre sus dedos, sosteniendo el celular cerca de su oreja, escuchando a su marido.

—Sí, las recibí. —Miró las flores que había recibido unas horas antes—. Están preciosas.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo está yendo tu caso? —Preguntó y estuvo agradecida cuando Gabriel cambió el tema. No le gustaba la atención que recibía en su cumpleaños. Personas que nunca la saludan, que apenas le hablaba aparecían de la nada con sonrisas y felicitaciones para que al siguiente día vuelva a ser como siempre. Era un día de hipocresías. Ella deseaba tratarlo como cualquier otro día.

Unos minutos después, Frost aclaró la garganta y Jane lo miró de reojo, siguiendo su mirada hacia el pasillo por donde venía su madre.

—Hablamos más tarde, Gabriel. Mi madre viene en camino. Sí. Claro. No, no. Te llamo después. Hola, madre mía —dijo antes de terminar la llamada—. Espero que eso que traes ahí no sea un regalo —Se refería a las manos de Angela, las cuales no podía ver porque las tenía escondidas detrás de su espalda a propósito.

—Hola, Angela —saludó Korsak.

— Buenas, detectives. ¿Y estas flores? ¿Gabriel?

—¿Quién más?

—Creo que si le doy una flor me mata —dijo Frost en voz baja y Korsak soltó una carcajada.

—No me gustan las flores. —Jane los miró con una mirada asesina.

—Al menos son las únicas que te gustan. Te compré esto en la cafetería.

—¿Una magdalena?

—No quieres una torta así que esto es lo más simple y cercano a una.

—Gracias.

—Mi regalo fue un café. Aunque no sé si se considera un regalo porque no me dejó otra opción.

—Que estuvo delicioso. —Sonrió y alzó la taza vacía.

Angela se sentó frente al escritorio de Jane y le acercó la magdalena. La morena la miró y suspiró antes de darle una mordida.

—Tu hermano viene en camino.

Jane asintió, masticando y tragando antes de hablar.

—¿Tan pronto?

Su madre se sacudió de los hombros.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

Angela intentó mantener sus emociones bajo control. Jane no podía sospechar algo.

—Almorzar con Frankie. Trabajar. Trabajar más y en la noche tal vez vaya al Dirty Robber.

—La invitación sigue en pie —comentó Frost.

—Yo pago —añadió Korsak.

El celular vibró sobre el escritorio y se limpió la comisura de los labios antes de girarlo para ver quién llamaba.

—Tal vez ya llegó —dijo Angela y Jane puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar. Su madre prácticamente se había lanzado sobre el escritorio para ver quién llamaba. No tenía ningún concepto de lo que significaba la palabra privacidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frankie se limpió las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones, esperando a que Jane subiera en la camioneta. Estaba un poco nervioso pero si la jodía nunca se lo perdonaría. Maura viajó horas para esto y había planeado todo meticulosamente. No podía joderlo.

—He estado imaginándome esa triple hamburguesa toda la mañana, Frankie. Solo he comido una magdalena y un café para tener espacio para el almuerzo.

—Pensé que querías pizza. —La camioneta se puso en marcha y Jane se puso el cinturón de seguridad— ¿Comerás pizza también?

—Es mi cumpleaños. Puedo hacer y comer lo que quiera.

—Pensé que querías que lo tratáramos como cualquier otro día.

—No puedo ignorar los beneficios.

Frankie soltó una carcajada sintiéndose más seguro; podría hacerlo. Tenía que dejar a lado los pensamientos que tenía. ¿Cómo se sentiría Maura si a Jane no le gusta lo que había preparado? Conoce a su hermana y sabe muy bien que no le gusta las sorpresas. Angela también le había advertido a Maura, pero ya estaba decidida y nadie pudo hacerla cambiar de pensar.

—Tengo que estar de regreso en una hora y media.

—¿!Hora y media!? —Exclamó, aprovechando la luz roja para mirar a su hermana—. No quiero tragar, quiero comer.

—Es tiempo suficiente. Tengo que estar de regreso para cuando Maura llame.

—Pero si no está trabajando, además, ¿No te llama a tu número personal? —El silencio se estrechó entre ellos cuando Frankie cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y tragó en seco. La luz cambió a verde pero aún podía sentir la mirada fulminante de su hermana.

—¿Cómo sabes que Maura no trabaja hoy?

Mierda.

—Me lo dijo —contestó, rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que su hermana no sospechara nada. Tenía que haberse mantenido en silencio. Si no hubiera abierto la boca todo estaría bien.

—¿Hablas con Maura?

—No mucho.

Jane lo miró por unos instantes antes de apartar la mirada y enfocarse en el tráfico. Su hermano y Maura hablaban… No sabía cómo sentirse y eso la confundía. Los había presentado cuando Frankie llegó a su casa y Gabriel y ella hablan por Skype con Maura. ¿En qué momento compartieron sus números? ¿De qué hablaban precisamente?

—¿Acaso te gusta? —preguntó directamente sin titubear.

—¿Qué? —Miró a su hermana por un segundo para saber si estaba hablando en serio—. ¿En serio me estás preguntado?

Jane permaneció en silencio, mirándolo.

—¿Acaso no es una pregunta válida?

—Vale. Maura es una mujer hermosa y cualquiera… —Volvió a tragar en seco cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla y notó la expresión seria—. Lo que estoy intentado decir es que sí, es atractiva, pero no la había visto de esa forma. No había considerado esa opción.

—Umm

—¿Tú estarías bien con eso? En caso de que Maura y yo… ya sabes…

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Solo quería saber.

—¿A dónde vas? Tenías que doblar en esa esquina.

Frankie sonrió y le tiró una bandana azul sobre los muslos.

—¿Esto para qué es?

—Cúbrete los ojos.

Jane lo miró boquiabierta y alarmada. Había sido muy clara cuando dijo que no quería nada de sorpresas.

—¿Me estás bromeando, cierto? No me voy a cubrir los ojos con esto y más te vale que des media vuelta y vayas al restaurante porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Frankie me escuchaste? ¡Frankie!

—Te escuché perfectamente, Sis. Ponte la bandana.

—Creo que no me has escuchado nada bien. ¿Acaso Gabriel te ha metido en esto? Ya decía yo que se le escuchaba nervioso cuando me llamó; como si estuviera ocultando algo.

—No te arrepentirás.

Jane miró la bandana en sus manos y suspiró antes de comenzar a doblarla. Estaba segura que Frankie no era el único involucrado en lo que sea que tenía entre manos.

—Espero que haya comida porque si no estarás en problemas, hermanito.

—Ujum. Aprietala bien y no hagas trampa.

El camino no era muy largo pero sí lo suficiente para impacientar a la mujer que había durado unos veinte minutos sin protestar. Frankie imaginaba que estaría pensando en lo que él estaba tramando. Su hermana no tenía idea.

—Ya hemos perdido casi media hora y aún no tengo comida.

—No te preocupes por la comida. Comerás algo.

—Más te vale. Y no olvides que tengo que regresar pronto.

—Ya me encargué de eso. Cavanaugh estuvo de acuerdo con que tomaras el resto del día libre.

—¿!Qué!? —Alzó las manos para quitarse la bandana pero Frankie fue más rápido y la detuvo.

—Te dije que no trampa.

—¡Frankie! No puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones por mí. Es mi trabajo —protestó realmente molesta. Ya estaba asustando a Frankie que comenzaba a pensar que no debió decirle nada sobre el trabajo, al menos no en esos momentos.

—Janie, Cavanaugh ha estado buscando cualquier oportunidad para darte un descanso. Que trabajes mitad de día en tu cumpleaños es normal, piénsalo, le harás pensar que estás bien.

—Estoy bien —espetó.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Sabes a qué me refería con eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, suspirando. El caso se había topado con otro pare y la hacía querer trepar las paredes por la frustración que sentía.

—¿A dónde me estás llevando? Has conducido por mucho tiempo.

—Ya llegamos… pero no te quites la bandana.

Jane sintió el carro detenerse y el motor apagarse. Frankie le dijo que lo esperara unos minutos y salió del carro. Los minutos pasaron y Jane cruzó sus brazos para detener los impulsos de quitarse la bandana de los ojos y ver dónde estaba. Apenas escuchaba algún ruido dentro del carro y eso la impacientaba aún más.

—Bien. —Frankie abrió la puerta y sostuvo el brazo de Jane para ayudarla a descender.

La brisa de finales de otoño hizo que se ajustara la chaqueta un poco antes de buscar ciegamente el zipper y cerrarla hasta el cuello. Inhaló con fuerza y sonrió instintivamente. Olía a aire fresco, como cuando iban de campismo al medio del campo y todo era tan… puro. Podía escuchar el caer de las hojas, el viento en los árboles y el crujir de las hojas secas que pisaba. Frankie la estaba guiando a algún lugar que no se molestaría con preguntar a dónde iban ya que su hermano se había negado rotundamente a decir algo al respecto.

—Bien, hermanita. Llegamos.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar esta cosa? Más vale que no sea una fiesta sorpresa.

Frankie se rió.

—Contarás hasta treinta.

—Vamos Frankie… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego de niños?

—Hazlo.

Esta vez Jane exhaló con fuerza y comenzó a contar:

—Uno… dos… tres… —Y contó de ese modo sin hacer trampa hasta llegar a treinta—. ¿Frankie? —Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un rechinar de caballo—. ¿…Frankie? Vale. Me voy a quitar esta cosa, como ya no me contestas…

Quedó boquiabierta cuando lo hizo y por varias razones: Su hermano había desaparecido y frente a ella había un hermoso caballo azabache.

—Joder… —susurró acercándose al animal que se mantuvo inmóvil. En la montura su hermano había dejado una nota adhesiva que decía "Diviértete" ¿Acaso su hermano había descubierto el significado de un buen regalo? —Eres hermoso, amigo… —le susurró al caballo antes de mirar a su alrededor: estaba rodeada por árboles de diversos colores; amarillo, rojo, rosado y verde—. Otoño —susurró. El lugar se le hacía conocido, tal vez lo había visto en fotos alguna vez. Se giró, mirando hacia el horizonte y cayó en cuenta:

—Un sendero…

—Mountain View… —susurró una voz detrás de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane se giró pausadamente sin poder creer sus oídos. Sus labios se separaron y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la vio.

—¿¡Maura!? —exclamó sobresaltada y entonces adoptó un tono suave, prácticamente conteniendo el aliento—. Maura…

La rubia sonrió y Jane permaneció inmóvil en el lugar. Estaba segura que estaba soñando porque Maura estaba en Nueva York y la mujer sosteniendo la rienda de un hermoso caballo blanco no podía ser real. Los dos no lo podían ser. El caballo era perfecto, completamente blanco y muy bien cuidado, pero Maura con unos pantalones de montar beige, botines altos de cuero y una blusa de mangas largas que parecía una segunda piel era igual o más perfecta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jane. Este es mi regalo para ti.

_"Es real"_ pensó al escucharla.

Maura intercambió su peso de un pie a otro, inquietándose por el silencio. Tal vez Frankie y Angela tenían razón y todo esto había sido una mala, mala idea. Los dos le habían advertido que no le gustaba las sorpresas.

—Estás aquí —dijo entonces y Maura asintió ligeramente—. No estás en Nueva York…

Maura se mordió el labio inferior al notar que volvió a quedarse callada. Todo había sido un gran error y tenía que disculparse.

—Jan… oh. —Soltó la rienda del caballo por la fuerza del inesperado abrazo. Jane la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en la bufanda roja que protegía el cuello de Maura.

Los brazos de Maura la abrazaron cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

—Perdona… —se disculpó con un tono aterciopelado y se separó lentamente—. Todo esto… tú… me ha tomado todo por sorpresa. Estoy sin palabras. —Se cubrió la boca con una mano, mirando los dos caballos y luego a Maura que le ofrecía una gran sonrisa—. Estás aquí —esta vez lo dijo con más seguridad, riendo como una adolescente que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo posible.

—Espero que te guste. —Hizo un ademán hacia el caballo—. Es tuyo por esta tarde.

—Maura… no sé qué decir. No sé cómo agradecerte.

—Cabalga conmigo. Es lo único que podría pedirte. —Retomó la rienda del caballo blanco a su lado, sonriendo al ver como Jane apenas podía contener su emoción.

—Pensé que nunca habías cabalgado pero estás más preparada que yo. —La miró de arriba abajo.

—Nunca lo he hecho. Los dueños del rancho me dieron una lección en la mañana y esta ropa la compré hoy.

Jane la miraba paulatinamente: Maura se recogía el cabello en una coleta y un mechón se escapó pero parecía no molestarle. ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Solo por ella? ¿Solo por su cumpleaños?

—Listo —anunció y subió en el caballo con tal agilidad que dejó boquiabierta a la morena.

—¿Estás segura que solo tuviste una lección?

Maura se echó a reír.

—No podría mentirte.

—Eso me has dicho —dijo mientras montaba el caballo—. Me hubieran dicho y así podría haberme vestido mejor para la ocasión —murmuró, subiendo un poco su pantalón de traje para hacer la posición más cómoda.

—Entonces no hubiera sido una sorpresa. ¿Estás muy incómoda?

—No. Ya bien —dijo en voz baja, acariciando la cresta de su azabache—. Es tan hermoso.

—Lo es.

Jane llevaba su caballo al trote y Maura iba a su lado conforme con el silencio entre ellas y disfrutando de la naturaleza.

—Imaginé correcto: es muy relajante.

—Es un sendero hermoso —comentó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor y el paso del caballo aminoró—. Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Por eso no trabajaste? Tus "cosas pendientes".

Las mejillas de Maura se ruborizaron, recordando el momento de la llamada y su inhabilidad de mentir.

—Es tu cumpleaños.

—Es un día…

—… normal como cualquier otro. —La miró de reojo—. He escuchado

—Y aún así estás aquí.

—¿Me lo reprochas?

Jane meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ha sido la mejor sorpresa que he tenido en un largo tiempo —confesó sincera—. No pensé… Cuando me preguntaste lo que deseaba y te dije esa tontería… nunca pensé que la hicieras realidad. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Maura guardó silencio y Jane le devolvió la sonrisa antes de adelantarse.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hagamos una carrera! —gritó y el caballo negro arrancó en un galope.

La rubia sintió una ráfaga de viento fresca y miró al cielo, divisando las nubes grises entre las ramas de los árboles. Cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el sendero notó como Jane movía su brazo para que la siguiera.

_"Al galope"_ pensó y tragó en seco. Eso era algo que no había hecho en la breve lección que tuvo. Respiró profundamente y dejó a lado su miedo y nerviosismo.

—¡Eso Maura! —gritó sorprendida cuando el flash blanco pasó por su lado. Por un instante sintió pánico al pensar que no podía controlar su corcel y no fue hasta que escuchó una risa cargada de adrenalina que sintió un alivio intenso.

—Si no supiera que no puedes mentir estaría segura que lo hiciste cuando me dijiste que solo tuviste una lección —comentó cuando la alcanzó y el trote de sus caballos aminoró.

—Siento una sensación de energía por todo mi cuerpo, un hormigueo por toda mi piel—exclamó entre bocanadas de aire. Su ritmo cardíaco había incrementado al igual que su respiración.

—Tu rostro está sonrojado. Creo que lo que estás experimentando es una descarga de adrenalina. _"La misma que tuve cuando pensé que no tenías control"_ —suspiró aliviada.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no me había sentido así de… viva.

—No hay nada mejor que esto ¿no? El aire es tan puro aquí. —Inhaló con fuerza cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Maura quedó cautivada por unos instantes hasta que Jane abrió los ojos y la miró como si hubiera sentido la mirada sobre ella.

—Hay un río a lo largo del sendero.

—¿Iremos hasta el final?

—Son casi de 20km, creo que el último marcador era de los 8km. Lucas, el encargado, me dijo que podemos dejar que los caballos beban agua del río.

Jane la escuchaba sin apartar la mirada de ella; durante la carrera había perdido la gomilla que sostenía su cabello en una coleta.

—Pareces una princesa —susurró en voz alta sin pensar, lo suficiente para que Maura girara su cabeza y la mirara boquiabierta. Jane rio nerviosa y se explicó—. El corcel blanco, tu atuendo que aunque sea de montar es muy elegante, y tu cabello… —Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para extender su brazo y colocar el mechón de pelo dorado detrás de la oreja, pero se contuvo—. Se te ve bien... despeinado por el viento.

Maura no sabía qué responder, simplemente la miraba con labios ligeramente separados.

—Me han dicho muchos halagos durante mi vida pero nunca algo así de hermoso —confesó en voz baja.

Jane volvió a reír nerviosa y su expresión cambió de repente.

—¿Escuchas eso?

—¿Qué? —Lo único que escuchaba era el silbar de los árboles y el caer de las hojas.

—El río.

—Estamos cerca entonces.

—No recuerdo esto en la página.

—No estaba —afirmó.

Jane sonrió mirando los caballos tomar agua, uno al lado del otro. Imaginaba que Maura había analizado cada rincón de esa página.

—Es una sorpresa, una muy buena.

Maura la miró de reojo en silencio.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las sorpresas —dijo con un tono juguetón.

—¿Eso te dijeron? —rio entre dientes— Es cierto. Pero esta sorpresa ha sido una excepción. Esto. Todo esto. —Abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta, divertida—. Es hermoso, las fotografías en la página no tienen comparación con vivir el momento: los caballos, el río, los colores, sentir la brisa en mi rostro, como te alborota el cabello—. Se detuvo, mirándola de hito en hito—. Tú

—¿Yo?

—Que vinieras hasta aquí para esto. Sé que nos conocemos de antes, físicamente, pero después de hablar tanto tiempo a través del móvil, de la computadora; volver a verte en persona se siente como si fuera la primera vez. Como un primer encuentro. Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, o sea... —Dio unos pasos hacia ella, tomando por sorpresa a Maura que no se movió—. Puedo tocarte. —Esta vez no se contuvo y con sus dedos colocó el mechón dorado detrás de la oreja. Había perdido cuenta de las veces que había visto ese mechón rebelde caer en el rostro de la mujer y desear poder apartarlo pero la distancia se lo impedía.

—Sí. —Colocó su mano sobre la de la morena—. Todo es tan real.

Maura carraspeó cuando ojos café se encontraron con claros y apartó la mano de Jane lentamente, soltándola. Aquel momento se había sentido tan íntimo que se cuestionó si era correcto entre amigas.

—Quiero capturar este momento —avisó sin ninguna otra explicación y se acercó a su caballo blanco, abriendo una pequeña bolsa de cuero que tenía atada a la montura—. Acércate.

—¿Una selfie?

—¿Una qué?

—Quieres tomar una foto. Permíteme. —Extendió el brazo y Maura la miró por un instante antes de entregarle la pequeña cámara. Jane examinó el aparato por unos segundos y lo encendió. Colocó el otro brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia y la acercó más—. ¿Crees que quedarás dentro del marco así?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Puedo tener una copia de la foto? —Pregunto sin siquiera tomarla aún.

—Claro

—Entonces sonríe para mí. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando la cámara. Maura, que sonreía, giró la cabeza para mirarla al escuchar sus palabras y el flash le dejó saber que la foto había sido tomada.

—Por lo general las personas dicen "Sonríe para la cámara" No estaba mirando la cámara, Jane.

—Ujum. —Examinaba la cámara, dándose cuenta que era una de rollo y no digital—. Maura ¿Cómo podré ver cómo quedó la foto en esto? ¿Acaso no tienes una cámara digital?

—Claro que tengo, pero me gusta más las de rollo, es una experiencia liberadora.

—Tomemos otras por si acaso. Ahora mira la cámara pero no sonrías para ella.

—No entiendo.

—Es nuestra foto, sonríe para mí como yo sonreiré para ti.

—Jane…

—Voy a tomarla… 1… 2… 3 –flash- ¿Puedo tomar más? Del lugar.

—Claro.

Las dos se separaron y Maura cruzó los brazos, pensando en esas palabras "sonríe para mí" . Jane se había dado cuenta que no era necesario usar el flash gracias a la luz natural y comenzó a tomar fotos del río, los caballos y el sendero.

—Supongo que entiendo eso de liberador; no sabrás cómo quedaron hasta revelarlas.

—Como un misterio —susurró lo suficientemente alto, sin apartar la mirada del agua.

—Solo quedan cinco. —Anunció, acercándose al caballo de Maura, guardando la cámara.

Maura asintió y sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Dio unos pasos a la izquierda sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba hasta que pudo divisar el cielo y sintió otro gota caer en su rostro.

—Jane… —llamó con advertencia—. Es mejor que nos vayamos, creo que está a punto de llover.

—Entonces no fueron ideas mías —comentó, secando una gota de su mejilla—. Apurémonos, aún falta mucho para llegar al final. Aunque creo que es demasiado tarde. —Se apresuró a su caballo y subió, mirando de reojo mientras Maura subía en el suyo pero el pie le resbaló en el estribo y se calló hacia atrás con un gritó ahogado. Jane desmontó rápidamente con su nombre en los labios.

Maura la miró boquiabierta desde el suelo sin decir una palabra.

—¿Estás bien? —Se inclinó brindándole la mano—. Me estás asustando —dijo al ver cómo los ojos avellanos comenzaron a brillar.

—Jane —susurró y estalló de repente con una risa incontrolable, limpiándose las lágrimas sin poder detenerse—. ¿Has visto eso? Dios. Hace tanto que no me caigo.

Jane rio nerviosa, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Me asustaste.

—Yo también —confesó y permitió, aunque dejó claro que no era necesario, que la ayudara a subir en su caballo—. Creo que terminaremos empapadas —suspiró sintiendo las gotas de lluvia con más fuerza.

—¿No hay algún refugio cerca? —Preguntó, ya en su caballo azabache.

—Ninguno que haya visto en el mapa —miró hacia su derecha y entrecerró los ojos, fijando la vista—. ¿Ves aquel puente? —Jane siguió su mirada y asintió—. Tal vez haya suficiente espacio debajo para cubrirnos.

—Más vale que nos apresuremos—Regresó al sendero, seguida por el corcel de Maura y galopearon lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el puente.

Jane se bajó del caballo casi tirándose de él y ató la rienda al árbol más cercano al puente. Esperó a que Maura llegara unos segundos después y a pesar de que le aseguró que podía bajar sola, la sostuvo por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

—Apresúrate. —Quitó la bolsa con la cámara de la montura y se la entregó antes de que corriera hasta el puente. Jane ató el caballo al mismo árbol y corrió hacia el puente, riendo como una niña—. Guau. —Soltó otra carcajada, examinando su alrededor. El puente las protegía de la lluvia mejor de lo que había esperado.

—No estaba supuesto a llover. —Se quejó pensando que la tarde se había arruinado. Ahora la blusa que antes parecía una segunda piel estaba mojada en varias partes, adhiriéndose.

—Ha sido perfecto. Me siento como una adolescente corriendo bajo la lluvia y cabalgando —decía mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía por encima de los hombros—. Vas a enfermar si no te proteges del frío. —Apartó unas hebras de pelo mojado de la mejilla de Maura y ajustó un poco más la chaqueta.

—Tú vas a enfermar.

—No. —Se colocó a su lado, cruzando los brazos a la altura del talle. Lo único que tenía mojado eran los pantalones, el cabello y el rostro—. Es una lluvia otoñal, pasará pronto.

—Siento que esto haya arruinado la tarde —murmuró.

—¿Hablas en serio? Ha sido perfecto, con y sin lluvia.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. —La miró a los ojos para dejarle saber que hablaba la verdad—. Nunca cesas de sorprenderme —dijo unos segundos después, con la mirada fija en la corriente del río a unos pies de ellas—. Me has aguantado durante todas estas semanas de pesadillas, literalmente. Dices que no eres buena con estas cosas de amistad, con las personas "vivas", pero siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sonreír en mis peores momentos y me sorprendes con algo como esto: unos de mis mayores deseos.

—Nunca he sentido la necesidad de tolerarte, disfruto de nuestras conversaciones.

—Tienes un don entonces. Ma podría asegurártelo.

Maura sonrió y Jane rio al ver su sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó al desmontar el caballo. Había insistido con que aceptara su bufanda a cambio de la chaqueta.

—No mucho. Estoy bien. —La bufanda roja cubría casi la mitad de su cara y el perfume de Maura inundaba sus sentidos.

—¡Lucas!

—Me alegra verla otra vez doctora Isles. Estaba preocupado por la lluvia.

—Le presento a la detective Rizzoli.

—He escuchado mucho de usted el día de hoy. —Saludó a la morena con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Jane miró a Maura de reojo que carraspeó y apartó la mirada para fijarla en Lucas.

—Mis muchachos se ocuparan de los caballos. Ya todo está listo, doctora.

—Muchas gracias, Lucas. Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable que debe repetirse.

—En primavera es igual de hermoso.

—Tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos, aunque no dudo de sus palabras.

El hombre asintió y se despidió. Jane, que observaba el intercambio entre los dos, demoró unos segundos para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué cosa está listo? —cuestionó y se sintió mucho más confundida cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y reconoció la camioneta de su hermano. No podría creer que estaba ahí, esperándola después de haberla abandonado… aunque no tenía ninguna queja de las consecuencias de ese abandono—. ¿Qué haces? —Inquirió, cayendo en cuenta que pretendía conducir aquella monstruosidad.

—Suba, detective. —La miró por encima del hombro, guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de subir en la camioneta y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Sabes conducir esto? He visto tu auto.

—Es lo mismo. —Se recogió el cabello con las manos apartándolo a un lado antes de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y mirarla fijamente hasta que hizo lo mismo con un suspiro resignado.

—Temo por mi vida.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Preguntó, encendiendo el motor y colocando ambas manos sobre el volante, inhalando profundamente varias veces antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Lo harías mucho más fácil si te vieras más segura de ti misma.

Maura sonrió, sintiendo sus hombros relajarse. El móvil de Jane sonó, haciendo que brincara de la sorpresa por el ruido que cortó el silencio con tanta brusquedad.

—Es Gabriel —le avisó aunque Maura ya reconocía el tono—. Hola, amor… ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! Lo sé, lo sé pero para las buenas vibras. Entiendo… —dijo en voz baja con una pizca de decepción—. ¿¡Lo sabías!? —Su tono se transformó de repente, provocando que Maura la mirara de reojo por un instante. —¿Cómo que lo mejor? Gabriel sabes que no me gustan estos misterios —Miró a Maura, escudriñando su rostro como si de esa forma fuera obtener algún tipo de respuesta—. Ha sido hermoso. Claro, sí, sí. —Terminó la llamada y cruzó los brazos, esperando.

Después de varios minutos de sentir la mirada fulminante de Jane, decidió mirarla por un instante solo para asegurarse que, en efecto, la estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Ujum. Tendrá una reunión con su jefe. Un posible ascenso, lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Ahora no regresará hasta el sábado en la tarde.

—Espero que lo consiga. —Se limitó a comentar.

Jane no tocaría ese tema por ahora. El ascenso de Gabriel ha sido uno de los temas que ha intentado evitar a toda costa, siquiera pensar en ello. Un cambio en su trabajo significaría muchos cambios para ella. Cambios de los que aún no estaba preparada para considerar.

—¿Cómo es que Gabriel sabía de tu sorpresa? ¿Acaso yo era la única que no estaba al tanto?

—Ya te expliqué, Jane. La sorpresa era para ti, eras la única que no podía saber.

Jane refunfuñó y Maura sacudió los hombros.

—Gabriel no sabía de esta sorpresa —aclaró.

—¿Entonces de qué hablaba? Acaso… ¿Maura qué estás tramando?

—Quería saber la opinión de De… Gabriel en referencia a algo.

—Y podrías ser tan amable de compartir qué es ese 'algo' o acaso también es una sorpresa.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijo. Angela también me comentó algo sobre ello.

—¿Le has preguntado a todos los miembros de mi familia lo que quería de regalo?

—Sí y no. Quería darte el mejor día posible. Llevas semanas diciendo que no querías nada.

—Y a pesar de ello me has dado todo esto. ¿Por qué? —Se mordió el interior de su mejilla ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto por ella?

Maura suspiró volviendo a mirarla, sorprendida de que la pregunta no había sido hecha con molestia.

—No soy buena con estas cosas.

—Inténtalo. Ya no puedes decirme eso cuando me has regalado unos de mis mejores días.

Por el momento le respondió sin palabras, acercándole la misma bandana azul que su hermano le había dado antes.

—¿En serio?

Maura asintió divertida. Jane refunfuñó otra vez y se cubrió los ojos. La rubia la miró con una sonrisa en los labios cuando la escuchó avisar que no haría trampa.

—Lo hice porque siempre que decías que no querías regalos por alguna razón creía que no era así realmente. Tal vez no querías regalos, pero algo deseabas. En ocasiones tu tono cambiaba, no mucho pero lo suficiente para llamar mi atención… o simplemente evitabas mirar directamente la cámara. Jugabas con un mechón de pelo, y en otros momentos tu mirada te delataba. Es increíble que en la distancia se aprenda a reconocer esas pequeñas cosas que a veces pasan desapercibidas en las interacciones físicas. Tal vez me equivoque con todo esto y esté diciendo tonterías.

Jane permaneció en silencio, agradecida de tener los ojos cubiertos. Nunca se había equivocado al pensar que Maura era única en su propia forma. Especial.

—Gracias, Maur.

—Ha sido y es un placer —murmuró, sintiendo cómo su pulso se volvió más fuerte hasta el punto de sentirlo en su cuello. Esta vez Jane no estaba adormilada. Le gustaba ese 'Maur'; cómo nacía en su garganta y se escurría por esos labios en un susurro.

Las dos permanecieron en un silencio placentero por el resto del viaje, cada una pérdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Maura se sentía tan feliz de tener a una persona que la entendiera, que viera más allá de su título, de su nombre o fortuna. Alguien que la viera por quién era y la aceptara de tal forma. Jane había permanecido relajada en el asiento, acariciando inconscientemente una de sus cicatrices. No se había dado cuenta que Maura había derrumbado tan fácilmente unas de sus murallas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta; sabía cosas que ni ella misma era consciente. Las palabras de Maura le habían caído encima como un cubo de agua fría, recordaba todas las veces que le había dicho que no quería celebración o regalos, que lo único que pedía era un día normal como cualquier otro… en ningún momento fue consciente de que su propia mirada y su voz la estuvieran traicionando. Maura se percató de ello, de la misma forma que en ese momento se percató que sus caricias sobre la cicatriz se habían vuelto más enérgicas, como si estuviera intentando deshacerse de ellas. Su respiración se entrecortó al sentir una mano cálida cubrir la suya, deteniendo sus movimientos al instante.

"Gracias" susurró, girando la mano palma arriba para tomar la de Maura.

—Hemos llegado —anunció unos minutos después y tuvo que separar sus manos para poder estacionar el auto—. No te la quites aún.

—¿No me abandonarás como Frankie, verdad? —Bromeó.

—Nunca.

Aquella simple palabra la estremeció por completo y soltó un suspiro tembloroso, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón rugir.

Maura cerró la puerta y dio la media vuelta para bajar la parte trasera de la camioneta. Jane sintió que subió en la parte trasera y se aguantó las ganas de hacer trampa para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

La puerta a su lado se abrió de repente y una mano la guió, ayudándola a bajar y caminar hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—¿Ya puedo quitármelo?

—Lo haré por ti. —Se situó detrás de ella y comenzó a deshacer el nudo hasta quitarle la bandana de los ojos.

Jane abrió los ojos lentamente, quedándose sin aliento.

—Siempre… siempre he querido volver aquí —explicó con un nudo en la garganta—. Ma nos traía cuando éramos niños, casi siempre en otoño para mi cumpleaños… decía que este era el mejor lugar para apreciar la belleza del mar. Es un atardecer hermoso…

—Lo es.

Jane sonrió al escucharla y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando apartó la mirada del atardecer para dirigirse hacía ella y notó cómo los colores pintaban su rostro con un dorado hermoso y su pelo, ahora seco, se agitaba con la brisa del mar.

—Gracias por regalarme este escape de mi realidad y apartar mis pesadillas para darme color —soltó de improviso—. No solo por hoy... sino por todas las noches que me has acompañado aunque estemos lejos... —Cerró la boca, consciente de que no podría seguir sin desmoronarse.

—Gracias a ti por permitírmelo. —Se sentó en la parte trasera de la camioneta y Jane hizo lo mismo. Maura abrió una pequeña nevera al costado y le entregó una cerveza fría y un sándwich—. Me advirtieron que tendrías hambre.

—¿También la cerveza? —Preguntó, aceptándola feliz.

—No. —Colocó ambas manos a su lado, apoyándose en sus brazos sin apartar la mirada del atardecer—. Pensé que te gustaría con este atardecer.

—Creo que ya no me quedan secretos para contarte.

—No creo que eso sea cierto —negó y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó el brillo en los ojos de Jane al darse cuenta que era su sándwich preferido.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane caminó hasta el refrigerador de su casa, abriéndolo para buscar una cerveza fría. Sentía la mirada de su madre sobre ella pero decidió ignorarla hasta que abrió la boca y no le quedó de otra.

—¿Ya no bebieron en el Dirty Robber? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada del sándwich de queso fundido que estaba haciendo.

—Solo tomé una cerveza. —Intentó agarrar una de las tostadas con forma triangular pero Angela le dio un manotazo en la mano y Jane hizo una mueca.

—¿Y Maura?

Jane miró hacia el salón abierto donde estaba Maura ahora vistiendo un vestido blanco y negro y con TJ sobre sus muslos, haciéndole muecas al bebé que reía descontroladamente.

—Una copa de vino.

Por fin su madre le dio una tostada. Tommy había comentado que tenía ganas de comer queso fundido y sus hermanos Rizzolis se unieron a la petición sin dejarle otro remedio que hacer para complacerlos.

Angela se limpió las manos con una toalla de papel y fijó la mirada sobre la rubia y Tommy que juntos hacían muecas para el bebé.

—¿Se ven bien juntos, no crees?

Jane casi escupe el sorbo de cerveza que había tomado y se limpió los labios con la parte posterior de la mano antes de mirar atónita a su madre y luego a su amiga.

—No empieces, Ma. Maura está aquí de visita. No en una fiesta de solteras. —En su interior no podía negar que los dos se veían bien juntos. Pero… ¿Maura y Tommy? No podían ser más diferentes. Aunque ellas dos lo eran y hasta ahora habían trabajado muy bien juntas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si estuviera ofendida y cruzó los brazos. Jane dejó la cerveza sobre el mostrador y se acercó un poco más, hablando en voz baja.

—No creo que Maura esté buscando algo romántico en estos momentos, muchos menos a alguien como Tommy.

—¡Jane! Es tu hermano.

—Precisamente por eso porque lo conozco.

Las dos se miraron fijamente sin pestañear hasta que escucharon la voz de Tommy.

—Ma, tengo hambre.

—Tenemos —se unió Frankie.

Maura apartó la mirada del bebé sobre su regazo y miró a Jane que le guiñó un ojo a la vez que mordía un trozo de tostada. Maura sonrió.

—¿Por qué Jane está comiendo?

—Dejen de actuar como niños y actúen como los hombres que son. ¿Qué pensará Maura?

Todos miraron a la rubia que apenas había reaccionado al escuchar su nombre; el bebé la mantenía distraída.

—Maura no juzga las niñerías de estos dos, Ma.

La mujer miró a la morena y luego a los dos hombres que masticaban sin apartar la mirada de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta que esperaban a que respondiera a algo.

—Perdón… no había escuchado.

—No es nada importante —aseguró Jane que se acercó sonriendo al ver que TJ extendía los brazos hacia ella. Maura sostuvo el pequeño plato que Jane sostenía y lo colocó a su lado en el sofá para que pudiera agarrar el bebé con las dos manos—. Es para ti —hizo un gesto hacia el plato.

—Es una comida muy pesada para esta hora, Jane.

—Pruébalo, no te arrepentirás.

—Es cierto —comentó Tommy que ya había terminado el suyo—. Sigo pensando que es porque Ma hace su propio pan.

Y tenían razón. El talento de Angela en la cocina era de admirar, tanto que Maura se atrevió a pedir la receta, y los hermanos Rizzolis la miraron como si hubiera pedido que le revelaran el secreto más importante del mundo. No entendió por qué habían reaccionado de esa forma, especialmente cuando Angela no se negó, todo lo contrario, respondió al segundo diciéndole que se la escribiría.

La familia Rizzoli era sin duda una muy diferente a la suya. Pero entre el caos encontró una sensación de paz. Jane le había entregado a TJ nuevamente, que a estas alturas se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Maura se limitó a observar cómo su compañera interactuaba con sus hermanos.

—Ya tengo que llevar a TJ a casa. Se está haciendo muy tarde —avisó Tommy, recogiendo la bolsa con las cosas del bebé. Maura se levantó del sofá lentamente y le pasó a TJ que no se despertó.

—No me había dado cuenta de la hora, ya casi es media noche. Lo siento Maura si deseas te puedo llamar un taxi.

—La puedo llevar, sis. Solo tomé una cerveza y fue hace horas. Estoy en condiciones —se ofreció Frankie.

—Puedo conducir —dijo Maura y entonces se dio cuenta que había llegado en el auto de Frankie y que tendría que llamar a Ella o un taxi.

—De eso ni hablar —interrumpió Angela—. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Podrías hacerle compañía a Janie. —Maura notó algo en los ojos de la mujer mayor, como si le estuviera rogando que aceptara a quedarse. Jane había comenzado a hablar con ella, algo sobre que dejara que ella decidiera qué quería hacer, el resto de las palabras se convirtieron en ruido de fondo y sus ojos volvieron a conectarse con los de la madre de su amiga. ¿Acaso estaba pensando lo mismo que ella? En el tiempo que lleva conociendo a la detective ha aprendido que es una mujer muy testaruda y más cuando se trata sobre su madre. No le gusta admitir cosas que la harían ver débil, especialmente en la presencia de Angela. Jane siempre intentaba ser fuerte frente a su madre ella y Maura admiraba eso, pero las madres conocen a sus hijos y en ese momento fue cuando fue consciente que, en efecto, Angela estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Si no es una molestia para ti, Jane.

—¿Qué? —Las palabras la tomaron de sorpresa—. ¡Claro que no es problema, Maura! Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras. No quería que mi madre te lo impusiera ...

—En ese caso yo también me retiro. Ha sido un día muy largo, ¿me acompañas a la puerta, querida? —Frankie miró a su hermana, sorprendido al ver que su madre se había referido a Maura.

—Sí. —Respondió después de unos segundos.

Angela se acercó y entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia, caminando hacia las afueras de la casa. Tommy ya estaba saliendo del garaje en su auto, bajando la ventanilla para despedirse nuevamente.

—Gracias por aceptar. Me ha encantado conocerte un poco más. Jane habla mucho de ti y aunque hemos hablados en ocasiones por Skype, no es lo mismo que hacerlo en persona.

—No. No lo es. Y no tiene que agradecerme señ…Angela, aprecio mucho a su hija y sé que aunque intenté negar que este ha sido un día como cualquier otro, no lo es. Es su día.

—Y lo has hecho muy especial. Jane no ha dejado de contarme lo libre que se sintió sobre su azabache.

—Era hermoso.

La mujer se detuvo y se giró para mirar cara a cara a la doctora.

—Jane no habla mucho conmigo. Es una persona muy privada hasta con su madre… pero últimamente está diferente y no sé exactamente cómo, pero creo que tú tienes que ver en eso. Es un cambio positivo, es lo único que te puedo decir. Lo único que sé —se apresuró a decir cuando notó la expresión de preocupación en la doctora—. No recuerdo la última vez que tuvo una amiga como tú; siempre ha sido sus hermanos, sus padres y Gabriel. Tenerte a ti le hace bien.

—Angela… —sintió un nudo en su garganta. No sabía qué decir. Todo lo que había dicho había sido tan inesperado que la había dejado sin habla.

—Aunque no me diga nada sobre su trabajo sé que lo está pasando mal, también sé que ha regresado a terapia con Patricia ¡No le digas que sé! Es su cumpleaños… nadie quiere pasar la noche solo y es tan cabezota que si me ofrezco se negará con su muralla en alto para no hacerme preocupar. Así que quiero agradecerte por aceptar quedarte.

—No hay necesidad… —calló cuando Angela levantó una mano, pero lo intentó de nuevo con la mirada más decidida y un tono seguro—. Jane es… es la mejor amiga que he tenido. Podrá sonarle descabellado porque apenas nos conocemos unos meses… pero así es, así lo siento. Solo espero estar ayudándola tanto como ella me ayuda a mí. No quiero que esté sola esta noche o cualquier otra noche —Cerró la boca de repente al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Angela ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente—. Lo que intento decir es… —oh no… comenzaba a sonar nerviosa, lo sentía en todo su ser—. Es que siempre estaré disponible para ella. En los buenos y malos momentos… especialmente con sus pes…

—Pesadillas. No te preocupes, cariño, no has dicho nada indebido. Soy su madre después de todo… estoy al tanto de sus pesadillas.

—Ma ¿Acaso estás interrogando a Maura? —inquirió desde la puerta del garaje, donde despedía a Frankie.

—Vamos, Ma. Te llevaré a casa así no tienes que caminar —dijo Frankie, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se apresurara.

Angela y Maura se miraron y asintieron a la vez antes de caminar hasta el carro. Angela se subió en la camioneta y Maura se colocó al lado de la morena, despidiéndose de los dos con un gesto de la mano.

* * *

—¿Esto te parece bien? No es tu estilo pero…

—Está bien. —Aceptó la blusa de la policía de Boston, la misma que había visto a Jane vestir varias noches en sus llamadas por Skype.

—Está limpia.

Maura sonrió.

—Te buscaría algo más pero creo que todo lo otro te quedaría un poco ajustado como tienes los pech… —Se calló al ver que Maura se dio la vuelta y se hacía el cabello a un lado, mostrando el zipper de su vestido.

—¿Me ayudas?

De repente las dos sintieron una sensación de Déjá Vú.

—Pechos más grandes… eso. Claro.

Maura intentó no reír ante el nerviosismo imprevisto en el tono de Jane.

—La talla de esta blusa está bien, es un poco más grande que la otra que me prestaste.

—Puedo buscarte otra si es incómoda.

—Eso no será necesario. —Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir los dedos de Jane en la base de su cuello, buscando el zipper.

—¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto tan complicado? Aquí. —Comenzó a bajar el zipper, conteniendo la respiración a la vez que exponía la de piel.

—Gracias.

—Puedes cambiarte en el baño si deseas… —Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro apenas audible para sí misma.

—Las dos somos mujeres, Jane —dijo aun de espaldas— pero si te incomoda puedo…

—No. Tienes razón. No hay ningún problema. —Quería apartar la mirada de aquella espalda pero no podía—. En serio. —Aseguró al notar que no había continuado.

Maura asintió y deslizó el vestido de los hombros y por su cuerpo, comenzando a mover las caderas intentando bajarlo. Era completamente ajena al rubor en las mejillas de la mujer detrás de ella que había olvidado girarse para darle un poco de privacidad. Quisiera o no, Jane había quedado hipnotizada.

—La he pasado muy bien hoy—decía, mientras doblaba el vestido y lo colocaba al costado de la cama.

—¿Sí? —preguntó automáticamente. ¿Acaso Maura no había traído sostén todo este tiempo? Se había cambiado en el apartamento de Ella, donde había dejado sus cosas. Estaba claro que el vestido lo había disimulado bastante bien porque hubiera jurado que la forma que tenían… Dios qué estaba pensando. Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y tragó en seco, atreviéndose a descender con la mirada… encaje.

—Uno de mis mejores días.

_"¡Mira a otro lado Jane Rizzoli!"_ se gritó mentalmente a sí misma pero justo en ese momento la rubia se puso un bóxer nuevo de mujer, seguido de su blusa. No podía pasar del hecho que Maura seguía sin sostén… y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. _"Claro... quién duerme con sostén... idiota"_

—Nunca me había puesto uno de estos —confesó girándose y tocando el bóxer.

—¿En serio? —Intentó disimular el rubor de sus mejillas y se dio vuelta para buscar su ropa de dormir que consistía en lo mismo—. No lo puedo creer.

—Es cierto —dijo en voz baja, preguntándose si la expresión que había visto por fracción de segundo en el rostro de Jane había sido su imaginación—. No suelo vestir así para dormir.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que vistes entonces? —preguntó mientras se ponía un bóxer. Maura se aclaró la garganta y se giró, caminando hacia la ventana—. Déjame adivinar —dijo antes de darle chance a responder—. Pijamas de seda, tan suaves que se sienten como si no tuvieras nada puesto.

Había terminado de cambiarse de ropa y se giró, estudiando por un segundo a la mujer al lado de la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios que le causó curiosidad, ¿acaso había acertado?

—¿En serio crees eso? —inquirió con la cabeza en alto sin desviar la mirada. Jane se preguntó qué era lo que estaba mirando hasta que escuchó el rugir del viento y divisó las primeras gotas de agua en el cristal de la ventana. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Maura se giró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Jane contuvo las ganas de reírse, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quién lo diría? Maura Isles en bóxers. Se sentía como si estuviera presenciando una rareza—. Tus bóxers son muy cómodos, pero duermo desnuda, Jane. Eso es mucho más cómodo que pijamas de seda.

—Tengo que admitir que no estoy muy sorprendida —dijo después de su sorpresa inicial.

Maura recogió su vestido.

—Yo también la he pasado muy bien. —Salió de su boca sin pensar, deteniendo a la rubia a mitad de camino hacía la puerta.

—Eso era lo que más deseaba —confesó.

—No quisiera que este día terminara.

Maura sonrió con simpatía.

—Ya sé que no me canso de decir que el día de mi cumpleaños no me gusta, pero tú has cambiado eso, Maura. Todo ha sido perfecto, absolutamente todo.

—Jane…

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche y las dos lo miraron. Suspiró con alivio al ver que no era ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo; eso significaba que tendía que salir…o que él habría regresado, tal vez con otro 'regalo' como el último que le dejó cerca de la estación de policía.

—Rizzoli.

Maura permaneció de pie con el vestido en sus manos, observando sus expresiones y cómo cambiaban.

—Hola Jackson, sí claro, claro que me acuerdo de ti. Muchas gracias, la he pasado genial —Soltó una carcajada— A veces me pregunto lo mismo, podría haberte dado un anillo de compromiso también, después de todo pasa más tiempo contigo. —Se alejó el celular y le susurró a Maura: "El compañero de Gabriel".

La expresión de Jane cambió en un instante: apretó los labios y sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

—Es poco tiempo —dijo y Maura ladeó la cabeza al notar que la mujer intentaba sonreír para sonar igual que antes—. Dos semanas… no, no es mucho —soltó una risa de improviso, lo cual sorprendió aún más a la rubia porque podía escuchar la risa pero el rostro de Jane permanecía serio y tenso—. Claro que le diré. Buenas noches, Jackson.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio entre las dos mujeres. Jane permaneció mirando la pantalla del celular que se había apagado varios segundos atrás y Maura la contemplaba a ella, esperando a que estuviera lista para decirle lo que había ocurrido y deseando que no fueran malas noticias.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí?

—Ya me voy a quedar, Jane.

—Aquí —especificó al dejarse caer en el borde de su cama.

Maura entendió.

—Claro. —Dejó el vestido sobre la cómoda y caminó hasta la cama. Jane ya se había metido debajo del cubrecama y había bajado el otro lado para que Maura subiera. —¿Duermes con la luz encendida? —preguntó antes de apagar la luz en la mesita en su lado.

—A veces, pero hoy no es necesario —dijo, omitiendo el "porque no estoy sola" que siguió en sus pensamientos.

Jane suspiró en la oscuridad y pasaron varios minutos hasta que Maura sintió el cuerpo a su lado moverse, giró la cabeza hacía la dirección de Jane, encontrándose con su mirada. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró, girándose para adquirir la misma posición que Jane.

—Ujum.

Maura se atrevió a acercar una de sus manos y colocó la yema de su dedo índice entre las cejas de Jane.

—Siempre que mientes frunces el ceño lo suficiente para que se te haga esta línea.

—Yo no… —Lo iba a negar pero entonces recordó que su madre le había dicho lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.

—También miras hacia la derecha.

—Cómo… —Alzó la mirada cuando Maura apartó el dedo.

—Te he estado observando por un tiempo, Jane Rizzoli —explicó—. Tenemos la falta de contacto físico cuando estoy en Nueva York, pero hablar por Skype o simplemente escucharte ha hecho que te conozca de… otra forma.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tus expresiones, tu tono… no necesito verte para saber que hay más que ese simple "Ujum"

—Creo que podría decir lo mismo. —Había cerrado sus ojos mientras la escuchaba—. No necesito verte para sentir la preocupación en tu voz. —Abrió los ojos y se giró para mirar el techo. Maura permaneció inmóvil, mirándola—. Lo siento... como te dije Jackson es el compañero de Gabriel. Me llamó porque no ha podido contactarse con él desde la mañana y quería que le dijera que regresara a Washington para un nuevo caso. Cuando le dije que pasaba más tiempo con él se rio diciendo que le tocaba su turno después de haberlo tenido por dos semanas.

—¿Qué? Pero…

Jane colocó una mano sobre la de Maura, silenciándola.

—Terminaron el caso hace dos semanas —explicó en un tono seco—. Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…


	18. Chapter 18

Jane caminó con pereza hasta la recepción dónde Blanca confirmó la hora de la cita y le dijo que se sentara unos minutos. Intentó hacer un Sudoku pero la mente no le daba ni para hacer algo tan simple como aquello. Tal vez y estas sesiones de terapia le ayuden un poco. Se atrevería a decir que lo necesitaba por lo menos ese día.

—Jane, ¡qué sorpresa! —Exclamó Patricia al verla—. Blanca me dijo que la detective Rizzoli estaba esperando y no me lo podía creer.

—Eso ocurrió solo una vez… bueno, vale, dos veces.

—En otras palabras nunca apareces para la primera sección 'oficial'. Sígueme.

Jane se levantó y la siguió, notando que Blanca hacía todo lo posible para no reírse.

—Ya sabes, trabajo y cosas de la vida, especialmente trabajo —decía mientras entraban a la oficina y tomaba asiento.

—Me has dicho —comentó agarrando un bloc de notas antes de sentarse enfrente de la morena. Por su tono de voz, Jane dedujo que había una pizca de sarcasmo en sus palabras; ella tampoco había olvidado la tan elaborada historia que se tuvo que inventar la segunda vez que no se presentó para la sesión. En el fondo es consciente que Patricia sabía que le había mentido, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido.

—Antes de nada quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, ¿Fue un día agradable?

—Lo fue. En sí fue unos de los mejores días de este año y posiblemente de mi vida.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

Los ojos de Jane se enfocaron en la pluma entre los dedos de Patricia que se movía sobre la hoja del bloc. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba escribiendo si apenas había abierto la boca.

—¿Deseas hablar de ello?

—Pues no tuve que trabajar, bueno sí, pero tomé mitad del día libre.

Patricia ladeó la cabeza un poco, dejando la pluma a un lado y cruzando los dedos, reposándolos sobre el bloc de notas.

—Más bien me obligaron —aclaró.

—Ahora tiene más sentido —sonrió ligeramente.

—Maura organizó todo a la perfección. Fue un buen día.

—¿Desde Nueva York?

—Imagino que sí, aunque ahora está aquí por unos días —dijo con la mirada perdida, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Maura mientras desayunaban.

—¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Jane? Te noto distraída.

—Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo —murmuró dudosa y Patricia asintió—. No tiene que ver con el caso —aclaró.

—No estoy aquí para solamente hablar sobre el caso. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que estés apta, emocionalmente, para cumplir con tu trabajo. Puedes hablar de lo que desees.

Jane asintió en silencio, pensativa.

—Ayer el día fue perfecto pero no terminó tan bien. Mi esposo, Gabriel, como ya sabes es agente del FBI y tiene que viajar mucho. Él no pudo estar presente... pero por una llamada de su compañero descubrí que ya habían cerrado el caso dos semanas atrás.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que durante esas dos semanas me dijo que tenía que viajar a Washington para trabajar en el caso. Me ha estado mintiendo.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No… regresa esta noche. No quiero pensar lo peor. Maura piensa que tiene un caso del que no puede hablar, ya sabes, cosas del FBI.

Patricia la miró sin decir una palabra y a Jane le extrañó que no hiciera otra pregunta. Tal vez le estaba dando chance para que se descargara y hablara de lo que ella deseara. Jane no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

—No hay ninguna razón para preocuparme.

—¿Acaso su comportamiento ha cambiado contigo?

—No, sigue siendo igual. Me sigue tratando de la misma forma: cariñoso, atento. Sí, viaja mucho, pero ha sido así desde el principio. Esperaré a que llegue y hablaré con él. No gano nada con comerme la cabeza ahora

—Tienes razón.

—Si cambiamos de tema sería genial.

—¿Deseas hablar sobre el caso? ¿Algo más?

—Pregúntame algo, ¿No es eso lo que hacen ustedes? Preguntar y preguntar.

Patricia sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso fue lo que hice.

—Cierto. Perdona. —Se hundió en el asiento, relajándose completamente cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. Me temo que Cavanaugh me asignará otro caso pronto. No ha habido ningún suceso con el "Imitador". No puedo soportar la idea de que ese maldito esté libre. A veces siento como si me estuviera vigilando y lo busco en la multitud. Sabe quién soy, sabe que estoy trabajando en la investigación y está claro que sabe sobre Hoyt.

—Un nuevo caso podría darte otra perspectiva.

Jane resopló.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Cavanaugh. —Sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo y miró a la mujer que asintió con aprobación.

—Es un mensaje de mi hermano. Nada urgente.

—No te preocupes, nuestro tiempo ha terminado.

—¿En serio? —Volvió a mirar el celular, confirmando que así era. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido—. Entonces… ¿El próximo viernes?

—Así es. —Patricia se levantó y dejó el bloc de notas sobre el escritorio antes de girarse hacia la ella—. Si necesitas verme antes no dudes en llamarme.

—No lo olvidaré. Gracias, Patricia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frankie se acercaba lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Estaba tan cerca...

—Demoraste.

Sus hombros se doblaron, decepcionado.

—¿Acaso nunca podré sorprenderte?

—El día que dejes de usar tanta colonia. Estoy segura que no es bueno para el medio ambiente.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa ese tipo de cosas? —Se sentó al lado de su hermana en la banca, entregándole un café—. Hace tiempo que no venía aquí —dijo con la mirada en el agua del lago que atravesaba el parque—. Hace mucho frío hoy.

—Ujum. —Sostuvo el vaso con ambas manos para sentir su calor antes de tomar un sorbo.

—¿Por qué me llamaste hasta aquí, sis?

—Maura se está quedando cerca de aquí. —Su mirada estaba enfocada en una hoja amarilla que flotaba sobre el agua—. Quiero pedirte algo, Frankie.

—Me estás asustando, Jane. Nunca es algo bueno cuando estás así de seria. ¿Todo está bien? —. Jane lo miró de reojo y asintió.

—Gabriel regresa hoy.

—Eso comentó Ma —dijo varios segundos después al notar que Jane no planeaba en continuar—. Sabes que se cuentan todo.

No quería decirle mucho, no hasta después de haber hablado con Gabriel. Pero necesitaba saber que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Lo había contactado con la intención de desahogarse con él, pero la preocupación en el tono de su hermano fue como un cubo de agua fría que la obligó a pensar con claridad.

—Las cosas están bien, Frankie. Solo... —sonrió y tomó otro sorbo— quería ver a mi hermanito, aprovechando que estaba cerca —murmuró, cambiando de pensar repentinamente. No debería decirle nada hasta estar segura de las cosas, hasta hablar con Gabriel. Si está equivocada y daña la imagen que tiene Frankie de su esposo -que ya no es muy buena- no lo olvidará o perdonará tan fácil como ella podría hacerlo. La relación de ellos dos no había sido buena desde un comienzo, aunque Frankie siempre ha dicho que se debía a su papel de hermano protector y no era para preocuparse. —¿Quieres acompañarme? —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Frankie asintió desconcertado y la siguió hasta alcanzarla, mirándola de reojo con preocupación. Estaba seguro que no le estaba diciendo algo. ¿Por qué llamarlo hasta aquí para luego no decir nada? Dudaba mucho que hubiera sido solo por el café o simplemente para verlo. Cualquier cosa que fuera conoce a su hermana y sabe que hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

" _Gabriel... ¿Habrá pasado algo con él?"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño. " _Gabriel regresa hoy"_ fue lo único que Jane respondió cuando le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Maura me dijo que era por aquí.

Frankie exhaló lentamente intentando deshacerse de la furia que sintió al pensar que Gabriel era el culpable de que lo que fuera que estaba pasando con su hermana.

—¿Esa no es Constance? —Comentó y se explicó ante la mirada de Jane— ¿Qué? Aparece en como diez revistas de Ma. Es una mujer difícil de olvidar.

—Ma debería dejar de comprar todas las revistas de arte que se encuentra. No es normal.

—Demasiado tarde. Estoy seguro que ya tiene suscripción.

—¡Jane! —Exclamó Ella al verla.

—Buenas tardes, Ella, Constance.

—Qué placer volver a verte, Jane. —La saludó con una gran sonrisa y su mirada se posó sobre el hombre a su lado.

—Frankie te presento a Constance y Ella.

Frankie sonrió nerviosamente, reconociendo a Ella del día anterior cuando fue a dejar a Maura.

—Es mi hermano.

—Un placer conocerte oficialmente Frankie, he escuchado un poco de ti.

—El placer es todo mío y espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

—¡Claro! Oh. —Un carro negro se estacionó enfrente de ellos y Ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta—. Perdonen que no pueda quedarme para charlar un poco más con ustedes, tengo una reunión con un cliente.

—No se preocupe, Constance. Habrá otros momentos.

Frankie se acercó un poco a su hermana para susurrarle al oído que las fotografías en las revistas no le hacían justicia ni a Maura ni a Constance. Jane le dio un codazo y los dos se aclararon la garganta al notar que Ella los miraba.

—Yo también tengo que retirarme, tengo clases. Espero poder tener el chance de conocerla mejor, señora.

—Lo mismo digo, jovencito —contestó Ella y Jane no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa.

Jane siguió a Ella hasta la entrada. Si Maura le hubiera dicho que era el mismo lugar de la exposición, lo hubieran encontrado mucho más rápido.

—¿Están preparando otra exposición? —Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

—No. Estaremos unas semanas en Nueva York y estamos preparando varias cosas para llevar y el resto se quedará.

—Oh… — _"Entonces Maura ya no tendrá una razón para venir "_ fue lo primero que pensó—. ¿Maura no está? —No la había visto desde que entraron. Estaba segura que le había dicho que estaría aquí.

—Está en el sótano con Natalia —contestó y pausó por varios segundos, estudiando la expresión de la mujer—. Es mi nieta, estará conmigo por el fin de semana. Sígueme, es por aquí.

Jane asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la siguió en silencio.

—Maura me dijo que la pasó muy bien ayer. Me asusté cuando llegó con la ropa húmeda y con ese desastre de pelo que traía, pero nunca la había visto reír de ese modo…

—Créame cuando le digo que yo estaba en peores condiciones.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta blanca, gritos y risas se podían escuchar del otro lado. La mujer abrió la puerta lentamente, haciéndole una señal de silencio. Jane no entendía el por qué hasta que le dijo:

—Creo que estás a punto de ver un lado nuevo de Maura. Tú primero. —Se hizo a un lado para darle paso. Jane la miró extrañada antes de bajar los primeros escalones hacia el sótano. Lo primero que vio fue una niña entre los tres y cuatro años corriendo como podía de un lado a otro buscando detrás de sillas y cuadros.

—¿Dónde estás Maua? ¿Maco?

—Polo —respondió la voz de Maura, aguantando la risa—. Frío.

Jane se sentó en uno de los escalones, buscando a la rubia con la mirada hasta encontrarla arrodillada detrás de uno de los cuadros.

—¡Maua! —gritó al encontrarla, saltándole encima y Maura la recibió en sus brazos, levantándose.

—Me has encontrado, pequeña.

—Me toca —dijo la niña antes de pintar una línea en la mejilla de la rubia.

—¿Natalia que ha sido eso? —La única respuesta que obtuvo de la niña fue una risa descontrolada. No fue hasta que logró quitarle lo que sostenía en la mano que se dio cuenta que la había pintado con lápiz de labio en vez del marcador que podría haber quitado fácilmente con agua—. Eres una diablilla ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Natalia —llamó Ella y las dos miraron en dirección a la escalera; la niña haciendo una mueca porque sabía que se había terminado el tiempo de jugar y Maura quedando boquiabierta al ver a la detective mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa—. Es hora de siesta.

—Pero abu…

—Vamos, ya me dijiste "pero abu" cinco veces. Si no duermes siesta no tendrás suficiente energía para seguir jugando con Maura, y su amiga quiere jugar con ella también. —Natalia hizo un puchero mirando a Jane y luego a Maura.

—¿Maco después?

—Polo. —Maura la llevó hasta las escaleras—. Ella es Jane, también es mi amiga.

—Hola Jane, las dos somos amigas de Maua. Me llamo Natalia.

—Un gusto, Natalia.

La niña sonrió y se apresuró al lado de su abuela, sosteniendo su mano. Ella la ayudó a subir los escalones y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, observando a las dos mujeres por un instante.

—Es una niña muy linda —comentó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—Es un encanto.

Jane tomó varios segundos para mirarla detenidamente. Ahora entendía un poco mejor las palabras de Ella. Y su madre también había tenido razón: a Maura se le daba muy bien los niños.

—Tienes algo aquí. —Apuntó su propia mejilla y Maura imitó sus movimientos tocándose la mejilla—. Y ahora tienes un poco en tu mano.

—¡No te rías!

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es la primera vez que te veo tan… desorganizada. —Notó el pelo recogido torpemente y los varios mechones de pelo dorados que adornaban su rostro, la camisa blanca manchada de pintura que le quedaba tan ancha que tuvo que hacerle un nudo en un costado.

—¿Me veo muy mal? Perdí la noción del tiempo jugando con Natalia y no me dio tiempo para arreglarme. Pensé que demorarías más. —Miró a Jane que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Mal? —Soltó una carcajada—. Te ves diferente, pero diferente es bueno. Sigues estando de revista, tal vez una de arte, quedarías hermosa, digo, la revista, la foto...emm. —Se aclaró la garganta al escucharse a sí misma y cambió de tema rápidamente—. Y el tiempo pasó rápido, ni siquiera tuve que escaparme. Creo que Patricia está hasta orgullosa. En efecto se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio. ¿Estabas pintando?

—Sí.

—Nunca te he visto pintar —murmuró, acercándose a uno de los pocos cuadros que estaba parcialmente cubierto con una tela blanca—. ¿Puedo?

—Sí —dijo mientras intentaba limpiarse la mejilla con una servilleta de papel—. Ella lo estaba mirando antes.

—Es una fotografía. ¿La tomaste tú? —Maura asintió—. ¿Entonces eres fotógrafa también? —La miró por un segundo, notando que no había logrado quitarse por completo el lápiz labial. Maura descartó la servilleta y se acercó a ella—. No hablas mucho de tu arte.

—No soy fotógrafa, es solo un pasatiempo.

—¿Y tus pinturas?

—También.

—Entonces eres muy buena con tus pasatiempos, Maura. Me sorprende que no te dediques a esto.

—Me gusta mi trabajo. Nosotros somos la última voz que esas personas tienen. —Cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en una larga mesa de madera, estudiando la foto.

—Tienes razón. —Dio unos pasos atrás, situándose a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa también—. Siento curiosidad, ¿Qué opina Ella de la foto?

—Es su favorita. El encuentro de las miradas, la expresión capturada, los tonos. No me había dado cuenta del momento que había capturado hasta que la revelé. ¿Ves la expresión en el joven cuando comienza a girarse para mirarla? Ella y yo nos preguntamos si la chica lo está mirando por encima del hombro o simplemente miraba otra cosa. Nunca sabremos. Ella se ha empeñado en llamarle "Amor a primera vista".

—¿Tú crees en eso?

—¿Amor a primera vista? No. —Suspiró, ladeando la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía—. La teoría de Platón dice que cada uno de nosotros buscamos a nuestra mitad… y cuando se tiene la suerte de conocerle te sientes tan intoxicado con afecto, con la amistad y amor, que no puedes soportar la idea de estar separados ni por un solo instante.

—Dices que no pero suena como un sí.

Maura descruzó los brazos apartando la mirada de la fotografía para mirarla a ella.

—No creo posible que se sienta amor con tan solo una mirada. Una conexión sí, tal vez. —Recordó la segunda vez que vio a Jane y sonrió para sus adentros—. Tal vez la primera mirada es solo el momento cuando se encuentran esas dos mitades, cuando se crea la conexión y lo que pase de ese momento en adelante solo reafirma el fenómeno de "amor a primera vista".

Maura apartó la mirada nuevamente mientras Jane la miraba fascinada.

—...Estar en el medio de una multitud y solo sentir a esa persona, verle y sentir que el mundo a tu alrededor se detiene, que la multitud desaparece y solo queda esa persona.

—Guau.

—¿He? —Sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera estado en un trance y se aclaró la garganta, alejándose de la mesa y de la mujer—. Perdona.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso ha sido hermoso. Y creas o no, por como lo has explicado, suena como si lo hubieras vivido. ¿Cierto?

Maura se sirvió un vaso de agua dándole la espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar cómo su mano temblaba incontrolablemente, tanto que tuvo que dejar el vaso sobre la mesa otra vez. No había sido consciente de sus palabras y lo que más la asustaba es que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de cómo se sentía realmente. Jane era una amiga, una muy buena, la mejor que ha tenido en su vida. No podía negarse a sí misma que desde el primer momento que la vio sintió una atracción instantánea ¿Cómo no sentirlo? Jane es una mujer excepcional. Es una mujer que admira… y ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan solo admiración… pero era un imposible.

—¿Maura? ¿Me escuchaste?

—Perdón. —Se recompuso y pestañeó varias veces antes de girarse—. No te escuché ¿Qué dijiste?

—Te había preguntado si lo has vivido, si te ha pasado.

—Sí —titubeo. No podría mentirle.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No era para mí. —Cubrió la fotografía otra vez, evitando su mirada.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió.

—Porque esa persona ya tiene a alguien. Tal vez el amor a primera vista no es más que eso: una teoría. Tal vez las almas gemelas no existen o simplemente no tengo una.

—Nunca pensé escuchar a Maura Isles decir "tal vez" tantas veces. —Recogió la servilleta que Maura había descartado antes y se acercó para limpiar bien su mejilla—. Sabes… te he dicho que mi madre siempre habla de estas cosas: amores, coincidencias, no coincidencias, hasta los malditos horóscopos. Y siempre he sentido que me he perdido algo. —La servilleta se deslizó por la mejilla una vez más aunque ya no tenía rastros del labial. La mano de Jane se detuvo de repente y la la miró a los ojos sin decir una palabra más.

Aunque quisiera no podía moverse. Maura Isles había quedado paralizada con la mirada de Jane. ¿Qué había querido decir con que sentía que se ha perdido algo?

—Mi… mi celular. —susurró al sentirlo vibrar y dio unos pasos atrás, sacándolo del bolsillo.

—¿Todo bien, Jane? —Preguntó preocupada al notar el cambio en su expresión.

Jane lo guardó, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

—Es Gabriel, me ha mandado un mensaje dejándome saber a la hora que llegará al aeropuerto.


	19. Chapter 19

—Cariño, ¿puedes probar la salsa? —Llamó Gabriel desde la cocina, probando la salsa de tomate.

Jane deslizaba el dedo índice sobre la pantalla apagada de su celular, con la mirada en blanco. Angela, que estaba sentada a su lado, la observaba disimuladamente con creciente curiosidad.

—¿Jane? —llamó Angela en voz baja para ver si su hija la escuchaba pero Jane se mantuvo inmóvil, siguiendo una gota que se deslizaba por el cuello de la botella de cerveza que sostenía en la otra mano.

—¿Amor?

—¿He?

Angela puso los ojos en blancos y resopló antes de seguir leyendo su revista.

—Prueba la salsa.

—Estoy segura que te quedó estupenda —murmuró, pero aun así asintió y se levantó desganada, dejando sobre la mesita de café la cerveza que apenas había degustado.

Angela cerró la revista por un instante y giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para observar la interacción entre su hija y Gabriel. Se preguntaba si eran ideas suyas o algo estaba diferente con Jane.

—Está delicioso como dije —Asintió con aprobación y aceptó el beso del hombre que parecía estar complacido con su respuesta.

—¿No la has llamado aún? Solo me falta cocinar la carne. No quiero que la comida esté fría cuando lleguen.

—La llamé y dejé un mensaje de voz. No me ha contestado así que lo más seguro es que esté ocupada —explicó y sin decir otra palabra más le dio la espalda y caminó de regreso hasta el sofá.

Gabriel no había apartado la mirada de su esposa, frunciendo los labios. No podía creer que siguiera molesta desde la noche anterior. Había explicado la situación hasta donde podía, hasta donde su trabajo se lo permitía. Tenía que hacer algo para que le creyera ciegamente. En sí, no debería hacer nada… Jane tenía que creerle y el hecho que estuviera dudando de sus palabras lo inquietaba. Jane le había dicho que entendía, que todo estaba bien, pero aun así se mostraba distante; apenas le había dirigido la palabra esa mañana. La conocía y esa actitud no le sorprendía tanto como la desconfianza que había sentido en su tono de voz la noche anterior.

—El día está refrescando, ¿te apetece salir al porche? Nos podríamos sentar en el columpio un rato —ofreció Angela, dejando la revista al lado de la cerveza de Jane, poniéndose de pie.

—Ma, no te has olvidado que ya casi es invierno, ¿verdad? El día ha estado fresco y no quiero congelarme el culo.

—Abrígate entonces —razonó, ya poniéndose su propio abrigo.

Jane resopló pero la imitó.

—Estaremos afuera, Gabriel —avisó Angela.

—Está bien —respondió instintivamente muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Nada más sentarse, Jane sacó el celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y escribió un mensaje de texto. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Era más práctico que un mensaje de voz y mucho más fácil de ver.

—¿Eso son los horóscopos? —Preguntó a la vez que guardaba el celular, echándole un vistazo a la hoja que su madre estaba leyendo en ese momento. Estaba segura que había dejado la revista sobre la mesita de café, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba ni segura que fuera la misma revista.

—Sí. Dice que tendrás mucha suerte el día de hoy.

—¿En serio? No me da esa impresión. Sabes que eso se lo inventan, ¿verdad?

—Lo que me importa es que es entretenido.

—Ujum. —Miró hacia la calle con la mirada perdida. Sentía que su cabeza estaba en otro mundo y no le gustaba para nada el sentir que tenía en su interior y que no podía poner en palabras. Debía sentirse más tranquila después de la conversación con Gabriel pero no era así y eso la había dejado peor que antes.

—Parece que tus hermanos y Maura llegarán tarde —comentó sin apartar la mirada de la hoja y su hija la miró de reojo.

—Le dijimos a las cinco, aún tienen una hora para llegar.

—No espero mucho de tus hermanos —confesó y Jane hizo una mueca antes de que se le escapara una risita—. Sí me sorprendería de Maura. No parece ser ese tipo de persona.

—No lo es —afirmó.

Angela asintió.

—Aquí dice que Tommy encontrará el amor de su vida —exclamó con emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿Tommy? —No pudo aguantar la carcajada un segundo más. Necesitaba reírse de ese modo y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ese momento—. Espero que no te estés haciendo ideas erróneas con Maura otra vez.

—No lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices…

—Ma —advirtió—. Maura es mi amiga e invitada, no quiero que se sienta como si tuviera un cachorrito detrás de ella intentando llamar su atención toda la noche.

—Tu hermano no es un cachorrito.

—Pero sabes muy bien cómo es. Ya te dije que Maura no está buscando algo —que yo sepa— si Tommy le interesa estoy segura que ella misma se lo dejará saber.

—En todo caso estaba pensando en la chica que conoció hace unas semanas.

—¿Maura? —soltó antes de pensar y su madre la miró alzando una de sus cejas.

—Hablo de Tommy —estuvo a punto de preguntar, Jane sabía que lo iba a hacer, a su madre no se le pasaba ni una, así que decidió detenerla con un "Oh" exagerado.

—No me había dicho.

—Todos hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente —explicó.

—¿Sabe que tiene un hijo?

—Cuando me lo dijo no, tal vez ya se lo haya dicho.

—Espero que no corra una vez que lo haga. Tommy no debería estar ocultándolo, debería ser lo primero que diga.

—Hablando de hijos…

—Ni se te ocurra —la cortó nuevamente—. Estoy muy feliz con que Gabriel dejara de insistir con ese tema, al menos por ahora.

—Eso no suena bien, hija. —Angela la miró preocupada, intentando deducir qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—No es que no quiera hijos. Es que en este momento de mi vida no sería lo ideal. ¿No te has olvidado del caso, verdad? ¿En serio crees que podría estar embarazada con un lunático vigilándome?

—¿Vigilándote? —preguntó exaltada.

Jane se mordió la lengua al caer en cuenta de sus palabras.

—No es nada para preocuparse. En serio. Las cosas han estado tranquilas —murmuró— "Demasiado tranquilo" pensó, mirando hacia la calle nuevamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segura.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. El aire estaba fresco, pero no tanto que fuera desagradable, todo lo contrario. Algo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el día anterior y se había sentido tentada a preguntarle a su madre desde que llegó a la casa, pero sentía que no sería apropiado con Gabriel presente. Esta era su oportunidad y tal vez quede más tranquila después de sacárselo del pecho.

—Hablando de amores y tal… —dijo en voz baja aún insegura de querer tocar el tema— ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? —Entonces recordó las palabras, otra vez, de Maura. Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su mente por alguna razón y sentía la necesidad de hablar sobre ello, idealmente con Maura pero quería saber lo que pensaba su madre.

—¿Amor a primera vista…?

—Sí —alentó—. Ya sabes, eso de encuentro de miradas, almas gemelas y tal. —¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa?

—Almas gemelas… ¿Preguntas por tu padre y yo?

No era exactamente lo que esperaba pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ya sabes que nos conocimos cuando éramos muy joven y por ello no lo considero como amor a primera vista. Lo nuestro fue algo que se dio gradualmente.

—¿Entonces no lo has tenido?

—¿Solo personas afortunadas lo pueden vivir? Aunque con una mirada uno no siente amor, hija.

—Eso lo sé… —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

Angela sonrió y cerró la revista colocándola sobre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con este tema cuando siempre lo evitas? —Ya no podía contener un segundo más la pregunta.

—Curiosidad —mintió en parte porque en el fondo sí sentía curiosidad, pero no sobre el amor a primera vista sino por cómo Maura lo sentía.

—Tal vez le podrías preguntar a alguien con más experiencia, solo he estado casada una vez.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo a quién? Porque mis hermanos tienen un récord amoroso de pena.

—¿Maura? —Preguntó y señaló hacia la calle donde se estacionaba el carro negro de la doctora—. Es una mujer muy atractiva, estoy segura que tiene más experiencia que las dos juntas. —Le guiñó un ojo a su hija, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Ma!

Angela la ignoró aun riendo mientras se ponía de pie para recibirla.

—Buenas tardes, Maura —saludó y la abrazó sin dejarle otra opción a la doctora.

Maura no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de saludos pero con la familia Rizzoli se estaba haciendo una costumbre.

—Buenas tardes, Angela. Perdonen si llego un poco tarde.

—¡Oh, para nada! Solo estábamos charlando y tomando un poco de aire fresco —explicó y Maura asintió mirando en dirección a la morena que la saludaba con una sonrisa apenada y un ligero agitar de la mano.

—¡Jane ven y saluda a tu invitada! Iré a ver cómo va la cena y si Gabriel necesita ayuda con algo —dijo y miró a Maura de arriba abajo, admirándola—. Me encanta ese vestido, Maura. Después me tienes que decir dónde lo compraste.

—Claro, será un placer.

Angela sonrió ampliamente y se giró abriendo y cerrando la puerta principal detrás de ella. La mirada de Maura había permanecido en la mujer hasta que la puerta se cerró, y cuando volvió la mirada se sorprendió al notar que Jane estaba de pie a su lado.

—Mi madre tiene razón —murmuró algo nerviosa y dio un paso hacia la rubia que la miraba claramente confusa. Los brazos de Jane la rodearon en un suave abrazo que transmitía pura alegría. Maura permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos; solían saludarse con un gesto o con palabras, solo se abrazaban cuando llegaba la hora de la despedida o un recibimiento muy esperado. No fue hasta cuando escuchó el susurro de Jane diciéndole "Hay que recibir bien a las visitas" que reaccionó y respondió al abrazo.

—Gracias por recibirme —susurró de igual forma.

Jane se separó lentamente.

—¿Quieres sentarte un rato? Mis hermanos no han llegado. —Señaló el columpio blanco sostenido al techo por fuertes cadenas—. Al menos que sientas mucho frío.

—Estoy bien con mi chaqueta y tampoco estaría mal un poco de aire fresco. —Jane parecía contenta con su respuesta y eso la alegró. Se ajustó la chaqueta al cuerpo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó en la banca, pestañeando varias veces al notar que Jane se había sentado justo a su lado cuando había espacio para tres personas—. Se le veía muy sonriente a tu madre.

—Aja… eso porque no sabes lo que dijo —refunfuñó una vez más.

—Siento curiosidad.

—Oh no. Nada de curiosidad.

—Jane…

—No pongas ese tono, eso es trampa. Es como decirle no a un cachorrito.

—¿Me acabas de comparar con un canino?

—Amm sí.

—Hmmm… aún siento curiosidad.

Jane suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Hablábamos de horóscopos y amores. Me dijo que ella no tenía mucha experiencia pero que tal vez tú sí porque eres muy atractiva.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo articular, sonrojada.

—Que conste que te advertí.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber? —Se atrevió a preguntar— Tal vez podría ayudarte aunque no he tenido mucha suerte con el amor.

—¿En serio? ¡Estuviste a punto de casarte con ese idiota de Garret Fairfield!

—Mi punto exacto. Terminé el compromiso. Después de eso solo he tenido muchos encuentros sexuales —Jane disimuló la mueca lo más que pudo; Maura carecía de un "filtro" y su cruda honestidad no cesaba de tomarla por sorpresa. Por suerte Maura mantenía la mirada hacia el frente y no la notó—. Tampoco creo que sería de muy buena ayuda. Podría decir que mi amor es el trabajo… decirlo en voz alta suena deprimente.

—Pero es algo que disfrutas, así que no lo es. Nuestro trabajo no nos deja mucho tiempo para nuestras vidas personales.

Las dos asintieron a la vez.

—Le preguntaba a mi madre sobre el amor a primera vista.

—Oh —murmuró, cerrando sus manos en un puño, agradecida de que estuvieran aún ocultas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Para ser honesta no he dejado de pensar en ello desde que lo hablamos.

"Lo mismo podría decir" pensó, pero mantuvo los labios sellados, escuchándola.

—Siento… —las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y esto se ganó la atención de Maura que giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba claro que estaba teniendo problemas para expresarse, algo no muy común en ella y que ha presenciado muy pocas veces. Jane siempre había sabido comunicar lo que pensaba con honestidad y claridad… pero la mujer que ahora tenía a su lado era un manojo de nervios—. Siento que… —repitió e inhaló profundamente cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos al sentir una mano reconfortante sobre su muslo—…No lo he sentido —soltó en un suspiro.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, perpleja.

—Lo que describiste; el encuentro de las miradas... que el mundo a tu alrededor desaparezca.

—Ah… —susurró con una pizca de decepción retirando su mano lentamente, pero fue detenida cuando Jane la cubrió con la suya.

—No todos lo llegan a vivir. —explicó, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar sus manos.

—Lo sé, eso dijo mi madre también, aunque eso no es el problema.

—¿Problema? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No sentí eso con Gabriel —susurró apenas audible.

Maura abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Eso no significa nada… muchas personas se casan y mueren sin necesidad de vivir esa experiencia. ¿Acaso no eres feliz con tu matrimonio?

Jane bajó la mirada y asintió. Aunque las cosas en esos momentos no eran color arcoíris, su matrimonio era bueno.

—Eso es lo que importa entonces.

—No es eso…—dijo en un tono tan bajo que no pudo descifrar las palabras y Jane era consciente de ello—. Hoy en la mañana estaba sin hacer nada y me puse a leer unas de las revistas de mi madre. Había un artículo entero sobre los amores verdaderos, almas gemelas y todas esas cosas románticas en revistas. Vaya coincidencia ¿no? Aunque según mi madre: las coincidencias no existen.

La mirada de Maura descendió a sus manos sobre el muslo al sentir la fuerza con la que Jane se estaba aferrando a su mano

—Hablaba sobre el amor a primera vista, casi lo mismo que tú me dijiste; que no es amor con tan solo la mirada sino una atracción inexplicable que conlleva a la necesidad de acercarse a esa persona. También tenía una sección sobre almas gemelas… según la revista es esa persona que llega a tu vida de forma tranquila, que hace que te cuestiones todo, que te marca ¿sabes? De alguna forma te cambia la realidad que conoces y te muestra un mundo totalmente nuevo. Eso o te pone el mundo que conoces de cabeza.

La mano sobre la de Maura se relajó y el cuerpo de la dueña hizo lo mismo al recostarse en el espaldar del columpio. Desde ese punto en adelante, Maura no estuvo tan segura si lo que decía era lo que había leído en la revista o algo que nacía de ella.

—Tal vez no sea la persona que has idealizado... podría ser una persona especial u ordinaria. Tal vez no llegue a tu vida en el momento adecuado. Sería esa persona que tira abajo tus paredes sin ningún esfuerzo —dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y Maura, insegura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tragó en seco.

—Jane… —susurró.

—Que te haga sentir no como si la estuvieras conociendo sino que la estás recordando. Que cada sonrisa y cada susurro se sienta tan familiar que te lleve a la inevitable conclusión que ya la has conocido antes.

—Ja…

—Lo he sentido… el mundo desaparecer —confesó y abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir la mano de Maura temblar bajo la suya.

El portazo de la camioneta de Frankie las sorprendió a las dos, sacándolas del trance en el que estaban y Jane se levantó rápidamente.

—Pensé que llegarían tarde —se rio apoyándose en la columna del portal al pie de las escaleras—. Ma estará orgullosa.

—Siempre lo está —le dijo Frankie, seguido por Tommy que le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Maura! Jane no me dijo que estarías aquí, de haberlo sabido me hubiera arreglado un poco más —exclamó Tommy y Frankie puso los ojos en blanco a la misma vez que Jane suspiró sobándose la frente.

—Te ves muy bien así, Tommy. —Se puso de pie sintiendo sus piernas aún débiles y aceptó el abrazo del hombre.

—Oh guau, eso es una aroma exquisita, ¿qué es? —preguntó a la vez que se separaba.

—¡Tommy! —Llamó Frankie—. Entremos que mi sobrino se resfriará. —Jane se acercó a Frankie, susurrándole un "Hola" a su sobrinito que dormía.

—Está bien, está bien.

Los dos hombres entraron y las dos escucharon las exclamaciones de Angela al ver sus hijos y nieto. Poco después se escuchó la voz de Gabriel llamándolas. Jane lo ignoró.

—Perdona por lo de antes. Creo que nunca había hablado de... —pausó nerviosa, no encontrando las palabras para explicarse— ...ese modo. No sé qué me pasó y tal vez te haya incomodado... lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte y no me has incomodado en lo absoluto.

—Hablar contigo me ha ayudado mucho —dijo y miró hacia la puerta al escuchar que ahora eran sus hermanos llamándolas.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—No creo que tengamos mucha opción —sonrió y cuando Jane le dio la espalda respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento una vez más.

Jane sería su perdición y revolucionará su mundo. Tenía un sabor a esperanza y un regusto a un oscuro abismo, pero no podía controlar lo que sentía. En algún rincón oculto de su mente era consciente que al final, tarde o temprano, se sumiría a ese abismo que sería Jane.

La morena la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió sin razón alguna antes de sostener la puerta abierta para que pasara.

¿Cómo era que siempre sabía cuándo y cómo sonreír? Temía que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos e inseguridades; como siempre que su mente comenzaba a divagar, Jane la regresaba a la realidad de alguna u otra forma.

Pero, desafortunadamente, estaba segura que Jane era totalmente inconsciente del efecto que tenía en ella.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel colocó el último plato sobre la mesa y miró hacia sus invitados por un instante antes de regresar a la cocina. Jane lo observaba a él sin apartar la mirada. Gabriel le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su espalda baja a la vez que le informaba que todo estaba listo y solo tenían que colocar la comida en la mesa.

—¿Ya quieres comer?

—No tengo mucho apetito —respondió tomando otro sorbo de una cerveza fría que había traído Frankie; era una de sus favoritas.

—Ha de ser por esa cerveza —señaló y retiró la mano de la espalda de Jane.

Jane ignoró su comentario y tomó otro sorbo más largo que el anterior.

—Creo que se olvidaron que tenían hambre —comentó al ver que sus hermanos estaban muy entretenidos y ni cuenta se habían dado que la mesa ya estaba lista—. Podríamos esperar un poco más, igual aún es temprano.

—Pero la comida se enfriará.

—¿La puedes poner en el horno mientras tanto? Estoy segura que estará igual de deliciosa.

—Está bien, amor. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no le muestras el cuadro a Maura?

—Ya lo ha visto, ella me lo dio, Gabriel —dijo en un tono desconcertado.

—Es Maura —añadió como si eso fuera una explicación—. Podrías enseñarle dónde lo colocaste, ¿acaso no sientes curiosidad por su opinión?

Su mujer lo observó por varios segundos, sorprendida de que no añadiera que él no lo había visto. Los labios de Gabriel se movían sin parar; seguía hablando pero ella no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada; su mente se había quedado dando vueltas en "Es Maura".

En algo tenía razón Gabriel: Maura era una excepción.

—Yo los mantengo ocupados acá —dijo mirando cómo Maura jugaba con el bebé.

—Está bien —aceptó con acrecentada emoción.

Nunca antes se le había ocurrido que le podría mostrar a Maura el lugar más personal que tenía en su hogar. Se preguntaba qué opinaría ¿Le gustaría? ¿Aprobaría de su gusto o la decoración? Quería saber.

—Maura —llamó cuando se acercó a ella, ganándose la atención del bebé también y no pudo contener la mueca que le hizo, logrando que el bebé se riera—. Me gustaría mostrarte algo. Si quieres claro —añadió rápidamente.

Angela, que estaba escuchando lo que Frankie le decía sobre la revista en sus manos, lo interrumpió y se ofreció para cuidar de TJ mientras tanto. Jane la miró sorprendida antes de asentir. Estaba casi segura que su madre había estado pendiente de ella todo ese rato. Maura le entregó el bebé con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y alisarse el vestido con las manos.

La morena le hizo un gesto y Maura la siguió en silencio, subiendo por las escaleras. No habían tenido chance de hablar desde que entraron a la casa.

—Por aquí. —Guio y abrió la puerta que había causado mucha curiosidad en Maura desde el primer instante que la vio.

—Has visto parte cuando hablamos en Skype.

—¿Esta es tu oficina?

—Sí.

—Pensé que nadie estaba permitido a entrar.

—Ahora lo estás. Es un lugar muy privado, es…

—Tu espacio —interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo al reconocer la pared que tantas veces había visto por cámara. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio su cuadro en el centro de la pared. Estaba posicionado en el lugar perfecto… ahora sabía qué era lo que Jane miraba tanto durante las llamadas de vídeo cuando alzaba la mirada, pensativa.

—Gabriel quería que te lo mostrara —dijo sin dejar de estudiar la expresión de la rubia.

Cuando Maura escuchó esas palabras su mente comenzó a darle vueltas y entre más lo pensaba, más aturdida se sentía.

—¿Jane?

—¿Hum? —Preguntó distraída mientras se apoyaba en la parte delantera de su escritorio, cruzando los brazos.

Maura se giró y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Acaso Gabriel no sabe que yo…?

—No.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza. Esa respuesta solo había servido para fomentar su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin poder detenerlas, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Es algo que mantienes muy privado y no está en mi lugar decirle a Gabriel o nadie más… Solo sabe que fuiste tú quien me lo regaló.

—Gracias…

Jane miró hacia el suelo indecisa por varios segundos y se giró dirigiéndose hacia la silla detrás del escritorio mientras decía:

—Supongo que querer mantenerlo de esa forma me hace egoísta... —confesó y se sentó tomando entre sus dedos un bolígrafo, jugando con él para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Maura permaneció en silencio, mirándola y debatiendo si preguntar o no. Aunque quisiera hacerlo no estaba completamente segura de qué decir. Jane se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y entonces entendió que una explicación no era necesaria.

—Me gusta tu oficina. Es un reflejo de ti —sonrió para sus adentros al notar cómo los hombros de Jane se relajaron. Estaba aliviada de no haberse equivocado al cambiar el tema.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Rozó con los dedos el material del sofá negro en la esquina y se sorprendió de lo suave que era—. ¿Puedo? —Preguntó y se sentó cuando Jane asintió sonriendo.

—No tienes que pedir permiso.

—Pero es tu espacio.

—Y estás invitada… lo puedes considerar tu espacio ahora.

—No sé qué decir…

—No es necesario que digas algo. —Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado—. Hace mucho que no uso ese sofá.

—Es muy cómodo. —remarcó y notó que Jane se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Y por eso evito recostarme aquí a toda costa porque siempre me quedo dormida.

—Suena como si pasaras mucho tiempo aquí… Bueno casi siempre que hablamos estás aquí o en el trabajo.

—Es mi segunda oficina —dijo y cerró los ojos, relajándose.

Las dos permanecieron en un silencio agradable por varios minutos. Si se concentraban lo suficiente podían escuchar las voces de los hermanos de Jane discutiendo o jugando en el piso de abajo. Jane se hundió entre los cojines del sofá y pestañeó lentamente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Maura aprovechó el momento, inconscientemente, para observar y estudiar cada centímetro de aquel rostro. Las palabras dichas en el portal aún resonaban en su cabeza; tenía tantas preguntas... Quería saber qué había significado para Jane ¿Acaso solo estaba compartiendo, desahogándose con ella y nada más?

Su madre un día le había dicho -aunque en ese momento había estado con una copa de más- que la esperanza era lo más cruel que se le podría dar a una persona. En aquel momento había descartado esas palabras por el estado de embriaguez de su madre… pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo cierto que era…Con esperanza no existían límites u obstáculos. Todo era posible o al menos así lo sentía. No tenía otra opción; no podía escoger el no sentir, simplemente no era una opción. Sentía queriendo y sin querer.

Jane sintió que era observada y abrió el ojo izquierdo, mirándola de reojo.

—Cómodo, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que te quedarías dormida —respondió divertida.

—No es nada imposible. Podría… no he dormido muy bien —confesó.

—Dormiste bien el jueves.

Jane abrió los ojos por completo para dirigirse a ella.

—A pesar de todo ¿No? —También se había sorprendido cuando despertó el viernes en la mañana sin ninguna memoria del momento que se había quedado dormida. Era algo que no había pasado en tanto tiempo que se había convertido en una rareza—. Supongo que es el efecto de Maura Isles.

—¿Perdona?

—¿No lo has notado? Siempre me quedo dormida contigo. —Se rio apenada y un poco nerviosa— Creo que si hiciéramos las llamadas en cama me quedaría dormida a los minutos de escucharte.

La expresión de Maura cambió a pensativa, reflexionando hasta que finalmente estuvo de acuerdo y se contagió por la risa de Jane.

—Ahora… —comenzó a decir una vez que su risa se había calmado—. ¿Cuándo me hablarás sobre la inspiración detrás del cuadro?

—Algún día… tal vez.

—¿Y qué tal sobre verte pintar? Ayer estuve a punto de verte… si no fuera porque llegué en el momento equivocado…fue una pena.

—Nunca alguien me ha observado pintar. No sé cómo me sentiría. Y Jane, lo que viste ayer… no estaba arreglada, era un desastre.

—¿Por culpa de Natalia? —No podía dejar de sonreír.

—Admito que soy un poco descuidada con mi apariencia cuando estoy pintando…

Jane ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, colocando una mano sobre su pecho dándole un toque dramático.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Eso era ser descuidada? ¡Maura! —Se giró un poco para dirigirse mejor a ella— Apenas tenías unos mechones de pelo fuera de lugar, lo más descuidado era el lápiz labial en tu mejilla y hasta eso se veía bien en ti.

—Creo que tiendes a exagerar. —Negó los cumplidos con un rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó genuinamente sorprendida.

—En algunas cosas. —No pudo contener la sonrisa un segundo más. La expresión de Jane era tan divertida que hubiera sido un milagro el mantener la compostura.

—No sé cómo me aguantas —dijo en voz baja peinándose el cabello con una mano ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?

—No es así.

—¿No?

Maura negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sabes que no puedo mentirte.

—Y tampoco deseo que lo hagas… Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que sí piensas que tiendo a exagerar?

Los dientes de Maura comenzaron a mostrarse en una sonrisa adorable de la cual Jane no podía apartar la mirada. Era tan diferente tenerla tan cerca y en persona a tenerla en una pantalla, era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Palabra clave es "tiendes" o sea que no es siempre…

—Sí, sí, intenta librarte ahora.

Maura sonrió, una sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa que simplemente hipnotizaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Pensó. Algo había cambiado y no sabía qué era exactamente. ¿Acaso era por la conversación que Jane había tenido con Gabriel? Jane no le había comentado nada al respecto, en sí la única comunicación que había tenido con ella había sido el mensaje de voz y texto que le había dejado en la mañana. Pero en ningún momento había mencionado algo sobre Gabriel.

Jane a veces parecía tan presente y otras veces era como si no estuviera del todo en este mundo. La preocupaba, pero tendría paciencia y esperaría a que estuviera lista para hablar de lo que fuera que la estaba perturbando.

—Me pareció escuchar a Gabriel —susurró sin querer abrir los ojos. Jane tenía razón; también se podría quedar dormida si pudiera estar ahí unos minutos más.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No he comido nada desde el almuerzo y si la cena es tan buena como la última vez entonces la espera ha valido la pena.

—Creo que te gustará más.

La voz de Gabriel resonó lo suficientemente alto que las dos lo escucharon y Maura se levantó, girándose para mirar a Jane y brindarle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eres muy afortunada al tener un marido que le guste cocinar.

—Si dependiera de mí ya hubiéramos muerto hace rato. Y antes de que lo digas: Sí, sé cocinar algunas cosas y tal vez —rio al remarcar esas palabras— esté exagerando un poco, pero no tiene ninguna comparación.

—Me gustaría probar algún día.

Jane la miró incrédula.

—¿Pondrías tu vida en riesgo por mí? —preguntó divertida y Maura puso los ojos en blanco.

Jane abrió la puerta y la rubia salió susurrando. "A veces te comportas como una niña".

—Así me quieres —Soltó en un susurro sin pensar.

Maura se sujetó con fuerza a la barandilla de la escalera antes de bajar siguiendo a Jane. Quería responderle, quería hacerlo con tanto fervor que su mente le jugó sucio y sus labios se sellaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Jane descendió por las escaleras rápidamente como si estuviera flotando. Maura se había acercado a Gabriel en la cocina y Angela se aproximó disimuladamente a su hija. TJ dormía en los brazos de Tommy y Frankie revisaba algo en su celular.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Estás pálida.

—Creo que son ideas tuyas, Ma. —Le dio la espalda descartando su comentario. No podía verse a sí misma pero sabía que su madre podría tener razón. ¿"Así me quieres"? ¿En serio? Se estaba pateando mentalmente. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Maura no pasó desapercibida y la había interpretado positivamente. Maura nunca se había expresado de esa forma hacia ella. Sí, estaba claro que tenían una buena amistad…pero ¡Demonios! ¡Jane! ¿Acaso estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada? Lanzó una mirada hacia la rubia y su marido; Maura parecía normal… Sí… tal vez estaba exagerando.

—¿Pasó algo entre las dos? —insistió, siguiéndola.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que estoy bien. No ha pasado nada y ya deja de insistir.

Angela retrocedió con las manos en alto.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya te dejo tranquila, pero ven y ayúdame a terminar con la mesa.

—Pero… —comenzó a protestar mirando la mesa que para ella estaba perfectamente preparada y lista para cenar.

—Ayúdame.

Jane refunfuñó y lanzó una mirada asesina a sus hermanos que se reían de ella. ¿En serio eran hombres adultos?

* * *

—¿Usaste vino blanco? —Preguntó al probar la salsa.

—No esperaba menos ¡Sabía que podrías distinguirlo! ¿Necesita algo más? ¿Sal?

—Así está perfecto.

—Si quieres te puedo dar la receta —ofreció sacando el resto de la comida del horno. Frankie recogió la fuente con la carne y la llevó hasta la mesa. Gabriel se secó las manos con una servilleta, girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Maura comenzó a sentirse incómoda por el silencio prolongado y la mirada penetrante del hombre.

—Quería agradecerte… por todo lo que has hecho por Jane. No he estado presente por el trabajo, imagino que ya estás al tanto…—pausó para estudiar su expresión, pero Maura se mostró indiferente—. Y estos tiempos han sido muy duros para ella especialmente con el caso. Que hayan mantenido contacto la ha ayudado mucho.

—Jane me ayuda de la misma forma. No es necesario que me agradezcas, Gabriel. Se ha convertido en una buena amiga y nos ayudamos mutuamente. Nuestro trabajo nos pone a prueba cada día.

—En eso tienes razón…

Los dos escucharon un carraspeo de garganta y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mujer detrás de Gabriel.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Jane con una sonrisa a medias. Su esposo sonrió al igual que la mujer a su lado, pero conocía a Maura y sabía que esa sonrisa que intentaba mantener era forzada ¿Qué le había dicho su marido?

—Claro que no —respondió y se acercó a ella, besándola en la mejilla. Los ojos preocupados de Jane no se apartaron ni un instante de los claros de Maura—. Ya todo está listo —avisó.

* * *

La cena llegó a su fin con una tranquilidad desconocida en las cenas de los Rizzolis. TJ seguía dormido y Tommy y Frankie se habían comportado como los adultos que eran. Maura no había hablado más de lo necesario; solo respondía a las preguntas que le hacían. Era su primera cena con toda la familia Rizzoli y esperaba algo más… caótico, como se le había advertido. ¿Tal vez había exagerado con eso también?

—El dulce te ha quedado delicioso, Ma —comentó Tommy, comiéndolo en porciones pequeñas para que durara más.

—Es el mejor pudín de pan que he comido en mi vida —añadió Maura y los ojos de Angela brillaron de alegría.

—Eso me hace muy feliz, como tu paladar es más refinado.

—Oh vaya, gracias, Ma —protestó Tommy.

Jane y Gabriel soltaron una carcajada y Frankie se unió junto con Maura.

—Ya veo que se ríen de mí, muy graciosos, eh. Lo único que me importa es que mi paladar "no tan refinado" lo encuentra delicioso.

—Gracias, hijo.

—Aja. —Tragó y murmuró en voz baja—. Ahora mi opinión importa. —Por mucho que quisiera ocultar su sonrisa no podía contenerse ante la mirada asesina de su madre.

Gabriel aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, sonando su copa de vino. Jane lo miró extrañada y los invitados lo miraron y luego a ella, pero al ver que su rostro reflejaba la misma confusión que todos, volvieron a mirar a Gabriel, expectativos.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir y pasar este tiempo en familia. —Miró a la nueva integrante en la mesa—. Incluyéndote a ti, Maura. Creo que Jane y todos están de acuerdo conmigo al decir que eres parte de la familia Rizzoli. —Maura mantuvo la mirada en él, pero también pudo notar como todos asintieron—. Quería anunciarles una gran noticia. Algo que he estado deseando por mucho tiempo

Angela se cubrió la boca intentando contener su emoción.

—Acaso…

—No —se apresuró a decir Jane con un tono tajante sin apartar la mirada de su esposo—. Creo que deberíamos hablar un momento a solas, amor.

Gabriel la miró y luego dirigió la mirada hacia los invitados que apartaron las suyas, incómodos. Todos menos Maura.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, amor —repuso el hombro.

—Creo que es el momento perfecto. —Se levantó con un chirrido de su silla, dejando sobre el plato vació enfrente de ella la servilleta que había tenido sobre sus muslos.

Tommy se cubrió la boca con su servilleta, intentando así ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Frankie, por otro lado, no hizo nada para ocultar su sonrisa.

"¡Muéstrale quién manda, Sis!"—pensó Frankie con un brillo en los ojos.

—Está bien. Discúlpenme.

Los dos caminaron hasta la cocina. No estaban completamente ocultos de las miradas curiosas desde el comedor, pero hubiera sido más imprudente subir al segundo piso o salir.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me haces quedar en ridículo delante de todos —protestó.

—¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho quién hubiera quedado en ridículo? —preguntó, susurrando entre dientes para que no la escucharan.

—No ibas a quedar en ridículo ¡Quería sorprenderte a ti también!

—Sorpréndeme.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me sorprendas aquí y ahora… No volveré a la mesa sin tener idea de lo que vas a decir.

—Jane…

—No estoy embarazada así que eso no puede ser. Y lo único, aparte de eso, que tanto esperabas era el trabajo en Washington ¿Es eso?

—Jane…

—Es eso ¿verdad? ¿¡Y no me habías dicho!? —exclamó en voz alta sin querer. Todos habían escuchado perfectamente y Angela fue a levantarse, pero Frankie la detuvo al agarrarle el brazo.

—No te metas en sus asuntos —susurró entre dientes, haciendo todo lo posible por no ponerse de pie él mismo y poner a Gabriel en su sitio.

—Vamos. —Jane le dio la espalda dejándolo boquiabierto y sin otra opción que seguirla.

Gabriel tragó en seco. No pensó que las cosas terminaron de esa forma. Su mujer se sentó fingiendo una sonrisa y Maura, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella, la miró con preocupación.

—Como les decía… —Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, echándole un vistazo a su esposa antes de seguir—. Me han ofrecido el trabajo en Washington… y lo he aceptado.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Jane, como era de esperar, pero esta se mantuvo con la mirada fija en su esposo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Se atrevió a preguntar Angela.

—De momento seguiré viajando, pero tengo que permanecer allí en cinco días. Sí es que no requieren de mi presencia antes… —añadió y Jane apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No entiendo —volvió a hablar Angela—. Jane, ¿Eso quiere decir que te mudarás a DC?

—No me mudaré —respondió firmemente.

—Es algo que tenemos que hablar —añadió Gabriel.

—¿Acaso no están casados? ¿Quién toma una decisión tan importante sin antes consultarlo con su esposa? —Comentó Frankie tirándole leña al fuego—. Un poco tarde para el "tenemos que hablar" ¿No crees?

—Pensé que era lo que queríamos —intentó defenderse.

—Obviamente no es así, hombre —añadió Tommy.

Todos se miraron incómodamente y Dean se disculpó con Maura por la situación. La mujer estuvo a punto de decirle que no era con quien tenía que disculparse, pero decidió permanecer en silencio y simplemente asentir aceptando sus disculpas.

—Salvado por el trabajo —dijo Frankie entre dientes y con sarcasmo, siguiendo con la mirada a Gabriel que se alejaba con el celular pegado a la oreja.

—Frankie ayúdame a fregar los platos y tú a secarlos, Tommy.

Los dos se levantaron de sus sillas sin protestar, siguiendo a su madre hasta la cocina.

—Espero que después de ese numerito que le ha hecho a Jane delante de todos -y Maura- no lo sigas defendiendo —protestó Frankie con amargura y Angela permaneció en silencio, abriendo la llave del agua.

Maura se limpió los labios con la servilleta antes de levantarse, alarmando a la morena.

—Creo que sería mejor si me marcho. Lo siento, Jane. —No quería irse pero se sentía fuera de lugar, como un estorbo.

—Maura. —Se levantó queriendo detenerla, pero no tenía ningún derecho. Si no se sentía cómoda no podía retenerla… aunque quisiera.

—No te vayas aún… ¿Me das un minuto?

Maura ladeó la cabeza y asintió sin saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Jane caminó apresurada hasta la cocina, habló con su madre y hermanos por unos instantes antes de regresar a su lado, poniéndose su abrigo.

—Vamos. —Pasó de largo por su lado sin detenerse. Maura no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando pero sus pies se movieron, siguiéndola—. ¿Podemos ir en tu carro?

—Claro… ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿No es obvio? Me iré contigo.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde me lleves.

—Pero…

Maura casi choca con ella cuando se detuvo en seco, girándose.

—Llévame a cualquier lugar. No importa a dónde pero no puedo estar un segundo más aquí.

—Está bien. Sube, yo conduciré.

—Creo que eso sería lo más prudente.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron volando entre temas al azar hasta que Jane se rindió al sueño. Maura no entendía cómo era posible que se haya quedado dormida con la ventanilla baja y el aire agitando su cabello oscuro de un lado a otro descontroladamente. No la había subido antes porque había sido lo que la había relajado hasta el punto de quedarse dormida, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando la temperatura bajó unos grados más. Jane se movió ligeramente quejándose, pero siguió dormida.

—Jane —llamó suavemente, apartando el cabello de su rostro. Ya llegamos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó con voz adormilada.

—Tendrás que ver por ti misma.

Maura salió del auto y Jane la imitó quedando boquiabierta.

—… ¿Cuánto tiempo has conducido?

—Dos horas… más o menos.

—Pensé que me llevarías a un bar o por un café.

La rubia miró hacia el horizonte, apenada.

—Me dijiste que a donde quisiera…

—Y es increíble… esto está bien. Me gusta el mar —susurró mirando hacia el cielo. Las estrellas eran más visibles que en la ciudad y la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua. Pero lo que más la impactó fue escuchar las olas y oler el mar. Era lo más relajante del mundo.

—Me alegra que te guste ¿Quieres acercarte?

—¡Claro! Espera… —Miró a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta que el auto estaba estacionado al lado de una casa blanca de dos pisos—. ¿De quién es esta casa?

—De mi padre. Era de mi padre y quedó en nombre de mi madre y mío —respondió, quitándose los tacones dejándolos dentro del auto—. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo al menos que quieras que se te llenen de arena.

—Es la segunda vez que me traes a una playa. —Se apoyó en la puerta del carro y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos—. Creo que aún estaba en mis veintes, tal vez veintitrés la última vez que fui a una por mi cuenta.

—Hace mucho tiempo entonces.

—Ya me conoces… esclava del trabajo.

Jane sonrió como una niña al enterrar los pies en la arena y Maura la contemplaba con una sonrisa. Estaba tan alegre de no haberse equivocado al traerla a este lugar. El sonido del mar era tan relajante y pensó que era exactamente lo que Jane necesitaba: relajarse.

—Definitivamente mejor que un bar —se rio y Maura hizo lo mismo. No pudo evitarlo.

—Jane esa agua ha de estar en temperaturas bajo cero —advirtió cuando notó que se acercaba al agua. Ya la arena de por si estaba helada y la brisa de la costa era mucho más fría.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó divertida, aunque era muy consciente de que así sería—. Venga, estoy segura que despertará todos tus sentidos. —Extendió su mano y esperó.

—No, Jane. Mis sentidos no necesitan ser despertados y estás loca si crees que meteré mis pies en esa agua.

—No tienes que meterlo, solo un paso más, lo suficiente para que las olas lleguen a nosotras.

—¿Eso no sería meterlos?

—Técnicamente no. Vamoooos Maur, porfa porfa.

—Si algún día quieres brincar de un puente no me pongas esa voz —advirtió con tono derrotado, aceptando su mano—. Que conste que advertí que es mala idea.

—¡Vive un poco! —Gritó dando un paso hacia delante, tirando suavemente de la mano de Maura para que se colocara a su lado. Ahora solo tenían que esperar unos segundos.

—No… no ¡Aaaah! ¡Jane! —gritó y brincó hacia atrás alejándose de las olas.

Jane no podía dejar de reírse. No podía detenerlo y los músculos de su abdomen comenzaban a quejarse. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ver a Maura Isles brincando y gritando en un vestido fuera tan gracioso.

—Ufff necesitaba eso. —El celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y lo sacó para leer el mensaje—. Parece que Gabriel tiene que regresar a Washington. Ya debería quedarse allí.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Sí que lo digo en serio. —Se alejó de la orilla, recogiéndose el pelo a un lado con las manos—. Está perdiendo el tiempo al venir a Boston solo para tener que viajar de regreso en menos de 24 horas. Lo único que hicimos fue discutir.

Maura siguió caminando a su lado guardando silencio, insegura si Jane quería seguir hablando sobre el tema.

—Me explicó por qué no había regresado a casa por esas dos semanas… por el trabajo, como me dijiste, como pensé—. Suspiró y miró hacia la oscuridad sobre ellas.

—¿Por qué no suenas convencida?

Jane ahogó una risa.

—Vamos a tener que tomar un tiempo de las llamadas, da miedo lo mucho que me conoces y lo fácil que me lees con solo escucharme o verme.

—Si eso es lo que deseas…

—¡No hablaba en serio, Maura! Y no, no sueno convencida porque no lo estoy. No sé cómo explicarlo… es una sensación en el pecho que no puedo arrancarme.

Maura comenzaba a sentirse insegura de su capacidad para ayudarla. No había tenido este tipo de amistad tan cercana antes y no sabía qué hacer o decir para ayudarla y hacerle sentir mejor. No podía hacer más que escucharla… y esperaba que eso sea suficiente y que no fuera una decepción como amiga.

—Le daré un poco de tiempo…

—Dicen que el tiempo lo arregla todo… aunque encuentro que ese dicho es erróneo.

—¿Y eso por qué doctora Isles?

—Porque el tiempo no hace más que pasar. Si quieres que algo se arregle tienes que hacerlo por ti misma.

—¿Qué pasa si no se hace nada? —preguntó seriamente.

Maura sacudió los hombros y dijo con un tono menos seguro:

—¿El olvido? No se arreglaría nada.

—En eso tienes mucha razón… ¿Quieres regresar?

—Sí, la noche está enfriando.

—Es una pena que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo, imagino lo hermoso que ha de ser al amanecer.

—Podrías si lo deseas… aunque mañana es lunes.

—Eso no me preocupa… Tengo tantas vacaciones acumuladas que Cavanaugh no deja de joderme para que pida aunque sea una semana libre. No creo que tenga algún problema con que tome un día ¿Tú podrías?

—Sí, solo tendría que hacer un par de llamadas.

—¿Es mucha molestia?

—Para nada. Aquí tienes la llave. —Maura caminó hasta la puerta principal y se agachó como podía en su vestido, movió la quinta roca a la derecha y agarró la llave.

—Eso no es nada seguro.

—Y se lo he dicho a mi madre, pero insiste en dejarla en el mismo lugar. Nunca la cambia de sitio. Y como puedes ver no tenemos mucho a nuestro alrededor. El crimen en esta área es casi inexistente.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó la llave con un roce de sus dedos y Maura regresó al carro en busca de sus zapatos.

Cuando entró en la casa, se asomó en silencio observando detenidamente cómo Jane miraba a su alrededor, deteniéndose enfrente de la pared de vidrio con vista al mar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —susurró haciéndose una idea de lo hermoso que tenía que ser la vista desde ese lugar durante el día.

—El amanecer y atardecer es mucho mejor desde la habitación principal, también tiene la pared de vidrio. Es muy hermoso y también es la única razón por la cual mi madre no ha vendido esta casa. Por cierto, debe de haber algo de comida. La hija de Ella y su familia estuvieron aquí la semana pasada. ¿No llamarás a tu madre? —preguntó al notar el celular sobre la mesa.

—Le dejé un mensaje. Ya a esta hora Gabriel ha de estar en el aeropuerto. Eso me hace recordar… ¿Cuándo regresarás a Nueva York?

—Aún estoy trabajando en un caso para el alcalde, aunque solo tengo que entregarle el reporte y no es necesario que sea en persona. He decidido regresar con mi madre y Ella. Hasta el momento tengo entendido que regresarán el martes.

—Dos días entonces…

—Sí. —Maura caminaba por la cocina, registrando todas las gavetas hasta encontrar el abre corcho—. Te brindaría cerveza, pero parece que no hay, ¿Te apetece un vino?

—Cualquier cosa mientras tenga alcohol.

Maura asintió y comenzó a limpiar dos copas. Jane la observaba detenidamente, sus movimientos eran siempre tan elegantes, con clase… hasta el simple gesto de limpiar unas copas. La rubia se dio vuelta y caminó hacia ella con las dos copas en una mano y la botella en la otra. No podía negar que le sorprendía que Maura seguía descalza y con el pelo un poco más alborotado.

—Jane, sostén la copa. —Escuchó y reaccionó inmediatamente, estaba segura que no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero no le importaba—. No bebas tan rápido que este vino tiene el triple del contenido de alcohol que suele tener tus cervezas.

—Ujum. —Se llevó el filo de la copa a sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo, limpiándose los labios con la lengua.

Maura tragó en seco y se apresuró a beber de su copa, humedeciendo sus labios también.

—Esto está muy bueno… me atrevería a decir que tanto…. No, tacha eso… mucho más que mi cerveza. Por las buenas amigas. —Jane alzó su copa al aire y Maura sonrió alzando las suya—. Por estos momentos de tú y yo.

La respiración de Maura se cortó y no volvió a respirar hasta que el chocar de las copas la sacó de su trance.

—Por tú y yo —repitió en un susurro al recuperarse y volvió a humedecer sus labios con el vino sin apartar la mirada de la de Jane.


	21. Chapter 21

La atmósfera en el salón era algo que cualquiera denominaría como romántica. Pero en ese momento lo único que les importaba era lo relajadas y despreocupadas que se sentían. Jane había insistido en solo dejar encendida una de las lámparas en la esquina y optó por prender varias velas que Maura encontró en la cocina.

"Aprovechemos la luz de la luna" —había dicho.

Maura no se había opuesto a la idea, aunque apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que un simple cambio de iluminación había cambiado el espacio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Mi abuelo tenía uno de estos —exclamó al ver el tocadiscos dorado y varios discos en la pared—. No se veía así de... lujoso, pero hacía el trabajo. ¿Funciona?

—Claro, aunque casi todos son clásicos de piano. Mi padre los coleccionaba.

—Es increíble. —Sacó uno de los discos y con mucho cuidado lo colocó, cerrando los ojos cuando sonó la primera nota—. Necesitamos más música así.

—Esa es una de mis favoritas —dijo al reconocer la suave nota—. No sabía que tenías interés en los clásicos.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí, doctora Isles —le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Maura casi pone los ojos en blanco y sonrió sirviéndose la segunda copa de vino.

—Espero tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela caminaba de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras Frankie soltaba otro suspiro, mirándola.

—Necesitas calmarte y lo digo en serio. Tú misma lo has dicho: las dos son adultas y saben lo que hacen. Maura la habrá llevado a un lugar seguro y no la dejará sola.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—Todos sabemos que Gabriel es —para ti— el mejor hombre posible para ella. ¿Pero has visto cómo la trata, Ma? Apenas está aquí a su lado y Jane, admita o no, tiene problemas con sus pesadillas y ya sabes lo que ha pasado cuando intentamos despertarla o ayudarla. La última vez casi me vuela la cara.

—Sabes que es mejor no despertarla… y no digas esas cosas.

—Pero se veía que estaba sufriendo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermana.

—Lo sé Frankie…

—Y Gabriel no lo es en estos momentos. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Angela suspiró, claramente abatida con toda la situación.

Frankie colocó su mano sobre la de su madre, logrando calmarla un poco.

—Y… Y entonces me partió la nariz. Esa vez sí que dolió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿¡En serio!? —Exclamó casi derramando el poco vino que le quedaba en la copa—. No creo que esa sea una anécdota heroica, Jane, deberías mantenerlo en secreto—. Se llevó los dedos a los labios con un "Shhhh" y las dos se desternillaron de la risa.

Una hora y dos botellas de vino después y habían perdido toda la noción de lo que significaba comportarse como las adultas que eran. Se estaban comportando como dos adolescentes pasadas de copas por primera vez en sus vidas. No podían decir una palabra sin reír. No importaba qué era, siempre terminaban riendo.

—Ay… Oh no... —Dejó la copa ahora vacía sobre la mesita de café y se miró la mancha roja en el vestido.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

—Oh no… —Las dos se miraron alarmadas por varios segundos en silencio hasta que Maura explotó en risas—. Oye… —dijo con una voz más carrasposa de lo normal—. ¿Cuántas copas nos hemos bebido que has llegado al punto que eso no te importe?

—Hmm… creo que… —Su expresión se volvió pensativa intentando recordar de verdad, pero sus neuronas habían renunciado hace rato bajo el efecto del alcohol—. No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea… aunque está claro que han sido dos botellas. —Señaló las dos botellas sobre la mesa, una de ellas se había caído y rodado peligrosamente hasta el borde.

—¿Alguna vez te has roto algo? —Preguntó de la nada regresando al tema que tenían anteriormente.

—No… me he caído muchas veces, eso sí. En cambio, tú… pensé que siempre que nos encontráramos estarías sangrando. Tu mano… después tu nariz.

—Ahora solo intento cuidarme un poquito más. Es culpa tuya que sepas... sé que te preocupas.

—Entonces tomo responsabilidad de esa culpa.

—Quería agradecerte por permitirme conocerte, Maur —dijo más seria, acostándose de lado en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los cojines.

—¿Qué? —preguntó muy distraída por el mechón que cayó sobre aquella mejilla. Se sintió tentada a apartarlo, pero esta vez Jane no dormía como en el carro, así que no lo hizo. Jane brincaba de un tema a otro y se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerle el ritmo.

—¿Recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en la morgue y me vendabas la mano.

Maura asintió, atenta. Recordaba ese momento a la perfección.

—Te había dicho que quería conocerte.

—Hola, soy Maura…. simplemente Maura.

La sonrisa de Jane se hizo más amplia, justo como aquella vez.

—Lo recuerdas —susurró mostrándose sorprendida.

—No podría olvidarlo.

—¿Sabes qué es gracioso? —Preguntó moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

—¿Hmm? —Sentía curiosidad por saber con qué tema saldría la mujer.

—Cuando resbalaste intentando subir en el caballo. ¡Tu cara no tenía precio!

—¡Jane! Quedamos en que sería un secreto.

—Aquí no hay nadie más aparte de nosotras dos, sigue siendo un secreto.

—Te ríes de mi cara, pero tenías que ver la tuya.

—La imagino. ¡Me habías asustado!

Maura se rio intentando ponerse de pie, pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas e intentó sostenerse de algo. Habían bebido más de la cuenta y en poco tiempo. No había sido una buena combinación ni una buena decisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó intentando agarrarle la mano para ayudarla, fallando varias veces hasta que lo logró—. Maura, siéntate.

—Necesito agua… creo que estoy embriagada.

Jane soltó una carcajada, intentando ponerse de pie también.

—¿¡Crees!? —Se tambaleó un poco y Maura la ayudó como pudo a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Deberías quedarte sentada, te puedo traer agua.

—Pero tengo que cuidarte.

—Humm, creo que tu imagen de chica dura se esfuma con un par de copas de vino…—susurró arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Eso no es cierto. —Frunció el ceño y se sujetó con más fuerza de la mano de Maura cuando sintió que se tambaleaba hacia atrás—. Y que quede claro que no solo te cuido cuando estoy ebria.

—Lo sé —susurró mirándola a los ojos antes de intentar caminar hacia la cocina, llevándola con ella de la mano—. Al menos intenta no arrastrar los pies.

—Si no lo hago me caeré —se quejó.

Maura soltó una carcajada y se apoyó en la mesa mientras se reía.

—Oh Dios, míranos, somos un desastre, Jane.

Y Jane miró. La miró detenidamente con la mente en blanco y nuevos ojos. Estaba viendo una Maura que nunca antes había visto y que imaginaba pocas personas habían tenido el placer de presenciar. Se reía libremente sin ninguna restricción. Una de sus manos aún sostenía la suya y con la otra se sostenía al borde de la mesa. Seguía descalza y con el vestido manchado de vino y su cabello dorado estaba por todos lados, pero se veía inexplicablemente perfecto; podía perderse en esas olas doradas.

—Maura… —susurró y movió su dedo pulgar sobre la piel de la mano que sostenía, pero Maura estaba perdida en su risa y ni siquiera la había escuchado.

En algo tenía razón: eran un desastre.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lentamente y brillaron con lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Jane notó que estaban más oscuros de lo normal.

—Oh Jane… No recuerdo la última vez que me reí de este modo.

Jane asintió, quería decirle que sentía lo mismo pero su mente dejó de funcionar y sus ojos se enfocaron en el rubor de las mejillas enfrente de ella.

—Maura… —susurró otra vez apenas audible.

—Necesito... —dijo sin escucharle.

El cuerpo de Jane colisionó de repente con el de ella y Maura sintió su mundo detenerse ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Estás bien? No vas a vomitar, ¿verdad?

La morena cerró los ojos con la frente apoyada en su hombro y pestañeó varias veces, negando con la cabeza.

—Un poco mareada. Solo un segundo.

Maura asintió e intentó ignorar el sentir y calor del cuerpo pegado al suyo. Podía sentir el aliento caliente atravesar la tela de su vestido y acariciar su piel. Sus sentidos estaban a mil y por mucho que lo intentase no podía dejar de sentir cada movimiento y sonido que nacía de la garganta y respiración de Jane.

Maura cerró los ojos debatiéndose si deseaba seguir sintiendo absolutamente todo o alejarla. Optó por la segunda opción.

—Jane —murmuró y la mano que las sostenía a las dos la colocó sobre su hombro para separarla lentamente.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró sobre el vestido apenas entendiéndose a sí misma, pero para Maura fue tan claro como el agua—. Te ríes tanto y sin medidas cuando estás ebria… es hermoso. —Se separó lentamente, mirando una Maura atónita—. Tus mejillas se ponen más roja cuando ríes.

—Los vasos sanguíneos… —comenzó automáticamente, pero fue callada abruptamente cuando sintió dedos rozar sus labios, silenciándola.

—No es necesario que hagas eso.

Maura tragó en seco.

—Solo acepta el cumplido. Eres hermosa ahora y lo eres también cuando no lo estás.

—¿Gracias? —Agradeció insegura—… Estás tomada Jane.

—No soy la única.

Temía lo que podría hacer. Tenerla tan cerca estaba nublando su juicio y los dedos largos y finos rozando sus mejillas sonrojadas no estaban haciendo la situación mejor.

—Jane… Necesitas sentarte… Te traeré agua.

Jane respondió con una sonrisa, mirando los labios rosados de Maura; no tenían pintura labial, pero se veían tan rosados, casi rojos, que daban esa impresión.

"No puedo moverme" pensó rindiéndose a sí misma… a Jane.

—Maura —dijo y colocó la mano que rozaba la mejilla sobre el hombro y miró hacia los lados alarmada como si hubiera escuchado algo y la rubia la miró perpleja.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntó con una risita. Lo único que Maura escuchaba era el mar y sus respiraciones.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —Se volvió a sostener de la mesa con ambas manos, mirando en la misma dirección que Jane.

—Escucha bien. —Se alejó apenas unos centímetros de ella, dándole la espalda—. No se escucha nada…. Todo ha desaparecido otra vez. —Permaneció en silencio por varios instantes y señaló hacia la ventana de vidrio en dirección al mar—. Las olas regresan ¿Cómo lo hago? —Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Maura había quedado incapacitada y estaba agradecida de estar apoyada al borde de la mesa porque la fuerza de sus piernas la había abandonado y ya no podían mantenerla de pie.

—Tal vez sea el alcohol —respondió, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de preguntarse si quizás, solo quizás, fuera ella la persona de quién le habló en el portal de su casa… ¿Acaso era ella quién detenía su mundo? Con mucho esfuerzo se empujó de la mesa y caminó hasta la cocina, agradecida de no tener los tacones puestos. Jane le había hecho caso y había regresado al sofá, sentándose con la mirada en dirección al ventanal de vidrio.

—¿Estás bien, Jane? —Preguntó acercándose con dos vasos de agua, brindándole uno.

—Aparte del mareo que gracias a Dios ya se me está pasando, estoy mejor que nunca. ¿Te he dicho que este lugar es hermoso?

—Sí. —Se rio divertida sentándose a su lado, bebiendo agua. Jane se bebió toda el agua de una y lo dejó al lado de las botellas vacías.

—Espero no tener una resaca mañana. ¿Crees que podríamos esperar aquí al amanecer?

—No creo que dures mucho tiempo despierta. Puedes subir a la habitación, te aseguro que la vista es mucho más hermosa desde allí.

—¿Por la altura?

—Así es, se ve mucho más. El mar parece infinito.

—¿Has traído a alguien más?

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y por la mirada fija de Jane, concluyó que estaba preguntando en serio.

—No. Solo a ti. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía aquí.

—Cierto… olvido que no vives aquí… o sea en Boston.

—Cuando estoy en Nueva York y quiero un escape del trabajo, rento una casa en la playa.

—Será difícil volver a verte en pantalla.

—Lo mismo siento… —Se levantó y le brindó una mano para ayudarla—. Si te vas a quedar dormida prefiero que sea en una cama y no aquí.

—Los sofás no tienen nada de malo.

—Dime eso cuando te levantes con dolores en todo el cuerpo.

—Sonaste a mi madre por un segundo. —Pausó enfrente de las escaleras, mirándola detenidamente—. Amm, Maura… ¿Quién hace una escalera transparente?

—Es de vidrio, por si no lo has notado es algo que encuentras mucho en esta casa; es parte de la arquitectura.

—Pero en serio ¿escaleras?

—Es porque está muy oscuro y se te hace más difícil verlas… eso y el alcohol. Dame la mano y te guio.

Jane no dudó un segundo y sostuvo su mano mientras con la otra se aseguraba de mantenerla apoyada a la pared.

—Para la próxima nada de segunda botella —avisó y la rubia se rio subiendo los últimos escalones, dirigiéndose hasta la habitación en el fondo del pasillo.

La habitación hacía esquina y las dos paredes eran totalmente de vidrio. Maura entró lentamente, guiando a Jane por la habitación a oscuras hasta llevarla a la cama y sentarla en ella.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, emocionada.

—¿No encenderás las luces? Apenas te veo.

—Solo espera un segundo. —Se apresuró con un poco de dificultad hasta el rincón, sintiendo la mirada de Jane sobre ella. Las cortinas comenzaron a deslizarse hacia los lados y la luz de la luna comenzó a inundar la habitación.

—Joder. —Tuvo que levantarse y acercarse al vidrio, tocándolo con la mano.

—No se ve mucho en estos momentos.

—… No importa. Esto es… guau, no sé cómo agradecerte. Por traerme aquí… por mostrarme esto.

—No tienes que hacerlo, solo deseaba que te relajaras un poco.

—Te puedo asegurar que este momento no hubiera sido posible en un bar. No tengo palabras.

—Los bares son muy ruidosos.

—Sí… y tu vino tampoco se encontraría. —Bostezó involuntariamente y maldijo en voz baja porque sabía que una vez que empezaba no podría detenerlos.

—Creo que es mejor que descanses—sugirió caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A la habitación del lado?

—¿Por qué? Puedes quedarte aquí…por favor. No he tenido buenas experiencias con el sueño y el alcohol…

—¿Pesadillas?

Jane asintió evitando mirarla.

—Tampoco que sea necesario el alcohol para tenerlas… como ya te has dado cuenta. Entiendo si no deseas quedarte, no es agradable ser despertada por alguien teniendo una pesadilla como las mías. Maura cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra más y se metió en el closet, abriendo y cerrando varios cajones, buscando ropa cómoda para dormir. Jane permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar sin moverse un centímetro.

—No tengo muchas formas para protegerte.

Escuchó desde el closet y dio varios pasos deteniéndose en seco al ver que Maura se quitaba el vestido, doblándolo antes de ponerse una camisa blanca que le quedaba suelta y apenas cubría sus nalgas.

—No tengo tu fuerza… y tampoco tu valentía. —Caminó hasta su lado y la miró por un instante antes de poner sobre la cama un short y una camisa—. Hago lo mejor y todo lo que puedo por cuidarte como sea posible—confesó.

—Lo sé…

Maura extendió su mano hacia ella, esperando. Jane miró la palma de la mano y luego su rostro.

—Sé que lo más que te preocupa es que lo vuelvas a hacer… también sé que siempre la tienes contigo. No la necesitas aquí.

Jane tragó en seco y no se atrevió a hablar porque sabía que su voz se quebraría si lo hacía. Entonces se limitó a asentir y sacó la pistola de la funda, colocándola sobre la mano abierta de Maura.

—Bien… ahora cámbiate, esto fue lo más cómodo que encontré. A mí me quedaban muy sueltos los pijamas… No tienes que usarlos si no son de tu talla.

—Soy más delgada que tú, Maura.

—Entonces no lo uses.

Maura colocó la pistola de Jane en una de las gavetas en el armario, lejos de la cama. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la figura de Jane reflejada en el vidrio mientras se cambiaba. Apretó visiblemente la mandíbula y apartó la mirada hasta que escuchó lo que primero dedujo ser Jane tirándose en la cama y luego confirmó con sus ojos.

—¿No hay calefacción?

—Ha de estar apagada. Lo olvidé por completo. Dame un minuto y la enciendo.

—¡No! No te vayas.

—Está en el sótano, no demorare.

—Maura…

Su pecho se contrajo al escuchar ese tono de voz, no era tan desconocido para ella, pero sí viniendo de Jane.

—No iré a ningún lado. —Aseguró acercándose a la cama apartando las sábanas para meterse debajo. Jane hizo lo mismo cerrando los ojos, sonriendo al comenzar a sentir el calor del cuerpo a su lado.

—Me gusta dormir con un poco de frío, es más controlable que el calor.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué sentido? —Giró su cabeza ligeramente para mirarla. La habitación seguía a oscuras, aunque la luna inundaba la habitación de su luz plateada.

—Así —susurró y se acercó más a ella.

—Oh…

—Solo se busca el calor. —Se rio y Maura recordó que aún estaban bajo el efecto del alcohol, especialmente Jane.

—No lo estás haciendo bien entonces —susurró en un segundo de atrevimiento y abrió los brazos esperando a que Jane entendiera.

—Eres muy inteligente, doctora.

Maura no pudo contener su risa que se ahogó en su garganta cuando sintió el cuerpo de Jane acercándose más, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Una genia, enciclopedia andante. —Deslizó un brazo a lo largo del abdomen de la rubia.

—Abusas de mi título —dijo, intentando parecer indiferente a las acciones de la mujer.

—Puedes llamarme detective siempre que desees —susurró adormilada, apenas entendible.

—Buenas noches, Jane —susurró apartando el mechón de pelo de aquel rostro.

—…nas noches, Maur.


	22. Chapter 22

—!Frankie! Un poco más a la derecha.

El hombre gruñó y movió el cuadro un poco más a la derecha.

—¿Así está bien, su majestad?

—¡No te hagas el graciosito conmigo!

—Ma, son las siete de la mañana y todavía está oscuro afuera. ¿No podías esperar a la noche?

—No. Y apúrate que tengo que estar en el trabajo a las nueve.

—¿Y Tommy? Por qué no le preguntaste a tu preferido.

—No digas tonterías, Frankie. —Estuvo a punto de reprocharle el que se quejara, pero su celular comenzó a sonar—. ¿Gabriel, ya llegaste?

Frankie casi se cae de la escalera cuando reaccionó al darse cuenta con quién hablaba.

—¿Estás hablando con ese tarado? —Articuló bajándose de la escalera, acercándose para intentar escuchar la conversación, pero Angela le dio un cocotazo.

—Ah… Sí. Bueno, no está aquí. De seguro se le descargó el celular. Está con Maura. Claro, yo le digo. Cuídate.

Angela ignoró la mueca de su hijo y volvió a meter el celular en el bolsillo.

—¿Por qué lo tratas así?

—¿Así cómo? Sabes que siempre lo he tratado de ese modo. Nunca me ha caído bien, solo lo he tolerado por mi hermana.

—¡Frankie no hables así de él!

—Solo estoy siendo honesto, Ma.

—No digas esas cosas enfrente de tu hermana —advirtió y su hijo sacudió los hombros con desinterés y dijo:

—Jane ya sabe.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero por qué le dices esas cosas, Frankie. Es su marido.

—Por eso mismo lo hago. Además, sabes lo difícil que es ocultarle algo a Janie.

—Claro, eso cuando no está lo suficientemente ciega para ver las cosas que están justo en su cara.

—A todos nos pasa en algún momento. ¿Qué te dijo Gabriel?

—Estaba preocupado por Jane.

—Claro, por eso no demoró veinte minutos en salir al aeropuerto. Al menos está con Maura… Ya quisiera estar yo con ella.

—¡Frankie!

—¿Qué? Está buenísima.

—Es hermosa, no buenísima. Si quieres tener una novia, aprende a hablar como un caballero y tal vez tengas un poco más de suerte.

—Touché, madre. Touché. A esto ha llegado mi vida: mi madre dándome consejos para conquistar.

—¿Quién más te los dará?

Frankie hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Mira, tu cuadro ya está donde lo querías. Ya me voy.

—Aja, aja. ¡Gracias por ayudar a tu madre!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maura se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo helado. Se restregó la cara con las manos y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, suspirando aliviada al ver que Jane seguía durmiendo profundamente. Despertar con ella abrazada a su cuerpo la había hecho sentir cosas inexplicables. No había sido la primera vez que había despertado con Jane, pero por alguna razón esta ocasión se sintió diferente. ¿Acaso era porque ahora era consciente de lo que sentía? Con otro suspiro miró por última vez el rostro, el cabello esparramado sobre la almohada, y los labios parcialmente separados.

—Tú también eres hermosa —susurró antes de levantarse con cuidado de no despertarla al salir de la habitación. Estaba segura que si no se despertaba sola, la luz del sol lo haría.

Jane pestañeó varias veces abriendo los ojos lentamente cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y un murmuro incomprensible escapó de sus labios antes de rendirse al sueño una vez más.

Maura descendió por las escaleras pausadamente, repitiendo en su mente los primeros segundos de su despertar: la cabeza de Jane sobre su pecho, la pierna sobre la suya y el aliento caliente acariciando la piel expuesta de su escote. Los primeros botones de la camisa seguían desabrochados de la misma forma que cuando despertó. Caminó hasta el vidrió del ventanal corredizo y observó su reflejo, pensando que el escote no era diferente al de varios de sus vestidos, aun así, decidió abrocharse uno de los botones antes de dirigirse a la cocina, buscando algo para preparar el desayuno.

Con el café listo y una tostada con mermelada, subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido, asomándose primero para chequear si aún seguía dormida. Para su sorpresa, Jane no se había movido ni un centímetro. No se explicaba cómo no se había despertado con el cuarto bañado por la luz del sol.

Con el mismo cuidado que entró, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita del lado de Jane y caminó hasta la pared de vidrio panorámico, sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de café. Era un amanecer hermoso y el mar se veía tan azul que, aunque ya había visto aquel paisaje antes, la conmovió. Tal vez porque nunca antes lo había compartido con alguien más. Se había dado cuenta que las cosas, por muy simples que fueran, tendían a ser más hermosas cuando las compartía con Jane

—Hmmm. —Jane se quejó estirándose un poco, tocando el otro lado de la cama como si estuviera buscando el calor del cuerpo que la había abrigado durante la noche.

Maura permaneció de espalda a la cama, tomando otro sorbo de café antes de girarse y acercarse, sentándose al borde.

—Buenos días. —Para su sorpresa solo se sentía cansada y la claridad le molestaba un poco. Lo que más le causaba molestia era un leve dolor de cabeza.

—Te hice café y una tostada con mermelada. Era lo único que había para desayunar.

—Con el café ya eres la mejor. —Notó que Maura se había recogido con las manos el cabello y lo había echado a un lado sobre su hombro. Sus ojos siguieron bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al escote que, aunque no fuera descarado, no dejaba de atraer la vista.

—Te quiero mostrar algo realmente hermoso.

Jane sonrió media dormida aún y murmuró un "¿Algo más?" que hizo que Maura ladeara la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que levantarme?

—Me temo que sí, aunque puedes sentarte.

Jane le hizo caso y se sentó con pereza y quejidos que se acallaron al quedar boquiabierta cuando sus ojos registraron la vista que tenía.

—Es… Es mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginaba —susurró y Maura sonrió complacida.

—Lo es. —Se puso de pie y se acercó al vidrio una vez más.

Los ojos de Jane se enfocaron en el cabello dorado que parecía brillar con los rayos del sol. Sus ojos siguieron bajando por el cuerpo de la mujer, recorriendo las piernas desnudas hasta llegar a los pies descalzos.

—Es realmente hermoso... —repitió en voz baja, hipnotizada por la belleza de su amiga.

Maura convino tomando otro sorbo de café, ingenua a la mirada de Jane.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Ya llamé a Ella y me confirmó que el vuelo será el martes en la noche.

Jane la escuchaba atentamente, probando el café y la tostada que le había preparado. Pensando y procesando sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de algo totalmente diferente.

—Espera… —Tragó el pedazo de tostada que tenía en la boca y la miró sorprendida, apenas dándose cuenta—. No recuerdo haber despertado en la noche.

—No lo hiciste. No tuviste pesadillas.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No dormiste?

—Claro que dormí, Jane, pero me hubiera despertado al escucharte o sentirte. Ni siquiera te moviste. —Evitó su mirada tragando en seco al sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al recordar la posición en que había despertado.

—¿Estás segura, segura?

—Sabes que no podría mentirte.

—Lo sé… Es solo que hace mucho que no tengo una noche sin pesadillas. El caso lo ha empeorado y… solo estoy sorprendida. Se siente bien… dormir sin ninguna interrupción. ¿Puedo contratarte?

—¿Contratarme? —La miró a los ojos— ¿Para qué?

—Como almohada personal, esas… amm ¿Cómo es que se llaman? ¿Almohadas de cuerpo? —Soltó una carcajada ahogada cuando notó la expresión de la rubia como si lo estuviera considerando en serio—. Maura, sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Claro… Claro. No podría dejar mi trabajo por uno de "almohada personal" aunque suena tentador —le guiñó un ojo y ahora fue Jane quien se quedó estupefacta.

—Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti.

—Aprendo de la mejor.

—Ujum. —Intentaba revisar el celular, pero no encendía—. Creo que me quedé sin batería.

—Puedes usar el cargador que tengo en el carro.

—Perfecto, pero ahora no. Hace mucho que no estoy desconectada de este modo y es agradable. Un baño no estaría mal y después hago las llamadas necesarias.

—Está a la izquierda, esa puerta. —Señaló la puerta enfrente de ella—. Yo usaré el baño del pasillo.

—¿Nos vemos luego entonces?

—Sí. Te dejaré ropa sobre la cama, así puedes escoger lo que desees. Mi vestido y tu ropa ya se están lavando.

—Perfecto.

=.=.=.=.=.===.=.=.==.=.=.=.==.=.=.==.=

Maura intentaba leer el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas, pero ya era la tercera vez que leía la misma página. Con un suspiro frustrado cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado. Colocó el brazo sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y apoyó la mejilla sobre su puño.

Con la mirada seguía atentamente a la mujer del otro lado del vidrio, que caminaba de un lado a otro en el balcón, hablando por teléfono. Llevaba así más de quince minutos; supuso que había llamado a Angela y ahora parecía que hablaba con Gabriel. No podía escuchar lo que decía y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero por la expresión tensa y su lenguaje corporal, dedujo que no estaba muy contenta.

¿Acaso por eso no podía concentrarse?

Jane cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó concentrarse en el sonido del mar y no en la voz de su marido.

—No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que está cargando, Gabriel. Por eso no he podido ver tus mensajes. ¿Podrías dejarlo ya? Por favor.

—Al menos estás bien.

—Lo estoy. No estoy enojada —dijo en un tono neutro, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Ya empezaste el nuevo caso?

—Sí, pero tendré que volar a Brooklyn. Tenemos una persona de interés con información y solo estuvo de acuerdo con un encuentro en persona.

—¿Nueva York?

—Sí, Jane. Seguiré teniendo mi celular personal, puedes contactarme con ese o al de trabajo.

—¿Esto se ha convertido en una relación a distancia? ¿Eso es lo que será, cierto?

—Solo será algo temporal. Regresaré a casa pronto.

Se volvió a morder el labio inferior para no seguir preguntado. ¿Y después de eso? ¿Acaso tengo que mudarme yo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? ¿Por qué no fue una decisión de ambos? Su labio comenzó a sangrar y ahogó un quejido al sentir el dolor; no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo. Se detuvo al girarse y notar que Maura la miraba, intentó sonreír, pero terminó haciendo una mueca cuando el corte de su labio la hizo recordarlo.

—Todo estará bien, amor…. Solo dale un poco de tiempo y todo se solucionará.

_"Tiempo"_ —pensó, recordando las palabras de su amiga _"El tiempo no cambia nada… "_

—Está bien —convino forzando una sonrisa cuando su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de la rubia.

Maura le brindó una amplia sonrisa cuando entró en el salón con el celular en la mano y se preparó mentalmente para su reacción. Esperaba que el corte no fuera tan malo y notable como el dolor que provenía de él.

—¿Todo b… qué te pasó? —Se levantó del sofá con rapidez, ignorando que Jane le había extendido la mano sosteniendo el celular para devolverlo.

—No es nada. Solo autocontrol.

—¿Autocontrol? Eso no es autocontrol. ¡No me pongas esa cara, Jane! Te aprovechas —protestó.

—¿Me aprovecho? Esta es mi cara. —Se irguió con orgullo, ensanchando una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor—. ¿Ves? Todo bien.

Maura la ignoró y empezó a buscar el kit de emergencia por todos lados en la cocina. Estaba segura que lo había visto la noche anterior cuando buscaba el abre corchos.

—Haces lo mismo con tu voz. —La miró con desaprobación por un instante, abriendo una de las gavetas, buscando con sus manos.

—Pensaba que te gustaba.

La morena frunció el ceño cuando la Maura soltó un bufido sin dejar de buscar.

—No lo hago a propósito —aseguró deteniéndola en seco al sostener su brazo—. No es nada. Míralo —dijo en voz baja, dejando los falsos pretextos a un lado.

—No puedo cuidarte si tú no lo haces —musitó cabizbaja con la mirada enfocada en la mano sosteniendo su brazo.

—No pude contenerme. Sentía mucha rabia entre otras cosas. —Su voz se volvió un susurro tembloroso.

Maura alzó la mirada, angustiada, separando los labios al notar las lágrimas que Jane intentaba contener, pero sus ojos oscuros brillaron aún más hasta que no pudo un segundo más y las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

—Jane… —La primera y única vez que la había visto llorar fue cuando encontraron el paquete en la esquina de la estación de policías. Pero esta vez la causa de las lágrimas era muy diferente. Esta vez Jane y ella estaban cara a cara, en persona.

—Lo siento. —Se cubrió la boca inmediatamente cuando escuchó que su voz se quebró—. No quería que esto pasara. No quería que fuera así, delante de ti. No quiero que me veas así. —Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando sintió brazos fuertes y decididos tomarla y sostenerla con fuerza. Las dos encontraron que las palabras no eran necesarias y mucho menos las explicaciones. Ambas eran conscientes de la causa de esas lágrimas.

Jane se aferró a ella como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en una sola pieza… y en ese momento lo era. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer, qué decir o qué no decir. A veces la mejor decisión era no tomar una decisión y Maura nunca se equivocaba. La conocía tanto que la asustaba y tranquilizaba a su vez. Eso era Maura Isles para ella: una contradicción. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de cuánto. Fue con el tiempo que vio que no era precisamente Maura la que era polo opuestos, sino ella; los sentimientos y sensaciones que Maura provocaba era lo que siempre se contradecía. Justo como se sentía en ese momento abrazada a ella... El sentir de paz y tranquilidad la inundaba por completo y aun así sentía un hormigueo por toda su piel.

—No… No sé qué está pasando. No sé por qué me está haciendo esto —susurraba, sintiendo manos moverse a lo largo de su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla—. Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared; si no voy a Washington mi matrimonio no funcionará y si voy perderé mi trabajo, dejaré atrás a mi familia…. ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera consultado conmigo! —terminó en un frenesí separándose un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el contacto. Inspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos y Maura sintió una angustia sobrecogedora al ver que su labio inferior temblaba—. Tal vez todo esto ha sido mi culpa… ha estado detrás de ese trabajo hace meses... si no hubiera sido por eso nunca hubiéramos estado en la exposición donde las dos nos conocimos. En el fondo siempre fui consciente de los cambios que traería consigo ese trabajo…. Solo que no me imaginé que fuera tan pronto y de este modo. Por eso Gabriel no sabe con qué se equivocó ¡Si yo lo estaba animando! —Pausó y tomó aire, temblando y alzando la mirada para mirarla a los ojos—. No me entiendo.

Maura respondió sosteniéndole la barbilla entre los dedos para que no evitara su mirada.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, Jane —dijo con firmeza—. No puedes culparte por esto, ponerte todo el peso sobre los hombros tu sola. Es normal temerle al cambio. La distancia es manejable y estoy segura que es algo que podrán sobrepasar si trabajan juntos. Y tu familia siempre estará a tu lado. No importa si están en otro estado u otro país, nunca perderás a la familia. —Soltó el mentón y sonrió ligeramente—. Y eres la mejor detective con la que he tenido el gusto de trabajar. Puedes conseguir un trabajo donde desees y estoy segura que Frost y Korsak estarán felices por ti.

—Cuando lo pones así no suena tan mal.

—Porque no lo es, cariño —susurró en un tono conciliador.

—Gracias, Maur... —Se limpió la cara con la parte trasera de la mano—. Dios, he de verme horrible —dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—Si quieres ve al cuarto baño. Te prepararé un té de manzanilla —anadeó hacia la puerta del baño en el primer piso y Jane asintió.

Maura se aferró con las manos a la isla de la cocina al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban. La boca se le había secado y sentía un peso sobre el pecho que la privaba de oxígeno.

"Uno… dos… tres" —Y así contó hasta diez con los ojos cerrados, recuperando nuevamente la compostura. Una vez segura de haber recuperado la fuerza de sus piernas, caminó hasta el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de agua. ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Jane era la que estaba mal. No encontraba una explicación concreta de lo que le estaba pasando, ni siquiera una científica… quizás eso era mejor. No todo tenía que tener una explicación. Ser consciente de la naturalidad de sus sentimientos por Jane hacía las cosas tan difíciles que a veces deseaba volver a ser la mujer ignorante que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Escuchó que Jane abrió la llave del lavamanos en el baño y aprovechó para dejar el agua calentando para el té. Mientras esperaba, decidió que necesitaba algo de aire fresco y deslizó una de las puertas corredizas. Tomó unos pasos hasta la barandilla de metal y colocó las manos sobre ella, cerrando los ojos al sentir cómo el viento la despeinaba, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ya la tarde había enfriado considerablemente y el viento no tenía compasión, pero de alguna forma era agradable. Se sentía despierta y viva con cada soplo de viento que acariciaba su rostro. La piel desnuda de sus brazos se erizó y sonrío de oreja a oreja. El mar parecía responderle y arrastró con él una ráfaga de viento y ella respondió con risa. Ese era el efecto que tenía el mar en ella; la hacía sentir libre, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades o consecuencias. Se sentía como una niña otra vez.

Jane emergió del baño y, secándose el rostro aún con una toallita, la buscó con la mirada.

—¿Maura? —No obtuvo respuesta y caminó hasta la hornilla para apagarla—. ¿Por qué dejarías esto encendido? —Se preguntó y se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento entrar por el balcón. Estuvo a punto de maldecir, pero escuchó una risa. Sus labios se separaron en sorpresa y tiró la toalla sobre la isla de la cocina antes de salir al balcón.

¿Acaso Maura había perdido la cabeza? Al menos ella había tenido una chaqueta cuando hizo sus llamadas afuera. Maura solo tenía un vestido azul marino sin mangas y que apenas llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía que estar helada.

Otra ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro y cruzó los brazos intentando protegerse del frío, ladeando la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Maura se mostraba indiferente. En sí parecía aceptarlo por cómo abrió sus brazos. Su cabello dorado fue agitado violentamente en todas las direcciones, pero Maura rio hasta que se calmó y volvió a apoyarse a la barandilla. Por un instante le recordó a uno de los cuadros que había visto en la exposición.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —preguntó aun boquiabierta. Maura dio un respingo al escucharla y sentir algo sobre sus hombros. Al darse la vuelta notó que Jane se había quitado la chaqueta y era lo que había colocado sobre sus hombros—. Entonces doctora Isles, ¿Hemos perdido la cabeza?

—¡Claro que no! Estamos muy estables mentalmente.

—Me refería solo a ti —aclaró ensanchando una sonrisa.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, mirándola de hito en hito intentando deducir la razón de la pregunta.

—No entiendo… Y toma, Jane, tienes frío—. Intentó quitarse la chaqueta de los hombros, pero fue detenida inmediatamente.

—No. Estoy bien —aseguró intentando mostrarse indiferente cuando en realidad estaba sintiendo el frío hasta los huesos. Se sintió estudiada por la mirada de la doctora, que sabía que podría deducir que, en efecto, se estaba cagando de frío. Pero para su sorpresa, Maura asintió y dijo con amabilidad:

—¿Deseas entrar? —propuso, dándole una oportunidad para decidir si seguir teniendo frío o estar a gusto.

—Aún no. —Sentía curiosidad por lo que Maura estaba viendo o sintiendo que la hacía reír tan libremente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió cuando la imitó al sostenerse de la barandilla. Jane se estremeció visiblemente al tocar el metal. Maura sonrió para sus adentros al notarlo y movió la cabeza negativamente ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer?

—Sí… Tus palabras me hicieron ver las cosas más claras. Estoy segura que una vez que terminemos el caso las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Gabriel ha sido un hombre y un marido ejemplar, ya era hora que metiera la pata con algo. No sería normal si así no fuera.

—Estoy segura que así será —improvisó con la boca seca y un nudo en el estómago. Nunca la habían golpeado en el abdomen, pero estaba casi segura que tenía que sentirse como lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. ¿En qué había estado pensando todo ese tiempo? Realmente era una mala amiga.

—Creo que ya deberíamos entrar —propuso al sentir otra ráfaga de viento y escuchar el rugir de las olas.

La rubia asintió en silencio, sosteniéndose el cabello a un lado con una mano, aunque el viento había liberado varios mechones que eran agitados sobre su rostro.

—¿Maura?

Maura se obligó a sonreír y la miró con mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, acomodándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros al sentir que toda la frialdad de la tarde la golpeaba de repente.

—Debería comenzar a preparar la cena —inspiró hondo con gesto trémulo y caminó hacía el salón, seguida por una Jane desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado?

_"Renuncia ahora: Tienes tiempo aún. Solo forjas ilusiones"_ Se repetía una y otra vez, quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el reposabrazos del sofá.

—¿Cocinaras? —cerró las puertas del balcón y caminó paulatinamente alrededor del sofá hasta llegar a la isla de la cocina.

—¿Prefieres que ordenemos algo?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir antes de que cambiara de pensar—. Es solo que no pensé que cocinaras.

Maura apartó la mirada del refrigerador que ahora tenía abierto y la miró por encima del hombro, arqueando una ceja.

—Sé cocinar.

—Lo sé, pero no pensé que fueras a hacerlo.

Maura frunció la nariz, sin lograr entender.

—Que cocines para mí…. Digo que pues…. Sabes qué, me estoy liando. No quiero ordenar, quiero probar lo que sea que hagas.

—¿Segura? Tal vez no sea tan bueno como la de Gabriel.

—Hasta ahora has sido buena en todo lo que haces. Sorpréndeme.

—Bien… Espero cumplir con tus expectativas entonces.

—Siempre lo has hecho —aseguró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el infinito azul que tenían como vista.

—¿Un risotto está bien? No tenemos mucho...

—Delicioso —respondió con la mirada fija en el cielo que parecía unirse con el mar.

Maura colocó otro disco vinyl antes de comenzar a cocinar y se alegró al ver que a Jane no le pareció molestarle, todo lo contrario; se hundió en el sofá, tamboreando los dedos sobre su muslo al ritmo de la música. Maura apenas hacía ruido en la cocina; solo se movía de un lado a otro hasta que permaneció en el lugar moviendo el risotto y mirando hacia Jane de vez en cuando.

—Maura —llamó en voz baja sin moverse.

—¿Sí?

—¿Nos podemos quedar esta noche?

La pregunta fue inesperada. Había pensado que desearía regresar esa misma noche, pero como siempre, no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Claro, Jane.


	23. Chapter 23

La paz y tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento no la había sentido en mucho tiempo. En sí, ni siquiera recordaba el último momento que había estado tan a gusto. Muchas veces había deseado volver a ser una niña cuando jugaba con sus hermanos sin ninguna responsabilidad; cuando la vida era color rosa y no tenía ninguna preocupación pesando sobre sus hombros. Este momento era lo más cercano a ese deseo. Si le dieran la oportunidad de quedarse en este instante por el resto de su vida, no lo pensaría ni un segundo.

La presencia de Maura apenas se hacía notar. Leía el libro que había estado ojeando en la mañana y que parecía haberla atrapado. Jane alternaba la mirada entre el atardecer sobre el océano y el cómo bañaba en su luz dorada a la mujer a unos pies de ella. Prefería mirarla a ella, aunque intentaba no hacerlo mucho.

No pudo dejar de hacerlo. Maura pasó la página que leía y se lamió los labios inconscientemente. Se había recogido el pelo de forma desorganizada con los dedos en una coleta y con su mano libre rozaba el material de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Jane le había bromeado diciéndole que "ese" era su estilo, el recogerse el pelo con los dedos. Ella se había mostrado genuinamente sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta. Cierto que la había visto recogerse el cabello de ese modo innumerables veces cuando hablaban por Skype, pero nunca pensó que Maura terminaría haciéndolo también.

—Puedo sentir tu mirada —dijo en voz baja sin ninguna pizca de molestia o incomodidad, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a su lado en el sofá para alzar la mirada hacia ella.

—Lo siento. No quería interrumpir tu lectura es que… —No podía decir lo que realmente pensaba. A veces ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. "¿Estás hermosa?" ¿Cómo podría decirle algo así sin que sonara raro? Aunque conociéndola tal vez solo le agradecería con una sonrisa. Ya había hecho el ridículo cuando empezó a decir ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba ebria, que, para su propia vergüenza, recordaba con perfección cada momento y cada palabra que había salido de sus labios. El solo pensar que Maura recordara con la misma exactitud la hacía desear enterrarse viva—. Estoy un poco aburrida —soltó sin pensar y se arrepintió al momento que se escuchó a sí misma, en el momento que vio el cambio de expresión en Maura. En ese instante se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían sido mal interpretadas.

—Oh… Lo siento. Se me pasó el tiempo con la lectura.

No tenía que disculparse por eso. No tenía que hacerlo y el hecho de que pensara que era necesario hacía que quisiera patearse.

—Por favor Maura, no te disculpes. —"Vaya forma de cagarlo" pensó. No soportaba la idea de que Maura se sintiera culpable por algo tan insignificante. Ella no estaba ahí para entretenerla sino para acompañarla, algo que ha estado haciendo a la perfección y sin ninguna obligación.

—He estado entretenida también. —Y era cierto, podría quedarse viendo el atardecer hasta que la noche llegara.

—¿Mirándome? —Preguntó y a Jane le tomó un segundo para recuperarse de lo directa que había sido. Algunas veces olvidaba lo tanto que podía llegar a serlo. Al principio había sido algo difícil de creer que una persona no pudiera mentir y mucho menos que fuera así de directa (y ni hablar de la reacción que tenía con solamente intentarlo). Lo bueno era que no era irrespetuosa, más bien terminaba siendo algo adorable, al menos para ella.

—Sí. —Decidió probar ser tan directa y honesta como su amiga.

Maura permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, mirándola. ¿Acaso Maura Isles se había quedado muda? Jane no pudo contener la leve sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Se sentía como una pequeña victoria.

—¿Deseas hacer algo?

—¿Recuerdas el paseo marítimo que vimos cuando fuimos a la tienda?

—Claro.

—Eso.

—Jane, necesitaré que elabores un poco más tu respuesta para poder entender lo que deseas.

—Pensé que podríamos aprovechar el atardecer y disfrutar más de este lugar si vamos a caminar.

—Un paseo —repitió, preguntándose si su amiga se encontraba bien.

—Caminar.

—Tan elocuente como siempre. —Se levantó y Jane frunció el ceño—. ¿Te quejarás del frío otra vez?

—Siempre me quejo del frío. Uno pensaría que ya me hubiera acostumbrado después de vivir toda mi vida en Boston.

—Pensé que te gustaba el frío. Al menos eso dijiste ayer en la noche.

—¿En serio? —titubeó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse. Ahora estaba claro que Maura sí recordaba. Era de esperar; no había estado tan ebria como ella.

—No podría mentir —respondió mientras se ponía la chaqueta de cuero negro.

Jane interpretó sus movimientos como respuesta así que se levantó de inmediato y buscó su abrigo.

* * *

No estaba demasiado frío, aunque se estremecía con cada ráfaga de viento. Maura caminaba a su lado y le hablaba de todas las tiendas que conocía en el área y las que le faltaban por visitar.

—Mucha gente ha de venir en el verano —comentó.

—Sí, aunque solo vengo en primavera y otoño. Hay muchos turistas en el verano y es un poco abrumador.

Las dos caminaban lento sin ningún apuro. A un lado tenían el mar y al otro había varios puestos de comida y tiendas que, para sorpresa de Jane, tenían varios clientes. Se había imaginado que no verían a más de diez personas en el paseo, pero más equivocada no podría estar. Ya se hacía una buena idea del volumen de personas durante la temporada de verano.

La morena la miró de reojo con un brillo en los ojos. Los colores del atardecer en el rostro de Maura eran realmente hermosos. No tenía maquillaje y aun así su tez era inmaculada.

—Me gustaría tener otro perro algún día. Tal vez uno más grande que le haga compañía a Jo cuando yo no esté en casa —comentó sin apartar la mirada del labrador que caminaba sin correa al lado de su dueño.

—Puedo visualizarte con un perro grande. Tener una mascota, especialmente un perro, ayudaba mucho con nuestro ánimo. No hay nada mejor que llegar a casa y saber que están ahí esperando a que llegues. Y son muy incondicional, realmente son criaturas fascinantes.

—Maura Isles ¿Acaso tienes una mascota y no me he enterado? Cómo es eso posible. Nunca he visto o escuchado algún perro mientras conversamos.

—Porque no es un perro… y no hace ruido con excepción de cuando choca con algo.

Jane arqueó una ceja, intentando deducir qué tipo de mascota no haría ruido.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Es una tortuga. Se llama Bass.

—Una tortuga... Pensé que las tortugas te ignoran. ¿No es peor que tener un gato?

Maura rio divertida. Una cosa era escuchar lo que decía Jane y otra muy diferente era ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

—Lo tengo hace años, desde que era niña. Tenemos una buena relación.

—Ummm. —Ella no podría tener una tortuga de mascota, aunque tal vez fuera mejor que un perro o un gato. Entre más lo pensaba más ventajas encontraba para tener una tortuga, y entendía mejor el por qué iba tan bien con Maura.

—¿Nunca has deseado tener una mascota más… comunicativa?

Las dos se hicieron a un lado para permitir que unos jóvenes en bicicletas acercándose rápidamente pasaran.

—Sí, pero mi trabajo me impediría atenderlo como es debido. Viajo mucho dentro y fuera del estado; consultaciones, conferencias… No tengo a nadie para que cuide de mi mascota.

—¿Qué pasa con Bass cuando viajas?

—Se queda en un hotel. —Retomaron el andar, pero Jane no dejaba de mirarla boquiabierta.

—Perdona, ¿dijiste hotel?

—Sí. Es un servicio que aprecio mucho y el cuidado es excelente.

—No sé cómo haces para que todo lo que digas suene interesante. Aunque un hotel para mascotas… supongo que tiene sus ventajas. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. Tiendo a aburrir a las personas…

—Eso porque no saben apreciar todo ese conocimiento que compartes. Al menos yo lo aprecio.

—Tal vez ya te acostumbraste.

Jane sacudió los hombros y las dos continuaron caminando en silencio por un largo tramo hasta que una tienda de antigüedades en una esquina llamó la atención de la rubia. Jane se quejó, pero la siguió arrastrando los pies.

—¡Buenas noches! —Saludó una chica saliendo de detrás del mostrador para acercarse a ellas. No podía tener más de veinticinco años—. Si necesitan ayuda con cualquier cosa –en lo absoluto- remarcó lanzándole una mirada a Maura—. No duden en preguntar.

—Es muy amable de su parte, gracias —respondió Maura caminando hacia el fondo, mirando a su alrededor.

Jane frunció los labios preguntándose si lo que había acabado de pasar había sido ideas suyas y cómo era posible que Maura no se había percatado… siendo tan inteligente a veces podía llegar a ser muy ingenua.

—Hay tantas maravillas aquí —susurró sin saber en qué enfocarse. Jane la seguía de cerca, mirando a la chica del mostrador por encima del hombro.

—Todo está viejo. —Maura se detuvo en seco y la miró incrédula. ¿Acaso no había visto el nombre de la tienda? ¿Qué esperaba ver? —No digas nada. —Alzó las manos—. Acabo de escucharme a mí misma. —Iba a decir más, pero una pelota de béisbol con una firma capturó su atención y tenía que chequear de quién era.

Maura mantuvo la mirada sobre la morena por varios segundos; la sensación desagradable e inexplicable que había sentido antes estaba regresando. No podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, solo era consciente que regresaba al mirarla y pensar que solo les quedaban unas horas. Era justo lo contrario de lo que sentía siempre que Jane se acercaba. _"¿Ansiedad?"_ pensó y tragó en seco.

—¿Ha encontrado algo de su agrado?

Maura se volteó para encontrarse con la chica que la había recibido.

—Sí, muchas cosas… aunque… ¿Está a la venta? —Señaló un atrapasueños en lo alto de la pared. Parecía más una decoración y no algo que estuviera a la venta.

—Todo lo que ve en esta tienda está a la venta —replicó con viveza.

Mantuvo la mirada sobre la joven que no dejaba de sonreírle con amabilidad y le obsequió una sonrisa fugaz antes de volver la mirada hacia el objeto. No era muy grande ni muy pequeño, el tamaño era perfecto. Nunca había creído en las supersticiones, pero quería ese atrapasueños para Jane.

La morena, que estaba examinando la pelota de baseball, se enderezó al escuchar la voz de Maura. Estaba al otro extremo de la tienda, pero podía escucharla aunque no pudiera descifrar sus palabras. Sus instintos hicieron que lanzara una mirada hacia el mostrador; la joven no estaba. Tenía que ser la persona con la que Maura hablaba.

En ese instante perdió todo el interés en la pelota y se desplegó por el pasillo lentamente, deteniéndose al ver el cabello oscuro de la joven y luego escuchó su risa ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Una sensación desenfrenada corrió por sus venas al escuchar la risa de su amiga ¿Acaso estaba celosa? No podía estarlo. Pocas veces lo ha estado en su vida y eso era tomando en cuenta las instancias con sus hermanos. Su mente le pedía que se alejara, que fuera de regreso al otro extremo de la tienda donde no podría escucharlas. Su reacción había sido tan anormal que la enfermaba y le dejó un mal sabor en la boca.

_"No es contigo ni por ti"_ —Escuchó una voz en su cabeza y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. No era agradable. No era el mismo sentir que había experimentado cuando vio a Maura abrir los brazos en el balcón, dejándose abatir por el viento. Esta vez no era ella la razón de su risa y la sensación que ese conocimiento provocaba en su interior era lo más desagradable que había sentido en un largo tiempo.

Intentó mantener la mirada fija en el mar que se podía apreciar desde la entrada de la tienda. Necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco. Pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Ha encontrado algo de su agrado?

Jane se volteó sorprendida de ver a la joven a su lado.

—No. —dijo sin demasiada convicción. La pelota le había gustado bastante solo que ahora sus pensamientos habían sido reemplazados por algo más.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó con una sonrisa afable.

La mirada en blanco de la morena la había preocupado.

—Claro —contestó rápidamente y frunció los labios al seguir la mirada de la joven hasta su mano izquierda. Su anillo, estaba mirando su anillo y eso, por alguna razón, molestó a Jane. Tal vez había sido por la sonrisa de lado que apareció de la nada. No necesitaba ser una buena detective para saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa. Estamos ofreciendo una oferta de un descuento de 30% en toda la tienda.

—Una oferta muy generosa.

La joven asintió complacida y regresó al mostrador de recibimiento.

* * *

Las dos mujeres entraron por la puerta con expresiones muy distintas en sus rostros. Maura entró primero con una sonrisa divertida y Jane la siguió con labios aún fruncidos.

—Te estaba comiendo con la mirada—repitió—. Hasta a mí me incomodó.

Maura soltó otra carcajada dejando la bolsa de compras sobre la isla de la cocina. Cuando Jane había propuesto aprovechar el atardecer para dar un paseo, no imaginó que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

—A mí no me incomodó —repuso, sacando el atrapa sueños de la bolsa, examinándolo detenidamente. La joven de la tienda había sido muy amable con ella, en eso Jane tenía razón, aunque no pensó más allá del simple hecho de que estuviera haciendo su trabajo.

—Hasta te dio su tarjeta. —Hizo una mueca, tumbándose en el sofá.

Maura buscó la tarjeta en el fondo de la bolsa, echándole un vistazo; tenía el nombre de la tienda y el número de teléfono.

—Este es el número de la tienda —explicó aun riendo. Comenzaba a pensar que Jane estaba celosa.

—Aja. ¿Por qué no le das la vuelta? —Sugirió y Maura lo hizo.

—Oh…

Jane se sentó derecha en el sofá, mirándola sorprendida. Lo había dicho en broma y el hecho de que sí hubiera escrito su número en la tarjeta la dejó sin habla.

—¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado esto que no te sorprende tanto?

—Muchas veces. Muchas personas me consideran una mujer atractiva, Jane.

Jane se puso de pie y se sirvió una copa de vino, sintiendo la mirada de su amiga sobre ella. Sin preguntarle si deseaba un trago buscó otra copa y Maura sonrió agradecida.

—Sé que eres atractiva, cualquier tonto podría verlo. O sea, sé que he estado casada y los tiempos han cambiado, pero, Dios, ¿La gente es así de directa hoy en día? ¿Y una mujer? —Preguntó incrédula, tomando un largo sorbo de vino.

—También disfruto de encuentros sexuales con mujeres y también me encuentran atractiva —comentó con normalidad y Jane casi se ahoga con el vino.

—Joder, Maura. —Logró decir entre tos.

La rubia la miró con un brillo en los ojos que despertó la curiosidad en ella. Era la primera vez que veía ese brillo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eso te pasa mucho con mujeres?

No sabía si se refería a que la encontraran atractiva o al sexo, pero igual asintió, degustando el vino por primera vez.

—Sabes que me he enfocado en mi vida profesional —dijo en un tono tan suave que hizo que Jane se estremeciera—. Leña es atractiva —reflexionó, girando la tarjeta entre sus dedos, articulando los números escritos.

—No estarás pensando en…

La rubia tomó otro sorbo de vino, mirándola pícaramente.

—Imaginarte con otra mujer… —susurró mirando hacia el balcón y entonces cayó en cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y que la mirada de Maura ahora estaba clavada en ella. Esperando.

—¿Te incomoda mi sexualidad? —Preguntó cuando no dio señal de querer terminar la oración.

Jane no esperaba menos. Después de todo la honestidad y espontaneidad de Maura eran unas de las muchas cosas que le gustaba tanto de ella.

—No me molesta ni me incomoda tu sexualidad. No es solo mujeres.

Ante esa respuesta Maura ladeó la cabeza más confundida que antes. Jane se dio cuenta que se había acabado de enterrar a sí misma, pero aún estaba procesando el significado de sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué… por qué Maura la hacía cuestionarse tantas cosas?

Maura no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se limitó a observar el cambio de expresiones en ella. Era realmente cautivante. Aún no estaba segura si Jane actuaba de esa forma por sus morales o si estaba celosa de la atención que había recibido por la otra mujer.

—Jane —dijo en un tono suave, preparándose mentalmente para la respuesta que, aunque fuera improbable no era imposible. Cuando estuvo segura de tener toda su atención, inhaló profundamente y no lo pensó un segundo más —¿Estás celosa?

Jane se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la copa de vino cerca de sus labios, apenas rozándola. Maura estaba segura que iba a responder con una broma; siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Nada ocurrió. Ni una sola palabra fue dicha, todo lo contrario. El silencio comenzaba a preocuparla. Jane pestañeó varias veces sin apartar la mirada. Maura estuvo a punto de mencionar su nombre, pero se mordió la lengua cuando Jane colocó la copa sobre la mesa.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos desde que hizo su pregunta, pero se sintieron como una eternidad.

—Sí. —Su dedo índice rozaba la boca de la copa lentamente antes de volver alzar la mirada—. Sí estoy celosa —reafirmó.

Eran pocas las veces que el cerebro de Maura Isles dejaba de analizar las cosas… y en ese momento podría jurar que había olvidado hasta su propio nombre. No se esperaba esa respuesta, ni siquiera estaba en su lista de improbables.

Sus miradas permanecían conectadas y aunque quisiera apartarla por ser consciente de que su sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro sin ningún tipo de moderación, no podría.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir y la voz le tembló.

Jane metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y suspiró profundamente. No sabía por qué había sido honesta o por qué quería seguir siéndolo. No procesaba sus palabras. No pensaba antes de hablar ni en las consecuencias. Solo quería decir cómo se sentía en ese momento… tal vez de ese modo podría entenderlo ella misma.

—No estoy segura del por qué —contestó con sinceridad—. Pero la idea de... imaginarte con una mujer me enferma.

Maura la miró dolida y Jane se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

—¡No me malinterpretes! Quería decir…. No me importa con quién te acuestes, con quien estés… hombre o mujer. Es el acto de estar… —Se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrada y nerviosa por no poder explicarse mejor. Tenía que callarse.

—De que no seas tú. —Las palabras las estremeció a las dos y Maura se arrepintió al instante que se escurrieron entre sus labios.

Los labios de Jane se movieron vacilantes, llamando su nombre sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. Sus pies se movieron solos dándole la vuelta a la isla hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

—¿Es eso? —insistió sintiéndose atrevida.

—Maura… —susurró al encontrar su voz, sorprendiéndose al sentir sus ojos arder y cerró los puños con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos. Ya no sabía qué sentía o cómo interpretarlo. Era demasiado; el conflicto de emociones sin duda terminaría enloqueciéndola.

Maura tomó un paso hacia ella, apenas dejando unos centímetros entre las dos. Los ojos de Jane brillaban con algo que no podía descifrar y, por un instante, por un impulso insólito, se acercó aún más sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No pensaba, solo dejaba que su cuerpo tomara el control aunque fuera por un segundo. Un segundo de no cuestionarse a sí misma. Cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de asco, para no ver cómo sería rechazada.

No fue así.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sentir de la respiración agitada de Jane sobre sus labios. Un gemido ahogado fue reprimido en su garganta y unió sus frentes, cada una sintiendo el aliento de la otra en sus propios labios.

Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Su cuerpo había perdido el control y su mente estaba de vuelta al mando. Haber sentido el aliento húmedo de Jane sobre sus labios arrancó la poca cordura que le quedaba e hizo que volviera a la superficie.

Su labio inferior temblaba y las manos que ahora sostenían los bíceps de Jane, aferrándose a ella, también.

—Tu mundo se detiene y yo no encuentro una explicación... —fue apenas un susurro que provocó que la respiración de Jane se detuviera.

Maura se separó lentamente, devolviendo el espacio personal para que respirara.

Las dos tuvieron un entendimiento mutuo con solo sus miradas. Maura asintió antes de alzar una de sus temblorosas manos para limpiar la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Jane.

Este era territorio prohibido para ambas y sin querer lo habían traspasado momentáneamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró, inhalando profundamente como si el oxígeno en sus pulmones no fuera suficiente.

—Shhh. —Colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. No digas nada. Por favor.

—Pero…

—Fue una pregunta imprudente… —Se giró dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que vio blanco. No se podía permitir otro error como ese y a la vez no podía dejar a lado la pizca de esperanza que volvió a renacer en su interior.

Las dos lo habían sentido. No necesitaban describirlo con palabras, tampoco podrían. Maura aclaró la garganta deseando que ese momento no arruinara la relación que tenían. Que su confesión no cambiara nada. Por Dios, lo había dicho. Sus palabras se repitieron en su cabeza y una nueva ola de pánico la sacudió. Apenas estaba procesando lo ocurrido. No entendía la razón de las lágrimas de Jane ¿Acaso no pudo negarlo porque era cierto? ¿Acaso esa era la razón de sus celos? La actitud de Jane había sido tan inusual que la tenía muy confundida.

Jane por su parte quería explicarse, lo sabía, pero no podía permitírselo, no estaba segura de querer escuchar su explicación. No estaba lista para escuchar un rechazo. El mismo que sabía que siempre habría desde un principio. Nunca se había hecho ilusiones, al menos no conscientemente. Por eso no podía comprender cómo había sido _tan débil_ para decir aquello " _...y yo no encuentro una explicación"_ Sentía que iba a vomitar.

—Tu celular.

—¿Qué? —La miró, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Es Ella —avisó, sosteniendo el celular en su mano, esperando a que lo agarrara—. Maura, tienes que contestar —dijo al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Claro —murmuró disculpándose y agarró el celular con un roce de sus dedos.

—Ella —suspiró—. Perdona la demora.

—Estaba a punto de enviarte la información del vuelo en un email.

—Eso sería conveniente. —Lanzó una mirada hacia la morena que entraba en el cuarto baño. Caminó hasta el vidrio que la separaba del balcón, mirando su reflejo y mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Bueno, todo está en orden y te acabo de enviar la información a tu email. Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? Tu madre ha estado preocupada.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes cómo es. No es nada. No te preocupes tú, pero dime ¿Cómo están?

La línea permaneció en silencio por varios segundos.

—Ella —dijo en un susurro tembloroso, asegurándose de que Jane siguiera en el baño—. No sé qué está pasando, Ella —susurró y la mujer permaneció en silencio dándole chance a que siguiera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Maura apoyó la frente sobre el vidrio, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza.

—Tenías razón —murmuró—. No puedo detenerlo. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo negarme más lo que me come por dentro… No sé qué hacer. No quiero perderla.

—Maura… ¿Acaso tú y Jane…?

—No, no. Es solo que... todo es tan confuso. No sé cómo lidiar con esto —sonaba desesperada y cerró la boca cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta del baño—. Tengo que colgar, hablamos mañana. —Terminó la llamada sin darle chance a decir alguna palabra.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí —contestó, buscando en su correo la información que le había enviado—. Mi vuelo será a las 7:35PM.

—No puedo creer que ya tengas que regresar.

—Yo tampoco, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

—Y pasa muy lento cuando estás en Nueva York.

Maura asintió evitando su mirada.

—Jane…. —Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de café y caminó hacia ella—. Quería disculparme por mi atrevimiento antes. Estuvo fuera de lugar.

—No tienes que disculparte. No es necesario… yo también estuve fuera de lugar…

—¿Solo quiero saber si te sientes incómoda conmigo?

—¿Incómoda? Eres una de las personas que… —pausó y tragó en seco. Nunca pensó que diría esas palabras en voz alta y mucho menos a ella—. La comodidad que siento contigo es incomparable. No me importa lo que te guste o no. Me siento bien contigo, Maur. No lo cambiaría por nada... Así que no pienses esas cosas. Tu honestidad y espontaneidad tampoco es una molestia, sabes que es algo que me gusta y aprecio mucho.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

—Me alegro. Ahora quita esa cara que te van a salir arrugas.

Maura no pudo evitar reír y Jane sonrió feliz de volver a ver esa sonrisa. La normalidad del momento la reconfortó inmensamente a la vez que sentía un vacío crearse en su interior. ¿Normalidad? Ya ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí misma qué era eso cuando estaba cerca de Jane. Ya no podía explicarse tantas cosas.

—Ahora ¿Dónde pongo este atrapasueños?

—Aquí no. Lo puedes poner sobre la cabecera de tu cama. Los Ojibwe creían que los malos sueños eran capturados por la malla y se deshacían con el primer rayo de sol. Los buenos sueños pasan por el centro hacía la persona durmiendo.

—Mi madre enloquecerá cuando lo vea.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó divertida.

—Bueno para ella y malo para mí. Ya me imagino las mil preguntas que me hará.

El celular de Jane comenzó a sonar esta vez y frunció el ceño deseando que no fuera malas noticias porque era el tono que usaba para Frost y Korsak.

—¿Frost? —Preguntó Maura y asintió mientras leía su mensaje.

—Dice que todo está tranquilo y que no hay nuevas noticias con nuestro caso. Cavanaugh nos ha puesto en otros por ahora… es inquietante que se haya detenido así de la nada. No es normal ¿sabes? Estaba practicando, mejorando….

—¿Y si no ha dejado de hacerlo? Tal vez es más cuidadoso deshaciéndose de los cuerpos.

—Eso no sería bueno… Desde que dejó ese paquete no puedo evitar pensar que me está vigilando… esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

—No puedes pensar de ese modo, Jane. Enloquecerás…

La morena rio entre dientes.

—Tal vez ya lo estoy. Loca. —dijo con una sonrisa a media.

—Puedo asegurarte que no lo estás.

—Pensé que para estar segura necesitas hacer pruebas.

—Cuando se trata de una autopsia.

Jane negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Se encaminó hacia la mesa y se sirvió otra copa de vino, tomándosela de una sin tomar el tiempo de apreciarlo.

—No deseo seguir hablando sobre el caso, para eso está el trabajo. —Esas mismas palabras eran las que intentaba repetirse constantemente, intentando mantener su vida profesional separada de la personal. Algo casi imposible para una detective—. Estamos de vacaciones. Espero que algún día tengamos más tiempo en nuestras manos. No me gusta estar contando cada minuto que te queda aquí, que tenemos.

—Entonces no lo hagas —le sonrió con tristeza, intentando seguir su propio consejo.

Esa noche Maura se acostó primero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración lenta y constante; intentaba meditar, pero siempre terminaba con un suspiro frustrado. No podía cerrar los ojos sin que la conversación que tuvo con Jane volviera una y otra vez, repitiéndose en su cabeza como un disco rayado. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando la puerta del cuarto baño se abrió lentamente. No se habían preguntado dónde dormirían, ni una sola palabra. Jane la siguió por las escaleras hasta la habitación y lo único que le dijo fue que se bañaría.

—¿Ya duermes? —susurró mientras subía en la cama.

Maura cerró los ojos, sintiendo la frescura de su piel tan cerca y la fragancia del jabón de lavanda.

—No. —Tragó en seco al sentirla acercarse más—. Esperaba —dijo y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que lo hacía, que por eso no se podía quedar dormida.

Jane no cuestionó su respuesta y Maura sonrió al escuchar lo que dedujo ser algo muy parecido a un ronroneo.

—Buenas noches, Jane —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Maur.

" _Normal... nada ha cambiado"_ fue lo último que cruzó por sus cabezas antes de rendirse al sueño **.**


	24. Chapter 24

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente y Jane no entendía por qué. Intentó preguntarle a Maura, pero siempre se encontraba ocupada y no lograban hablar por más de un par de minutos. Maura no le mentía. Sabía que no lo hacía por las sirenas o cuando se escuchaba su asistente de fondo. Las dos estaban ocupadas, solo que en esos días Maura lo estaba más. Así fue hasta el viernes de esa semana, cuando tres días sin apenas hablar habían pasado.

Ese viernes todo cambió cuando se sentaba en su escritorio con la taza de café que apenas se había preparado, y que casi suelta al escuchar a Frost mencionar el nombre de Maura.

—Sí, los tiene Jane, pero se lo pido y te los mando—. Había dicho, y Jane apretó la mandíbula _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Frost no le dijo nada sobre la llamada, solo le pidió la carpeta que estaba al costado del escritorio y la tomó cuando ella no le respondió. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la máquina de fax.

* * *

Jane volvió a mirar la pantalla apagada de su celular y soltó un suspiro, decidiéndose a enviar el texto que había dejado escrito minutos atrás.

_"Necesito hablar esta noche contigo"_

Era directo y conciso. Maura lo leería cuando tuviera chance y hasta ese momento ella estaría tranquila. Esperando. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro más desesperada que antes. Enviar el mensaje no había ayudado a calmar su mente en lo absoluto.

Angela la observaba en silencio desde la cocina. Había comenzado a notar algo diferente en su hija desde hace unos días. No estaba muy clara qué era exactamente, pero definitivamente algo estaba mal. Y ahora, observando cómo caminaba de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado, no podía hacer más que preocuparse e intentar ayudarla de algún modo.

—Jane, ¿Puedes sentarte?

Frankie, que bebía de su cerveza, miró a su madre y luego a su hermana.

—Sis. —Sostuvo su brazo, deteniéndola y tirando suavemente de ella para que sentara a su lado. Angela le agradeció con la mirada antes de darse vuelta y seguir cocinando— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El caso va tan mal? Hace tiempo que no te veía tan... ¿desesperada?

—No es el caso.

Frankie tenía la sospecha que se trataba de la belleza de mujer que su hermana tenía como amiga. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber cuando su humor cambió de repente cuando su madre preguntó por la doctora?

—¿Todo bien con Maura?

—Sí… bueno, no sé. No estoy completamente segura. No hemos hablado mucho desde que regresó a Nueva York.

—¿Pasó algo entre las dos? —Susurró, asegurándose de que su madre no estuviera prestando atención.

La pregunta la había desconcertado un poco. No entendía a qué se refería o por qué estaba susurrando. Intentó recordar si habían discutido, pero no había sido así.

—No. La acompañé al aeropuerto y todo estaba bien.

—¿Acaso le dijiste algo en el aeropuerto?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué suena como si me estuvieras acusando de algo?

—Jane… solo intento ayudarte a entender qué te pasa.

—Perdona —susurró doblándose de hombros, soltando un suspiro.

Intentó recordar cada momento en el aeropuerto. Algo que ya había hecho constantemente desde aquel día.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Esperaron hasta el último momento, como siempre. Ella y Constance se habían despedido de ella mucho antes, quedando de acuerdo en reunirse con Maura a la hora de abordar.

—Tal vez podría irme contigo —dijo en broma, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera posible.

Maura sonrió con tristeza. Las dos escucharon atentamente cuando anunciaron el abordaje del vuelo por primera vez.

—Esa es mi señal —dijo con resignación—. Te llam… —Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando sintió el esbelto cuerpo de Jane colisionar con el de ella. Solo le tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa y corresponder al abrazo con la misma fuerza. Nunca imaginó que un abrazo podría sentirse tan íntimo como se sentía en ese momento.

—Gracias por estos días, Maur —susurró sobre cabello dorado, estrechándola con más fuerza—. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. —Se calló al escuchar que su voz se entrecortó.

—Jane…

—Tranquila. No es nada —contestó entre lo que terminó siendo un sollozo y una risa ahogada.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, conteniendo –o eso intentaba- sus propias emociones. Su mirada estremecía a Jane de pies a cabeza; la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos avellana era tanta que provocaba un pesar en su pecho.

—Perderás tu vuelo… —Le recordó, limpiándose la humedad de sus mejillas.

Maura hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Jane… —repitió, y esta vez logró que la mirara a los ojos—. Volveré pronto —No era lo que quería decirle, pero su cerebro había tomado el mando.

Maura se separó lentamente, extrañando ya su cercanía. Extrañaría despertar a su lado… poder mirarla cuando sonreía, sin límites de tiempo ni de llamada. Lo que más iba a extrañar era el poder sentirla.

Jane volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos cuando sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que Maura le sostenía el rostro entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con los pulgares.

—Cuídate, por favor —susurró antes de besar su frente. Jane soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cubrió las manos de Maura con las suyas. No le importaba cómo se verían o lo que las personas que caminaban a su alrededor podrían pensar. El mundo había desaparecido. _"Tu mundo se detiene y yo no encuentro una explicación..."_ Las palabras de Maura retumbaron en su cabeza, estremeciéndola por completo.

—Te quiero —susurró antes de que los labios de Maura se separaran de su frente. No lo había pensado; esas dos palabras que habían nacido de su interior y florecieron de sus labios. Abrió los ojos buscando alguna reacción en el rostro de la mujer, pero esta se mantuvo impasible. Los labios de Maura se separaron y Jane esperó a escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, pero esos labios carnosos se sellaron al escuchar el anuncio del vuelo una vez más.

—Tengo que apresurarme —intentó sonreír.

—Tú también cuídate. —Sonrió y dio unos pasos atrás. Maura asintió nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa más ancha y honesta antes de darle la espalda y alejarse.

* * *

—¿Jane? —La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Solo está ocupada —No sonó muy convincente.

Frankie la miró por varios segundos, intentando deducir qué era lo que estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de su hermana. Pensaba que estaba loco por considerar si quiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo; nunca antes había visto a su hermana tan afectada –en todos los sentidos- como lo estaba con Maura. Jane sonreía con ella como rara vez lo hacía; la forma con la que la miraba sin siquiera ser consciente... Si no estuviera casada y fuera heterosexual, podría apostar su vida que el brillo que aparecía en la mirada de su hermana con el solo mencionar el nombre de la mujer, era el de una persona enamorada.

—Janie —llamó Ángela desde la cocina, acercándose a ellos con una libreta en la mano— ¿Qué te parece esto? —preguntó señalándole una receta.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Para recibir a Gabriel.

Frankie puso los ojos en blanco y Jane le dijo que le parecía bien. Gabriel se comería cualquier postre que tuviera chocolate.

—Eso es si regresa —murmuró Frankie antes de tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—¡Frankie! ¿Qué te he dicho de decir esas cosas delante de tu hermana?

—Estoy aquí. —Les recordó Jane con sarcasmo.

—Tú eres la única que parece tener un problema, Ma.

—Frankie tiene razón.

—¡Jane!

—¿Qué? – Se dirigió a Frankie y le preguntó —¿Crees que en la siguiente cena familiar anuncie que se mudará a Nueva York?

Frankie estalló en risa.

—Es posible.

—No lo puedo creer. —Sus dos hijos la miraban sin poder dejar de reír. Angela resopló y regresó a la cocina.

La sonrisa de Jane flaqueó por un instante y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando su hermano le habló.

* * *

—Los resultados estarán en una hora Doctora Isles —avisó el asistente, esperando que la doctora terminara de cambiarse en el cuarto de baño. Habían estado todo el día terminado las autopsias. Lo que había comenzado por una simple consulta del FBI, terminó involucrándola en el caso por completo.

Maura emergió con un vestido azul marino y tacones del mismo color, aunque un poco más oscuros, casi negros.

—Aún tiene las gafas.

—¡Oh!... Lo olvidé. —No era la primera vez que lo hacía esa semana. También se había dejado el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero su asistente no le comentó al respecto.

—Avísale al laboratorio que necesito los resultados en media hora a más tardar.

—Pero doc… —Se tragó sus propias palabras cuando la mujer le lanzó una mirada retadora— De inmediato, Doctora Isles. Le tendré los resultados en media hora.

—Bien. Gracias.

—Por cierto. Una señora la está esperando afuera.

Maura no esperaba ninguna visita y rogaba que no fuera otro agente del FBI.

—Dile que puede pasar. —Se sentó en su silla, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

Unos segundos de descanso ya no eran suficientes.

—¿Qué le hiciste a ese muchacho para que saliera de tu oficina como perro con el rabo entre las patas?

—¡Ella! —exclamó sorprendida. Ella nunca había visitado la morgue. Siempre había dicho que tan solo la idea de ir a una le daba escalofríos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu oficina es mucho mejor que eso allí afuera. —Ignoró la pregunta de momento. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó un café sobre él. Maura le lanzó una mirada a la copa y luego la miró a los ojos—. Es para ti. Necesitas descansar Maura, la cafeína no te mantendrá en pie por mucho tiempo.

—Estoy bien.

Ella suspiró. No le diría que su cansancio era visible. Estaba segura que Maura no había dormido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Al menos has comido?

—Mi asistente me ofreció un sándwich de pollo.

—¿Eso es todo? – preguntó incrédula.

—No tengo mucho apetito.

Ella le dio la vuelta al escritorio y alzó el rostro de la rubia con los dedos bajo su mentón, examinándola. Era un gesto maternal que siempre había hecho desde que tenía memoria. No podía ocultarle algo a Ella; la conocía tanto como su madre, tal vez más.

—¿Qué está pasando, Maura? —Preguntó en voz baja—. Las dos sabemos que desde que regresamos de Boston te has enterrado en trabajo.

—Porque tengo mucho trabajo —explicó y volteó su rostro.

Ella volvió a cruzar los brazos.

—Siempre que necesites hablar, no importa sobre qué, puedes contar conmigo, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé —susurró evitando su mirada preocupada. Se sentía culpable de que Ella tuviera que acudir hasta un lugar que detestaba para poder hablar con ella. Para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Ella había notado algo diferente desde que se unió a ellas en el aeropuerto; el cambio súbito en la rubia la había alarmado al igual que a Constance. Las dos habían decidido que era a causa de la despedida, pero ahora, casi dos semanas después, comenzaban a pensar que se trataba de otra cosa. Maura apenas había tenido un respiro del trabajo.

Maura suspiró agradecida cuando alguien tocó la puerta y su asistente se asomó disculpándose por la interrupción.

—Perdone Doctora Isles, pero el agente Dean la está esperando.

—Gracias, Dave. Avísale que estaré con él en un momento.

Ella volteó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre y esperó a que el asistente cerrara la puerta, para acercarse y echar un vistazo a través de la ventana. No eran ideas suyas, sabía que ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

—¿Ese no es el esposo de Jane? —Volvió a mirar a Maura que se había puesto de pie y se alisaba el vestido con las manos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Estás trabajando con él? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, Ella.

Se había quedado muda y Maura pudo imaginar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Es agente del FBI. Estoy consultando en un caso.

—¿Con el FBI? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Sí.

—¿Disculpen?

Las dos dirigieron la mirada hacia el hombre que ahora se asomaba por la puerta.

—Perdonen la interrupción.

—No te preocupes Dean. Te presento a Ella.

—Ella. —Se quedó pensando por unos segundos— ¿Nos hemos conocido?

—Buena memoria. Si, puede ser que me haya visto en la exposición de Constance Isles. Estaba usted con su esposa.

—Cierto, cierto. Un gusto conocerle finalmente.

—El gusto es mío —dijo con serenidad, examinándolo de pies a cabeza con disimulo.

—Maura. —Se dirigió a la doctora con una sonrisa—. Todo está listo ¿Estás segura de esto?

La doctora solo asintió en silencio.

—Te estaré esperando afuera cuando estés lista. Ella, siento que este encuentro sea tan breve —dijo antes de disculparse nuevamente por la interrupción y salir.

Ella cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la intencionada.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Segura de qué?

—Sabes que no puedo divulgar sobre mi trabajo.

—Maura —dijo con un tono fuerte y una pizca de preocupación.

—No puedo, Ella.

—Al menos asegúrame que estarás bien. Que no debo preocuparme.

Maura permaneció en silencio por un instante. ¿Cómo podía asegurar algo incierto?

—Me cuidaré.

No convenció mucho a Ella, pero no dijo nada y la siguió hasta la salida, despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo.

—Pasa por la casa esta noche. Necesitas alimentarte bien y sabes que tu madre también está preocupada. Le hará bien verte.

—Lo intentaré – susurró antes de separarse y entrar en un SUV negro con Dean.

* * *

—No estoy muy seguro sobre esto, Dean. No tiene el entrenamiento suficiente.

—Dijo que podía hacerlo y sabe de lo que está hablando. No encontraremos a alguien más capacitada con el poco tiempo que tenemos. Además, tendremos los refuerzos si todo se va a la mierda.

—Ahí viene nuestro informante.

Dean se acercó a Maura.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó comenzando a cuestionarse su decisión. Si con un poco más de tiempo podría encontrar a alguien más...

—Es ahora o nunca —contestó, intentando sonar más segura de lo que se sentía.

—Tengo entendido que oficialmente es tu primer encubierto.

—Sí, aunque en teoría sé lo que debo hacer—. No iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero decidió que era mejor callar y conservar la seguridad que sentía en esos momentos.

—Bien. Recuerda que solo tienes que hacerte pasar por una doctora regular, no eres jefa, no trabajas para el estado de Nueva York. Te llamas Erika y trabajas en Mercy Hospital ¿Entendido? Solo tienes que ver el estado del jefe. Intenta escuchar y recordar todo lo que digan. Irás a oscuras, son muy cuidadosos y paranoicos.

—A ciegas —repitió con la mente en blanco— ¿Cómo me comunicaré con ustedes?

—Yo iré contigo, seré tu enfermero. Solo nuestro informante sabe que trabajo para el FBI. Conocen a todos los agentes que están trabajando en el caso.

—¿No te conocen entonces?

—Así es. —El celular de Maura sonó y vio la foto que se había tomado con Jane el día de su cumpleaños. Jane la estaba llamando. Jane podría darle la seguridad que le faltaba... Estuvo a punto de contestar pero la voz de Gabriel hizo a un lado sus intenciones.

—Necesitaré tu celular —avisó extendiendo su mano para que se lo entregara—. No podemos arriesgar que te identifiquen.

Maura asintió y observó que tenía una alerta de mensaje de texto de Jane. Podía sentir la mirada de Dean y el apuro que sentía, así que asintió y presionó el botón al costado hasta que el celular se apagó y se lo entregó.

—Estoy lista.

* * *

—Puedes hacerlo —murmuró cuando se acercaban con el informante.

—Párense contra la pared y abran las piernas —ordenó el hombre en la puerta mientras otros dos observaban.

—Vengan muchachos estos son los médicos —dijo el informante que se calló cuando el hombre alto con la pistola en la cadera le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Maura tragó en seco y separó las piernas hasta donde su vestido se lo permitió.

—Vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí —dijo uno de los hombres con un tono que hizo que el asco se apoderara de ella. No podía soportar que sus asquerosas manos la tocaran. Dean giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. Qué piel más suave, ¿doctora…? —preguntó, deslizando las manos por sus piernas hasta agarrar sus nalgas.

—Doctora Erika Sekwiz –contestó entre dientes.

—Tengo que revisar por aquí – susurró el hombre a su lado, subiendo las manos en camino a los pechos, pero Maura lo detuvo con un manotazo.

—Un poco de respeto —reprendió.

El hombre la miró estupefacto por uno instantes antes de dirigirse a sus hombres y soltar una carcajada.

—Parece que tenemos una brava en nuestras manos. Me gusta.

Siguieron al mismo hombre por unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso y la habitación al final del pasillo. A Maura le dieron una pequeña maleta con solo lo necesario para hacer unas pruebas y sacar sangre. Estaba siendo observada por varios hombres. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y Dean le pasó el siguiente tubo, manteniendo su mirada en ella por un segundo más de lo necesario, intentando comunicarle que todo estaba bien. Maura asintió un poco más relajada y aceptó el tubo.

Los muchachos en la calle siete están teniendo problemas —avisó un joven que recién entraba en la habitación— ¿Estos quiénes son?

—La doctora y su asistente.

—¿Por qué te me haces conocida? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy la Doctora Sekwiz, ¿Has estado en el hospital Mercy? —Preguntó con naturalidad. El hombre no respondió; sacó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y se acercó a Maura. La foto fue tomada antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Otro clic y la foto de Dean fue tomada también.

—Quiero saber todo sobre la mujer en la foto. El enfermero también. Tienes cinco minutos —ordenó y terminó la llamada.

Maura y Dean se miraron en silencio. Dean lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana al costado de la habitación, rogando que los agentes hayan notado su señal.

—Aléjate de él y levanten las manos —ordenó el mismo hombre.

Dean dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de las ventanas.

El celular volvió a sonar y los dos tragaron en seco. Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto. A Maura no le extrañó; había estado en periódicos y revistas, encontrar una foto de ella o su identidad sería un trabajo muy fácil.

—¿Doctora Sekwiz? —Se acercó a ella y le mostró la foto que le habían tomado para la revista de arte y luego la de su identificación— Más bien "Doctora Isles"

Los tres hombres apuntaron sus armas hacia ella.

—No pensé que fuera prudente usar mi nombre real… dada mi posición —dijo y sorprendió a Dean, aunque este se mostró indiferente. Los dos rogaban que no encontraran nada que la uniera a la policía.

—Hmmm —El hombre siguió mirando la pantalla del celular— ¿Acaso el arte es un hobbie de usted? —Maura asintió y el hombre susurró entre dientes que era una pérdida de tiempo. Maura tuvo que morderse el labio para no objetar a su comentario.

El informante le lanzó una mirada a Dean, asintiendo levemente. En pocos segundos una granada aturdidora estaba rodando por el suelo.

—¡Granada! —gritó uno de los hombres antes de que el destello los cegara.

Maura sintió unos brazos agarrarla y tirarla al suelo. Estaba desconcertada y su visión apenas estaba regresando. Pensaba que lo que escuchaba eran disparos, pero no estaba completamente segura. El ruido de la explosión de la granada había incapacitado su audición.

—¡Maura! ¿Maura me escuchas? Todo está bien —decía Dean, apoyándola contra la pared —Oh Dios —susurró al mirarse la mano y ver sangre. Maura, aún desconcertada, miró hacia abajo y ahogó un gemido al ver la sangre correr a lo largo del brazo.

—¿Me dispararon? —quería asegurarse de que fuera real lo que estaba viendo y no solo ideas suyas. No sentía dolor, pero pensó que era debido a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

—Agente Dean, necesita atención médica. Ya viene una ambulancia en camino.

—¿" _SWAT_ "? se preguntó sintiéndose aún más aturdida. ¿Con qué tipo de criminales había estado lidiando?

—Estoy bien —aseguró, pero sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y calló a los pies de Maura.

* * *

Jane entró corriendo por el pasillo del hospital. Había tomado el primero vuelo a Nueva York cuando el compañero de Gabriel le dio las noticias.

—Soy la esposa del agente Dean —fue lo único que pudo decir ante la mirada de la recepcionista. Le faltaba el aire por haber subido las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador.

—Habitación 401.

—Gracias. —Intentó caminar por el pasillo esta vez ya que una enfermera le había pedido que no corriera. Pasaba por la sala de espera cuando divisó el número 401 en la puerta que hacía esquina. La preocupación que la había estado comiendo por dentro y el apuro que había sentido durante las últimas dos horas y cuarenta minutos se desvanecieron en un segundo cuando una mujer que no conocía entró en la habitación 401.

—¿Señora, se encuentra bien? —preguntó una niña que estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Jane la miró sin decir una palabra y luego al hombre a su lado que se disculpó con la mirada.

No había ignorado a la niña, la había escuchado, pero solo pudo brindarle una leve sonrisa como respuesta. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, uno y después el otro, pesadamente hasta abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación 401, solo para cerrarla al instante. Lo que había visto la había dejado desconcertada. Se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta y cerró los ojos volviendo a ver las imágenes de esa mujer desconocida acercarse al rostro de su esposo y la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de él. Quería entrar y demandar una explicación, pero no podía moverse. Se sentía enferma, como si su temperatura corporal subiera y bajara a la vez. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier segundo.

Una enfermera se acercaba y le sonrió antes de detenerse enfrente de la habitación. Jane la recordaba; era la misma enfermera con la que la recepcionista había estado hablando, en sí ella había sido la que le había dicho el número de la habitación.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálida —preguntó en voz baja— ¿Quiere que la acompañe a sentarse? —volvió a preguntar cuándo Jane asintió y desistió cuando volvió a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez negando. —Me deja saber si necesita algo. —dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Agente Dean? —Preguntó y luego se presentó a la mujer—. Soy Karla, la enfermera a cargo de Dean.

—Diana.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por unos instantes antes de que se escuchara la voz de la mujer nuevamente.

—¿Cómo está mi esposo? —preguntó Diana.

—¿He? —Había estado segura que la mujer que se había presentado como esposa del Agente Dean se encontraba afuera.

—Perdone a Diana. No es mi esposa.

—Aún —añadió entre risa y Gabriel forzó una sonrisa.

—Entiendo —murmuró Karla después de unos incómodos segundos, mirando disimuladamente hacía la puerta entreabierta, esperando que se abriera por completo en cualquier segundo. Pero no fue así.

Jane no fue consciente de cómo o cuándo había caminado hasta la sala de espera. Ahí había estado con la cabeza en otro mundo hasta que la niña de antes le volvió a hablar, mostrándose más preocupada que antes. Esta vez le respondió, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado, en lo que había visto.

—Estoy bien —le dijo a la niña aunque miraba al hombre que concluyó ser el padre. El hombre se disculpó y entretuvo a la niña para que la dejara tranquila. No la molestaba, era solo que apenas podía articular alguna palabra, siquiera pensar en algo más que no fuera en lo que había descubierto. ¿Cómo era posible que? No… ni siquiera podía concebir la idea.

La enfermera la miró con una expresión en blanco cuando salió de la habitación. Jane la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó al lado de la recepcionista y fuera de su vista. La enfermera sabía que había escuchado y por eso evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Tal vez ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en sus zapatos.

La tal Diana salió de la habitación unos minutos después y Jane apretó la mandíbula al verla mejor. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas y reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Se limpió las lágrimas de la decepción y la traición que sentía en ese momento y respiró profundamente antes de exhalar con fuerza.

—¡Jane! —Se mostró sorprendido de verla. Tal vez porque Diana apenas había salido de la habitación. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado de que la hubiera visto? ¿De que haya descubierto su mentira? ¿Desde cuándo le estaba mintiendo?

—Vine lo más pronto que pude. Me llamó tu compañero —dijo, fingiendo preocupación y una sonrisa, acercándose a él.

—Le dije que no te llamara, exagera las cosas y podía decírtelo yo mismo.

_"¿O tal vez porque no querías que la viera?"_ pensó y apartó el cabello de la frente de Gabriel.

—Igual hubiera venido, amor —susurró, sintiendo lo amargo que ahora se sentía esa palabra en sus labios.

—Gracias por venir. —Tiró suavemente de su brazo y la besó en los labios. Jane lo hizo demasiado breve pero no lo suficiente para que sospechara algo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería explotar en ese lugar. No quería hacer un escándalo. No perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Alguien abrió la puerta, pero Jane no miró en su dirección. Tenía la mirada enfocada en el rostro de Gabriel, examinando cada cambio, notando como se tensó, cómo pudo mantener su leve sonrisa, pero no evitar que su rostro palideciera.

—Oh. Hola —dijo un poco nerviosa.

_"Entonces sabe quién soy… claro"_ pensó, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla.

—Jane Rizzoli, esposa de Gabriel —se presentó sin extenderle la mano, clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes de la mujer.

—Diana Bennet, compañera del Agente Dean.

—¿En Washington o Nueva York?

—Washington.

—Oh… —su respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora todo tenía sentido—. ¿Está trabajado el caso de Nueva York, entonces?

—No… solo vine porque…

—Jane, ¿La estás interrogando?

—¿Qué? Solo preguntaba porque en su condición sería raro que estuviera en el campo en un caso. ¿No?

Diana se colocó las manos sobre el abdomen, tragando en seco.

Jane no podía más. En su cabeza recordaba todas las veces que Dean tuvo que quedarse en Washington. El tiempo que estuvo "trabajando" en su caso 'clasificado', razón según él de no haber regresado a casa, de no haber estado para su cumpleaños. Lo que más le dolía era que ahora se daba cuenta que su esposo no había desistido con tener un bebé por entenderla a ella y su situación, sino porque ya había encontrado a alguien más.

—Agente Bennet, ¿Me permite un momento a solas con mi esposo?

La mujer asintió mirándola a los ojos por primera vez. Diana se dio vuelta y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta. No fue hasta ese momento que una fragancia conocida inundó los sentidos de la morena y sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato.

Jane ahogó una carcajada, sintiéndose perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Gabriel la miró extrañado por su actitud pero no hizo comentario alguno y se limitó a mirarla. Jane dio un brinco en la camilla, sentándose a su lado e ignoró que Gabriel se mordió el labio ahogando el gemido de dolor por la punzada que sintió en su costado.

—Siempre me he considerado una buena detective, sabes —comenzó a decir con amargura y la mirada fija en el color beige de la pared detrás de la cabeza de su marido—. Siempre me lo han dicho mis compañeros aunque tiendo a negarlo. En el fondo siempre he pensado que podría ser mejor. Soy mujer y tengo que serlo; tengo que ser mejor y esforzarme diez veces más que ellos para recibir el mismo reconocimiento.

—¿Jane?

Su esposa le lanzó una mirada penetrante que hizo que se tragara sus palabras.

—Pero cuando fallas al ver algo que está en tu cara... comienzas a cuestionarte qué tan buena eres de verdad.

—Jane… —intentó incorporarse un poco pero Jane lo detuvo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿¡Desde cuándo, Gabriel!? —alzó el tono de voz cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

—No…

Jane se levantó de repente para colocar un poco de distancia entre los dos porque juraba que no podría contenerse por mucho más.

—Ahora entiendo por qué dejaste de insistir con lo del bebé. "La familia" —sintió el ardor en sus ojos y cerró los puños con fuerza. No le daría el placer de ver sus lágrimas—. El perfume... cómo ¿!como pude ser tan estúpida y creer ciegamente!? Me lo diste porque es el que ella usa. Ni siquiera cuenta te diste que nunca lo he usado. Me mentiste ese día, pero desde cuándo... tiene que ser más de seis meses... ¿Antes de que nos casáramos?

—No es lo que piensas —interrumpió.

—Fui tan ingenua al pensar que era porque me entendías. Porque habías comprendido que no era el momento, que no estaba preparada. —Se cubrió la boca con su mano—. Tan ingenua.

—Jane puedo explicar.

—Las explicaciones no son necesarias. Todo está muy claro, demasiado. Mi abogado te contactará lo más pronto posible.

—No hagas esto.

Jane lo miró incrédula ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Recogeré mis cosas. Contacta mi abogado porque no quiero ni siquiera escucharte una vez más. No me llames. No quiero verte. —dijo con firmeza y salió de la habitación como un relámpago.

Caminó en vueltas por los pasillos hasta detenerse y apoyarse en la pared. Sus piernas habían perdido sus fuerzas y necesitaba un apoyo, un descanso… si tan solo pudiera detener todos sus pensamientos y dejar su mente en blanco…

No estaba segura de lo que sentía, eran tantas cosas… aunque la rabia destacaba sobre todo. Quería gritar con fuerza pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta y su puño tuvo un encuentro con la pared. Una y otra vez. Quería sentir cualquier cosa que remplazara el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

—No creo que lastimarte resuelva algo —dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. Intentó ocultar la mano detrás de su cuerpo, consciente de que la persona la había visto golpear la pared.

—Ella ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer ladeó la cabeza.

—Es un hospital, querida —dijo entonces.

—Oh… —murmuró y poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta del significado de sus palabras—. ¿Constance está bien? —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Ella negó—. ¿!Maura!?

—Pensé que el agente Dean ya te habría dicho —dijo con amargura.

—¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Maura? —Preguntó con urgencia.

—Le dispararon —dijo y Jane sintió cómo su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas—. Tu marido la llevó encubierta a una de sus misiones. —El desprecio era palpable en su tono.

—¿Gabriel? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Maura no tiene el entrenamiento…! ¡Oh, Dios! Maldito sea. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

—Primero necesitaré que te calmes, Jane. Maura se encuentra bien en estos momentos. Primero acompáñame para que una enfermera atienda tu mano.

* * *

Ella permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Jane mientras la enfermera le curaba la mano.

—Karla es la enfermera a cargo de Dean y Maura. Creo que podría explicarte su condición un poco mejor —había sido lo único que Ella dijo.

Karla miró a Jane a los ojos antes de asentir y comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Jane se había tensado visiblemente al ver quién era la enfermera.

—Gracias —dijo Jane en voz baja y Karla la miró insegura; no sabía si se refería a curarle la mano o por antes. De todas formas, le contestó diciéndole que solo hacía su trabajo.

—La Doctora Isles pasará la noche en el hospital —comenzó a decir Karla—. La herida no fue muy profunda, solo le rozó el brazo pero perdió mucha sangre.

—Llegó inconsciente al hospital —dijo Ella.

—Relaja los dedos, por favor —pidió la enfermera cuando Jane hizo un puño.

—Perdón.

—Despertó unos segundos después de llegar, aunque ha estado durmiendo desde entonces —comentó Ella—. Apenas ha comido desde que llegamos a Nueva York. Estoy segura que no ha dormido más de 10 horas en toda la semana.

—Estará bien, solo necesita descansar —aseguró Karla al terminar de vendar la mano.

—Gracias otra vez, Karla —agradeció Ella antes de que la enfermera saliera de la habitación. Ella se volteó hacia Jane y se acercó, observando el vendaje—. ¿Duele?

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—¿Se conocían? Karla y tú.

—No pero… —dudó en decirle pero hacerlo tal vez ayudara en algo—. Me presenté como la esposa de Gabriel y cuando fui a verlo… Karla vio a Gabriel con su amante —pausó intentando recuperar las fuerzas—. Sabía que yo estaba afuera escuchando todo…

—¿Qué…? —Todo lo que había escuchado de Gabriel hasta ahora habían sido cosas buenas. Maura le había comentado que era un marido ejemplar… o al menos eso creía—. Lo siento.

Jane evitó su mirada y se enfocó en sus manos, notando en ese entonces el brillar de su anillo. Ella observó en silencio cómo se lo quitaba. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando, aunque tenía una buena idea ya que había vivido por lo mismo hace muchos años.

—No quiero hablar del tema ahora. Aún estoy procesando todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Solo quiero ver a Maura y asegurarme que está bien.

—Claro, te llevaré a su habitación. La última vez que la vi estaba durmiendo.

—No importa. Con verla será suficiente.

Ella mantuvo una expresión neutral y asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de Maura con la morena siguiéndola en silencio.

—Constance fue a casa a atender unos asuntos y buscarle ropa limpia. Estaré en la sala de espera —le avisó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—Gracias, Ella —dijo con voz queda.

Jane juntó todo su valor para alzar la mirada cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Maura no debía estar ahí, era ella la que siempre estaba en estas condiciones, no Maura. En algún momento le exigiría una explicación a Gabriel. Se mordió el labio cuando se acercó y estudió el vendaje alrededor del brazo. Su respiración era lenta y constante y su rostro reflejaba todo el cansancio acumulado del que Ella le había hablado.

—Hola —susurró con una sonrisa angustiada. Acercó un poco más la silla y se sentó tomando la mano de Maura entre las suyas—. He estado preocupada por ti… debí insistir más, molestarte más —sonrió, acariciando lentamente su mano con el pulgar—. Pude haber prevenido esto… si tan solo —cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Maura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir las caricias en su mano y se sorprendió al ver el cabello largo y oscuro que tanto conocía.

—Jane… —murmuró unos instantes después.

—¡Maura! —Se levantó de la silla instintivamente y se acercó lo más que pudo — ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien—. Alzó su brazo lentamente y limpió con el pulgar la lágrima que corría por el rostro de Jane.

—No puedo evitarlo. Maura, esto… responderá por esto —dijo con firmeza, mirando fijamente el vendaje.

—Jane… No. Es Gabriel… ¿Cómo está? Me dijeron que estaba en cirugía. Eso me dijo la enfermera la última vez que la vi.

—Yo diría que está perfecto —dijo con tono seguro.

—¿Jane?

A Maura nunca se le había dado muy bien el sarcasmo.

—Está bien, Maur ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Ya estaría en el aeropuerto de no ser por Ella.

—No he tenido chance. Ni siquiera tengo mi celular. Gabriel lo tomó antes de empezar… ya sabes.

—¿Ya comenzaron con una investigación interna?

Maura asintió.

—Bien. —Se dijo a sí misma, aun sosteniendo su mano.

—Jane… ¿Qué pasó?

Siguió la mirada de Maura hasta la mano vendada y suspiró.

—No es nada… cosas del trabajo.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, mirándola en silencio por varios segundos antes de alzar la mano nuevamente y tocar el ceño de Jane con el dedo índice.

—Sabes que…

—Sabes cuando miento. —Bajó la mirada avergonzada y Maura colocó el dedo índice bajo su mentón, haciendo que la mirara. Estaba furiosa y tenía que hacer algo antes de que se diera cuenta.

Maura la contempló en silencio. No había pasado desapercibido la ausencia de su anillo, hubiera sido imposible cuando la huella del aro había quedado en su lugar. Quería preguntarle si había pasado algo con Gabriel pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y segundos después Constance se asomó saludando a Jane.

Jane se excusó para darle tiempo a solas y se dirigió hasta la sala de espera donde se encontró con Ella que estaba demasiada concentrada en la pantalla de su celular como para percibir su presencia.

—Constance está con Maura ¿Quieres un café?

—Eso sería perfecto. Gracias.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Estoy sorprendida. Este café no está tan mal.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—He estado intentando convencer a Constance para que no haga una denuncia. Ya hay una investigación interna que lleva el FBI.

Jane permaneció en silencio.

—Tu esp… el agente Dean estará involucrado.

—Soy consciente de ello, probablemente solo le den una baja de una semana o menos.

—Maura no estará de acuerdo.

—Lo sé.

—No le dijiste —dijo en un tono más bajo y Jane asintió.

Ella cruzó las piernas y tomó otro sorbo de café en silencio.

—Maura es como una hija para mí. Me preocupa verla distraída, descuidada con su bienestar —suspiró—. Algo ha cambiado desde que regresó de Boston.

Jane se irguió en la silla, sintiéndose inexplicablemente nerviosa.

—Te necesitaba en su vida. Era feliz con sus pinturas y su trabajo pero tú… tenerte a ti le ha dado… luz. Nunca la había visto sonreír como lo hace cuando habla de ti.

—Estás preocupada —confirmó con la mirada perdida—. Preocupada de que le haga daño, de que ya lo haya hecho.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, recuperándose antes de que la detective se percatara. Jane dejó el café a un lado y, finalmente, la miró a los ojos.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Ella. Sí te puedo asegurar que no deseo hacerle daño. Maura ha encendido una luz en mí también. A veces es cálida y otras veces quema. Me confunde y me tranquiliza. Es una guerra constante en mi interior. Lo último que quiero en este mundo es hacerle daño.

Ella escuchaba atenta y tomó otro sorbo de café al sentir su boca secarse.

—Mi situación en estos momentos es… complicada. No estoy lista. —Frunció el ceño sintiéndose agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

—Entiendo…. Hace años estuve en tus zapatos. Era el padre de mis hijos —explicó.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por varios instantes, escuchando el bullicio de las personas y el chirrido de las sillas a sus alrededores.

—Te has dado cuenta —susurró Jane sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la mujer que la miraba perpleja.

—¿Qué? —No quería suponer.

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—No me hubieras dicho todo esto si no fuera así.

Ella se mantuvo inexpresiva ante sus palabras.

—Maura es como una hija para ti y tú eres como una segunda madre para ella. No... no he podido hablar con nadie más, creo que ni yo lo he comprendido aún. No le haré daño a Maura, por lo menos no a propósito. Es lo último que deseo hacer y haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Yo... —Tragó en seco, sosteniendo la copa de café con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de su mano lastimada. Ella la observaba con una suavidad en su mirada que la conmovió y le dio el empujón que necesitaba para ser honesta—. Siento que no soy tan diferente a Gabriel...

Ella frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo; no se esperaba aquella confesión.

—Hay momentos que... —Su visión se nubló otra vez—. A veces sentía, siento, que mis sentimientos le pertenecen a ella... que desde que la conocí comencé a caer por un precipicio y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no he actuado en esos sentimientos, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable al ser consciente que estoy casada con alguien mientras... mientras mi corazón le pertenece a otra.

—Jane...

—La quiero —le admitió con un nudo en la garganta. _No tienes idea de cuánto_. —pensó y tragó en seco, bajando la mirada, evitando mirarla.

Ella permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos antes de ponerse de pie. Jane alzó la mirada, sorprendida al verla de pie a su lado y aún más al darse cuenta que la estaba abrazando. Ella la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al sentirla temblar.

—No tienes que hacer nada si no estás lista, querida. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Jane asintió y se limpió el rostro por una vez más ese día, poniéndose de pie cuando la mujer se separó. Ella hizo un mechón de cabello oscuro a un lado y le sonrió amablemente de una forma tan maternal que sintió un alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Confía en que todo saldrá bien.

Jane asintió y se giró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Ella la siguió con la mirada hasta que subió en el elevador y, cuando las puertas se cerraron, se dejó caer el la silla, procesando la confesión de la morena.


	25. Chapter 25

Ella conducía en silencio en camino a la casa de Maura mientras Constance, en el asiento de pasajero, confirmaba en el celular los planes que tenían para la siguiente semana. Su mirada volvió al retrovisor al detenerse en una luz roja, observando las dos mujeres en el asiento trasero; ninguna de las dos había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que subieron en el auto. ¿Acaso Jane le había hablado a Maura sobre lo ocurrido? ¿Ya sabía? La luz cambió a verde y tuvo que contener un suspiro de cansancio.

Las dos tenían sus propias razones para mantenerse en silencio. Desde el momento que puso pie fuera de la habitación de Gabriel, la mente de Maura no había dejado de intentar procesar todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

No quería sacar suposiciones -lo cual se le estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil- si Gabriel había sido realmente capaz de traicionar a Jane de esa forma. En lo más profundo de su mente sabía que no eran realmente suposiciones; la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la mirada de Jane hablaba por sí misma.

Las palabras eran innecesarias y, aun así, no lograba comprenderlo.

**_Flashback_ **

Su mirada volvió al rostro de la rubia una vez más. Su respiración había permanecido lenta y constante con los labios parcialmente separados desde que volvió a la habitación. _"Por fin está descansando... algo bueno de todo esto"_ -pensó.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a mirar la venda alrededor del brazo. La sangre le hervía de solo pensar en lo ocurrido. La simple idea de que Gabriel haya considerado que estaba lista para una misión encubierto hacía que viera rojo.

Maura le había asegurado que no era nada grave, que el doctor había hecho un excelente trabajo para que la cicatrización fuera mínima. _"Apenas lo notarás"_ fueron sus palabras. Pero ella llevaba en su cuerpo más de una de esas cicatrices y sabía que no sería así. No todas las cicatrices eran físicas.

Maura se quejó con un gruñido y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Jane… —sonó sorprendida de verla— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Para no ser de tu agrado quedarte en un hospital estabas durmiendo como un ángel.

—¿Cómo duerme un ángel? —preguntó aun con voz adormilada y una leve sonrisa.

—¿Me dirás que no existen?

Maura enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas antes de sonreír y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No se lo digas a mi madre.

—Te lo prometo.

Sonrió ya que era imposible no hacerlo cuando la sonrisa de Maura era tan contagiante. No podía evitar pensar en el cansancio que sentía, ya que era indiscutiblemente visible en su rostro. Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad no había dormido prácticamente nada en los últimos tres días, justo como Ella y Constance le habían comentado:

_"No ha regresado a su departamento en dos días"_ —había dicho Constance con preocupación.

_"Estoy segura que ha dormido en su oficina. Tenía una manta en el sofá cuando fui a visitarla. No se está cuidando tampoco; estaba deshidratada cuando llegó al hospital"_ agregó Ella.

Había escuchado esas palabras sintiéndose culpable por no haber insistido más, por no haberla llamado, aunque sea una vez más. Tal vez eso hubiera cambiado algo.

—¿Ya puedo irme? —preguntó Maura sacándola de sus pensamientos y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, estirando el brazo que no tenía lastimado.

—Hace horas. Un agente ha traído tus cosas. ¿Estás segura que no es mejor que te quedes la noche?

—Segura. No es nada serio y prefiero descansar en mi propia cama. —Hizo una mueca al ver que su vestido estaba completamente arruinado por la sangre. Aceptó la ayuda de la morena que le sostuvo el brazo ileso mientras se bajaba de la cama para caminar hasta la silla donde estaba la bolsa transparente. El celular aún estaba apagado, así que lo encendió antes de avisarle a Jane que se cambiaría de ropa.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando finalmente abrió el mensaje que Jane le había enviado horas atrás. _"Necesito hablar esta noche contigo"_. Su corazón dio un vuelco y volvió a leerlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —Le lanzó una mirada fugaz y Jane sonrió automáticamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No, ese no era el momento para preguntar de qué quería hablar...

Jane se apresuró a apoyarse en la puerta para que nadie entrara, aunque no había sido necesario porque en menos de un minuto ya se había puesto la ropa que su madre había dejado preparada.

—¿Me ayudas? Se me hace difícil hacerlo con el brazo —explicó, volteándose para mostrarle el broche del vestido que estaba abierto hasta la espalda baja.

—Claro. —Se acercó tomando el zipper entre sus dedos, subiéndolo lentamente. Maura no necesitaba decirle que la herida le dolía siempre que movía el brazo o cuando su piel se estiraba cada vez que su músculo se contrae—. Respira —susurró y Maura exhaló indeliberadamente—. No tienes que ocultar el dolor conmigo. ¿Has notado la cicatriz que tengo? Bueno, la del brazo. Fue un accidente en el campo de tiro hace años. Sé cómo te sientes, aunque haya sido un roce es muy doloroso.

Maura asintió con una leve sonrisa, aunque las dos eran conscientes de que seguirá intentando ocultarlo para no preocuparla de más. De la misma forma que las dos eran conscientes de que Jane seguiría preocupándose.

—Pensé que estarías con Gabriel —farfulló aun dándole la espalda. Aunque haya estado durmiendo estaba segura que había permanecido a su lado con excepción de cuando su madre la visitó—. Su condición es mucho más crítica... y es tu marido.

—Te dije que está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por él.

Maura la miró por encima del hombro al escuchar aquel tono frío y se giró para mirarla cara a cara.

—Me gustaría verlo antes de irme. No he hablado con él desde… que pasó todo.

Jane hizo una mueca y Maura no se pudo contener un segundo más.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Jane? No estés molesta con él por lo ocurrido. Me protegió. Yo decidí ayudarlo. Soy adulta y tomo responsabilidad de mis acciones.

Jane entrecerró los ojos, observándola en silencio por varios instantes antes de hablar.

—Si no te hubiera involucrado no hubiera necesitado protegerte. No estarías herida y adolorida ahora —repuso.

El rostro de la rubia se enrojeció. No estaba segura si era por la irritación que comenzaba a sentir o porque sentía que Jane le estaba ocultando algo.

—Yo me puse en esa situación —volvió a repetir—. No tienes que culpar a Gabriel de absolutamente nada.

—Eres la única que no lo hace —dijo con amargura y las dos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos con solo unos centímetros de por medio. Jane fue la primera en darse por vencida al cerrar los ojos y frotarse la frente con los dedos.

—Está bien… te acompañaré —suspiró.

—Bien —convino cuando estuvo segura que lo decía en serio.

Jane abrió la puerta después de haber agarrado las bolsas con la pertenecías de la rubia y la siguió en silencio.

Entre más se acercaban más ansiosa se ponía y comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de acompañarla. Rogaba para que Diana se hubiera marchado. Lo habría hecho si tuviera la dignidad suficiente y un poco de respeto propio. A unos metros de la habitación 401, la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió. Jane aguantó la respiración y suspiró aliviada al notar que se trataba de Karla.

Maura la miró de reojo al escuchar su suspiro.

—Doctora Isles, me alegra verla de pie.

—Gracias, Karla.

—Detective Rizzoli —saludó nuevamente, evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Podemos visitar a mi esposo? —intentó sonar lo más normal posible.

La enfermera permaneció en silencio mirándola perpleja. Jane entendió su confusión; si estuviera en su posición la estaría mirando del mismo modo.

—Karla, ¿Gabriel tiene alguna visita? —especificó y la enfermera reaccionó, comprendiendo.

—¡No! —Se aclaró la garganta—. Pueden pasar.

Jane sonrió agradecida y entró primero. La rubia miró a la enfermera que evitó su mirada y se disculpó antes de seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Maura abrió la puerta y Gabriel la recibió con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a disculparse. Maura lo escuchaba, pero su mirada escaneaba la habitación en busca de Jane hasta encontrarla en el rincón con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente. Maura alternó la mirada entre los dos y comenzó a sentirse extrañamente incómoda.

—Yo decidí ser parte de esa operación —dijo, decidiendo dejar a lado las tantas preguntas que tenía sobre algunos detalles que no se le fueron informados antes de comenzar con la misión—. No te preocupes, por favor. Ya hablaré con investigaciones interna.

Gabriel asintió y Jane tuvo que morderse el labio para no llamarlo descarado en su cara. Maura era demasiada buena y él se estaba aprovechando de su bondad.

—Haría cualquier cosa por Jane. —Los dos la miraron sorprendidos—. Sé que esta situación la está afectando, aunque ya le he dicho que no debe preocuparse.

Jane abrió la boca para objetar, pero no dijo nada.

Gabriel le lanzó una mirada a su esposa y, en ese momento, cayó en cuenta que no le había dicho.

—Maura, no… —intentó explicar Gabriel, pero la puerta se abrió.

Jane lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y Gabriel tragó en seco; ella aún no podía ver de quién se trataba porque la puerta se abrió en su dirección, cubriéndola y casi golpeándola a su vez. Pero ahí permaneció, en silencio, aguantando la respiración hasta que el hombre la volvió a mirar, palideciendo.

Ahora estaba segura que algunas mujeres no tenían ni una sola pizca de dignidad.

—Gab… Oh. Hola.

Maura permaneció en silencio antes de dar unos pasos hasta la mujer y saludarla aceptando su mano.

—Doctora Isles.

—Agente Bennett. ¿Y el doctor Mit?

—Oh no. No soy la doctora de Gabriel.

—Es Maura —dijo el hombre y la mujer soltó un largo _"Ooooh"_

—He escuchado mucho de usted. Cosas buenas, claro —sonrió amablemente.

—Yo no. —Intentó sonreír del mismo modo, pero no lo logró—. Digo, no he escuchado de usted. —No pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia las manos de la mujer que ahora cubrían su vientre.

—Trabajamos juntos en Washington —explicó.

—Oh —Mauro buscó con la mirada a Jane que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el intercambio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Yo me retiro. Estaré esperando afuera, Maura.

Diana se quedó boquiabierta al escucharla; no había notado su presencia y tampoco la había visto al entrar. Se hizo a un lado cuando Jane caminó hacia la salida, e intentó mantenerse inafectada ante la confusión plasmada en el rostro de Maura.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Agente Bennett? —preguntó la doctora al ver lo pálida que estaba.

—Sí, claro. Gracias por preguntar…

—Jane te necesita más que yo en estos momentos —dijo Gabriel, mirándola a los ojos—. Por favor...

Maura no preguntó por qué estaba diciendo eso. Ni siquiera se lo cuestionó a sí misma. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos y salió. Salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose perturbada. No quería sacar suposiciones; estaba en contra de su naturaleza y aunque lo hiciera no haría otra cosa que frustrarse por la incerteza que se quedaría con ella. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si así se deshiciera de los pensamientos insistentes que rondaban en su cabeza. Tenía que ser un error. No podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible? Había presenciado a Jane y a Gabriel juntos; eran felices. Al menos así se veían. Tenía que confirmarlo de alguna forma.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos vacíos de Jane que estaba apoyada en la pared al otro extremo del salón de espera. Esa mirada fue suficiente para confirmar todas sus sospechas.

_**Fin de Flashback** _

—¿Cuándo regresarás a Boston, Jane? —preguntó Constance sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

—Mañana si es posible.

—Oh.

Jane apartó la mirada de la ventana al percibir algo de decepción en su tono.

—¿Por qué?

Ella y Maura, que permanecieron en silencio, compartieron una mirada a través del retrovisor.

—Por nada. Pensé que te quedarías unos días más por la condición de Dean. Tengo entendido que tiene que quedarse en el hospital un par de días más.

Jane permaneció en silencio, sorprendida. Había estado segura que Ella le habría dicho. Ella apartó la mirada del tráfico para mirarla por el espejo. No, no le había dicho y eso la hacía sentirse agradecida con la mujer.

—Él estará bien.

Constance se sintió tentada a girarse y mirarla, pero se contuvo manteniéndose en silencio y enfocada en el tráfico.

—¿Ella, puedes detenerte en la esquina?

—¿Qué?

—Caminaremos a casa.

—Hija, estamos muy lejos de tu casa.

—Tomaremos un taxi si es necesario—miró hacia la morena que asintió un poco confundida.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró Jane a Constance.

—No llamen un taxi, pueden llamarme si necesitan transporte —dijo Ella cuando detuvo el auto.

—Hija —llamó Constance, bajando la ventanilla y Maura se acercó—. Me gustaría que mañana pasaras por mi oficina. Tengo algo que mostrarte. —Le lanzó una mirada a Jane que esperaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en las personas que caminaban por la acera—. Cuídala —le susurró a su hija.

Maura se quedó muda, mirándola boquiabierta antes de asentir.

—Buenas noches, Maura.

—Gracias, Ella.

—Entonces… ¿Me invitas a una copa, doc? —bromeó.

—Esa es mi intención, detective Rizzoli.

Jane rio divertida. La cara que ponía siempre que la llamaba _"Detective Rizzoli"_ con ese tono juguetón era extremadamente adorable.

—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos. El ambiente es tranquilo y tienen una selección de bebidas exquisitas.

—¿Tienen cerveza? Aunque he adquirido mejores gustos gracias a ti. Puedo beber uno de tus vinos. Cualquier cosa esta noche estaría bien en realidad.

—Estoy segura que sí —aseguró, abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que pasara.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dijo en un tono lo suficiente alto como para que Maura, que estaba sentada a su lado, pudiera escucharla a pesar del suave jazz que sonaba de fondo.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —Rozaba el filo de la copa de vino con el dedo índice.

—Distraerme. —Maura la miró a los ojos—. En su momento… cuando esté lista… han sido muchas cosas para procesar en un solo día. Ahora solo quiero estar aquí, tranquila y disfrutando de esta cerveza contigo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en Nueva York? Aunque sea un día o los que quieras. Puedes descansar mañana y si deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa. —Jane contempló la proposición—. Cualquier cosa que decidas tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Maur. —Se hundió en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y dejando que un largo suspiro escapara de sus labios—. ¿Te puedo llevar conmigo a Boston? Todo es más tranquilo contigo. Con solo tu presencia me haces olvidar toda la mierda en mi vida.

—Siempre estaremos en contacto —susurró, al notar cómo Jane apoyaba la cabeza sobre su bícep ileso, sintiéndola asentir lentamente.

—Creo que mejor bebo agua… no quiero ponerme muy emocional y hacer el ridículo… —Se separó tan rápido como se había acercado.

Maura le hizo una seña a la mesera que en un minuto había regresado con otra copa de vino.

—Gracias, Kathy. Un vaso de agua también.

—¿Conoces a las meseras? —preguntó cuando la joven se alejó lo suficiente.

—Te dije que era uno de mis lugares favoritos. El servicio es estupendo. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No tengo mucho apetito.

—Podemos comer algo después. ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

—Esta mañana.

—¿Café?

Jane sacudió los hombros y Maura aprovechó cuando la mesera dejó el vaso de agua y ordenó algo de comer antes de que Jane pudiera negarse. Jane la observó sin protestar mientras pedía una hamburguesa doble con tocino y papas fritas. La comida no demoró mucho, aunque estaba segura que en parte era por haber perdido noción del tiempo mientras hablaban.

—Pensaba que te desagradaba este tipo de comida.

Maura le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le daba un mordisco a una de las papas.

—Se pueden hacer excepciones por ti.

—Te estoy corrompiendo, Maura Isles.

—No me he quejado. —No pudo contener la pequeña carcajada que se le escapó al ver la cara que Jane puso cuando se comió otra de sus papas.

Jane iba a protestar pero permaneció callada, contemplándola. ¿Era así de hermosa siempre que sonreía? Cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco –casi imperceptible- después de beberse una copa de vino. Maura es hermosa. Siempre lo ha sido y desde que la conoció lo pensó así, pero había momentos específicos -como aquel- que lo inconcebible ocurría: se volvía aún más hermosa. Los mismos momentos específicos en que se cuestionaba si los pensamientos que esa sonrisa causaba eran apropiados para una amiga. ¿Amigas? ¿Podría seguir siendo eso siendo consciente de la atracción que sentía? ¿De sus sentimientos?

—Maura… —pensó en voz alta.

La rubia la miró a los ojos, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta y Jane se quedó en blanco recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Ella: _"La quiero"_ esas dos simples palabras la golpearon como un tren.

_"¿Acaso le dijiste algo en el aeropuerto?"_ la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza y se quedó tiesa con media papa entre los labios.

_"Te quiero... le dije que la quería"_ —pensó— _"Maura me gusta…"_ era la primera vez que se lo admitía a sí misma de esa forma y sintió cómo su pulso se aceleró, seguido por un desagradable sentir en su estómago. ¿Culpabilidad? _"¿Acaso soy como Gabriel? Aún estoy casada y siento algo por ella... no debería sentir esto con una amiga. Y Maura... ¿de verdad ha estado tan ocupada o solo me ha estado evitando?_

—¿Jane?

Jane la miró en blanco con la boca seca.

—Yo…

Maura ladeó la cabeza, dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Te adoro —tartamudeó, nerviosa— Eres lo mejor que tengo… que me queda… yo… —tragó en seco y reaccionó cuando Maura cubrió sus labios con el dedo índice. Apenas había sido un roce y su mirada fue suficiente para que todo lo que pensaba decirle se esfumara en el aire.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Jane. En las buenas y en las malas —se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando se dio cuenta que no podía decirle que la adoraba. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando sentía mucho más que adoración?

Jane inhaló y exhaló con fuerza antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Maura. Esas palabras habían tranquilizado un poco sus miedos.

—Gracias, Maur…

—Para eso están las amigas —susurró girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando deshacerse del amargo sabor que esas palabras dejaban a su paso.


	26. Chapter 26

El dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que notó al despertar. No recordaba la última vez que sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos. ¿Cuántas cervezas había tomado? Estaba claro que bebió algo de vino (siempre le asentaba mal por alguna razón). Intentó recordar algo más de la noche anterior, pero era casi imposible con el dolor de cabeza. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que había estado con Maura.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, pestañando varias veces hasta que su visión se aclaró lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no estaba en una habitación de hotel. _"La casa de Maura"_ reconocía el lugar tanto como las paredes de su propia casa. _"Cierto… la gran colección de vinos de Maura"_ se quejó al recuperar una fracción de sus recuerdos.

Una manta de deslizo de su cuerpo cuando intentó incorporarse un poco y se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior con excepción de los zapatos. Todo parecía indicar que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. ¿Dónde estaba Maura? ¿Aún dormía? Comenzó a incorporarse para levantarse, pero su pie descalzo tocó algo frío y duro que se movió. El grito de susto seguido con el brinco que dio al otro lado del sofá la dejó con el corazón en la boca.

—¡Por Dios!

—Le caes bien —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Maura estaba apoyada en el marco que daba al pasillo ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

—¿Es Bass? ¿Cierto? —preguntó, intentando controlar su respiración.

—Sí. Si mal no recuerdo ayer en la noche no dejabas de tocarlo. Hasta le diste de comer. —Caminó hacia la cocina, intentando mantener su expresión indiferente al notar la hinchazón en los ojos de Jane. No era necesario suponer para saber que había estado llorando durante la noche. Jane había asegurado que hablaría con ella de lo ocurrido cuando estuviera lista y ella respetaría su decisión. Así que sonrió intentando dejar su preocupación a un lado por un instante, y le preguntó qué deseaba para desayunar.

—Algo para este dolor de cabeza sería genial —había respondido sin dejar de mirar al animal que caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina como si estuviera siguiendo a su dueña—. Tu apartamento es espectacular, por cierto.

La rubia rio aun dándole la espalda.

—Eso mismo dijiste ayer.

—¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de todo? Esto no suele pasarme. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve una resaca tan mala.

—Solo bebí dos copas de vino. Tú te tomaste mi tercera y otras más.

—¿En serio?

—Estabas muy decidida a hacerlo. Y, en aquel momento, tu argumento para emborracharte me pareció justo. Que conste que ya me había bebido una copa de vino. Igual, me debes una —le advirtió divertida.

—Bueno… eso explica el dolor de cabeza.

—Te haré un café y mientras tanto toma esto —le entregó dos píldoras.

Jane asintió agradecida y en silencio observó cómo se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Era raro verla —al menos en persona— sin un vestido o algo extremadamente formal o elegante. Le gustaba mucho esta Maura; la que ahora vestía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un jean negro que parecía hecho a su medida. Lo que más la impactó es que estaba descalza.

—Te ves diferente.

Maura la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Uhm?

—Cuando te vistes así.

—¿No me queda bien? —se giró una vez que el café comenzó a colar—. No siempre uso vestidos, Jane. También me gusta vestir casual. Me has visto muchas veces así y siempre me pongo tu ropa cuando me he quedado a dormir en tu casa.

—Sí, pero no tanto en persona.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto, te dejé una toalla y un cambio de ropa en el baño al final del pasillo. Creo que podrá ayudarte con el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Me dará tiempo para el café?

—Anda. Te esperaré.

* * *

Jane emergió del baño en tiempo récord y sintiéndose más fresca que nunca. El dolor de cabeza se había aliviado bastante y las penas se habían ido –de momento- con la suciedad y el olor a alcohol.

La rubia le había dejado la copa de café sobre la isla de la cocina y había desaparecido. No fue hasta que sintió una ráfaga de viento, que se dio cuenta que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta y allí estaba ella.

—Creo que este café es el mejor que he tenido en mi vida —abrió los ojos como platos al degustar el líquido por primera vez —tienes que decirme tu secreto. Mi madre sentiría mucha envidia.

—No hay secreto y, como siempre, estás exagerando un poco.

—¡No exagero! Está muy bueno —se ajustó la toalla sobre los hombros para que el pelo mojado no goteara sobre la blusa—. Es muy bonita esta parte de Nueva York. Parece que a Bass también le agrada.

—Se viene siempre que abro la puerta. El sol le hace bien a su caparazón.

—Ummm. —No pudo decir nada más. Se limitó a mirarla en silencio; cómo se apoyó con los brazos en la barandilla y el viento agitaba varias hebras de cabello dorado que habían escapado de la coleta que se había recogido perezosamente.

Tenía que dejar de quedarse boba mirándola. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? La mujer llegaba a ser hipnotizante y eso no se lo podía negar ni a si misma.

—Mi madre quiere que vaya a verla al estudio. ¿Te apetece acompañarme? — preguntó, regresando a la cocina, seguida por Jane.

—Claro. Si no te es molestia sacaré el boleto de regreso para mañana.

—No es molestia, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees. —Se quedó en silencio un instante, mirándola de pie a cabeza— ¿Necesitas un secador para el pelo?

—No, terminaré de secarlo con la toalla.

—Bien. Te haré unos panqueques y salimos.

—Maura eso no es neces…

—No escucho nada, detective Rizzoli. Tiene que alimentarse bien.

—Solo si me permites vendar tu brazo.

—Ohh… olvidé hacerlo. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

Jane dejó la taza de café al lado del fregadero y la hizo girar lentamente para examinar más de cerca la herida. Había tenido razón; el doctor había hecho un excelente trabajo.

—¿Maura… Estabas durmiendo en tu oficina? —No supo por qué había preguntado aquello en ese momento. Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. No había pensado. Sintió que se tensó un poco y estaba evitando mirarla directamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenía mucho trabajo. Estaba ocupada y venir a casa me quitaba mucho tiempo —farfulló sin poder mirarla aún. Era la verdad; había tenido mucho trabajo, pero no había sido necesario quedarse en la oficina. Nunca lo había sido.

—Eres como yo. Cuando algo te preocupa te hundes en trabajo. En cualquier cosa que te distraiga —concluyó, apoyándose en la isla, registrando la caja de primer auxilio.

—Somos mujeres muy ocupadas. —¿Cómo decirle que desde aquel momento cuando susurró ese "Te quiero" no había dejado de pensar en esas palabras? En ella. Que la única forma de alejarla de sus pensamientos era sumergiéndose en el trabajo porque ni siquiera en sueños podía escapar de ella. Era una mujer prohibida. Aún lo era. Y ahora… ahora sus sentimientos no serían más que una carga para Jane. No eran importantes en ese instante.

Jane observaba con atención el mínimo cambio en aquel rostro que intentaba sonreírle. Maura no reaccionó cuando comenzó a limpiarle el brazo antes de vendarlo.

—Tienes razón —concordó y la rubia giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, dándole el último empujón que necesitaba para hablar—. Te había escrito un mensaje... no estoy segura si ya lo leíste, pero te decía que quería hablar contigo... fue antes de que todo esto pasara —pausó al registrar un leve asentir de la mujer—. Hubo un momento que pensé que me estabas evitando a propósito. Intenté pensar, repasar cada palabra que te había dicho que pudiera hacer que quisieras evitarme. —Maura arrugó la cien y permaneció callada, mirándola. Jane había terminado de vendar el brazo, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lado—. Creo que mis palabras pudieron haberte incomodado después de lo ocurrido en la casa de la playa...

—Jane, yo no...

—No... —le rogó con la mirada—. Si me detienes ahora no se sí podré decirlo después.

Maura tragó visiblemente en seco y volvió a asentir.

—Quería estar equivocada al pensar que me estabas evitando. Siento que cometí un error al decirte que te quería cuando nos despedíamos en el aeropuerto... —Los ojos de la rubia reflejaron pánico y comenzaron a brillar—. Fue egoísta de mi parte ponerte en esa posición. Lo dije sin pensar al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos en ese instante y me olvidé de...

—De nuestro acuerdo —terminó Maura después de varios segundos en un silencio acompañado por una mirada nerviosa de la morena.

—¿Fue eso?

—Jane...

—Nuestro acuerdo... no sé cómo...

—Antes de todo soy tu amiga... —la interrumpió, girándose por completo quedando frente a frente—. ¿Deseas que sea honesta? —fue apenas un susurro que, si no se hubiera acercado, no la hubiera escuchado. —¿Deseas escuchar la verdad?

Jane sintió cómo su corazón latió contra su pecho cuando la distancia se acortó entre las dos. Se encontraban tan cerca como en la casa de la playa.

—Siempre deseo que seas honesta conmigo —fue apenas un susurro que hizo que Maura cerrara los ojos por unos segundos. Los segundos necesarios para intentar apagar su cerebro y también ser honesta con ella misma.

—Es difícil... ha sido difícil olvidar tus palabras. Es difícil deshacerme de lo que siento, dejar a un lado los sentimientos. No puedo hacerlo. Lo intenté. No te estaba evitando, no a ti. Me estaba evitando a mí misma o eso intentaba, ese lado de mí que... —volvió a tragar en seco, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros que aún la miraba, nerviosos— …que no deja de pensar en ti… por mucho que lo intente. En aquella casa de la playa tuvimos un acuerdo en el silencio. Un acuerdo que no hizo más que llenarme de esperanzas porque… porque me hizo pensar que tú sentías lo mismo que yo.

—No soy diferente a él...

Maura dio un paso atrás para mirarla extrañada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Gabriel me traicionó. Y yo... yo tengo sentimientos por ti. ¿Qué tan diferente puedo ser cuando mis sentimientos ya estaban divididos?

—No eres nada como Gabriel —objetó con firmeza, acercándose para sostener el mentón de Jane con sus dedos, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos—. No eres nada como él. Respetaste tu relación y a pesar de todo lo has respetado a él.

—Y te he lastimado a ti —susurró apenas audible, con ojos brillosos-. Y no deseo lastimarte, pero no sé cómo no hacerlo –su voz se quebró en la última silaba.

—Oh, Jane. —la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos al sentir que Jane la abrazaba por la cintura como si se estuviera aferrando a su cuerpo—. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco —sonrió al escuchar una risa mezclada con un sollozo, y se separó lo suficiente para limpiar una lágrima de aquel rostro—. En estos momentos necesitas a alguien que te apoye y que esté para ayudarte con lo que necesites. Puedo ser esa amiga, lo he sido hasta ahora y lo puedo seguir siendo.

—No quiero usarte de esa forma...

—No me estás usando. Nada me hace más feliz saber que mis sentimientos son recíprocos, pero creo que necesitas tiempo para volver a tomar control de tu vida y de tus emociones... ¿me equivoco?

—Rara vez lo haces...

—Si fuera necesario... entendería si necesitas tiempo y espacio de mí.

—No, eso no será necesario, Maur.

Maura asintió y se separó lentamente antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Entonces ¿Panqueque y huevos?

Jane sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Jane caminaba distraída por el estudio de Constance, mirando las fotografías en las paredes y algunos cuadros. Maura había entrado en la oficina de su madre unos diez minutos atrás.

—¡Natalia, no corras! —pidió Ella, entrando por la puerta, siguiendo a la niña— ¡Jane! —Exclamó sorprendida al verla. Pensé que ya estarías en Boston-. ¡Natalia, ve a jugar con los colores de Consti!

—Regresaré mañana —le informó y miró la niña que se había quedado notablemente tranquila.

—Le encanta el arte. Está en la familia; mi hija es fotógrafa y Maura siempre lleva a Natalia a su estudio cuando está pintando. Es la única forma de tener algo de silencio. ¿Y Maura? ¿Quieres un té?

—No, gracias, aunque agua no estaría mal.

—Sígueme entonces.

Jane la siguió, mirando de reojo la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Constance.

* * *

Maura había quedado boquiabierta, mirando la carpeta que su madre había dejado abierta enfrente de ella.

—Reacciona, hija.

—¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Esto es demasiado… ¿Por qué no me consultaste antes de tomar una decisión así de precipitada?

—¿Precipitada? He estado rentando el lugar por años. Evan se va del país y me dijo que lo vendería así que lo compré.

—Ni siquiera vivo en Boston.

—Eso lo puedes cambiar.

—Madre… No puedo… No sabes lo que está pasando.

—Claro que sé. Diana Bennett, ¿no? —La expresión estupefacta de su hija fue respuesta suficiente. Constance se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio para sentarse a su lado—. Me encontré con ella en la cafetería del hospital cuando esperaba por ustedes para irnos. Le gusta hablar, especialmente cuando le pregunté cuánto tiempo tenía. Después de eso solo fue cuestión de conectar los puntos. Tu madre no es tonta.

—No cambia nada. No cambia nada entre nosotras, madre. Jane necesita una amiga en estos momentos. Nada más.

—He tenido esta carpeta desde que regresamos. Quería dártela antes pero no salías de tu oficina. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque detestas tu trabajo; no el de forense sino en lo que se ha convertido. Trabajas más para el alcalde que para la ciudad.

—Madre —intervino, pero Constance alzó una mano, deteniéndola.

—Piénsalo. Ya está comprado. Puedes usar la galería para lo que desees y todas tus cosas aún siguen en el sótano—. Maura la contemplaba con incredulidad y Constance continuó—. En realidad no necesitas trabajar. No estaría mal que tomaras unas vacaciones y te dediques a lo que realmente disfrutas. Puedes conseguir trabajo siempre que desees.

—Lo sé. Eso no significa que dejaré todo y me mudaré a otro estado.

—Solo quiero que estés bien. Que estés feliz. Tu trabajo no te está haciendo feliz en estos momentos.

—No tienes que decidir por mí.

—No lo he hecho —aclaró en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos— Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y lo que eso sea solo lo puedes decidir tú, hija.

—Gracias, madre —murmuró y se puso de pie. Constance asintió e hizo lo mismo, siguiéndola.

Jane y Ella hablaban sentadas en el sofá al otro extremo del estudio, con Natalia en el suelo enfrente de ellas, dibujando.

—Demoraron mucho.

—Maura no se ve muy feliz —pensó Jane en voz alta y frunció un poco el ceño.

—La conoces muy bien.

Jane se sonrojó, estremeciéndose visiblemente y evitó mirarla. Ella era la única persona que sabía que había algo más que amistad de su parte. En el fondo esperaba que la mujer se hubiera olvidado de la conversación que habían tenido mientras compartían un café en aquella cafetería de pena en el hospital, pero ahora se le hacía bastante claro que no habría forma de que eso pasara.

—Ella ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Uy —murmuró la mujer y Jane negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Presumo que la conversación con tu madre no fue tan bien? —le preguntó, cruzando los brazos mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

Constance había tomado su lugar al lado de Jane en el sofá.

—¿Sabías sobre eso?

Ella se sacudió de los hombros.

—Lo hace con buena intención.

Maura suspiró desconcertada.

—Quería hablarte de algo más —bajó la voz y Ella le dedicó toda su atención, interesada.

—Ayer cuando llegamos al apartamento Jane estaba ebria y decía cosas…

—¿Aja…?

—Dijo algo sobre ti. Que tenías razón o algo así ¿Algo que habían hablado?

—Hemos hablado de muchas cosas —intentó mostrarse desinteresada.

—¿Le hablaste de mí? Porque estaba diciendo cosas muy raras. La mayoría sin sentido pero claro estaba que hablaron sobre mí. ¿Qué me protegías?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada e inspiró hondo y se irguió.

—No fue nada. Solo tuvimos una breve charla.

—Ella…

—¿Qué? —Cruzó los brazos, suspirando con más fuerza—. No fue nada, Maura. En serio.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, mirándola detenidamente antes de mirar a la morena que se reía con su madre.

—No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarla— confesó, agobiada, entrelazando los dedos nerviosa.

—Todo saldrá bien. Por lo menos se ve mejor que yo cuando estaba en sus zapatos. Estoy segura que ya es suficiente con que estés a su lado.

—No, no está bien. Está siendo Jane; la tormenta está adentro, aunque esté sonriendo de esa forma. Está sufriendo y me siento inútil por no hacer nada —susurró casi inaudible.

Ella rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, acercándola.

—Créeme que estás haciendo muchísimo. Estoy segura que ella también lo piensa así. Es por ti que ahora está sonriendo de esa forma. Estás con ella en las buenas y las malas… hasta en el silencio.

—Mi madre quiere que deje el trabajo… que me mude o vaya a Boston por un tiempo.

—¿Eso quiere o eso te propuso?

—Sabes cómo es.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de volverse seria nuevamente.

—¿Entonces?

—No hay un entonces.

Maura se mordió el labio inferior antes de negar con la cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Ella se acercó haciendo que la mirara y le habló en voz baja.

— ¿Eres feliz con ella solo como amiga, como compañera de trabajo?

—Como todo —terminó Maura—. Hay veces… hay veces que deseo no sentir… más. Sentir esto. No me deja disfrutar todo lo que tengo. Solo quiero apoyarla en estos momentos sin pensar en mí.

—Ya lo haces. Olvídate de lo que te dijo tu madre. Haz lo que el corazón te dicte y lo que te haga feliz.

* * *

—Ya no puedo comer más -respiró profundamente, acostándose en la alfombra al lado de la mesita de café-. Me estás mimando demasiado.

Escuchó la risa de Maura desde la cocina, mezclada con el ruido del televisor que tenían de fondo. Entre las dos se habían comido una caja y media de pizza -mayormente ella- aunque para su sorpresa Maura había comido mucho más de la normal.

-Ten.

Jane abrió los ojos para ver la imagen de la rubia mirándola desde arriba, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza abierta.

-Eres la mejor aunque no se si pueda terminarla.

-Eso dijiste con la primera. -Se sentó al lado de Jane en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá.

-La compraste por mí así que no puedo derrocharla. Esta será la última sí o sí o no podré despertarme a tiempo y perderé mi vuelo.

-Puedo despertarte.

Jane soltó una carcajada y se incorporó para sentarse a su lado.

-Espero no llegar a ese punto… otra vez. La verdad es que no deseo tener el mismo dolor de cabeza de hoy.

-Me aseguraré que solo tomes cerveza.

-Estaré bien -dijo después de varios minutos y la miró cuando sintió la mirada de Maura sobre ella-. Te había dicho que te diría cuando estuviera lista y creo que lo estoy, bueno, creo que sería mejor ahora que después… y creo que tienes buena idea de lo qué pasó ¿no?

-Prefiero no deducir.

-Imaginé -susurró con una leve sonrisa-. Diana está embarazada con el hijo de Gabriel. La vi besarlo cuando llegue a su habitación en el hospital. Gabriel había insistido con tener una familia -un bebé-, creo que te había comentado cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Sobre tu horno?

Maura preguntó con seriedad y Jane no pudo evitar reírse. Necesitaba esa risa.

-No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso, pero sí, mi horno. Había pensado que dejó el tema porque había entendido mi punto de vista. Ya ves que no es así, simplemente -supongo- que encontró a otra que le diera lo que yo no estaba dispuesta.

-Pero estabas dispuesta solo que no lista, aún ¿no?

Aquellas palabras le recordó a una pregunta que le había hecho Patricia. El silencio de Jane se prolongó y Maura se mantuvo callada, esperando.

-Patricia me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a tener "una familia" cuando cerrara el caso. Creo que en aquel momento me permití ser honesta con ella y conmigo misma. Me pregunté si quería tenerlo una vez que cerrara el caso, ¿pero que iba a cambiar? Después de este caso vendrá otro y otro y… creo que solo era una excusa. -Tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza y suspiró.

-¿Una excusa para no tener un hijo? -preguntó con delicadeza.

-No. Sí me gustaría tener uno algún día… o tal vez podría adoptar.

-¿No entiendo… por qué sería una excusa?

-¿Siendo honesta? Ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Tal vez, inconscientemente, pensaba que no era el indicado.

Maura ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundida y Jane tomó otro sorbo.

-Gabriel… que él no era el indicado para tener una familia. Supongo que mi madre a veces puede llegar a tener razón _"Las cosas siempre tienen su razón de ser"_ ya quiero saber qué va a opinar de todo esto. No la verdad que no -hizo una mueca con solo imaginarse las posibles reacciones de su madre.

-¿Qué harás? Con Gabriel.

-Hmmm

Maura tomó un sorbo de su vino si apartar la mirada del rostro de Jane.

-Mi abogado lo contactará lo más pronto posible, si es que ya no lo hizo. -Maura abrió los ojos, sorprendida, como si fuera lo último que esperaba escuchar-. Le pediré el divorcio.

Maura permaneció con la copa cerca de sus labios, inmóvil. No sabía qué decir, aunque estaba segura de que estaría haciendo lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Jane.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -preguntó con sinceridad.

-Ya lo haces, Maura. Siempre lo has hecho, aunque no seas consciente. Ya te había dicho antes de todo esto que me siento tranquila con solo tenerte cerca. Siempre has tenido ese efecto en mí, aunque mi nariz estuviera sangrando y tuviera un ataque de pánico al ver que estaba arruinando tu vestido.

-Apenas nos conocíamos en ese entonces.

Las mejillas de Jane se sonrojaron inexplicablemente.

-¿Sería raro si te digo que tuviste ese efecto desde la primera vez que te vi?

Aquella pregunta la dejó muda de una forma muy obvia porque entre más se estrechaba su silencio, más amplia se hacía la sonrisa de Jane.

-No. No sería raro.

-Menos mal -exhaló y abrió la caja que aún tenía algo de pizza.

-¡Jane! Pensé que ya no podías comer más.

-Sé que no te la vas a comer mañana, así que solo te haré el favor.

Maura soltó una carcajada de esas raras que Jane solo había tenido el placer de presenciar en persona muy pocas veces.

-Esperó que no te estés riendo de mí -intentó sonar ofendida, pero no podía dejar de sonreír al ver cómo Maura se sostenía el abdomen, riendo descontroladamente.


	27. Chapter 27

El llavero cayó al suelo y Jane maldijo entre dientes al agacharse a recogerlo. Sus manos temblaban y la furia comenzaba a renacer en su interior al notarlo. La puerta se abrió -finalmente- y la cerró de un portazo, apoyándose en ella. Estaba exhausta y no quería estar ahí. No podía. Cada rincón le recordaba a él y solo quería tirar las cosas y gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Estaba sola.

Agarró uno de los cojines del sofá y gritó cubriéndose la cara hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Jadeando y con la cara roja se dejó caer en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano intentando controlar sus emociones. Tenía que llamar a su hermano así que sacó el celular de la chaqueta y pausó momentáneamente al ver la foto que se había tomado con Maura durante su cumpleaños.

_"Respira. Solo respira"_ Recordó las palabras de Maura y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Buscó el número de su hermano y le marcó cuando su respiración se calmó lo suficiente.

-¿Jane? ¿Ya llegaste?

-Sí, recién llegué a casa. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo unos días?

_¿Casa?_ Ya no se sentía como su hogar. No se sentía cómoda; era como si las paredes se estuvieran acercando poco a poco, sofocándola.

-He... -La confusión en aquella sílaba era abrumadora-. Claro que puedes... -pausó y Jane esperó porque estaba segura de que iba a preguntar por qué necesitaba quedarse con él- ¿Qué quieres comer? Pensaba ordenar comida china, pero puedo pedir otra cosa. Lo que quieras.

Jane cerró los ojos del alivio que sintió. _"Gracias Frankie"_.

-Comida china suena estupendo. -terminó la llamada y soltó el celular antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba irse lo más pronto posible. Había pensado que no le afectaría volver a "casa", pero cada rincón le recordaba a él y lo único que sentía era furia y dolor.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que diera un brinco en el sofá. ¿Gabriel? No, él no podía ser... debía estar en el hospital aún. Tal vez la persona en la puerta desistiría si lo ignoraba.

-Jane sé que estás ahí.

_No. No. No_

-Te puedo ver -la persona gritó tocando el cristal de la ventana hasta que Jane miró en su dirección y se puso de pie.

-Ma.

La mujer mayor había estado decidida a entrar nada más que la puerta se abriera, pero se quedó inmóvil al alzar la mirada y ver el rostro de su hija.

-Oh, hija. ¿Tan mal está? -la abrazó y Jane se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contenerse-. ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

Se separó un poco para mirarla nuevamente, sorprendiéndose al ver las ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Acaso...

-Gabriel está bien –aseguró y aprovechó aquel instante de confusión de su madre para alejarse lo más lejos posible hasta la cocina.

-¿Entonces por qué regresaste sola?

Jane abrió una cerveza y tomó un largo sorbo, intentando evitar responder aquella pregunta. No estaba lista para hablar con su madre. No con ella y no en ese momento.

-¿Jane?

-Me sorprende que no te haya llamado para informarte. Es eso lo que siempre hace, ¿no?

La cien de su madre se arrugó con evidente confusión.

-¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando? -para sorpresa de Jane el tono de su madre había sido suave y, cuando se atrevió a mirarla, se sintió culpable al ver aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Gabriel no volverá. Al menos no conmigo.

Angela permaneció callada sin moverse un milímetro.

-Le he pedido el divorcio –dijo y la boca de su madre se abrió, pero no salieron palabras, simplemente estaba en shock.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Divorcio? Si apenas hace unos días estaban bien...

-Al parecer no –se rio entre dientes.

-No hagas eso –su madre reprendió señalándola con un dedo y la risa de Jane se ahogó-. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Eres mi hija.

-No… no estoy lista para esta conversación, ma. No contigo. Gabriel siempre ha sido un hombre ejemplar para ti, lo adoras…

-¿Y crees que eso es más importante que mi propia hija?

-Solo te estoy informando de lo que pasará.

-Que te divorcias… -repitió lentamente como si aún estuviera intentando entender y Jane asintió con ojos brillantes.

Jane abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Las palabras que diría, de solo pensarlas, dolían mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

-Gabriel no es tan diferente a pops.

Ángela se mostró desconcertada por unos instantes, procesando lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

-No… -Fue apenas un susurro quebrado.

Jane no pudo decir o reaccionar de alguna forma porque su madre dio un paso cerrando el espacio entre las dos con un fuerte abrazo que hizo que todas sus barreras se derrumbaran de inmediato.

* * *

Los dos detectives caminaban lado a lado, cada uno con un café en mano. La sorpresa de ambos fue visible cuando vieron a su compañera aún sentada en el escritorio, pasando hoja tras hoja, terminando los reportes que tenía pendiente.

—Te hemos traído un café, Jane. —Frost colocó el vaso al lado de la pila de carpeta que tenía en el borde del escritorio.

—Gracias —murmuró sin apartar la mirada del papel.

Frost no se movió hasta que Korsak le dio un suave golpe en el costado. El joven detective caminó hasta su escritorio y lanzó una mirada a Korsak que simplemente se sacudió de hombros. Su sorpresa no era en vano; Jane odiaba hacer los reportes, en realidad cualquier trabajo que la hiciera mirar un papel por más de diez minutos. Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, no había dejado de hacer papeleo desde que había vuelto a trabajar el martes.

Los dos tenían teorías de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar más allá del "¿Todo bien?" que habían intentado y que solo les ganó una mirada asesina.

Tenían que darle tiempo, como siempre.

Jane agarró el vaso con café y bebió un poco, cerrando los ojos antes de frotarse la cabeza. Un dolor de cabeza era inminente y esperaba que el café ayudara en algo.

La voz de Cavanaugh se escuchó acercándose por el pasillo y la detective rogó que no le dijera algo porque cualquier cosa que fuera estaba segura de que, gracias a la irritación que ha estado sintiendo toda esa semana, no se lo tomaría bien.

—De verdad no es una molestia, teniente.

Jane alzó la cabeza tan rápido que varios huesos en su cuerpo se quejaron.

—Buenas tardes, detectives —saludó.

—¿Maura? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se puso de pie con la intención de ir a abrazarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por sus compañeros y jefe. Maura le sonrió con un leve asentir y Jane no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Eso sería suficientemente por ahora.

—!Doc!

—La doctora Isles nos estará acompañando en persona los viernes de cada semana. Ambos pensamos que es la mejor opción en su posición y para el caso.

Maura no había dejado de sonreír y Jane la miró extrañada. No le había dicho nada.

—Eso suena estupendo, Doc —comentó Korsak y Frost le sonreía de oreja a oreja desde su escritorio.

—Es un gusto volver a tenerla de vuelta en persona.

—El gusto es todo mío.

—Gracias otra vez, Doctora —agradeció el teniente antes de retirarse a su oficina.

—Creo que estoy al tanto de todo hasta ahora. ¿Hay algo nuevo que pueda revisar?

—No hasta ahora, Doc. Desde el repaso que hicimos ayer no hemos tenido ninguna otra pista.

—En ese caso… ¿Ya almorzaron?

—Justo regresamos —comentó Korsak, sobándose la barriga.

Jane hizo una mueca al ver aquello y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y usted, detective? —Maura se giró hacia ella y Jane sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Era increíble el efecto que tenía con tan solo su presencia.

—No... no he comido. En sí ya terminé por hoy...

—Que consté que intentamos llevarla a almorzar con nosotros, doc.

Jane recogió su chaqueta y se acercó a ella.

—No lo dudo, detectives.

—No son mis niñeros, saben —le señaló con el dedo a los dos hombres antes de seguir a la doctora.

* * *

—No me dijiste que vendrías.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Sabes que no soy muy buena con las sorpresas —dijo sin dejar de jugar con un paquete de sal entre sus dedos, mientras esperaban por la comida en el Dirty Robber.

—¿No fue de tu agrado?

Jane sonrió como una tonta al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Maura. No era tanto sus labios como el brillo en sus ojos. Gracias a Maura finalmente entendió lo que significaba sonreír con la mirada.

—Me ha encantado. ¿Es cierto? Que estarás cada viernes

—En realidad llegaré los viernes y estaré hasta el domingo en Boston.

—¿Por el caso? ¿Es necesario? —preguntó. Apenas tenían pistas nuevas y su presencia en persona, aunque muy bienvenida, era innecesaria.

—¿Qué cree, detective?

Jane sonrió al volver escuchar su título. Maura estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y tenía un aire más juguetón. Le gustaba.

—Que es claro que tienes otros motivos. No me preguntes, dime —pidió, mirando aquellos ojos claros.

—Estás pasando por unos momentos difíciles... pensé... me gustaría estar a tu lado lo más que pueda. Si me lo permites y así deseas, claro.

—Esto... ¿Es por lo que dije en la llamada? Que deseaba que estuvieras aquí...

-Y porque te extrañaba… -se permitió la honestidad y se sorprendió cuando notó un rubor en las mejillas de la detective.

Habían estado en contacto constante desde que Jane se bajó del avión en Boston, pero Maura sentía que Jane no se estaba apoyando en su familia para sobrepasar lo que le estaba pasando; apenas había hablado con ellos. Sus compañeros de trabajo tampoco sabían algo sobre lo ocurrido con Gabriel, aparte de que fue herido durante la misión.

—Has venido a ayudarme a regresar a la norm... —dedujo y se calló cuando la mesera llegó con dos platos de comida—. Dios, Maura —susurro cuando la mesera se alejó.

—Estaré aquí para lo que me necesites.

—Me estás mimando demasiado. Para empezar no te has quejado cuando ordené esto.

—No me tientes —sonrió y agarró una de las papas fritas de Jane.

—Que conste que eres la única persona a la que permito que se coma mis papas.

Maura le guiñó un ojo y Jane no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Maura estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho dos días antes mientras hablaban por video llamada en cama, cuando apenas podía sostener el celular, ya quedándose dormida.

_"Haré todo lo posible por hacerte sonreír"_

Había farfullado antes de quedarse dormida. Jane permaneció despierta, mirándola dormir hasta que se movió y el móvil se calló, dejándola con la imagen del techo. Era la primera vez que se quedaban hablando hasta que una de ellas se quedaba dormida ¿acaso también era uno de los intentos de Maura para no dejarla sola?

* * *

Maura estacionó el auto enfrente de la casa de Jane y aclaró la garganta antes de mirarla.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe?

—Sí... —Suspiró, frotándose la frente con los dedos—. Gabriel no ha regresado aún, pero debe de estar mañana para reunirnos con mi abogado. -Sería la primera vez que lo vería en una semana y no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Las dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa y se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta. Maura miró de reojo cómo Jane buscaba la llave en su llavero, teniendo un poco de dificultad.

Jane alzó la mirada al sentir una mano de en su espalda baja, calmándola.

Maura permaneció en la entrada al cerrar la puerta, siguiéndola con la mirada. Jane se detuvo en la sala, mirando a su alrededor por un instante, sintiendo el peso de todo. Ya le había dicho a Maura que no quería nada. Solo se llevaría su ropa y algunas pertenencias personales. Gabriel se podía quedar con el resto; ella no lo quería.

—Este fin de semana Frankie me ayudará con su auto para llevar varias cosas al almacén. —Le hizo una seña y Maura la siguió por las escaleras hasta la oficina—. Me llevaré todo de aquí... obviamente tu cuadro también —le hizo un guiño y la rubia sonrió siguiéndola en silencio hasta la habitación.

La compostura de Jane cambió por completo en aquel lugar. Maura permaneció cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observándola. Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente al mirar a su alrededor sin saber por dónde empezar. Jane abrió la puerta del closet y se estiró para sacar una maleta y la ropa con los percheros. Con cada pieza de ropa sus movimientos se hacían más agresivos, hasta el punto de partir uno de los percheros plásticos. Tiró un pantalón en la maleta y permaneció de pie enfrente de la ropa abultada, jadeando.

Maura tensó la mandíbula, haciendo todo lo posible por no moverse; Jane necesitaba hacer aquello sola. Quería hacerlo sola. Nunca había visto una mirada tan sombría en el rostro de la mujer; el disgusto e incluso el odio que a veces sentía hacia el hombre era la única emoción de la que se estaba alimentando en aquel momento para no romperse en mil pedazos. Para seguir en pie y hacer lo que era necesario.

Las gavetas de la cómoda fueron abiertas y más ropa y algunos accesorios fueron metidos a la fuerza en la maleta.

—Creo que es lo que me llevaré hoy y luego... —Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver el frasco de perfume encima de la cómoda. Fue una explosión de ira y actuó sin pensar al agarrar el frasco y tirarlo por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio.

Su respiración se había agitado considerablemente al punto de dar bocanadas de aire con los brazos al lado del cuerpo y puños cerrados clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—¿Q...qué...? —Se giró al sentir una mano en su hombro. Se había olvidado de la presencia de la mujer.

Maura deslizó la mano desde el hombro hasta rodear su cuello, abrazándola. Su cuerpo aún estaba tenso con los brazos tiesos a su lado.

—Aquí estoy —susurró y escuchó el suspiro de Jane, reaccionando al abrazarla de vuelta, sintiendo cómo se iba relajando poco a poco—. Aquí estoy —repitió, acariciando su espalda lentamente.

Jane le había hablado un poco sobre el perfume; de las dudas que habían nacido en ella cuando había encontrado la camisa de Gabriel con aquella fragancia. Cuando ignoró sus instintos al creer la explicación que Gabriel le había dado. También le había hablado sobre lo que sintió cuando reconoció el aroma en la agente Bennet. Había sido un golpe bajo para... el ser detective y que todo pasara de esa forma en su cara, en su casa... en su vida.

—¿Quieres irte? —preguntó y Jane asintió aún con el rostro escondido en su cuello—. Te bajo la maleta —ofreció con el presentimiento de que ya no podría soportar un segundo más en ese lugar. La siguió con la mirada por encima del hombro hasta escuchar el crujir de los escalones de la escalera.

Maura se acercó a la ventana donde había quedado agujero y un trazo de la fragancia. No necesitaba ponerse en los zapatos de Jane para tener idea de la rabia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Su sangre hervía de solo pensar que Gabriel pudo engañarla de esa forma por tanto tiempo.

—Puedo —avisó cuando Jane intentó agarrar la maleta para meterla en el maletero del auto.

Jane asintió y se subió en el asiento de pasajero, mirándola por el espejo del retrovisor.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás con Frankie? —preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que hasta que encuentre un apartamento.

—Pensé que te quedarías en casa de tu madre ¿Cambiaste de pensar?

—Creo que aún no estoy lista para hablar de todo con mi madre.

—Entiendo... Si deseas puedes quedarte conmigo.

—¿Dónde te estarás quedando? ¿Un hotel?

Maura negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás antes de comenzar a conducir.

—¿Recuerdas el edificio donde mi madre tuvo su última exposición? Dónde tengo los cuadros en el sótano.

—Claro.

—Lo ha comprado y estaré quedándome en el estudio del tercer piso.

—Guau... —Sabía que la familia de Maura tenía dinero, pero no tanto como para comprar todo el edificio-. Si no es una molestia para ti... aunque sea los días que estarás, si quieres.

Maura la miró y asintió con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver que Jane volvía a sonreír por primera vez desde que habían terminado el almuerzo.

-Me encantaría.

* * *

Cuando Jane salió del baño tuvo que aguantar la risa al verla con un pie sobre el colchón y otro sobre el espaldar, intentando pegar un cable de luces de navidad. Abrió una de las cervezas que habían comprado en el camino y tomó un sorbo a la vez que su mirada regresaba a la mujer.

-Casi lo tengo -Soltó un gruñido al estirarse un poco más.

-Te puedo ayudar, Maur. -Se acercó y cayó en cuenta que Maura se había cambiado de ropa a un juego de pijama color rosa empolvado. Se tragó el buche de cerveza a la vez que sus ojos deambularon por aquel cuerpo. Un pie descalzo se apoyó en el marco del espaldar otra vez y los ojos oscuros de Jane ascendieron por una pierna hasta llegar al ribete de encaje en el bajo del pantalón corto. Se dio otro trago de cerveza y tosió cuando la camiseta de escote pico y tirantes de espagueti se alzó, dejando expuesto su abdomen.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó a la vez que soltó un ruido demasiado parecido a un gemido cuando por fin logró pegar la parte del cable más alto.

-Está un poco fuerte –dijo sin pensar refiriéndose a la cerveza.

-¿No es la que siempre bebes? -Bajó su pierna permaneciendo de pie sobre el colchón King que era demasiado grande para una persona.

-Uujum -Se impío la cerveza de la comisura de los labios-. Maura Isles... nunca te imaginé como una mujer que decoraría su habitación con luces de navidad -comentó con un tono juguetón, intentando cambiar el tema-. Me imaginaba algo más... sofisticado.

-No tengo mucho para decorar aún. Estas cosas llegaron a tiempo gracias a Ella. Las luces también son su idea. Insistió con que serían necesarias.

-Me gustan.

-Me alegra. Para ser honesta no se ve nada mal -saltó de la cama y se alejó para tener un punto de vista diferente. Definitivamente faltaban muchas cosas y quería decorar con algunos cuadros, pero no estaba nada mal para ser el primer día en el estudio-. Pensaba en ordenar algo de comer ¿quieres? Tal vez pizza o alguna comida china... aunque no sé qué lugares son buenos...

-Entonces tienes suerte porque conozco un lugar perfecto que te encantará.

Varios cartones de comida china, una botella de cerveza y una copa de vino yacían sobre la mesita redonda en la parte de la cocina en el estudio. Jane había insistido en instalarle el televisor, aunque sólo tenía opción de dejarlo sobre el suelo o la cómoda al lado de la cama. A Maura no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca de la cama, insistiendo con que estaba confirmado que no ayudaba con el sueño. Jane simplemente sonrió diciéndole que se lo cambiaria de lugar una vez que llegaran los ajustes para ponerlo en la pared.

En ese momento no se estaba arrepintiéndome de permitir que Jane hiciera lo que quisiera con el televisor. Las dos estaban acostadas de lado, mirando un documental en Netflix, que, para sorpresa de ambas, enganchó a la morena en los primeros minutos.

-Era tan fácil para los criminales en los setenta. Es increíble. ¿Te imaginas si no tuviéramos la tecnología que tenemos ahora? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Maura estaba recostada detrás de ella a una distancia considerable entre sus cuerpos gracias al tamaño de la cama.

-Ujum. -Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuello de Jane.

-¿No te estás quedando dormida, cierto? -cuestionó, comenzando a girarse- Fuiste tú quien escog... -sintió una mano cálida en la piel de su costado y se tragó sus palabras. La cama de gel apenas se movió cuando Maura se acercó y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

-No me estoy quedando dormida -susurró, aun sintiendo el latido de su corazón en los oídos, esperando que no la haya incomodado. Solo quería tocarla de algún modo y sin pensarlo su mano se movió por si sola-. Está muy interesante -convino y fue a retirar su mano, pero fue detenida cuando Jane la tomó y tiró suavemente hasta dejarla descansando sobre su abdomen.

Apenas un centímetro separaba su cuerpo de la espalda de Jane y su calor era tan tentador que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener sus deseos.

A veces no se entendía a sí misma cuando estaba cerca de ella. En ocasiones pensaba mucho, se cuestionaba cada palabra antes de decirla o la más mínima acción. En otras ocasiones, como en ese instante cuando sus dedos se movieron y de forma automática se entrelazaron, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que hacía.

Jane dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente cuando se apoyó por completo en el cuerpo de Maura. Sin darse cuenta había terminado como la cuchara pequeña. De solo pensarlo no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró Maura que, aunque había asegurado que no se estaba quedando dormida, tenía un tono somnoliento.

-Eres la cuchara grande.

-¿He?

-Acércate más.

Los ojos de Maura se abrieron de repente, olvidándose del sueño.

-¿Así?

-Ujum. -Respiró profundamente al no poder dejar de pensar en cómo los senos de Maura se sentían contra su espalda o el roce de sus piernas desnudas. Encajaban perfectamente-. ¿A qué nos parecemos?

Tantas respuestas pasaron por su cabeza que le tomó varios segundos pensar con claridad. Recordar las palabras de Jane y por qué le había pedido que se moviera.

-¿A dos cucharas unidas?

-Exacto.

-Tienes unas ocurrencias muy peculiares.

-No lo inventé yo.

-No sabía que tuviera un nombre.

Jane rio y Maura sonrió al sentir las vibraciones contra su pecho.

Un capítulo de la serie terminó y la intro del siguiente había comenzado, oscureciendo el espacio con tan solo las luces amarillas de navidad iluminándolas.

Su voz se volvió un susurro a la vez que apartaba unos mechones oscuros, volviendo a dejar aquel cuello expuesto.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? -preguntó en un susurro.

Jane se estremeció por completo sintiendo un escalofrío que hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara contra el de ella y asintió porque no confiaba en su voz en aquel momento.

-Esto es lo que más extraño cuando estás lejos de mí -pauso al sentir que los dedos de Jane sostuvieron su mano con más fuerza-. Nos hemos conocido de una forma muy diferente al tener los brazos cruzados por la distancia –decía en voz baja como si estuviera contándole un secreto-. Conozco tus gestos, tus tonos, pero esto: poder sentirte, sentir tu calor... simplemente no tiene comparación.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior para que no se le escapara un suspiro tembloroso.

-Nuestra mente inconsciente y nuestros sentidos son muy receptivos a los olores...

-¿Hablando de ciencia en la cama, doctora Isles? -Volvió a apretar su mano que aún estaban entrelazadas-. Yo tampoco necesito verte para saber que estás sonriendo en estos momentos -susurró de la misma forma.

En un movimiento inesperado Maura escondió su rostro en el cuello, sintiendo con un roce de sus labios el pulso agitado en la vena yugular.

-Maur... -Su cuerpo se había tensado por un instante antes de volver a relajarse por completo, moviendo su cabeza instintivamente para ofrecerle más espacio.

Maura respiró profundamente.

-Tu olor...

-¿Mi crema?

-No, tu olor corporal -respondió y Jane apenas la entendió porque las palabras eran amortiguadas por la piel de su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y no podía negárselo: estaba excitada-. Es dulce y me da seguridad. Es embriagante.

No fue hasta varios minutos después que Jane deshizo sus dedos entrelazados. Maura abrió los ojos aún con su rostro escondido en aquel cuello, pensando que había dicho algo erróneo y estuvo a punto de disculparse, alejándose, pero la mano de Jane se aferró a su antebrazo, tirando de ella para que se apegara a su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre las dos.

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres... -sus piernas se enredaron-. No sé si suene descabellado, pero creo que es una de las razones por las cuales puedo dormir tan bien contigo.

-Jane... -Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El aroma de aquella piel entrelazada con la fragancia de su champú estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

No pudo contenerse. Sus labios dejaron un beso sobre el pulso y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando sintió que Jane se estremeció otra vez sin poder contener un suspiro entrecortado. Esta vez sus labios se separaron un poco más y fue un beso húmedo. Jane enterró las uñas en el antebrazo que sostenía con fuerza.

Maura alzó la mirada, separándose momentáneamente para mirarla. El episodio había comenzado y con cada cambio de escena, sus rostros se iluminaban. Jane mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos con la respiración jadeante pero controlada –o eso pensaba ella. La pantalla del televisor se puso blanca por un segundo y fue suficiente para que Maura pudiera apreciar el sonrojo en aquellas mejillas.

-Hazlo otra vez -pidió y entreabrió los ojos al sentir el aliento de Maura sobre su mejilla seguido por un beso con tanta ternura que un suspiró tembloroso volvió a escurrirse entre sus labios. Los labios de Maura se sintieron fríos en contraste con la piel de su mejilla.

Maura hizo a un lado la tela de la blusa y antes de volver al cuello besó el hombro rozando la piel con sus dientes hasta el ángulo del cuello donde mordió suavemente, provocando que Jane ahogara un gemido. Desde ese momento Maura se propuso que haría cualquier cosa por volver escuchar aquel sonido.

* * *

Jane comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente por el ruido que provenía del televisor. Maura tenía razón al decir que no era buena idea para dormir.

_"Maura"_ pensó y sus ojos se abrieron de repente, recién notando el peso del cuerpo parcialmente sobre el suyo. La cabeza de Maura estaba apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo y respiraba profundamente. Sus piernas aún estaban enredadas y se sentía tan cómodo que podría tragarla la tierra en ese momento y aun así estaría feliz. Apartó unos mechones dorados del rostro de la mujer que comenzaba a sonreír _¿Con qué estará soñando?_ Las yemas de sus dedos rozó la mejilla hasta los labios separados.

Jane cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de palpar el otro lado de la cama en busca de su móvil para chequear la hora. Estuvo media hora más en la cama, simplemente mirándola e inconscientemente dibujando figuras en la espalda de la rubia que no se despertó siquiera cuando se deslizó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. Sintió alivio cuando se revisó el cuello en el espejo y no vio ninguna marca.

Se miró los ojos en su reflejo y notó cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar de color con tan solo el recuerdo de los dientes y los besos húmedos que habían tratado su piel. Nunca pensó que a Maura le gustara morder de aquella forma. Que a ella le gustara ser mordida.

-Dios -soltó en un susurro, intentando calmar el fuego que volvía a desplegarse por su cuerpo. Agarró la única blusa que no se había arrugado al ser forzada en la maleta y alzó los brazos, ahogando un quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor en la parte posterior de su hombro. Se giró chequeando en el espejo por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver una marca roja en su piel.

Maura la había marcado donde nadie más podría verlo.

-No puedo creerlo -pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Esa tarde Maura ayudó a los detectives con el caso que llevaban al mismo tiempo que el del "Imitador". Había sido una buena distracción para no pensar en lo que Jane estaría haciendo al otro lado de la ciudad con su abogado y Gabriel. Cuando terminó de asistir con una de las autopsias pendientes se cambió de ropa y subió al recibir un mensaje de Jane dejándole saber que había llegado.

-¡Maura! -Saludó Frankie con un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Frankie. ¿Cómo te está yendo en la academia?

-De maravilla, por suerte.

-Te queda muy bien el uniforme.

El joven Rizzoli rio apenado, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Maura le lanzó una mirada a la hermana que no había dejado de sonreírle desde que la vio salir por el elevador.

-Supongo que es algo familiar...

Maura se relamió los labios inconscientemente y Jane tragó en seco al ver aquello antes de aclarar la garganta.

-¿Cómo te fue Jane? -le preguntó la doctora.

Jane titubeo a responder cuando era consciente que sus compañeros estaban escuchando.

-Lidiaría con él con mis propias manos si no fuera por mi hermanita -dijo Frankie entre dientes, dejando caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Jane que se tensó al sentir una punzada.

Maura ladeó la cabeza al notar el cambio en su expresión y el brillo en sus ojos en combinación con una sonrisa más pícara al caer en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido descompuso a Jane por completo.

-¿Hablamos luego? -rogó con la mirada y Maura asintió.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy. ¿Necesitan un aventón?

Las dos se miraron y asintieron. Frankie se quedó con ellas hasta tarde en la noche; vieron un juego mientras comían pizza y bebían cerveza, y de esa forma Jane evitó hablar del tema con su hermano.

-No te preocupes por tus cosas. Dejaré lo que me dijiste en el almacén y el resto a mi departamento -le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Gracias Frankie. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien para conducir?

-Dejé de beber hace dos horas. Estaré bien -la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabello como si fuera el hermano mayor que tenía que cuidar a toda costa de su hermanita.

-Gracias.

-Te quiero, sis. ¡Buenas noches, Maura! Cuida bien de mi hermanita!

-Hermana. Soy mayor que tú, que no se te olvide eso -lo molestó, empujándolo hacia la salida-. Anda, anda y escríbeme al llegar para saber que llegaste completo ¿Si?

Jane cerró la puerta con un suspiro y regreso a la cama donde Maura aún estaba sentada, apoyada al espaldar.

-Estoy exhausta -Suspiró al sentarse a su lado con sus brazos casi rozándose-. Mi abogado me dijo que el proceso puede tomar hasta seis semanas, pero intentará tenerlo para final de mes. Después de eso fuimos a la casa y quedamos de acuerdo que él se quedaría con todo con excepción de las cosas en mi oficina, y la casa la vendernos -Se froto la frente y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Dejarás todo?

-No quiero nada que haya compartido con él -susurró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Maura apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y sonrió cuando Jane busco su mano, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su muslo-. Jo se quedará conmigo, aunque estará con Frankie en lo que busco un apartamento.

-He estado pensando y quería proponerte algo. -Se separó un poco, girándose para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Yo no estaré con excepción de los fines de semanas y estará vacío... puedes usarlo hasta que encuentres un lugar.

-Maura... no podría...

-Por favor. Ya de por si el proceso de divorcio es muy estresante y mucho más si tienes que buscar un apartamento donde vivir.

-Ya me estás ayudando mucho, Maur. No quiero abusar de tu bondad.

-No he hecho nada, Jane.

-Eso no es cierto y ambas lo sabemos. Has hecho muchísimo por mí. Estás aquí. -Jane arqueó una de sus cejas-. ¿En serio me estás poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado en estos momentos?

-No sé por qué me sigues comparando con un canino.

-A veces puedes ser igual de adorable. -Tocó la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice-. Boop.

-!Jane!

La morena soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión estupefacta. Poco a poco se fue deslizando del espaldar de la cama hasta quedar totalmente acostada y cerró los ojos.

-Está bien... -convino en voz baja- Acepto tu propuesta.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó feliz.

* * *

Jane intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos en el programa de comida que tenía en volumen bajo mientras esperaba que Maura regresara de ducharse. No habían dormido mucho la noche anterior y menos ella que se había despertado un poco más temprano. Alzó un poco la cabeza cuando escucho el crujir y cerrar de una puerta y distinguió una silueta apagando las luces a su paso.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida. -Apagó el televisor y subió en la cama con el mismo juego de pijamas de la noche anterior.

-Te esperaba -admitió, siendo inundada por la fragancia del jabón de Maura-. Esta noche está muy fría. ¿Cómo sobreviviré tantos días sola en esta cama enorme? -fingió un tono dramático que hizo que la rubia riera divertida.

-Puedes subirle a la calefacción. Lo cierto es que tengo que comprar más sábanas.

-¿Puedo? preguntó con un tono diferente y Maura giró su cabeza para mirarla en caso de que haya sido ideas suyas.

-Claro. -Abrió sus brazos y Jane no demoró un segundo en abrazarla.

-Vi lo que me dejaste en el hombro -dijo unos minutos después, media dormida por cómo Maura estaba masajeando su cráneo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Creo que no sé de qué hablas -susurró con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de mover sus dedos, relajándose a sí misma a la vez.

-¿Está segura, Maura Isles?

-Eso no se vale. Te aprovechas que no puedo mentir. No... no pude contenerme. Lo siento

-Nunca te disculpes por algo así. -Alzó la mirada y Maura asintió-. Te dejaré dormir, tienes que despertar en un par de horas para tu vuelo. -Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para darse la vuelta, cubriéndose con el lado de su sábana y estremeciéndose por el frío.

-No me iré sin despedirme de ti, Jane. -Como la noche anterior se movió y sus cuerpos encajaron perfectamente como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro. Las dos suspiraron al sentir el calor de la otra.

-Hueles exquisito -murmuró Jane, quedándose dormida.

-Buenas noches, Jane -susurró, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla.

Las siguientes palabras de la detective fueron inentendibles, ya perdida en el mundo de los sueños.


	28. Chapter 28

Angela salió de la parte trasera de la cocina, murmurando entre dientes y poniendo los ojos en blancos cuando se dio cuenta que Stanley seguía hablándole. El olor a hamburguesas ya estaba impregnado en su ropa para cuando el cocinero volvió del receso y ella pudo regresar a la caja. A esa hora no había muchos clientes, por lo menos no como en las mañanas, pero para su sorpresa había una persona esperándola. Angela sonrió de oreja a oreja y estuvo a punto de saludarla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tan absorta leyendo el menú que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

La observó por unos segundos; las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca, el cabello recogido en una coleta (se había dado cuenta que siempre lo llevaba así cuando hacía alguna autopsia), y el cansancio en su rostro, aunque el maquillaje lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Angela se aclaró la garganta al acercarse un poco más al mostrador.

-Maura ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Oh, Angela. Perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que habías regresado.

-Me di cuenta. -sonrió- ¿Ensalada de pollo y café con crema y dos azúcares? -Antes la mirada sorprendida de la doctora, dijo: -Es lo que Janie siempre pide para ti. Créeme que sé que esas ensaladas no son para ella -refunfuñó y Maura no pudo evitar reír.

-Me gustaría probar algo nuevo, aunque sí necesito un café.

-El panini de pavo es delicioso o el croissant de jamón y queso. Nunca está mal un croissant.

-Entonces el panini y el café -dijo y Angela asintió ya girándose para servir el café-. Creo que también llevaré un rollo de canela y... -pensó si sería apropiado pedir un café para Jane a esa hora, aunque nunca la había visto rechazar un café sin importar la hora que fuera- ...un café negro.

Angela se giró a la vez que alzaba una de sus cejas sin poder disimular su curiosidad, colocando el café enfrente de la doctora.

-Dos cafés... -confirmó al colocar el otro vaso de café enfrente de ella.

-Es para Jane -soltó y, para su sorpresa, la mujer simplemente sonrió antes de volver a darle la espalda y buscar el resto de su pedido.

Angela lanzó una mirada hacia la única mesa en el costado de la pequeña cafetería que estaba siendo ocupada por dos policías. Los dos estaban muy concentrados en su conversación como para estar al tanto de ellas.

-Maura -llamó al devolverle la tarjeta de crédito y se acercó un poco más, apoyándose en el estrecho mostrador que las separaban. La forense alzó la mirada e instintivamente se acercó-. Quería... no sé si ya tengas algún plan para la semana que viene, pero quería... -Maura entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida al ver a la mujer mostrándose nerviosa por primera vez al hablarle- ...digo si es que no tienes planes...

-Angela, no me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere.

-Perdona –rio nerviosa-. Me preguntaba si querías pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con nosotros. Claro, si es que ya no tienes planes con tu familia, lo cual sería entendible. Y no sé si Jane te ha dicho algo, pero...

-Angela -llamó, deteniendo aquel farfullo nervioso tan impropio de ella-. No celebro Acción de Gracias con mi familia desde la adolescencia.

Si fuera anatómicamente posible, la quijada de Angela hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-¿En serio?

-Mi madre suele estar en el extranjero en estas fechas, aunque este año estará en Nueva York con Ella.

-Entiendo...

-De momento no tengo planes para ese día.

-Pueden venir, si desean, o sea tu madre y Ella -ofreció y se frotó las manos nerviosamente-. Es que... Jane no quiere celebrar con el resto de la familia por... pues, la situación por la que está pasando y tampoco quiero que esté sola. ¿Me entiendes?

Maura la miró en silencio mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Jane la semana anterior. Entendía a la perfección el por qué no quería tener una cena familiar. Al principio no había comprendido sus razones hasta que le dio varios ejemplos de lo que sus tías habían dicho sobre sus primas en la última cena de Acción de Gracias. Si solo había experimentado a cuatro Rizzolis juntos, no se podía imaginar a más de quince en una sola casa.

-Me parece buena idea, Angela. Le diré a mi madre sobre su invitación y le dejaré saber si no estará ocupada.

-¡Gracias, Maura! No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí.

-Sería un placer pasarlo con los Rizzolis. Fuera lo que fuera que Jane decidiera hacer para esa fecha, no hubiera permitido que estuviera sola –aseguró con simplicidad-. Gracias por la comida -agarró la bolsa de papel y los dos cafés antes de marcharse.

Angela la siguió con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación de desconcierto al sentir el cariño que emanaba de la forense cuando hablaba de su hija.

::::

El studio o mejor dicho _"loft"_ como había corregido su madre la primera vez que puso pie en aquel lugar, estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-¿Jane? -llamó encendiendo las luces antes de subir la pequeña escalera de metal que llevaba a lo que vendría siendo la habitación de dormir. El dormitorio no era muy grande y solo tenía una pared de cristal con vistas a todo el espacio del loft.

-¿Ya son las seis o has venido más temprano? -preguntó debajo de las sábanas.

-Ya casi son las siete -aclaró, tirando de la sabana para verla-. Pasé por la tienda para comprar la carne, pero no había así que termine comprando pollo. ¿Cómo suena pollo frito?

Jane se quejó cubriéndose nuevamente con la manta.

_"Algo está muy mal"_ pensó al ver la reacción de su hija al ofrecerle pollo frito.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Necesitas que te deje dormir un poco más? -Fue a agarrar la sabana pero Jane la detuvo y Angela abrió la boca de la sorpresa al sentir lo caliente que estaba. Jane se volvió a quejar cuando sintió una mano sobre su frente-. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿¡Y no me habías dicho!? Ya no habrá pollo frito.

-No. Solo tengo que descansar un poco y estaré bien.

-¿Te estás enfermando?

-No. Creo que es alergia.

-Nunca has tenido alergia en tu vida. Olvídate del pollo frito, te haré una sopa -Agarró una caja de pastillas y notó el jarabe azul-. Esto no es medicina de alergia.

-Es solo por si acaso.

Angela estuvo a punto de contestar, pero el celular de su hija comenzó a sonar en la cocina. Reconocía aquel tono.

-¿Te lo traigo?

Jane asintió apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama. El tono del celular se detuvo y la voz de su madre, un poco más animada, resonó en el espacio. Claro que iba a contestar ¿Qué había esperado?

-No, sabes que si no vengo no come algo saludable.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla y le hizo un gesto para que le entregara el celular. Angela alzó una mano para que se esperara y continuó hablando como si Maura la hubiera llamado a ella.

-¿En serio? Oh Maura eso es genial. Me alegra escuchar eso. Claro, claro ahora te la paso. -Prácticamente le tiró el aparato de la emoción. Jane suspiró y esperó a que su madre comenzara a bajar las escaleras.

-Maura. ¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?

_-Claro, Jane. Te envié un mensaje hace unas horas. Quería llamarte antes de abordar el avión._

-¿Qué…? _"¿Qué día es?"_ Pensó y miró la pantalla del celular.- Es miércoles.

_-Mañana es Acción de Gracias. ¿Lo olvidaste?_ -intentó sonar sería pero Jane podía escuchar la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Tengo los días un poco liados… pensé que era martes y la medicina me hizo dormir varias horas, por eso no he visto tu mensaje. Lo siento, Maur.

- _¿Medicina?_

-No es nada. Solo tengo un poco de tos.

_-En todo caso mi madre y Ella se quedarán en el apartamento de Ella._

-He…

_-Ya abordo. Te llamo cuando aterrice._

-Maaaa. -Se levantó y bajó a la cocina- Acción de Gracias es mañana.

Angela la miró, esperando a que continuara pero su hija solo la miraba boquiabierta, esperando por una respuesta.

-¿Te hizo mal la medicina? Quedamos en hacerlo aquí. ¿Crees que compré toda esta comida para ti? -señaló todas las bolsas que aún estaba organizando.

-Oh no… -Ahora comenzaba a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Maura la semana anterior cuando le llevó un café y postre. Le había dicho que su madre la había invitado a Acción de Gracias. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Ya había pasado una semana?- ¿Es solo mis hermanos y tú, cierto?

-Y Maura, claro.

-Claro -repitió inconscientemente.

-Ah! Y Constance y Ella. Me lo acaba de confirmar. ¡Será genial! ¿Acción de Gracias con una persona tan importante como Constance Isles? Quién lo diría.

Jane tosió. ¿Maura le había dicho? No… hubiera recordado algo así. ¿Cena con Constance Isles… y su familia?

-Oh no…

-Deja de decir eso ¿Oh no, qué? -Le puso un vaso de agua enfrente-. Toma esto antes de que te me ahogues, por favor. Si no te conociera tanto pensaría que ya te estás avergonzado de tu familia. ¿Crees que te haremos quedar en ridículo enfrente de Constance?

-No es eso Ma… es solo que…

Angela cruzo los brazos, defensiva, esperando.

-Por lo menos no estarán las tías -dijo entonces con alivio.

-No te preocupes que todo estará bien. Maura ya nos conoce y Constance conoció a Frankie, ¿cierto? Haré unos platos exquisitos y creo que Maura hará algo de postre. ¡Será maravilloso!

-¿En serio? ¿Has estado hablando con Maura?

-Claro, me dio su número.

-Regresaré a cama porque esto es demasiado -hizo un gesto exasperado con los brazos entre las dos.

-¡Descansa mientras te hago la comida!

-Sí, sí - murmuró entre dientes, subiendo la escalera.

::::

La puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente y se cerró con un clic que hizo que Angela diera un brinco del susto.

-Casi me das un infarto, Maura –dijo al lado de la puerta, terminando de abrocharse el abrigo y recogiendo su bolso-. Justo me iba -susurró y la rubia la miró extrañada-. Jane está durmiendo. Le hice una sopa, pero no quería despertarla aún.

-Pensé que te quedarías para ver la receta...

-¡Oh, sí! La receta te la dejé encima de la mesa. Tengo una cita inesperada –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara-. Y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad, si sabes a qué me refiero –sonrió y Maura intentaba mantener una expresión lo más neutral posible.

-En ese caso espero que disfrutes del resto de la noche.

-¡No le digas a Jane! Es con alguien que conoce y aún no estoy lista para decirle...

-Oh... Es que si me pregunta...

-Solo dile que me tuve que ir... -le rogó con la mirada y Maura asintió, mirando como la mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja y salía con apresuro.

La puerta se cerró y dejó su maleta rodante al lado de la puerta antes de comenzar a quitarse la chaqueta. El loft estaba en silencio y las luces eran tenue con excepción de la cocina. Solo tomó unos minutos en preparar una bandeja con sopa y un pedazo de pan antes de subir con cuidado de no tropezarse por la escalera. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y encendió las luces de navidad sobre el espaldar de la cama que aún no habían quitado. Sus ojos examinaron las varias pastillas y el jarabe junto con un termómetro sobre la mesita.

-Jane - susurró, apartando unas hebras de cabello oscuro para acariciar su mejilla antes de colocar la parte posterior de su mano sobre la frente. No parecía tener fiebre-. Te he traído sopa.

-Déjame dormir, Ma –se quejó sin moverse.

Maura no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió a acariciar su mejilla. La tentación de besarla era sobrecogedora, así que se conformó con dejar un beso sobre la frente, quedándose allí por varios segundos apenas rozando la piel.

-Soy Maura.

-¿Maur?

Jane abrió los ojos, registrando el sentir de aquellos labios sobre su frente, y pestañeó varias veces hasta que la imagen de la mujer sentada a su lado en la cama se aclaró.

-Estás aquí... yo ¿Me llamaste? No te fui a buscar –dijo en un susurro al caer en cuenta que se había vuelto a dormir-. Lo siento… quería ir a recogerte.

-No tienes que disculparte, no tienes que ir siempre a buscarme al aeropuerto. Ella me ha dejado a la entrada.

-Pero yo... -Se calló, mirándola y pensando en todos los momentos que la había recibido en el aeropuerto. Era quien siempre iba a recogerla y se sentía culpable de no haber siquiera respondido a su mensaje cuando le avisó que había llegado a Boston.

-Para la siguiente me asegurare de que vayas.

-Solo dices eso para complacerme –dijo casualmente a la vez que se sentaba apoyándose en el espaldar. Para ser honesta el olor de la sopa de pollo la estaba enloqueciendo y su estómago estaba a punto de quejarse por lo hambrienta que estaba.

-Haría cualquier cosa para complacerte -respondió mientras agarraba la bandeja y la colocaba sobre las piernas de la morena.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a eso, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué?

-Tu honestidad.

-Pensaba que valorabas la honestidad.

-Lo hago. Es que... sabes, mejor olvídalo. Creo que soy yo porque tú lo dices con inocencia y yo lo malinterpreto -farfulló rápidamente antes de meterse una cucharada de sopa en la boca para callarse a sí misma. Esperaba algún comentario, pero para su sorpresa Maura solo sonrió de esa forma que aún no entendía cómo era que la dejaba con una sensación en el pecho, como si mil mariposas estuvieran encerradas aleteando en su estómago.

-Alza el brazo para tomarte la temperatura.

-Maura...

La rubia sostuvo el termómetro en la mano y solo tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros. Jane soltó un suspiro y alzó el brazo.

-Gracias.

-No es nada. Ya ni siquiera estoy congestionada... tan congestionada -corrigió cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos-. Empecé a tomar las pastillas de inmediato y de verdad que me siento mucho mejor. Además, la sopa de mi madre es como una curación de los dioses. Mañana estaré como nueva. ¿La probaste? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi madre? No la he escuchado.

-No, aún no. Y Angela tuvo que salir. -Agarró el termómetro y sonrió al ver los números.

-Te lo dije.

-No tienes fiebre -confirmó.

Jane sonrió victoriosa y tomó otra cucharada de sopa.

-Siempre me pasa lo mismo con el cambio de temporada.

Maura se puso de pie avisándole que iría por sus cosas y Jane asintió con la cuchara en la boca. Ya había terminado la sopa y dejado la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche para cuando regresó a la habitación con una maleta mediana y la rubia se rio al verla envuelta con la sabana hasta la nariz, y comenzó a sacar la ropa de la maleta.

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que había regresado a Nueva York y ahora estaba ahí, al pie de la cama sacando ropa de su maleta, otra vez. Apenas tres días y se sintieron como semanas. Maura había encendido la luz de la habitación y Jane pudo observarla mejor, dándose cuenta de que estaba vestida más casual de lo usual y apenas estaba usando maquillaje.

-Creo que tengo suficiente ropa para estos días -se dijo a sí misma y se giró al escuchar una risa- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, detective? -preguntó con un tono divertido a la vez que subía en lo que se había convertido su lado de la cama.

-Que tienes mucha ropa. Literal creo que tienes más ropa de lo que he tenido en los últimos cinco años.

-Sigo trayendo cosas como si no tuviera nada -razonó, tirando un poco de la sabana para meterse debajo junto a ella-. ¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco. No creo que sea buena idea que estés tan cerca, podrías enf...

-¿Enfermar? Pensé que dijiste que no era nada. -Sus brazos se rozaron y Maura la miró de reojo, apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar de la cama-. ¿Qué propones que haga? Después de todo estás durmiendo en mi cama.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá. Solo por si acaso.

-No.

-Maura.

-De ninguna manera.

-Pero...

La rubia se giró hacia ella por completo y no pudo contenerse de apartar aquel mechón de pelo rebelde. La mirada de Jane se encontró con ojos claros y labios con rastros de un lápiz labial rojo antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

-Me iré a bañar y tú tomarás la medicación y dormirás lo que tu cuerpo te pida porque apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos en estos momentos. Volveré a esta cama y tú estarás aquí -pausó por un instante como si estuviera reconsiderando sus siguientes palabras-. Porque es tu cama también -Jane separó los labios y Maura negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir algo; negarlo, lo más probable-. Quiero dormir a tu lado.

Jane no supo si fue aquellas palabras susurradas, la sensación en su pecho o la mirada que hizo que asintiera sin oponerse.

-No tomaré responsabilidad -dijo sin darse cuenta que susurraba también-. Si enfermas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Maura se amplió y se acercó lo suficiente como para hacer que el corazón de Jane se descontrolara otra vez y dejó un beso sobre la piel de su frente como había hecho al despertarla. Jane cerró los ojos instintivamente, conteniendo la respiración.

::::

Angela colocó las fresas limpias al lado de Maura que le estaba dando los últimos toques al pastel que había hecho siguiendo su receta.

-Esta era mi parte preferida de niña -dijo a la vez que se comía una de las fresa- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No. Creo que tengo todo bajo control. Gracias, Angela.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó y no demoró un segundo para unirse a la conversación que mantenía Frankie con Constance.

La mirada de Maura se encontró con la de Ella que le hizo un guiño antes de volver a alzar a TJ en sus brazos.

-Todo está demasiado bien.

Una voz muy familiar susurró a su lado y cuando la miró de reojo vio a Jane con media copa de vino vacía, mirando hacia el centro del loft donde estaban el resto de los invitados hablando entre si. Jane se había despertado mucho mejor y apenas se le notaba la congestión en la voz. Tal vez había tenido razón y la sopa de Angela hacía milagros.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como nueva -Se acercó más, apoyando la cadera en el mostrador de la cocina e inclinándose un poco para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Maura había terminado de hacer merengue y estaba preparando una bolsa para decorar el pastel-. Te dije que estaría bien, pero no me creíste. -Se sacudió de los hombros e intentó meter un dedo en el merengue, pero Maura le dio un golpecito en la mano, reprimiéndola.

-Ni se le ocurra, Jane Rizzoli.

La morena soltó una carcajada que hizo que Angela y Constance miraran en su dirección. Maura agarró una cuchara y se la entregó con una cantidad moderada de merengue. Jane dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la aceptó con una gran sonrisa que cambió a mueca.

-Muchas gracias, Doctora Isles, pero que conste que no poder hacerlo con el dedo le quita toda la gracia.

-Fallo en encontrar lo gracioso en algo tan antihigiénico.

Jane se metió la cuchara en la boca, envolviéndola entre sus labios más lento de lo necesario y Maura se quedó mirándola boquiabierta.

-.-.-.-.-

Angela se había quedado en un trance, mirando la interacción de su hija con la rubia; Maura le había embarrado la mejilla con merengue y Jane pareció quedarse en shock como si aún estuviera procesando lo que había ocurrido. Otra carcajada de su hija llegó a sus oídos, esta vez llamando la atención de otros invitados también.

-Hace semanas que no la he visto así… -pensó en voz alta y Constance tomó otro sorbo de vino en silencio. Podría decir lo mismo, aunque desde el primer momento que vio a su hija con Jane se dio cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Esas sonrisas y el brillo que aparecía en su mirada con el solo mencionar su nombre eran suficientes para pensar que había algo más allá de la amistad. Cualquiera pensaría que…

-Hacen bonita pareja.

Constance casi se ahoga con su vino y Angela dio un brinco, girándose para ver a la mujer con TJ en los brazos. Si la memoria no le fallaba, recordaba que se había presentado como la novia del hijo menor de Angela, Tommy.

-Lydia ¿Cierto? -preguntó Constance y miró de reojo a su hija y Jane que se limpiaban las mejillas con una servilleta de papel.

-Sí -afirmó sin dejar de mirar a las dos mujeres en la cocina-. Guau. Tommy me había dicho que era hermosa, pero ahora entiendo -continuó y las dos madres se miraron entre si-. Se ve feliz por lo menos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó una Angela desconcertada.

-Pues… nunca pensé que Jane jugara para el otro equipo, pero si esta así de feliz qué importa ¿no? -dijo con inocencia.

El rostro de Angela se puso rojo como si estuviera aguantando la respiración o estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza. Constance no estaba segura. Lydia, por su parte, parecía ingenua a la confusión que la madre de Jane estaba experimentando.

-Lo único que deseo para mi hija es su felicidad. –Constance le dijo a Lydia.

-Un momento, por favor. -Angela se excusó y caminó con apresuro hasta el extremo del loft donde Frankie estaba escribiendo un mensaje en su móvil. Constance tomó otro sorbo de vino y suspiró comenzando a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

-Frankie. Frankie.

-Espera, Ma. -Siguió escribiendo por varios segundos y no la miró hasta que terminó y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón-. ¿Estás bien? Estás roja como un tomate.

-Necesito que mires a tu hermana y me digas qué ves.

Frankie arrugó el ceño, pero hizo lo que su madre pidió y ladeó la cabeza, observando a su hermana decorando el pastel con fresas y Maura regañándola cuando se comió una.

-Amm... ¿Qué estoy supuesto a ver?

-¿No ves nada fuera de lo normal?

-Vale. Ahora me estás preocupando. Siempre has sido directa así que dime qué es lo que quieres saber.

Su madre se acercó un poco más y comenzó a susurrarle.

-Creo que Lydia acaba de insinuar que Jane... ¿Juega para el otro equipo? ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

Frankie la miró serio antes de soltar una carcajada que no pudo aguantar un segundo más. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su madre diría aquellas palabras. Entre risas alzó una mano, pidiéndole un momento para recuperarse y pensar a su vez. Volvió a mirar a su hermana, mirarla de verdad; lo relajados que se notaban sus hombros, la sonrisa que parecía permanente en sus labios siempre que Maura estaba cerca. Era fácil para ella -había notado- sonreír cuando _ella_ estaba cerca. Le daba algo de crédito a Lydia porque si no estuviera al tanto del pasado de Jane, si las estuviera viendo por primera vez, también pensaría que son pareja. Ya se lo había cuestionado a sí mismo cuando su hermana le mostró el loft por primea vez y se dio cuenta que solo había una cama. Era consciente que Maura estaba los fines de semana y aunque el sofá era lo bastante grande como para dormir cómodamente, estaba más que seguro que ninguna de las dos dormía allí. Pero era normal ¿no? Para dos mujeres, amigas y adultas dormir en la misma cama.

-Vale... -dijo al considerar más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista. Su hermana nunca había sido así, ni siquiera con el tarado de Gabriel. Por muy mal que sonara, Jane era _suave_ y cariñosa con Maura de una forma que ni siquiera él había presenciado durante toda su vida.

-¿Vale qué?

-Ma... es Maura.

Angela lo miró y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando entender lo que su hijo le decía.

-Siempre ha sido así con ella –dijo e intentó no sonreír porque ni siquiera él se creía sus propias palabras al cien por ciento-. Son cariñosas y puede ser que, para otras personas como Lydia, por ejemplo, se vea como algo... diferente.

-Pero es que Janie no es así -soltó y Frankie se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-Siempre ha sido así con Maura. -Se sacudió de los hombros como si no tuviera importancia-. Jane está feliz, a pesar de todo. Está intentando salir adelante y Maura ha sido el apoyo más grande que ha tenido y en parte es la única persona con la que se ha abierto más. Sabes que Maura haría cualquier cosa por ella ¿no?

-Supongo... -susurró y recordó las palabras que Maura le había dicho días antes _"...fuera lo que fuera que Jane decidiera hacer para esa fecha, no hubiera permitido que estuviera sola"_. -Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡La comida está lista! -anunció Jane.

::::

La cena, para sorpresa de Jane, había sido "normal". Normal para la familia Rizzoli. Constance y Ella hablaban con su familia como si hicieran esta cena juntos cada año, como si fueran familia de verdad. No podía estar más feliz. El nerviosismo que había sentido cuando escuchó por primera vez que la madre de Maura y Ella iban a asistir se había esfumado.

-Y ustedes dos... -empezó Tommy, comiéndose el último trozo de su pastel. Constance y Ella se miraron entre sí-. ¿Son pareja?

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron como platos y Maura miró a Tommy y luego a su madre que sonrió con aquella sonrisa que usaba cuando tenía entrevistas con la prensa.

-Soy su asistente –dijo Ella, dándole vuelta al vino que quedaba en su copa, mirando fijamente a Tommy.

-De muchos años. Ella es familia –agregó Constance y su labio inferior tembló por apenas un segundo, un segundo suficiente para que su hija sentada enfrente de ella lo notara. Reconocía a la perfección aquel tic nervioso de su madre.

-Estás pálida. -Jane se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrar.

Maura no contestó, pero una de sus manos se aferró al muslo de Jane, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Jane tuvo que cubrir la mano con la suya hasta que suavizó el agarre. La mirada de Ella se encontró con la de Maura y la mantuvo por varios segundos como si estuvieran teniendo un intercambio en silencio. Así fue hasta que Ella bajó la mirada y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

-Ha de ser estupendo tener una asistente por tantos años -dijo Lydia, rompiendo el aire tenso que se había creado en la mesa.

-Fui asistente. Unos de mis primeros trabajos, pero no duré más de una semana –añadió Angela-. Uno piensa que es fácil, pero para nada.

-Al principio puede ser... un reto –admitió Ella.

-A estas alturas ya no la veo como mi asistente sino como a una igual.

Ella la miró de reojo y Constance sonrió.

-Ya veo –dijo Tommy-. Imagino que ha de haber mucha quim...

-¿Y ustedes dos cuándo regresaron? -interrumpió Frankie rápidamente.

Maura se relajó visiblemente y Jane ocultó su otra mano bajo la mesa, tomando la de Maura entre las suyas hasta que esta la miró y asintió agradecida.

-Hace un par de semanas –dijo Lydia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Qué bien. ¿Y tú, Ma?

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó Angela que había estado más callada de lo usual, escuchando.

-Pues, ¿Ya tienes cita para la fiesta de Navidad?

Angela abrió la boca y Maura tosió, agarrando rápidamente una servilleta para limpiarse el vino de los labios.

-¿De qué hablas, Frankie? Todavía queda un mes para eso.

-¿Desde cuándo se necesita una cita para eso? -preguntó Jane y Frankie se sacudió de hombros.

-Solo he notado que se está arreglando más.

-Ahora que lo dices -añadió Tommy.

-Ayer tenías pintura de lápiz labial. Hace años que no usabas -pensó Jane en voz alta.

Las Isles y Ella bebieron en unísono. Maura se sirvió un poco más de vino y tomó otro sorbo simplemente para mantenerse al margen de la conversación.

-¿No lo notaste ayer, Maura? -Jane se giró hacia ella y la rubia la miró antes de dirigirse a Angela que estaba claramente nerviosa.

-No recuerdo si tenía lápiz labial -admitió.

-¿Desde cuándo arreglarme significa que esté saliendo con alguien?

-Pues no lo hacías desde que pops se fue.

-Tommy -advirtió Jane y su hermano la miró son seriedad, ofendido por aún dirigirse a él como si fuera un niño.

-¿Y a ti cómo te está yendo el arreglo este? ¿Vivirás aquí por cuánto tiempo? Digo, solo hay una cama...

-Thomas Edward Rizzoli. -Su madre lo perforó con la mirada.

-Sí, solo hay una cama -admitió Jane- ¿Y qué? ¿En qué momento me ofreciste un lugar para quedarme? ¿En qué momento siquiera te has molestado en hacer una simple pregunta como por ejemplo, " _¿Cómo estás?"_

-Jane... -susurró Maura intentando calmarla como ella había hecho momentos antes.

Constance se aclaró la garganta antes de tomarse el resto del vino que le quedaba. Maura estudió el rostro de la mujer a su lado y al notar que no se calmaba, decidió dirigirse directamente al hermano.

-Jane puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Tommy –dijo, mirándolo fijamente-. Confío en que si Jane se llegara a sentir incómoda con cualquier arreglo con su estadía aquí -incluyendo el que solo haya una cama- tendrá suficiente confianza para dejarme saber. Este arreglo no es de tu incumbencia, solo de Jane y mío.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo a su propia madre y Ella.

-Buscaré más vino -anunció Frankie poniéndose de pie, apresurándose a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-

Tommy y Lydia fueron los primeros en retirarse para que TJ descansara. Maura y Jane acompañarían al resto de los invitados a sus respectivos autos. Constance y Ella estaban listas, esperando con Frankie junto a la puerta de la entrada.

-Póntelo por favor -pidió, ofreciéndole un gorro negro de punta.

-No hace tanto frío para eso, Maur. Me veré ridícula... No pongas esa cara, por favor –se quejó y aceptó el gorro.

-Te lo pondrás si no quieres sentirte como ayer.

En el piso inferior Angela se había acercado al sofá para ponerse su abrigo y al alzar la vista vio a su hija y Maura a través del cristal de la habitación. Jane agarró algo que Maura le había ofrecido y sus hombros se doblaron con resignación antes de ponerse un gorro en la cabeza. Su hija dijo algo y Maura sonrió antes de acercarse para apartar unos mechones de pelo de su rostro, acomodando el gorro. Angela apartó la mirada cuando las dos se giraron hacia la escalera y bajaron.

Angela y Frankie se despidieron primero y su hermano tuvo que resignarse a llevarla a las tiendas para, según ella, "aprovechar las rebajas" de Viernes Negro.

-Tu madre es encantadora –dijo Constance mientras esperaban a que Ella y Maura llegaran con el auto del estacionamiento-. Espero que se repita pronto.

Jane sonrió nerviosa, asintiendo.

::::

Ella y Maura emergieron del ascensor en el último piso del estacionamiento al aire libre. Allí las ráfagas del viento se sentían más fuerte, agitando el cabello de Maura y haciéndola estremecer del frío.

-El auto está al final -avisó Ella y la miró de reojo-. No era necesario que me acompañaras.

-Creo que sabes por qué te estoy acompañando.

Ella se detuvo en seco, girándose hacia ella.

-Siempre me has hablado claro, Maura. ¿Qué intentas decir?

-Lo que ocurrió en la cena...

Ella ladeó la cabeza, esperando.

-Mi madre mintió -dijo con certeza. No era una pregunta y Ella lo sabía así que mantuvo el silencio-. ¿Me has mentido, Ella? -preguntó en susurro quebrantado e inesperado que hizo que la fachada de serenidad en el rostro de Ella se derrumbara en un segundo.

-Sabes que nunca te he mentido -susurró entre dientes, dando un paso hacia ella, acercándose más.

-Ya no estoy tan segura. -Su labio inferior tembló, intentando contener sus emociones.

Ella soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo oscuro antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

-Nunca te he mentido, Maura -reiteró-. Un día me dijiste que yo tenía razón al decirte que no podrías contener lo que sentías, que no podrías detenerlo. Lo intentaste, pero no pudiste negarte lo que te comía por dentro. Y fuiste y eres feliz como una amiga para Jane. Como tú, yo también lo fui por mucho tiempo. Años. Pero hay un límite para todo, Maura. Ya lo has sentido, esa sombra constante que no te deja disfrutar lo que tienes, susurrándote que necesitas más, aunque tú te digas a ti misma que estás bien estando allí, apoyándola. Como amiga. Yo llegué a mi límite –dijo y por primera vez en muchos años, Maura vio lágrimas en aquellos ojos claros-. Me arriesgué a perderlo _todo_.

-Entonces...es cierto.

Ella asintió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, temiendo la reacción de Maura que era como una hija. Cuando había dicho "todo" ella estaba incluida.

Un auto pitó y las dos se hicieron a un lado, caminando en silencio hasta el auto. Maura no se atrevió a hablar hasta que Ella giraba en la rotonda del tercer piso.

-¿Eres... son felices?

Ella apartó la mirada del camino para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Gracias por no mentirme -dijo unos instantes después.

-Nunca lo haría –prometió y detuvo el auto al ver a las dos mujeres esperándolas en la salida del estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? -preguntó Constance y se calló cuando Maura la abrazó repentinamente al bajar del auto. La mujer entrecerró los ojos al notar que Ella se limpiaba el rostro e intentaba aparentar algo de compostura-. ¿Todo bien? -la pregunta no era dirigida a ninguna de las dos en específico.

-Todo está bien, madre -besó su mejilla y dio la vuelta para tocar la ventanilla de Ella, que la bajó con una expresión de confusión-. Buenas noches, Ella. Y gracias... por todo. -Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y Ella apenas pudo contener sus emociones.

::::

-¿Me vas a decir qué fue todo eso? -preguntó mientras caminaban por la acera en dirección contraria al loft. Habían decidido tomar una copa en una de las tabernas preferida de Jane que estaba a unas cuadras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Jane llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y Maura había entrelazado un brazo con el de ella, sosteniéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.

-No sé si te conozca muy bien -empezó a decir con un tono sarcástico-, pero juraría que estuviste llorando. Eso y que estoy cien por ciento segura que Ella estaba llorando también. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo tuvimos una conversación.

-Uhmm. -Por cómo Maura había reaccionado ante la pregunta de Tommy durante la cena, tenía una sospecha de lo que pudieron haber hablado.

-Estoy bien.

-Ven por aquí. Entraremos por la entrada trasera. -Se giró al ver que había demasiadas personas en la entrada principal y una cola de gente esperando a entrar en las tiendas adyacentes.

El callejón apenas estaba iluminado en la esquina, pero no era tan largo, unos cuantos metros quizás.

Maura se detuvo de repente y Jane sintió un tirón en su brazo antes de perder el contacto.

-¿Maura? -Se giró hacia ella, preocupándose al verla cabizbaja- Dime qué está pasando -rogó y al no obtener una respuesta se acercó alzando el rostro de Maura para mirarla a los ojos.

-No quiero esperar años -susurró apenas audible y Jane frunció el ceño sin comprender aquellas palabras-. No quiero esperar años para arriesgarlo todo. Te dije que te daría tiempo a retomar control de tu vida y de tus emociones y...y... -Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y ahora era demasiado claro que lo que había hablado con Ella la había afectado más de lo que ella misma pensaba.

-Oh, Maur. -Jane la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi llega a ser doloroso-. Yo también soy más fuerte de lo que parezco -susurró, separándose lo suficiente para limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas que resbalaban por aquella mejilla. Detestaba ver las lágrimas de Maura y aún más formar parte de la causa.

-Lo siento...

Jane la silenció con un dedo índice sobre sus labios temblorosos.

-Si de algo tengo una pizca de control, Maura Isles, es de mis sentimientos por ti. Y digo una pizca porque es tan intenso que se me desborda y a veces no tengo control de _cuánto_ siento por ti. No tienes que esperar años para arriesgarlo todo. A veces te miro y...

Maura la miró a los ojos, notando que la mirada de Jane había descendido a sus labios.

-...y no puedo controlarme -susurró, acercándose lo suficiente hasta sentir su respiración sobre sus labios-. No deseo controlarme -confesó- ¿Y t...?

No alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando Maura cerró el espacio entre sus labios. Maura se estremeció al sentir que era correspondida, cuando sintió brazos alrededor de su cintura y escuchó un gemido nacer de Jane que la abraza sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. Y Maura la besó como una ola feroz que la consume y la arrastra con ella... y Jane se deja llevar.

-No. –Suspira sobre sus labios y Jane sonríe en el beso a la vez que sus dedos se enredan en cabellos dorados.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese callejón a oscuras, besándose.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente entramos al mundo del "M rated"

La puerta del loft se abrió y Maura entró primero seguida por Jane que aún sostenía su mano con los dedos entrelazados. Al final decidieron regresar sin llegar a la taberna. Ninguna de las dos recordaba cómo llegaron a esa decisión, solo que dieron media vuelta y caminaron de regreso sin cuestionarlo. Maura comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y tragó en seco cuando sintió manos sobre sus hombros, que se deslizaron lentamente por los brazos hasta llegar a su cintura, abrazándola.

Un suspiro se escurrió entre sus labios, apoyándose en Jane y cerró los ojos al sentir su calidez. El aliento de Jane se sentía caliente y húmedo contra su piel helada, y se giró cuando sintió labios rozar su mejilla.

Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como nunca los había visto. Podría intentar deducir el por qué estarían así de dilatadas sus pupilas, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el deseo de volver a sentir aquellos labios. Alzó una de sus manos y rozó con los nudillos la mejilla sonrojada de Jane que artículo su nombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente. La mano que acariciaba la mejilla se deslizó hasta la nuca, acariciándola lentamente, atrayéndola hacia ella. Sus miradas se encontraron antes de que sus labios lo hicieran y ambas cerraron los ojos perdiéndose en el sentir de sus labios.

La otra mano de Maura se había escurrido por debajo de la sudadera de Jane, acariciando la piel desnuda de su cadera. Jane estaba ardiendo y sus besos se volvían más hambrientos y atrevidos. Una queja emergió de su garganta cuando Maura se separó lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el sofá.

-Paciencia -susurró de pie al lado de Jane que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada con un simple beso-. Te quitaré esto -avisó y Jane sonrió al darse cuenta de que le estaba avisando en caso de que quisiera detenerla.

-Hazlo. -Fue un susurro tembloroso y sintió sus músculos contraerse cuando manos delicadas se deslizaron por su abdomen hasta llegar a la base de sus pechos. Maura unió sus frentes otra vez sirviendo como ancla, de momento, mientras continuaba explorando su cuerpo con las manos. Pero Jane quería más y rozó sus labios aún hinchados de los besos que se dieron en el callejón. El poco control que le quedaba lo perdió al sentir aquella lengua húmeda deslizarse por sus labios, pidiendo permiso que otorgó de inmediato.

Jane no podía controlar los ruidos que nacían de ella cada vez que la lengua de Maura entraba en contacto con la suya ¿Cómo era que besaba tan bien? Maura agarró el filo de la sudadera y comenzó a subirla, separándose solo lo necesario para tirarla al suelo junto con el beanie.

Jane se quitó la blusa, quedando con un simple sostén negro y jeans. Maura la estaba devorando con la mirada y lo podía sentir por muy inexplicable que fuera. Parecía una leona acercándose a su presa y en vez de asustarla la excitaba. Inconscientemente retrocedió, sintiendo el sofá detrás de ella y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Maura colocó el dedo índice en el centro de su pecho y suavemente la empujó hacía atrás haciendo que cayera sentada sobre el sofá, con labios separados y el corazón tan agitado que lo sentía en sus oídos.

_"¿Siempre me mira así?"_ fue un pensamiento que se esfumó en un segundo cuando Maura se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Por instinto y el deseo de querer sentirla más cerca, Jane rodeó su cadera, apegándola a su torso semi desnudo. La barrera de ropa entre las dos la comenzaba a molestar.

-Quiero sentirte –susurró sobre los labios carnosos de Maura, hundiendo la yema de los dedos en la cintura de la mujer que movió sus caderas involuntariamente.

Maura tomó su rostro con delicadeza en ambas manos y la besó paulatinamente. Era un beso totalmente diferente a todos los demás donde ambas tenían una sutil sensación de urgencia e intensidad. El beso de Maura la convirtió en un desastre tembloroso segundo a segundo; con cada caricia de su lengua, con cada roce de sus labios y la suavidad de sus manos. Era una sobrecarga de sensaciones que la estremeció de pie a cabeza y la dejó sin aliento, preguntándose cómo era posible que un beso la hiciera sentir tan viva.

Maura se separó lentamente relamiéndose el labio inferior y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa antes de ser detenida por manos temblorosas. La rubia mantuvo su mirada esperando a que Jane la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

Era una simple pregunta que significaba mucho más.

Jane soltó el botón de la blusa que sostenía para alzar la mano y acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de la mujer que temblaba encima de ella. Maura cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la calidez que emanaba de esa mano. El silencio se estaba extendiendo y los labios de Jane se separaron al notar el temblor del labio inferior y el brillar de ojos avellana claros con chispas verde.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy de esto. Yo... -tragó en seco sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que tan abiertamente reflejaban las emociones de Maura- …nunca he estado con... -volvió a tragar en seco y Maura la miró con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Lo sé y no tienes que hacer nada que no desees -susurró con compresión-. Me puedes detener en cualquier momento.

Jane comenzó a desabrochar la blusa nuevamente, sintiendo cómo Maura se estremecía cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la piel de su abdomen. Deslizó la tela sobre sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Las manos de Maura se aferraron a las rodillas de Jane intentando contenerse por un instante, permitiendo que la mirara y explorara con toda libertad.

Las caricias fueron vacilantes al principio; un roce de dedos por su abdomen que la estremeció y volvió a Jane más atrevida, ambas manos subiendo por sus costados dejando un rastro de fuego por su piel y la caricia nerviosa sobre sus pechos que puso a prueba su autocontrol.

Por mucho que deseaba devorarla, le permitiría este momento a Jane. No tenía apresuro y se sentía como un sueño convirtiéndose en realidad delante de sus ojos.

No pudo mantener sus brazos quietos cuando escuchó una risa nerviosa de Jane al intentar desabrochar el sostén. Sus manos se perdieron en cabello oscuro, sonriendo al sentir que, finalmente, había logrado desabrocharlo. Jane había estado tan concentrada que no se había percatado que ella había hecho lo mismo.

-Oh –dijo en un suspiro mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de Maura y sintió dientes en su hombro y el tirante de su sostén deslizándose.

-Oh en efecto -había sido un suspiro tembloroso cuando sus torsos desnudos se unieron. Aquella sensación despertó algo en Jane porque lo siguiente que Maura supo fue que su boca era reclamada con fervor.

El sentir de los pezones endurecidos de Maura la estaba enloqueciendo. Sus labios se separaron y Jane maldijo cuando sintió la lengua delinear su mandíbula, bajando hacia su cuello. No era una extraña a las mordidas de Maura, pero aquellas se sentían totalmente diferente; mordía y pellizcaba su oreja y la hacía vibrar y aferrarse a su cuerpo. Cada caricia de Maura sacaba una reacción inmediata de ella y simplemente no podía acallarse, no podía controlar todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. No quería hacerlo. Quería sentirlo todo con ella. Ambas manos descendieron hasta las nalgas de Maura, apretándolas y tirándola más cerca. Los movimientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por un gemido bajo que emergió de sus labios al sentir que su cabello era tirado suavemente hacia atrás, creando el espacio suficiente para que los labios de Jane se deslizaran por su clavícula.

Suspirando, Maura echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó acallar un gemido mordiéndose el labio al sentir el aliento caliente sobre su pezón.

-Mierda -agarró un puño de cabello oscuro cuando su pezón fue cubierto por aquella boca que tanto había deseado- Mierda -repitió, aunque esta vez fue apenas audible, tembloroso y lleno de placer al sentir su lengua. Pudo sentir el cómo los labios de Jane se curvaron en una sonrisa y antes de que su mente pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba dándole el mismo trato al otro pezón.

Las caderas de Maura comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, sin siquiera darse cuenta y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría durar así. Jane besó sus pechos con delicadeza, regresando al cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Estaba mojada como nunca lo había estado y Maura ni siquiera la había tocado. Podía sentir el calor en su ingle y lo hinchado y palpitante que estaba su clítoris, rogando ser tocado.

La desesperación fue notada cuando intentó desabrochar el pantalón de Maura.

El contacto fue perdido en su totalidad cuando la rubia se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas y se desabrochó el pantalón, quitándoselo junto la ropa interior.

-Joder… –dijo, boquiabierta, recorriendo aquel cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta.

-¿Ese joder es bueno?. -Preguntó con las mejillas y el torso enrojecidos. Ya varias marcas de mordidas comenzaban a ser visibles en su piel.

La risa se ahogó cuando sintió que Maura hacía que se recostara en el sofá (sabía que comprar un sofá rinconera con cama sería útil, pero nunca imaginó que para esto y mucho menos con ella). Su pantalón fue desabrochado y Maura la detuvo cuando intentó quitarse la ropa interior con desesperación; ella quería hacerlo. Jane se apoyó en sus codos, totalmente desnuda y con las piernas parcialmente separadas colgando al costado del sofá. Se hubiera podido sentar otra vez como antes, pero para sorpresa de ambas, permaneció así, ofreciéndose por completo.

Jane volvió a respirar cuando su cuerpo le pidió que dejara de contener la respiración. Su mirada viajó por el cuerpo desnudo enfrente de ella y sentía un ardor en sus mejillas, pero más prominente era el calor y la humedad entre sus piernas que sin duda Maura había notado por cómo su pecho subía y bajaba cuando notó la humedad en su entrepierna.

Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron al ver cómo se relamió los labios y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

-Es muy bueno -susurró Jane y por un momento Maura había olvidado lo último que había dicho.

-Tendrá que ser un poco más específica -decía, subiendo en el sofá, aprovechando el espacio entre las piernas de Jane para acomodar su pierna allí. No fue hasta que Maura se estiró sobre su cuerpo para capturar sus labios que sintió el muslo entre sus piernas tan cerca, pero tan lejos-. Detective - susurró y ambas gimieron en el beso; Jane al sentir algo de alivio por la nueva presión y Maura al sentir lo mojada que estaba.

-Creo -susurró entre besos húmedos- que me estás enloqueciendo. -La presión del muslo no era suficiente y comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía a propósito. Así que agarró la pierna de Maura con su mano, tirando de ella y maldiciendo entre dientes cuando se sintió tan bien.

-Me gusta provocar que maldigas -confesó Maura en un susurro.

La espalda de Jane se arqueó y apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar aquellas palabras cuando sintió la boca de Maura sobre su pecho; una lengua jugar con su pezón y dientes con tanta delicadeza que casi grita. Jane se atrevió a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con ojos oscurecidos mirándola fijamente a la vez que aquella lengua se desplegaba desde la base de su pecho hasta su pezón que fue rodeado por aquellos labios rosados una vez más.

-Necesito... -alcanzó a decir entre bocanadas de aire.

Maura sonrió besando la clavícula, subiendo lentamente por su piel hasta llegar al cuello y morderlo suavemente antes de hacer lo mismo con el lóbulo de su oreja. Tenía el presentimiento de que separar su muslo y que ahora sus dedos se estén deslizando, apenas rozando la entrepierna de Jane, era lo que la tenía temblando que hasta en su voz se podía escuchar la desesperación.

-Estás tan mojada -soltó en un suspiro y casi pierde la fuerza para mantenerse sobre Jane al sentir con sus dedos lo mojada que estaba. Las caderas de Jane se movieron al sentir aquellos dedos separar sus labios y deslizarse entre sus pliegues. Maura sonrió al sentir un fuerte agarre en sus hombros.

-Maur -ahogó un gemido, mirándola a los ojos cuando Maura unió sus cuerpos y Jane pudo sentir en su muslo lo mojada que ella también estaba. Sus labios se separaron, quedando cautivada cuando Maura le sonrió con mejillas sonrojadas y cabello dorado por todos lados.

-Esto es lo que me haces -susurró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir su propio placer cuando movió su cadera sobre el muslo entre sus piernas.

Jane intentó decir algo, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando sintió movimientos en círculo sobre su clítoris. Apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos para ver el placer y la sonrisa que no había desaparecido del rostro de la mujer encima de ella.

Una mano recogió el cabello dorado haciéndolo a un lado para poder verla mejor. La mano permaneció en la nuca y la acercó, sintiendo a la vez cómo sus torsos con perlas de sudor se deslizaban el uno con el otro con cada movimiento de las caderas de Maura. Jane casi pierde las palabras que quería decir cuando sintió dos dedos en su entrada. Maura no había dejado de mirarla, no quería perderse un instante; cada cambio de expresión, cada susurro, cada abrir y cerrar de su boca.

La rubia le mordió el mentón, logrando que dejara de morder su propio labio inferior. Las piernas de Jane se abrieron por sí solas cuando sintió que sus paredes hacían paso a los dedos de Maura.

-No te muerdas el labio para acallarte. Quiero escucharte –apenas pudo modular al sentir lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella por completo-. Dios... -susurró entre dientes al escuchar el gemido de Jane y sentir cómo las paredes de su interior se contraían alrededor de sus dedos que aún estaban inmóviles dentro de ella. _"Podría llorar de felicidad"_ -pensó y movió sus dedos, haciendo que Jane alzara su pierna intentando abrirse aún más, sin darse cuenta –en el momento- que había doblado la pierna donde Maura se había estado estimulando a sí misma.

-Tampoco lo hagas -logró decir al rozar el labio inferior que apenas había sido liberado de una mordida. Jane entrecerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse por un instante para limpiar una lágrima de aquella mejilla.

-Se siente tan bien... -ofreció como explicación para sus lágrimas- _"Estoy tan feliz"_ -se reservó.

-Puedo permitir lágrimas de felicidad –dijo a la vez que una mano aventurera apretujó una nalga e hizo que se moviera con más fuerza sobre su muslo.

Maura se rio –solo Jane podría hacerla reír de ese modo en un momento como ese- pero su risa fue detenida por los labios de la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Jane era muy vocal en cama y eso le encantaba. Experimentaba con varias caricias, movimientos de sus dedos y hasta el hablarle parecía ponerla a mil. No tomó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que le gustaba lento y con fuerza, así que usó la fuerza de cada movimiento de su cuerpo para complacerla, para ver cómo su espalda se arqueaba y su respiración se entrecortaba siempre que la embestía.

Podía sentir que estaba cerca, ambas.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó con varias hebras de cabello adherido a su rostro por el sudor y Jane se quedó hipnotizada con lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento. No respondió con palabras y Maura entendió, separándose de su muslo solo lo suficiente para que pudiera escabullir una mano entre las dos. El cuerpo de Maura se estremeció encima de ella y por un instante casi pierde el ritmo de sus dedos que entraban y salían de Jane.

Jane no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras sus dedos exploraban sus pliegues con torturadora lentitud.

-Jane -imploró y gimió cuando sintió que era penetrada con la misma lentitud y cuidado que ella había usado. El brazo con el que se sostenía a sí misma tembló visiblemente, y el brazo libre de la morena envolvió su cuello para atraerla y susurrarle al oído:

_"Ahora folla mis dedos"_

El cuerpo de Maura casi se desploma encima de ella al escucharla. Casi grita cuando se hundió hasta el último nudillo de los dedos de Jane, cuando sintió que los movió en su interior, cuando volvió a mover su muslo, haciendo que ahogara un grito.

Sus gemidos ocupaban el espacio del loft que ahora olía a sexo y sudor. Sus cuerpos se movían en tándem, cada vez con un ritmo más descontrolado, más desesperado hasta que el cuerpo de Jane se estremeció por completo sin poder aguantar un segundo más su orgasmo.

-Dios mío...-musitó al ver que Maura se metía en la boca los dedos mojados que apenas un segundo habían estado en su interior. La mujer encima de ella se enderezó un poco, arqueando la espalda con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo ambos pechos, apretujándolos con sus manos sin dejar de mover aquellas caderas. Jane movió su pulgar apenas rozando el clítoris y Maura gritó de placer, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y se corría en aquellos dedos. Jane estaba segura de que se había corrido otra vez de solo mirarla.

Su cuerpo sudoroso se desplomó parcialmente sobre ella, intentando controlar la respiración otra vez.

-Oh Jane... -No tenía fuerzas para moverse; nunca había tenido un orgasmo así de intenso.

-¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres? -La abrazó suspirando al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos. Maura sonrió con los ojos cerrados, usando la poca fuerza que tenía para aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Siempre había pensado que Maura era hermosa, pero en aquel momento parecía una diosa; exhausta por el sexo, mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa feliz y un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto.

Jane besó la frente de la mujer que sin duda se estaba quedando dormida entre sus brazos.

" _Lágrimas de felicidad"_ pensó al sentir una lágrima resbalar por su propio rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, estrechándola más fuerte.


	30. Chapter 30

Era la tercera vez que la alarma sonaba y ninguna de las dos se había despertado. Jane gruñó cuando comenzó a sonar otra vez. Abrió los ojos y, aunque no quería, apartó el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. El aparato cayó al suelo por la vibración y Maura se quejó en su sueño por el estruendo. ¿Por qué tenía alarma para un sábado?

-Oh oh -susurró, pensando que se había roto al dejar de sonar.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Creo que tu celular se romp... nop -Soltó un suspiro frustrado cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar otra vez-. Maur, por favor detenlo. Estás más cerca.

-¿Hmm? -preguntó con ojos cerrados, volviendo a quedarse dormida.

Jane la miró, -por lo menos la alarma no era tan molesta como la de ella y podría aguantar unos segundos más de escuchar ese abominable sonido- el cabello dorado esparcido parcialmente sobre la almohada y la espalda desnuda. Se veía tan hermosa que le dio pena hacer que se moviera.

-Vale. Yo lo hago -se dijo más para sí misma mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el rasguño de uñas en la espalda de Maura. _¿En qué momento...?_ No. Mejor ni pensarlo porque de solo recordar lo que estaban haciendo un par de horas antes sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar otra vez y un rubor cubría su rostro.

El celular estaba intacto.

Jane apagó la alarma mirando la pantalla mientras la otra mano sostenía la sábana que protegía su cuerpo desnudo del frío.

-Maur, esto dice que tienes almuerzo con tu madre en... ¿media hora?

La rubia se sentó en la cama tan rápido que Jane no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué hora es? -Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Jane giró el aparato, mostrándole la pantalla.

-No no no. -Se puso de pie y arrugó el ceño, deteniéndose de repente-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. -Se relamió los labios mientras sus ojos descendían por el cuerpo desnudo enfrente de ella. Maura se miró a sí misma notando su desnudez.

-Tengo que bañarme, Jane... -advirtió.

-No he dicho nada.

-No, pero tu mirada habla por ti.

-No sé qué estás insinuando... -dijo en voz baja, tomando un paso hacia ella.

-Jane... A mi madre le disgusta la tardanza.

-Entonces propongo que nos bañemos rápido y dejes de mencionar a tu madre por ahora, por favor. -Le guiñó un ojo y soltó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, cayendo a sus pies. Tuvo que usar todo su control para no reír ante la reacción de Maura.

-Rápido -advirtió y a Jane no le dio tiempo a responder cuando sintió brazos rodear su cuello y labios apoderarse de los suyos.

-Como ordene.

Maura se rio entre besos y soltó un grito ahogado cuando las manos de Jane rodearon sus muslos, alzándola del suelo.

-No te dejaré caer -aseguró cuando Maura cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, riendo nerviosa.

* * *

-Es aquí -avisó sin dejar de darle vuelta a uno de sus anillos.

Jane asintió y aparcó el auto lo más cerca posible de la entrada. Maura estaba nerviosa.

-Estoy segura que entenderá si le explicas.

La mujer la miró con una amplia sonrisa, alzando una ceja.

-¿Deseas que le diga a mi madre que estoy llegando 27 minutos tarde porque estaba teniendo sexo con mi mejor amiga?

Jane abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.

-Estaba pensando más en algo como "No me desperté con mis alarmas".

-Lo pensaré.

-¡Maura!

Maura se acercó para besarla, pero Jane se echó hacia atrás inconscientemente con la mirada sobre varias personas que caminaban en la acera al lado del auto. La acción dejó a la rubia sorprendida; sus ojos permanecieron en el rostro ruborizado de Jane y luego viajaron a los dedos que tamboreaban nerviosamente sobre el volante.

Jane la miró a los ojos por un instantes como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudiese.

-Lo siento -fue un susurro que apenas alcanza a llegar a los oídos de Maura.

" _¿Porqué estamos en público?"_ pensó y se reservó la pregunta y simplemente asintió, aunque se quedó con un peso en el pecho.

-Nos vemos en la noche -dijo y salió del auto, caminando apresuradamente hasta la entrada del hotel donde su madre se estaba quedando.

Jane la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. No fue hasta ese momento que soltó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, maldiciendo en un susurro.

Maura se mostró impasible mirándose a sí misma en el reflejo del elevador. Las puertas se abrieron y los otros dos ocupantes salieron tomándose de las manos. La puerta de cerro y su mirada se volvió a encontrar con ella, esta vez tensando la mandíbula.

-Llegas tarde. -Fue lo primero que dijo su madre al abrirle la puerta y dar media vuelta sobre los talones con un vaso de whiskey en la mano-. Hemos perdido la reservación así que he pedido algo a la habitación.

-Lo siento ¿Tan temprano?

Constance miró el vaso en su mano.

-Es medio día y es un trago celebratorio. Las negociaciones dieron buenos resultados y tenemos el trato para Europa.

-¿El de Francia? -preguntó con sorpresa, sentándose al lado de su madre-. Siempre has querido ese trato.

-Así es.

-Entonces sí se merece un brindis.

Constance hizo ademán hacia la botella y vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Nunca lo haces al menos que sea por una emergencia de trabajo -preguntó, notando como el cuerpo de su hija se tensó.

Maura se mordió el labio y se dio un trago antes de servirse otro.

-No desperté con las alarmas y estaba con Jane.

Constance ladeó la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo se, hija, vive contigo.

La rubia asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para refrenarse de aclarar la situación. Lo mejor era dejarlo así.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la casa?

-Hicimos la negociación en este hotel así que decidí quedarme. Conveniencia.

-Entiendo.

Maura se dio otro trago con la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida en la cadena de plata al lado de la botella de whiskey. Sabía que esa cadena le pertenecía a Ella.

No fue hasta unos momentos después que sintió la mirada penetrante de su madre.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En Ella. ¿Dónde está?

Constance titubeó por un momento y dejó su bebida a un lado, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

-Está almorzando con su familia; regresaron hoy de California. Este año pasaron Acción de Gracias con la familia de Edward -explicó de más y Maura se dio vuelta para mirarla antes de acercarse, sentándose a su lado una vez más.

Era difícil de percibir si no la conocías muy bien, pero Constance Isles estaba nerviosa.

-Ella... me dijo sobre lo que hablaron... -Su voz era firme como siempre, pero dudaba en cómo proseguir-. Tienes preguntas para mí, imagino.

Maura asintió, dándose cuenta que no estaba segura de por dónde empezar.

-¿Desde cuándo?

El pecho de su madre subió y bajó al respirar profundamente.

-Dos años... oficialmente.

-¿Oficialmente?

-Ella ha estado trabajando para mí por más de tres décadas. No estoy segura del momento preciso cuando las líneas entre trabajo, amistad y amor se cruzaron.

-Mencionó algo sobre perder tiempo... -pensó en voz alta y su madre soltó una risa ahogada.

-Sí. Ambas perdimos mucho tiempo, querida -admitió y la sonrisa entristecida de su madre la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?

Constance guardó silencio y miró sus dedos entrelazados.

-Hija... -Descruzó los dedos y al ver que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, volvió a cruzarlas-. He tenido tiempo para pensar... y no tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta. Podría decirte cualquier cosa, pero creo que... si soy honesta, todo fue por miedo. Y ahora que lo digo en voz alta parece tan... insignificante.

Constance soltó un suspiro al sentir la mano de su hija cubrir las de ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

-El miedo puede ser irracional. ¿Aún lo sientes? Oh, madre. -Rodeó su hombro atrayéndola a ella-. A mí lo único que me importa es que seas feliz. Que ambas sean felices. -Se separó con una sonrisa que flaqueó al ver los ojos brillantes de su madre ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto llorar? Ni siquiera tenía memoria de ello-. Ella me dijo que era muy feliz.

Constance rio a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Sí. Siento mucho haber ocultado nuestra relación, hija.

-Estoy feliz por las dos. Ella ha sido como una segunda madre para mí y la he considerado parte de la familia desde que tengo memoria. Me alegra mucho que ambas hayan podido encontrar algo tan especial en la otra...

Maura se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar un toque y miró a su madre, preguntándole con la mirada si esperaba a alguien.

-La comida.

-Perfecto. -Se puso de pie para abrir la puerta-. Estoy hambrienta.

* * *

-¿Lo estás aguantando bien? -Preguntó Frankie por segunda vez, sintiendo la inestabilidad de la escalera mientras limpiaba la canaleta.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí. Puedes apurarte si tanto miedo tienes de caerte. ¿Por qué no podías llamar a Tommy para esto, Ma?

Angela sostenía un saco de basura, agachándose para recoger las últimas hojas que habían caído de los árboles en el patio.

-Tu hermano tiene un bebé que cuidar. No estaba disponible.

-Ya quiero el día que pueda usar un hijo como excusa para evitar todo.

-¡Frankie no digas eso! Tu hermano no está usando a TJ como excusa -dijo y se quedó boquiabierta cuando sus dos hijos comenzaron a reír.

-¡No dejes de sostener la escalera!

-Si sigues quejándote tanto yo misma te tiraré.

-Puedes apurarte si quieres, no me estoy haciendo más joven.

-Ni siquiera tiene novia -comentó Jane y su hermano pausó lo que hacía para lanzarle una mirada seria.

-¿Quién dijo que se necesita tener una novia para eso? -soltó el hombre sin pensar y las dos mujeres se quejaron.

-Por favor no hagas como Tommy -pidió su hermana.

-Compórtate como el hombre educado que he criado, Frankie.

-Ujum. Eso dice mucho de Tommy.

Angela soltó el saco de basura y cruzó los brazos. Su mirada se alternaba entre sus dos hijos y Frankie bajó las escaleras, acercándose a su madre para meter la bolsa con su basura en la que ella tenía.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarle algo sobre bebés -susurró a la vez que se inclinaba para meter la basura. Sabía que su madre estaba a punto de hacerlo con solo la forma con la que la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué le acabas de susurrar?

" _Oh no"_ pensó el hombre y tragó en seco. Para su sorpresa, su madre permaneció callada, mirándolo de reojo. Esperando.

-¿Frankie?

Jane cruzó los brazos de la misma forma que su madre había hecho y ahora las dos esperaban a que dijera algo.

-No fue nada.

Angela resopló y Jane volvió a mirarlo, alzando una ceja. Su hermana lo iba a matar y estaba seguro que ya estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que podría hacerlo y librarse sin ningún problema. Oh. No.

Angela lo miró y suspiró antes de dirigirse a su hija.

-Me dijo que no te dijera nada sobre bebés.

Frankie no pudo reunir el coraje para ver la reacción de su hermana.

-Oh.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Bueno... no era un tema que me gustara tanto antes de estar en un proceso de divorcio. Mejor entramos -propuso y se dio media vuelta sin esperar a que los otros estuvieran de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué presiento que no me están diciendo algo?

Frankie se sacudió de hombros; ya no volvería a abrir la boca por ese día. No metería la pata otra vez. Clásico de él decir algo para evitar problemas, pero hacerlo peor en el proceso.

Angela siguió con la mirada a Frankie que sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador y, evitando la mirada de su hermana, se fue a sentar enfrente del televisor.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que sea que tienen entre los dos? -Se colocó enfrente de su hija, apoyándose en el mostrador de la cocina.

-Iré al punto, Ma -avisó con un suspiro derrotado.

Angela entrecerró los ojos, segura que algo estaba fuera de lugar con Jane. Lo había notado desde el momento que llegó, pero no estaba segura qué era exactamente. Físicamente estaba ahí con ellos, pero era como si tuviera algo en mente.

-Frankie no quería que me dijeras algo sobre bebés porque Gabriel tendrá uno con su amante -soltó sin pensarlo dos veces y la reacción de su madre era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Ese cobarde...

-Hum ¿Has hablado con él?

-No. Supongo que no tiene ni el valor de dirigirme la palabra ahora. ¿Es por eso que has estado tan distraída hoy?

-¿Distraída?

-Sí.

-No. No es por eso... es solo que... creo que tuve un mal entendido con Maura.

-¿Crees?

-Es... difícil de explicar.

-Inténtalo -propuso, descruzando los brazos para abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza para ofrecérsela. Jane sonrió al aceptarla y tomó un sorbo mientras pensaba cómo y si quería de verdad hablar con su madre sobre lo que estaba rondando en su cabeza.

-Creo que pudo haber malinterpretado una acción.

-Ya... -La alentó cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía planes de seguir-. ¿Puedes ser un poco más clara?

-Le negué algo y... ¿puede ser que haya pensado que lo hice por las razones equivocadas?

-Suena como que tú tampoco estás muy segura de lo que sea que intentas decir.

Jane soltó una risa porque, como siempre, su madre tenía razón.

-Para ser honesta, en el momento tampoco sabía por qué lo hice.

-Habla con ella. Si algo he aprendido durante todos mis años es que con simplemente hablar se resuelven muchas cosas.

-Lo haré.

-Bien -asintió con una sonrisa y Jane hizo lo mismo antes de beber otro sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Ya es seguro ir a la cocina?

Las dos escucharon a Frankie gritar desde el salón y rieron.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando entró en el loft. Por un instante pensó que Maura no había llegado, pero entonces notó la figura sobre el sofá, justo antes de prender la luz. Se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó poniéndose de rodillas al lado del sofá, observando su rostro antes de recoger el libro abierto sobre el abdomen de Maura y dejarlo sobre la mesa de café.

-¿Jane?

-Ya llegué... no deseaba despertarte.

Maura sonrió aun adormilada y se giró quedando de lado en el sofá para poder mirarla.

-Me quedé dormida. ¿Es muy tarde?

-No. -Apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, dejándolo detás de su oreja-. Pensaba que podríamos ordenar pizza, si te apetece.

-Me parece estupendo. ¿De mi favorita?

-De la pizzería de Mario, claro, ya pensaba pedir de ellos. Para ser honesta no pensé que iba a ser tan difícil buscar una pizzería que te gustara de verdad.

-Es la mejor pizza que he probado en Boston.

Jane sonrió levemente y acarició la mejilla de Maura como si estuviera moviéndose en automático. Maura lo notó y cubrió la mano con la suya, haciendo que Jane enfocara su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué estás pensando? -preguntó en voz baja.

-En esta mañana...no he dejado de pensar en esta mañana. Cuando te dejé enfrente del hotel -aclaró y Maura pestañeó sintiendo el latir de su corazón acelerarse.

-Jane...

-No... -movió su mano con la de Maura, entrelazando sus dedos-. Quiero decirte lo que he tenido en la cabeza, lo que estoy pensando. No quiero que haya mal entendidos entre nosotras.

Maura asintió y esperó, sosteniendo con más fuerza su mano.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy avergonzada de ti... de nosotras. Nunca he sido muy buena con demostraciones públicas y me aparté de ti sin pensarlo.

-No tenemos que hacer demostraciones públicas. Lo entiendo. Yo...

-Quiero cambiarlo. -La interrumpió y Maura abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Quería besarte. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho sin pensar, quería besarte. Quería salir del auto y seguirte y besarte...pero no lo hice y quiero poder hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Maura se fue ampliando con cada segundo que la escuchaba.

-Puedes hacerlo. Siempre que desees.

Jane asintió imitando su sonrisa y se acercó, besando sus labios suavemente.

-He querido hacer eso todo el día -susurró sobre sus labios. Maura rio incorporándose un poco para acercarse y susurrarle al oído:

-Yo he querido hacer mucho más. -Rodeó la nuca de Jane y la besó profundizando el beso hasta escuchar un gemido de Jane que solo se separó de sus labios por un instante para subir en el sofá con ella.


	31. Chapter 31

La semana había comenzado con una nota agridulce. Cinco años en esa oficina y todo había terminado en tres cajas de cartón blanco. Estaba emocionada por ver lo que el futuro le deparaba, pero también sentía un poco de incertidumbre que la inquietaba. Nunca le había temido al cambio... 

-¿Necesitas un momento?

Maura se giró para mirar a Ella que sostenía la última caja blanca en sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza y recogió su abrigo, mirando el espacio vacío por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella se ofreció para conducir. Primero irían a recoger a Constance para llevarla al aeropuerto y luego llevaría a Maura a almorzar. Apenas había estado en el aeropuerto la tarde anterior cuando llegó de Boston y, mientras veía a su madre y Ella abrazarse, se dio cuenta que comenzaba a odiar las despedidas. Se había girado para darles un poco de privacidad, y su mirada ahora estaba perdida en la pantalla con la información de los vuelos. Aún tenía la sensación de vacío que se había quedado en su pecho cuando se despidió de Jane, otra vez. Había pensado que en algún momento se acostumbrarían a las despedidas y no le tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que era todo lo contrario: cada una era peor que la anterior y cuando estaba en Nueva York no podía esperar el momento de volver a regresar.

* * *

-¿Cuándo será tu vuelo? -finalmente preguntó mientras picaba del aperitivo y Ella sonrió porque había estado esperando por esa pregunta.

La mujer mayor se dirigió al mozo que se acercó con sus bebidas y le agradeció antes de dirigirse a la mujer sentada enfrente de ella.

-No tengo una fecha aún y necesito cuidar de Natalia por unos días. Creo que esperaré a que tu madre vuelva para la exposición de Navidad y entonces volveré con ella a Francia. 

-¿Cómo lo haces? Las despedidas... -dijo y se quedó paralizada al percatarse que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

Ella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos a la vez que un suspiro se escapaba entre sus labios. Era como si hubiera estado reteniendo aquel suspiro desde que se despidió de Constance.

-No se hace más fácil -confesó y Maura notó la sinceridad en su voz y su mirada-. Ya la extraño -dijo en voz baja con la mirada perdida en un rincón del restaurante. Los labios de la rubia se separaron, sorprendida por la confesión, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ella volvió a hablar cambiando el tema-. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que dejaste tu trabajo? Sé que no tomas una decisión así de grande a la ligera.

-Lo he estado considerando desde que mi madre propuso la idea.

La sonrisa de Ella se amplió al recordar aquel día como si fuera ayer.

-Te dije que sus intenciones eran buenas. Me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión, Maura. Tal vez sea prematuro decir esto, pero desde que me dijiste te he notado más relajada... aunque no se si se deba a eso o si cierta detective tenga que ver con tu cambio de humor -sonrió al escuchar que Maura se aclaró la garganta y evitó su mirada, apenada-. ¿Qué opinan tus compañeros de Boston? ¿Seguirás trabajando con ellos?

-De momento solo el teniente está al tanto. Y sí, seguiré asistiendo en el caso con los detectives.

-¿Jane no sabe?

Maura negó con la cabeza, mirando las manos que cruzó sobre su regazo para que dejaran de moverse nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?

Maura pensó por varios segundos, sintiendo la mirada fija de la mujer.

-No sé...

Ella se apoyó en el espaldar del asiento, alzando una de sus cejas y Maura se pasó una mano por el cabello; un gesto que al parecer se le había pegado de la morena. 

-¿En serio me harás decirlo?

Maura la miró en silencio sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

-La única vez en mi vida que te he visto insegura de algo ha sido sobre Jane. No _con_ ella sino con los sentimientos que estaba causando en ti. ¿De verdad no sabes o no quieres admitirlo?

-A veces es detestable lo fácil que me lees -susurró entre dientes y Ella se hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras si no fuera por la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Ella se sacudió de hombros.

-He tenido muchos años para conocerte.

Maura agarró una servilleta y comenzó a jugar con ella para mantener sus manos ocupadas. Ella le había asegurado que no era necesario que le dijera si no quería, pero ya se estaba cuestionando sus razones.

-No lo hice antes porque... no quiero que piense que estoy dejando todo atrás por ella... -Se mordió el labio inferior y Ella se acercó otra vez, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa que las separaban-. No quiero que tome mi decisión como una responsabilidad, como una car... -Se calló y Ella no la presionó, simplemente estiró un brazo y cubrió una de sus manos, haciendo que la alzara la cabeza y la mirara a los ojos.

-Conoces a Jane mucho más que yo. ¿De verdad crees que te tomaría como una carga? ¿O la decisión que has tomado?

Maura negó con la cabeza y suspiró, retirando las manos de la mesa cuando el joven se acercó con sus pedidos y colocó los platos sobre la mesa. Las dos continuaron hablando sobre los planes que tenían para el resto de la semana. Ella había preguntado un poco más sobre Boston, específicamente si pensaba mudarse.

-No es un plan que tengo en estos momentos.

-¿Pero irás y vendrás igual? Ya no tienes un trabajo que te haga volver cada semana. En cambio en Boston estarás asistiendo en el caso del Imitador y, bueno, está Jane. Imagino que es difícil siempre que tienes que volver -añadió, recordando las palabras de Maura. 

-Aún no sé. Tengo mi estudio aquí...

-Que podrías trasladar fácilmente al sótano del loft -tomó un sorbo de su bebida solo para ocultar la sonrisa al ver el cambio de expresión de la mujer.

-¿Has hablado con Jane sobre su estadía en el loft?

-Estaba buscando un apartamento. Se puede quedar en el loft todo el tiempo que desee. -Era cierto que Jane le había mencionado sobre su búsqueda de apartamentos, pero eso había sido antes de que su relación tomara un paso adelante. Se preguntaba si aún estaba buscando.

-Me sorprende que puedas estar cada fin de semana con ella, tan cerca y tan lejos a su vez. Se me hace impresionante el auto control que tienes, Maura. No sé cómo puedes controlarte con la forma con que te mira.

Maura se aclaró la garganta y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. Agarró el vaso de agua para tomar un sorbo a ver si así se aclaraba la mente.

-¿Estás bien?

-... tuvimosrelacionessexuales -farfulló en voz baja y Ella casi le escupe la bebida en el rostro si no le hubiera dado tiempo a cubrirse la boca.

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó con un tono más alto de lo deseado, llamando la atención de varias personas a unas mesas de ella.

-Coito.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta como si hubiera escuchado a un fantasma.

-Sexo.

-¡Se lo que significa, Maura! -Se cubrió el rostro con una mano-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Acción de Gracias, esa noche después de que se fueron...

Ella se quedó boquiabierta otra vez y comenzó a reír. Maura fue quien se quedó mirándola sorprendida esta vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto reír con una expresión tan abiertamente feliz.

-Ni siquiera me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada hasta ahora. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Maura -pausó de repente antes de seguir suponiendo-. ¿Están bien, cierto? O sea, ¿Jane está bien con... todo?

Maura asintió, esta vez sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían y su corazón palpitaba más deprisa. Estaba segura que debía estar sonrojada. Tomaba la sonrisa de Ella como una confirmación de sus sospechas.

-Es perfecta. Es suave, cariñosa, fuerte...tan delicada... -Se mordió el labio inferior y Ella alzó una ceja, insegura de querer saber a dónde se había ido la mente de la mujer-. Me hace feliz. Muy feliz, Ella, y la extraño cada segundo que no estoy con ella.

-Podría gritar en estos momentos -confesó y miró alrededor.

-Por favor no lo hagas -pidió porque estaba segura que podría hacerlo de verdad.

-No lo haré, pero te voy a abrazar -advirtió ya poniéndose de pie. Maura se deslizó de su asiento poniendo de pie, aceptando el abrazo. La fuerza del abrazo de Ella la sorprendió-. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Maura. No tienes idea-. Al separarse de la joven la sostuvo de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos susurró: Recuerda que el hogar es donde está tu corazón. -Le hizo un guiño antes de volver a sentarse con una sonrisa que se ampliaba cada vez más con cada segundo que Maura permanecía de pie, inmóvil.

* * *

Maura se lavó la pintura de las manos y se recogió el pelo en una coleta desorganizada mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador. Era oficialmente su primer día libre de trabajo y había estado pintando desde que se levantó. El celular sonó y vibró en el bolsillo de su overol y sonrió como una idiota al leer el mensaje de Jane.

" _¿Sabías que los elefantes no pueden saltar?"_

Movió sus dedos rápidamente sobre la pantalla y envió su respuesta:

"Y como alguien que conozco, comen constantemente"

" _Tomaré eso como un halago, Dra. Isles"_

Maura se quedó mirando la pantalla por varios segundos, releyendo el mensaje. Se podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de Jane. Estuvo a punto de escribir una respuesta, pero otro mensaje apareció.

" _Ya quiero llegar a casa para llamarte... te extraño"_

Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer aquellas palabras y le tomó un minuto en responder.

* * *

A mediado de semana recibió una llamada de parte de Korsak en la madrugada. Había sido una llamada corta que hizo que tomara el primer avión disponible a Boston. Aunque ninguno de los dos detectives le había dado muchos detalles, era consciente que no se le pediría algo así si no se trataba de una emergencia. La única pregunta que hizo antes de terminar la llamada era si se trataba de Jane y si se encontraba bien. Korsak le aseguró que lo estaba y dos horas más tarde Frost la recogió en el aeropuerto puntualmente. Le extrañó que Jane no estuviera con él. Lo que se le hacía más raro de toda la situación era que Korsak le había pedido que no se comunicara con Jane.

-Perdona que hayas tenido que venir así de imprevisto -se disculpó Frost y agarró una de las dos tazas de café que tenía en el portavasos-. Lo compré en el camino, debe estar caliente aún. Creo que he escuchado a Jane pedir tantas veces el café que sé exactamente cómo te gusta. Espero no haberme equivocado. Imagino que necesitas algo de cafeína a esta hora.

-Gracias -agradeció y sonrió al degustar el café; estaba perfecto.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas. Korsak y Cavannaugh no querían decirte por teléfono.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Ha vuelto. -Apartó la mirada del camino por un segundo para mirarla a los ojos, asegurándose de que Maura había comprendido sus palabras.

-Y Jane no sabe -dedujo y el hombre asintió.

-Aún no. Tampoco sabe que estás aquí. Por eso no querían decirte por teléfono. Por si Jane preguntaba algo...

-Soy una profesional. Puedo lidiar con información confidencial.

-Y eso no lo dudo, Maura. Pero ambos sabemos cómo es Jane y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay forma de sacárselo. Especialmente cuando se trata del caso. Y aparte de ser compañeras de trabajo son mejores amigas; sé que Jane te conoce muy bien y no lo digo deseando ofender, pero no creo que puedas ocultarle algo.

Maura suspiró. El detective tenía algo de razón. Jane sabría de inmediato si intentaba ocultarle algo. Aparte de su reacción física al intentar mentir, ella simplemente sabría con solo mirarla.

-No estamos cuestionando su profesionalismo, solo estábamos tomando pasos preventivos para evitar la insistencia de Jane.

-¿Tan malo es?

Frost tomó un sorbo de café y asintió.

-Le ha dejado un mensaje directo y la escena es mucho más violenta que las anteriores. Nos dejó los dos cuerpos esta vez. Me temo que ese mensaje ha sido la última gota para el teniente y sacará a Jane del caso. Está muy involucrada y ya es muy personal para el asesino. Lo ha sido por un tiempo ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Maura asintió en silencio. Lo había sido mucho antes de haber encontrado la extremidad de Ann, dejada como "regalo" para la detective.

-Llamaremos a Jane más tarde. Cavannaugh vio la escena del crimen y concluyó que permitirá que Jane la vea solo a través de fotos. En otras palabras, de cierta forma ya la está retirando del caso. Jane se dará cuenta de inmediato.

-No estará muy feliz...

-No. No lo estará en lo absoluto.

Frost estacionó el auto enfrente de una casa que estaba rodeada de carros de policías. La cuadra de la casa estaba cerrada con patrullas. Cuando se bajó divisó a Korsak en el portal de la casa y al verla le dijo algo al oficial con el que hablaba antes de dirigirse a ellos.

-Siento mucho haberte llamado de esta forma y sin muchas explicaciones, Maura.

-El detective Frost me ha explicado un poco la situación. ¿Doster está?

-Sí, ya registró todo, pero no quería mover nada hasta que llegaras.

-Gracias.

-Va a necesitar un traje.

Uno de los técnicos forenses le alcanzó un traje blanco, botas y guantes. Frost y ella se prepararon ya que Korsak aún tenía su traje puesto. El único denominador de las escenas de crimen de este asesino es que todo ocurría en la habitación principal y esta vez no fue diferente.

Maura se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación cuando sus ojos registraron las letras en la pared detrás del marco de la cama.

-Por eso no queríamos que Jane viniera.

" _Todos pasamos por cambios"_ y más abajo había escrito con sangre el nombre " _Jane"_

-Está claro que ha estado al tanto de lo que está pasando en la vida de Jane. Lo más probable es que la esté siguiendo siempre que tenga chance.

Maura tragó en seco. Los detectives tenían razón ¿De qué otra forma podría saber que Jane estaba pasando por cambios grandes en su vida? Apenas unos días atrás los detectives -unas de las personas más cercanas a Jane- se habían enterado que estaba en proceso de divorciarse.

-Esta... obsesión con Jane nos está preocupando mucho -admitió Korsak, siguiendo a la doctora que comenzó a examinar los cuerpos y las heridas-. Pensamos que tal vez necesite vigilancia aunque sea por unos días. No le va a gustar en lo absoluto y no sé por cuánto tiempo el departamento pueda pagarlo, pero no sé qué más podríamos hacer.

-No creo que el departamento pueda cubrirlo por más de un par de días. Al menos no vigilancia 24/7 -añadió Frost. 

Las voces de los detectives quedaron de fondo cuando Maura detectó algo que reconocía. Era un olor muy particular. Se agachó poniéndose de rodillas para acercarse lo más que podía al cuerpo de la mujer y olerla. Frost se quedó callado al ver aquello y miró a Korsak con una expresión sorprendida, buscando alguna explicación pero el hombre solo sacudió los hombros. 

El olor no venía de la mujer. Maura se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Huelen eso? Un poco dulce... bergamota, peonía... -Se quedó paralizada y casi se cae hacía atrás al perder la fuerza en sus piernas. Ya reconocía el aroma; era el perfume que Jane había tirado por la ventana de su habitación.

-Oh eso, Doster dice que viene de las muñecas del hombre. Ya tomó una muestra para investigar qué es y si tiene alguna relevancia.

-¿Sabe lo que es, doc? -preguntó Korsak al ver lo pálida que estaba.

-Es un perfume y me temo que tiene mucha relevancia... al menos que solo haya sido una coincidencia.

-¿Un perfume tan frutal en un hombre? -añadió Frost, escéptico-. No quiero suponer, pero no creo que haya sido su elección. Ya revisamos todo y no hemos encontrado ningún perfume que huela igual, mucho menos entre los de él.

-Pagaré personalmente por la protección de Jane -avisó con una expresión seria-. Si el departamento no tiene los recursos o el dinero, yo pagaré de mi bolsillo.

Los dos hombres la miraron boquiabiertas y Maura se alejó quitándose los guantes, seguida por los dos detectives. El aroma del perfume era bastante fuerte y comenzaba a tener náuseas, no por el perfume, sino por las implicaciones.

-Les explicaré todo -les aseguró.

* * *

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos después de haber explicado su teoría. Solo dijo lo necesario sin divulgar datos personales de la vida de Jane. Ellos no necesitaban saber cómo el perfume había terminado en las manos de Jane o el por qué lo había tirado. Era decisión de Jane el contarles si es que así quería.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. -Korsak se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa del salón de conferencia.

-Si es cierto que Jane nunca usó el perfume, entonces la única explicación es que él haya estado en su casa o afuera. 

-Nadie ha estado allí aparte de los agentes de mudanzas, Gabriel y Jane.

-Investigaré a los agentes de mudanza y las cámaras del área -avisó Frost al ponerse de pie-. Necesitaré otra taza de café ¿Desean?

-Iré contigo. ¿Maura?

-No, gracias. Bajaré a la morgue a ayudar a Doster con las autopsias.

Frost salió de la habitación primero y Korsak se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y se giró hacia ella.

-Jane es cabezota. La conoces mejor que nosotros. No entenderá que su vida está en riesgo. No tan sola la de ella pero también la de sus seres queridos y no podemos protegerlos a todos. Este asesino es...impredecible. Ya hemos visto que puede ser tan metodológico como Hoyt e incluso más, pero también puede ser impulsivo. Jane estará demasiado ciega para verlo, por lo menos al principio. Estará enojada porque no la llamamos primero. Y... tal vez esté enojada contigo también.

Maura no apartó la mirada de él. Sabía que Korsak estaba siendo muy generoso al decir ese "tal vez". Ambos estaban seguros que lo estará. 

-Lo sé.

-Es por su bien -intentó consolar con un tono suave y Maura asintió, mirándolo hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Sus hombros se doblaron y se apoyó en la mesa, cubriéndose el rostro. No le estaba mintiendo a Jane, pero estaba ocultando lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué diferencia hacía eso?

Dio un brinco en la silla cuando el celular sonó y se sorprendió de que ya fueran las 7AM.

" _Siento haberme quedado dormida mientras hablábamos. Lo bueno es que soñé contigo ;) te contaré si te sientes atrevida"_

El conflicto de emociones que sentía en ese momento hizo que un sollozo se ahogara en su garganta. No podía responderle en ese momento, no como estaba. Apagó la pantalla del celular y se puso de pie, decidida a bajar a la morgue y distraer la mente con el trabajo.

El celular volvió a sonar mientras esperaba por el elevador. Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de no chequear, pero no pudo contenerse y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

" _¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! ¡Buenos días, Maur! Un día menos para volver a tenerte en mis brazos"_

-¿Va a entrar? -preguntó un hombre en uniforme de policía.

Maura alzó la mirada y de forma automática entró en las cuatros paredes de metal del elevador. Puso el celular en modo silenciado y miró su reflejo en la pared de metal.

"Lo siento, Jane"


	32. Chapter 32

La tensión en el salón de conferencia se podía sentir en el aire como un gas denso. Todos estaban al borde de sus sillas esperando alguna reacción de la detective. Cuando Cavanaugh le dio la vuelta a la pizarra blanca, Jane se quedó plantada en el lugar sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleró al ver la foto con el mensaje dirigido a ella.

Korsak y Frost se miraron entre sí y luego dirigieron la mirada al teniente que estaba tan confundido como ellos. Se habían preparado para una reacción más agresiva, por así decirlo. La impasibilidad en la mujer era desconcertante.

-¿Sangre? ¿Lo escribió con sangre?

El teniente se aclaró la garganta antes de responder con un "Sí"

-Aún esperamos por los forenses para confirmar que la sangre sea de uno de ellos dos.

La mirada de Frost permaneció fija en el temblor de los puños cerrados de Jane. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañera.

Jane se sentó porque ya no podía sostener su propio peso. Tenía que respirar conscientemente inhalando y exhalando profundamente como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sabía que en algún momento iba a regresar, ese tipo de asesinos nunca se detienen. Y aunque pensó haber estado preparada para cualquier cosa, el leer su propio nombre había hecho que su estómago diera un vuelco.

-Un momento -dijo y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación antes de que alguno de ellos llegara a preguntar si se encontraba bien.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un portazo rebotando contra la pared y el contenido de su estómago terminó en el inodoro. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared de azulejos, intentando controlar su respiración, ignorando el sudor frío que sacudía su cuerpo. Se lavó la boca y la cara, secándose con unas servilletas de papel, mirando su rostro en el espejo. Aquellas fotos habían sido suficiente para hacerla entender que el asesino era mucho peor que Hoyt. La obsesión que tenía y los mensajes que le dejaba eran cada uno peor que el anterior. La impotencia que sentía la hacía vibrar de los pies a la cabeza y el solo pensar que sus seres queridos podrían estar en peligro por su culpa era suficiente para revolverle el estómago otra vez. Intentó peinarse con las manos lo mejor que pudo y caminó de regreso a la habitación.

Frost y Korsak abrieron la boca como si estuvieran a punto de decir algo. El lavarse el rostro no se había deshecho de lo rojo que su rostro y ojos habían quedado por vomitar. Sus dos compañeros cerraron la boca y dirigieron la mirada al teniente.

-Rizzoli...

Jane se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Ni siquiera podía objetar a la decisión que había tomado su teniente.

-En tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo -confesó admitiéndoselo a sí misma a la vez-. Vuelve a ser como Hoyt... Solo tengo un pedido.

La mandíbula del teniente se tensó y asintió, escuchando.

-Aunque me saques del caso quiero seguir al tanto de lo que está pasando. No quiero que sea como antes que no tenía permitido entrar aquí. Quiero seguir ayudándolos.

El hombre consideró sus palabras por varios segundos antes de contestar.

-Solo información Rizzoli. No saldrás de aquí a las escenas de crimen. Nada de interacción aparte de esta pizarra -Señaló el objeto a su lado y Jane se mordió el labio intentando contener su objeción.

-Será suficiente.

-Pensamos que sería buena idea hacer público que ya no estarás en el caso.

-Eso podría enojarlo más -refutó.

-Hoyt siguió para impresionarte sabiendo que estabas en el caso. Y este está dejando mensajes dirigidos directamente a ti porque sabes que estarás en la escena, que verás cada detalle que dejó para ti.

Jane entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Hay algo más que no te hemos dicho y que no puedes ver en fotos -añadió Frost y se detuvo inseguro de cómo seguir, así que Korsak prosiguió.

-Había un aroma muy particular que deducimos ser un perfume. La doc confirmó que es de un perfume que te pertenecía.

Aunque estaba sentada, Jane sintió como si se hubiera caído y hubiera atravesado los pisos inferiores hasta caer en el mismo infierno. Si ya no se hubiera deshecho del contenido de su estómago, estaba segura que lo hubiera hecho en ese instante.

-¿Perdón? -Su voz se entrecortó en las dos sílabas.

-Aún esperamos los resultados para confirmar que así sea.

-¿Cómo... ?

Korsak se temía esto. Había esperado una discusión de parte de Jane cuando Cavanaugh le contara de su decisión, pero lo sorprendió cuando más que una discusión Jane pareció poner las manos arriba y aceptarlo sin más. Por un instante pensó que era algo que ella ya esperaba, tarde o temprano. Pero en ese momento podía ver en sus ojos como la maquinaria en su mente estaba poniendo las piezas juntas y la expresión de Jane era muy diferente a la de antes.

-No tengo idea, es cosa de los forenses -respondió el teniente sin caer en cuanta de lo que realmente estaba preguntando.

Korsak aclaró la garganta, logrando llamar la atención de la mujer.

-Hemos llamado a Maura para que nos asistiera, por eso nos pudo confirmar que el aroma era un perfume.

-¿Maura está aquí? ¿En Boston? -preguntó con un semblante serio.

Frost miró de reojo a su compañero y se enderezó en la silla antes de hablar, pero el teniente habló primero.

-Ordené que se contactara a la doctora Isles.

Korsak respiró entre dientes y tomó una decisión.

-Le pedí a Maura que no te dijera nada; ni de su llegada ni del caso -confesó y Jane arrugó el ceño-. La puse en una posición difícil con la aseguranza de que se te informaría de lo ocurrido cuando fuera el momento indicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te hubieras aparecido en la escena del crimen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rizzoli -habló el teniente con un tono serio-. Chequearé los detalles sobre la vigilancia y te llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Los tres detectives lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió del salón.

-Jane...

-Ahora no, Frost -cortó bruscamente.

-¿A dónde vas, Jane? -preguntó Korsak cuando la mujer se levantó, pero Jane ni se molestó en mirarlo antes de salir.

* * *

Al doctor Doster le gustaba escuchar música mientras hacía sus autopsias. Antonio Vilvaldi sonó de fondo por la mayoría de la mañana y ayudó a Maura a relajarse y enfocarse en lo que hacía. Doster terminó su trabajo mucho antes que ella y entró en su oficina para terminar el resto.

La música había terminado cuando cubrió el cuerpo y se quitó toda la protección y lavó las manos antes de dirigirse al laboratorio para sentarse en un taburete y terminar su informe. Se sintió tentada a sacar el celular de su uniforme, pero se obligó a enfocarse en el trabajo y mantener la mente en lo que hacía. Después se enfrentaría a lo que sea.

Jane sacó el celular del bolsillo mientras el elevador descendía. El último mensaje que le envió a Maura había sido leído, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se sentía rara, como si su cuerpo estuviera moviéndose de forma automática sin ella siquiera pensar a dónde quería ir. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la morgue.

-Buenos días, Detective Rizzoli.

-Buenos días Susie. ¿Está Doster?

-Estaban haciendo las autopsias hace un rato. Ahí está -señaló cuando el hombre salió de su oficina y se dirigía en su dirección. .

-Ya terminé el reporte -agitó la carpeta que sostenía en la mano-, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de entregarlo personalmente al detective Korsak -dijo antes de darle chance a pedirlo-. La doctora Isles debe de estar por terminar su reporte, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más.

-¿Dónde está la doctora Isles?

-La vi en el laboratorio hace un rato -dijo Susie antes de alejarse de ellos. Doster asintió y se dirigió al elevador dejando a Jane plantada en el medio del pasillo. Le tomó varios momentos en volver a moverse y dirigirse al laboratorio, deteniéndose en la puerta de cristal, mirando hacia adentro ubicando a la mujer que estaba sentada de espalda a ella.

Maura vestía uno de los uniformes negro -que solo usaba cuando tenía que hacer autopsias- y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Jane abrió lentamente la puerta y entró, notando que Maura estaba allí sola.

Por un instante pensó que Maura había notado su presencia cuando suspiró con fuerza y cerró la carpeta, soltando el lapicero casi tirándolo. Maura cruzó los brazos sobre la mesada y se dobló apoyando la frente sobre sus antebrazos con otro suspiro.

La mirada de Jane se suavizó y dio otro paso, acercándose.

-Maura.

La rubia alzó la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a girarse. Aún no.

-Si estás aquí... -No pudo continuar. Sabía que en algún momento Jane iba a bajar o se encontrarían en otro lugar durante el día; no podría evitar enfrentarla por siempre.

-Ya hablé con ellos y me pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurrió -dijo con un tono agotado que hizo que Maura reuniera el valor y la mirara por primera vez.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Maura estaba sorprendida porque había esperado una reacción totalmente opuesta. Esperaba a una Jane explosiva, hasta indignada por la decisión que su teniente había tomado, enfadada con ella por haberle ocultado la verdad. Pero la mujer que tenía enfrente parecía derrotada y sin fuerzas siquiera para hablar. Era algo tan inusual en Jane que la dejó estupefacta.

Maura asintió lentamente sin saber cómo acercarse a ella, como si fuera una extraña. Lo detestaba.

Jane se acercó un poco más colocándose a su lado, apoyando su cuerpo en la mesada.

-Les hablaste del perfume...

-Jane...

-¿Cuánto dijiste?

-Solo que era un perfume que tenías y que tiraste. No les dije nada sobre Gabriel... -aclaró y la expresión de la mujer hizo querer ponerse de pie y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no sabía si el contacto físico sería bienvenido en esas circunstancias. Era raro volver a sentir esa inseguridad con Jane.

Jane asintió y su mirada divagó alrededor del laboratorio antes de terminar en ojos claros.

-Me sacaron del caso... no por completo, pero... -Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera intentando mantener sus emociones y sus lágrimas al margen-. ¿Cómo podré hacer mi trabajo así? -se preguntó más a sí misma, doblando los hombros.

Maura se puso de pie disipando el espacio entre las dos y sostuvo el rostro de Jane con ambas manos, haciendo que la mirara.

-Permítenos cuidar de ti esta vez. -Un dedo pulgar limpió una lágrima antes de rodear su cuello y atraerla a su cuerpo en un abrazo, sintiendo un suspiro tembloroso en su cuello donde Jane escondió el rostro-. Te protegeremos. Sabes que Frost y Korask no descansarán hasta detenerlo y yo haré todo en mis manos para ayudarlos.

El agarre de los brazos que se aferraban a su cintura se relajó antes de perder el contacto y Jane se separó al dar un paso atrás. Se sentía como si estuviera en limbo, como si su mente hubiera recibido toda la información que se le había dado desde que puso pie en aquel lugar, pero no había procesado -realmente- lo que todo significaba. Solo tenía una cosa segura:

-No creo que sea buena idea que me quede contigo -dijo con la mirada perdida y por muy decidida que intentaba sonar, el temblor en su voz la delataba.

-¿Qué?

-El loft... no es buena idea que me esté quedando a vivir allí.

Los labios de Maura se separaron y una voz en su mente le gritó que se sentara porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil, buscando alguna explicación en los ojos de Jane.

-Oh...

La voz de Maura se ahogó cuando Jane la volvió a abrazar con fuerza y su cuerpo se sintió lánguido entre sus brazos. El miedo reflejado en los ojos claros que había llegado a adorar tanto le dejó saber que no se estaba explicando tan bien como pensaba.

-Maur. -Se separó solo lo suficiente para besar su mejilla y luego sus labios-. El modus operandi de este asesino es matar a parejas. Y su obsesión conmigo no... no es seguro y... -Sostuvo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos como ella había hecho antes- ...tú eres mi persona -confesó y tragó en seco cuando las palabras salieron de su boca y sintió cómo las manos de Maura alrededor de su cadera se aferraron a ella con fuerza-. No puedo arriesgarte, Maur.

-¿Qué propones? -Preguntó intentando dejar a un lado la sensación agridulce que las palabras de Jane dejó en ella. No habían hablado sobre qué eran exactamente. Habían pasado de mejores amigas a amigas que tenían sexo, pero nunca habían llegado a hablar sobre el cambio que eso suponía entre las dos.

-Me quedaré con Frankie.

Maura quería oponerse, pero sabía que Jane tenía razón aunque no fuera de su agrado.

-Esto... ¿Cambiará algo entre nosotras?

Jane negó con la cabeza rápidamente antes de hablar.

-No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, Maura Isles. Creo que lo mejor sería que mantuviéramos en secreto -se aclaró la garganta- los cambios en nuestra relación. Al menos hasta que lo capturemos.

-Entiendo.

-Sé que no te gusta. -Suspiró y la volvió abrazar como si tratara de un último abrazo-. A mí tampoco -susurró sobre cabello dorado y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una humedad en su cuello donde Maura escondía el rostro. No le podía pedir que no llorara cuando apenas podía contener sus propias lágrimas.

-No, no me gusta, pero al menos estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estarás con tu hermano. Haré todo en mi poder para ayudar a los detectives, Jane. Haz hecho que deteste dormir sola -se quejó en voz baja y el cuerpo de Jane vibró entre sus brazos cuando no pudo contener la risa.

Los ojos de Jane notaron un movimiento y Susie no se llegó a percatar de ellas hasta que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta. La técnico forense le sonrió levemente y con un asentir se dio media vuelta.


	33. Chapter 33

Frankie se detuvo apoyando las bolsas en el suelo para respirar profundamente, intentando controlar su respiración entrecortada. Inhaló otra vez con fuerza e hizo una mueca al sentir una gota de sudor resbalar por su espalda. Tres días con el ascensor deshabilitado era inaceptable; tendría que tener otra charla con el propietario. Solo quedaban tres pisos más por subir y ya había comenzado a sentir una sensación de ardor muscular en sus piernas. No se encontraría maldiciendo mentalmente si no fuera por las malditas bolsas de compra que comenzaban a hundirse dolorosamente en la palma de sus manos.

-Ah, buenas noches, señora Davis.

La anciana apenas se asomó por la puerta. Lo ojeó de pies a cabeza, pausando momentáneamente en las bolsas que cargaba.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes perro?

Frankie se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y forzó una sonrisa; quería ser amable con ella.

-Es de mi hermana. Solo estará conmigo por un tiempo. ¿Hace mucho ruido? -preguntó, aunque era consciente que el perro apenas ladraba y si lo hacía era muy improbable que lo escuchara a través de la pared.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta dejándolo desorientado hasta que se sacudió de hombros y siguió hasta la puerta y golpearla como pudo; primero intentó con el codo y luego con el pie.

-Gracias por ayudarme -dijo con un tono sarcástico y Jane lo miró ofendida a la vez que colocaba la última bolsa con vegetales sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te mandé un mensaje pidiéndote que bajaras para que me ayudaras con las bolsas.

-Ah. No tenía el móvil a mano. -Se encaminó hasta el sofá, notando que también lo tenía en silencio-. Lo siento. Hubiera bajado. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-Sip. Tu comida china preferida. Y compré un Lo Mein grande solo para ti así no tendrás razón para quejarte.

-No sé de qué hablas. Nunca me he quejado por algo así -apenas pudo contener la sonrisa-, pero muchas gracias, Frankie.

-Bajaré por la caja de cerveza ya que no te veo buscándola -avisó, mirándola colocar las cajas con comida sobre la mesita de café enfrente del sofá.

-¡No sabía que había una para buscar! -gritó a la vez que su hermano cerraba la puerta al salir.

Jane se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas, mirando a su perro que se había sentado al lado de la mesita y miraba hacia arriba, olfateando la comida.

-Ni lo pienses porque ya te di tu comida -dijo y el perrito la miró y volvió a subir a su lado del sofá, recostándose resignado como si la hubiera entendido. Jane sonrió y miró la comida nuevamente, sintiendo como la boca se le hacía agua.

El móvil sonó y Jane gruñó pensando que se trataba de su hermano.

" _Tienes razón. Esta cama es enorme para una sola persona"_

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo con más fuerza el aparato en sus manos.

" _¿Tan temprano en cama? Y suelo tener razón en muchas cosas ;)"_

La respuesta llegó en menos de un minuto; no podía dejar de mirar los puntitos moverse mientras Maura escribía su respuesta.

" _Madrugué y ha sido un día agotador"_

Jane se mordió el labio inferior. Maura no tenía idea de cuánto deseaba estar con ella. Ya se estaba creando excusas para dar paso atrás con su decisión y correr hasta el loft para estar con ella. Frankie entró quejándose con la caja de cerveza sobre un hombro y Jane terminó de escribir un mensaje para enviarlo con la foto de la comida enfrente de ella, antes de dejar el aparato sobre la mesita de café.

-Aquí tienes -le dio una botella de cerveza ya abierta-. Entonces... -Empezó Frankie unos minutos después de haber comenzado a comer. Jane apartó la mirada del televisor para mirarlo a él, esperando a que prosiguiera-. ¿En algún momento me vas a explicar por qué estás aquí? Que sabes que no me importa, pero pensé que estabas bien en el loft con el trato que hiciste con Maura.

Jane sostuvo con más fuerza los palillos chinos antes de llenarse la boca con Lo Mein para ganarse unos segundos más para pensar en su respuesta.

-Estoy bien con Maura. Es el caso... te conté lo que ocurrió y te vuelvo a repetir que no le digas a Ma, por favor. Perderá la cabeza si se entera de esos detalles-. _Ella estaba a punto de perderse a sí misma._

-¿Crees que estoy loco? Claro que no le diré. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué irte del loft.

-Ya te expliqué el modus operandi...

-Lo sé, pero Maura es tu amiga. No están casadas. ¿Solo ha asesinado a parejas casadas, cierto? -preguntó y Jane se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Estaba claro que su hermano intentaba entender su razonamiento.

Jane asintió.

-Hmm -Frankie tomó un sorbo de cerveza, ordenando sus pensamientos antes de hablar otra vez-. Déjame ver si entiendo... ¿Te has ido del loft para no poner a Maura en riesgo por que el asesino podría pensar que Maura es importante para ti?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no Dean?

-Creo que sabe que estoy en proceso de divorcio. -Dijo, aunque el mensaje que le había dejado era indicación de que, sin dudas, el asesino está al tanto de los cambios en su vida. Solo no estaba segura hasta dónde... ¿Acaso también estaba al tanto del cambio en su relación con Maura?

-Aja... -Dejó la caja con arroz frito sobre la mesita y sostuvo la botella de cerveza con ambas manos.

Estaba pensando en algo y Jane tragó en seco porque conocía muy bien esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

-Explícame algo... ¿En ese caso no sería mejor que estuvieras con Maura? Y si es por ser una persona importante, ¿No quiere decir que el que está en peligro ahora soy yo? O sea que yo puedo protegerme mejor que Maura, creo... espero...

Las palabras de su hermano la dejaron con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Era ese sentir de indecisión e inseguridad que detestaba tanto.

-Sí pienso que puedes protegerte...

-Podría atacar a cualquier persona cercana a ti.

-Gracias por eso. Es muy tranquilizante escuchar esas palabras -soltó entre dientes y dejó la comida a un lado.

-No lo digo por ser insensible, pero es la verdad, Jane. Puede ser Tommy, Ma, cualquiera, hasta TJ. Si lo que quiere es hacerte daño o lastimar a alguien cercano... puede ser cualquiera. No podemos protegerlos a todos.

-Frankie... -advirtió y el sonar de su celular cortó el aire.

-Chequea que puede ser algo importante.

Jane suspiró y agarró el aparato. En el fondo estaba agradecida por la interrupción.

" _No puedo creer que dos personas se puedan comer todo eso"_ Su mirada se mantuvo fija en los puntitos que se movían continuamente y otro mensaje apareció. " _Y si duermo temprano no estaré consciente para extrañarte tanto... tal vez te tenga en mis sueños"_

Los labios de Jane se separaron y volvió a releer el último mensaje. Los mensajes de Maura la sorprendían cada vez más; se había dado cuenta que llegaba a ser más expresiva cuando escribía. La mujer sería su perdición.

-¿Algo importante? -preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa de lado que la sacó bruscamente de su burbuja-. Tienes esa sonrisa otra vez...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ay, hermanita...

Jane entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. El celular había quedado olvidado entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Era Maura?

-Sí. ¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque siempre sonríes de esa forma cuando lees sus mensajes. O siempre que la miras o...

-A dónde quieres lle...

-Jane... -la cortó y se estiró para volver a agarrar su comida, hablando un poco más relajado y con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo que no se borraba de su rostro-. Te conozco muy bien y sé que las cosas se deben hacer a tu ritmo. Solo te diré algo y espero que no te lo tomes a mal: Creo que deberías estar con Maura en estos momentos. Si de verdad piensas que podría estar en peligro, pues, ¿quién mejor que tú para protegerla? Además, ¿no tendrás vigilancia por unos días? Eso sería como doble seguridad para las dos, supongo. -Soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su hermana-. Vale, por tu cara voy a suponer que no pensaste en eso, ¿cierto?

-No... supongo que es cierto que el miedo te hace pensar irracionalmente...

-Créeme que sé que prefieres estar con ella en vez de conmigo. -Se puso de pie aun riendo-. ¡Ese soy yo! -exclamó cuando su celular sonó sobre la mesa-. Oh no...

-¿Qué?

-Ma quiere venir -avisó al leer el mensaje.

-Frankie... dime que no le dijiste que me quedaría aquí esta noche...

-No sé si le dije o sea ¿fue sin querer...? -Frankie regresó al sofá con varios sobres y una nueva cerveza-. Estas cosas te llegaron ayer -le entregó el bulto de correspondencia y Jane se puso a revisarlo.

-¿No le puedes decir que es muy tarde?

-No porque no es muy tarde y aunque lo fuera sabes que no cambiará nada. Vendrá si quiere. ¿Qué es? -preguntó cuando Jane se cubrió la boca con una mano, sobrecogida con emoción.

-Es oficial -anunció al darle vuelta al papel.

-¿¡Tan rápido!? -exclamó con emoción- Siempre pensé que estas cosas tomaban más tiempo. ¡Felicidades, hermanita! Oficialmente eres una divorciada.

-Cuando lo dices así no suena tan bien -se quejó, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-¡Una persona libre!

-Mucho mejor. Y sí, suele tomar unas semanas más, pero tuve un buen abogado. Se siente como si me hubiera quitado una carga invisible de encima.

-Cualquiera diría eso cuando se trata de Gabriel.

-Frankie... -dijo con tono serio y se miraron fijamente por varios segundos antes de estallar en risa-. ¿Quieres ir a una exposición de arte? Constance me envió una invitación. Será la última que haga antes de quedarse unos meses en Francia. -Le pasó el sobre dorado y Frankie leyó la invitación, asintiendo lentamente.

-Pensé que ya se había ido.

-Sí, pero solo para finalizar unos trámites antes de volver para quedarse.

-¿No quieres que Maura sea tu acompañante? -preguntó y Jane pudo notar que, otra vez, su hermano estaba intentando contener una sonrisa pícara.

-Maura ya tiene su propia invitación.

-¿No sería mejor que fuera Ma? Se ha hecho muy fanática del mundo del arte.

-Si quieres le puedes preguntar, pero te aseguro que dirá que vayas tú. Está muy preocupada por tu vida amorosa _o falta de,_ -musitó rápidamente- y ve cualquier evento social como una oportunidad para que encuentres a alguien.

-Cuando pensaba que mi vida no podía sonar más triste... Hey, ahora que eres una solterona podrá molestarte también. Ves, ya no me siento tan mal. Me aseguraré de recordarle ese detalle.

-Frankie...

-Solo bromeaba... un poco. No me tienes que mirar así.

Jane se notaba repentinamente nerviosa y se había pasado la mano por el cabello oscuro, provocando que Frankie alzara una de sus cejas, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo... -Jane se mordió el labio inferior-. No será necesario que haga eso. Creo que ya encontré a alguien. Puede que te suene prematuro, teniendo por hecho que apenas recibí esto -Suspiró, mirando el papel sobre su muslo con la confirmación de que su divorcio era oficial-. Cuando me enteré de todo lo que hizo Gabriel, durante un tiempo, no pude evitar sentirme como él. Como si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él porque... porque había comenzado a sentir algo por otra persona. -Se aclaró la garganta y alzó la mirada para analizar el rostro de su hermano, pero él simplemente la miraba con una leve sonrisa, alentándola a continuar-. No actué, joder, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo... pero igual sentí... ¿culpabilidad?

-Aquel día, cuando nos encontramos en el parque ¿realmente querías hablarme de esto? ¿Cierto?

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa y algo sorprendida de su hermano.

-Tal vez sí me conozcas muy bien, más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar -dijo con tono burlón bajando la mirada-. En ese momento tenía sospechas. -Pensó en si quería darle detalles, pero optó por no hacerlo-. Quería hablarlo contigo, pero cuando llegaste y me preguntaste si todo estaba bien, no pude hacerlo. De estar equivocada hubiera cambiado la imagen de Gabriel en tus ojos que, para ser sincera, ya no era muy buena.

Frankie rio, asintiendo a su vez.

-¿Aún te sientes así? -preguntó con un tono repentinamente serio-. Remordimiento.

Jane negó lentamente después de varios segundos en silencio.

-Me siento como si hubiera llegado a casa después de unas largas vacaciones. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ese estúpido campamento aquel verano de secundaria?

-Que lo pasamos super bien, si mal no recuerdo.

-Ese alivio al sentir que te acuestas en tu propia cama después de semanas de estar lejos, volver estar en la seguridad de tu habitación. Esa tranquilidad, esa sensación de paz es lo que siento ahora.

-¿ _Ella_ te hace feliz? -Intercambiaron una mirada, ambos demasiado conscientes del uso del pronombre. Los labios de Jane se separaron por la sorpresa y porque estuvo a punto de decir algo, probablemente negarlo, pero se contuvo.

-Sí. -Se miró las manos que movía nerviosamente sobre su regazo-. De una forma inesperada, tanto que a veces me cuestiono si de verdad había conocido la felicidad antes de e... -Sus ojos se encontraron y la comprensión en la mirada de Frankie la desarmó- ...ella.

-¡Pues eso es lo único que importa, hermanita! -Se le lanzó encima y Jane no pudo hacer más que aceptar el abrazo-. Y sí, iré contigo a esa exposición. Ya siento escalofríos de solo pensar en nuestra madre dándome otro sermón sobre mi vida amorosa o falta de ello. -La sostuvo por varios segundos y Jane lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo un alivio inmenso; era consciente que su hermano siempre había sido de mente abierta, pero no pudo evitar haber estado igual de nerviosa.

-Gracias, Frankie. -Con una sonrisa se contuvo de reclamar que era mayor que él.

-Maura es perfecta para ti, Janie -susurro cerca de su oído y Jane se quedó sin aliento al escucharlo.

El celular de Frankie volvió a sonar y se separó de su hermana con un guiño. Jane puso los ojos en blanco; sabía que su hermano estaba disfrutando demasiado de la situación. También sabía que él estaba genuinamente feliz por ella. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza contra su pecho cuando Frankie se dio media vuelta hacia ella con una mueca en los labios.

-Dice que viene en camino. Tienes cinco, tal vez diez minutos antes de que llegue ¿Qué tan bien comienza a sonar la idea de que vuelvas al loft? Por lo menos esta noche. Y, estando allí, en buena compañía, -Aquella sonrisa pícara volvió aparecer-, te piensas mejor esa decisión que tomaste.

-Frankie...

-Lo que dije antes era en serio. Tú eres la mejor persona para protegerla. Lo sabes.

Jane suspiró antes de meterse una albóndiga en la boca y ponerse de pie, recogiendo su chaqueta de invierno.

-¿Confío en que le podrás dar una buena razón sobre mi ausencia a Ma?.

-¿La verdad no es suficiente?

-Frankie...

Su hermano alzó las manos en gesto de paz.

-Me las arreglaré. -Se mostró pensativo y Jane se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, mirándolo como si supiera que quería decirle algo.

-No tomes mucho tiempo. Con Ma -especificó mirándola a los ojos-. De todos nosotros ella es la menos tonta, solo creo que se ha puesto una venda en los ojos, pero se la está quitando poco a poco, Jane -advirtió.

-Lo sé... -concordó y se dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Jane le pidió al taxista que diera tres vueltas alrededor de la cuadra antes de bajarse y entrar por la puerta trasera. Miró la pantalla del celular distraídamente mientras subía por la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta del loft. El último mensaje que le había enviado a Maura había sido recibido, pero no leído.

Jane abrió la puerta lentamente y subió la escalera a la habitación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. El celular de Maura estaba sobre la mesita de noche y la sábana estaba tirada a un lado, pero la mujer no estaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y quiso llamar su nombre, pero se ahogó en su garganta mientras miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza; ninguno de ellos buenos.

-¿Jane? -llamó Maura, deteniéndose en el último peldaño, claramente sorprendida de verla ahí-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó al ver la mezcla de miedo y alivio en el rostro de Jane. Se acercó lentamente cuando no obtuvo respuesta-. Pensé que...

-Estoy bien -musitó Jane al abrazarla.

Maura titubeó un poco, pero terminó rodeando la cintura con sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Su mano izquierda subió lentamente por la espalda de Jane hasta perderse en el cabello oscuro y reposar sobre su nuca, sintiendo cómo Jane se estremecía al sentir la caricia en la base de su cabeza.

-¿No te pudiste resistir a mi espaciosa cama? -susurró sobre cabello oscuro, cerca de su oído.

Jane soltó una carcajada y se separó solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, viendo lo despeinada que Maura estaba, así que apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa.

La sonrisa de Maura se amplió, divertida; se había visto en el espejo unos minutos antes y su aspecto desorganizado y cara somnolienta dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? Me temo que tu visión está afectada.

-Vaya, Dra. Isles. Creo que sí estoy siendo una mala influencia en ti. Aunque, si soy honesta, me está gustando mucho.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó, tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la cama y ambas se sentaron al borde. Maura la imitó y colocó un mechón de pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja, acariciando su mejilla. Jane cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la cálida palma.

-Quiero estar contigo -dijo en voz baja aún con los ojos cerrados-. Y también no me pude resistir a esta cama. -Su labio inferior temblaba y Maura se relajó al darse cuenta que era por las fuerzas que estaba usando para no reírse de sus propias palabras-. Hablé con Frankie y me hizo ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Si estoy a tu lado podré protegerte mejor -explicó y Maura ladeó la cabeza-. Me asusté cuando llegué y no te vi en la cama -admitió y bajó la mirada.

-Estaba en el baño -explicó en voz baja y deslizó sus dedos por la mandíbula de Jane hasta llegar al mentón, alzando lentamente su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y volvió a preguntar en apenas un susurro:

-¿Estás bien?

Jane se perdió en aquella mirada por unos largos segundos.

-En lo que cabe. Ahora estoy bien. Estás bien. -Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y su mirada descendió a los labios entreabiertos de la rubia. Maura lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de cerrar el espacio entre las dos, uniendo sus labios-. Mucho mejor ahora -susurró entre besos y la risa de Maura llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que una sensación de euforia la acogiera.

-¿Entonces volverás? -preguntó Maura al separarse.

Jane asintió.

-No sé cómo pude pensar que dejarte sola aquí sería buena idea -admitió un poco apenada-. Pensé que... pensé que alejarme te protegería, pero si no estoy contigo no...

-No tienes que pensar en eso. -Tomó el puño cerrado de Jane entre sus manos, deshaciéndolo para entrelazar sus dedos-. ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa y me acompañas?

Jane asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente, quitándose la blusa mientras caminaba hacia el armario. La habitación estaba iluminada con una luz tenue de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche; era suficiente para distinguir la mirada de Maura sobre ella en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Sabes que sí. -Maura respondió casi al instante, apoyada en el espaldar de la cama, sin dejar de mirar cómo Jane se quitaba el pantalón de chándal.

Jane se aclaró la garganta y Maura sonrió al darse cuenta que la morena aún se ponía nerviosa cuando era así de directa con ella.

-Por cierto, me llegó la invitación de tu madre -decía mientras se quitaba el sostén y buscaba una blusa para ponerse.

-¿Sí?

Maura no estaba segura si lo había dicho en voz alta o si lo había pensado; estaba muy distraída mirando cómo los músculos de la espalda desnuda de Jane se flexionan con sus movimientos.

-Frankie aceptó ir. Por cierto -anunció con un tono de voz más alto ¿cómo se pudo olvidar? La mirada de la rubia la siguió y Jane recogió su chaqueta, buscando algo en el bolsillo interior. Primero sacó un sobre dorado que reconoció como la invitación de su madre y luego otro sobre blanco. Jane subió en la cama con una blusa sin mangas y en ropa interior, entregándole el sobre blanco al sentarse a su lado, hombro a hombro.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Jane se mordió el labio mientras la miraba sacar el papel del sobre. Maura se quedó sin aliento al leer el título.

-Jane... esto es...

-¿Genial? -dijo unos segundos después de que Maura se mantuviera en silencio sin saber qué decir-. ¿Una gran noticia? ¿Vivificante?

-¿Vivificante? -repitió divertida-. Sí, sí lo es. Me alegra... o sea si estás feliz, yo estoy feliz por ti.

-Maura, cariño, ¿Que si estoy feliz? ¿En serio tienes que preguntar? Estoy eufórica. Soy libre. Estás conmigo en la cama más cómoda del mundo y me estás sonriendo de esa forma que me enloquece.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así.

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿De todo lo que dije con eso fue con lo que te quedaste? Te dije que me enloquec... -Los labios de Maura la acallaron y un gemido se escuchó cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto; ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de quién se había originado. Pero eso no importaba.

-Te mostraré cuánto te puede enloquecer -susurró Maura a la vez que sus labios se deslizaban a lo largo de la mejilla ardiente de Jane hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo más fuerte de lo esperado-. Cariño...

Esta vez, definitivamente, el gemido que se escapó sin ninguna vacilación era de Jane.


	34. Chapter 34

Jane abrió la puerta del salón de conferencia, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel y un porta vasos desechable con dos cafés. Maura se encontraba con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en el monitor de la portátil.

-¿Dónde están? -Sacó un vaso y lo colocó al lado de la portátil.

-Bajaron hace poco para hablar con el Dr. Doster. Creo que necesitaban un cambio de ambiente.

-No has comido nada desde que desayunamos -explicó cuando Maura miró la bolsa-. Se sentó en la silla a su lado y rodó para acercarse un poco más a la vez que sacaba un sándwich de la bolsa-. Tú favorito.

-No tengo mucho apetito. -Cerró los ojos al degustar el café. Era el tercero de ese día.

Habían estado encerrados en ese salón de conferencia por varios días y Jane ya comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia. Estaban agotados. Durante esos días, Jane se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente observando; eso era lo que Cavanaugh quería. Pero comenzaba a desesperarse siempre que miraba la pared con fotos del caso y las mismas preguntas que tenían desde un principio. Sentía que no habían hecho ningún progreso. Comenzaba a sentir que el caso nunca terminaría.

-Debes comer. -Sacó otro sándwich-. Y no quiero comer sola. -Hizo un puchero y Maura suspiró cerrando la portátil a la vez que intentaba no sonreír porque Jane sabía el poder que ese puchero tenía sobre ella.

-Solo porque no quiero que almuerces sola.

-Deberías descansar cuando vuelvas al loft -comentó Jane al terminar de masticar la primera mordida de su sándwich-. Podrías dormir unas horas.

-Eso estaba pensando. Quiero estar descansada para la exposición -suspiró.

-Espero que estar aquí no te esté dando muchos problemas con el trabajo -dijo después de unos minutos en silencio mientras comían. No habían hablado sobre el trabajo o del hecho que Maura llevaba casi una semana en Boston. Pero Frost había hecho un comentario esa mañana y desde entonces Jane no había dejado de pensar en ello.

Los movimientos de Maura cesaron; la taza de café apenas rozaba sus labios.

-Sobre eso...

-¿Hmm?

-Estoy desempleada. Estoy aquí por cuenta propia, Jane.

-¿Qué?

-Renuncié.

-Perdón... creo que no estoy entendiendo ¿¡Renunciaste!? ¿Por qué? Oh no. Te dio problemas estar aquí trabajando en el caso ¿verdad? Sabía que tarde o temprano esto no...

-No, Jane. No tiene nada que ver con el caso. Renuncié por cuenta propia.

La morena seguía mirándola boquiabierta.

-Pero Maura... eras la jefa forense del estado de Nueva York. No es una posición que simplemente se pueda dejar así de fácil. Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo.

-Me gusta. Precisamente por eso lo dejé; se transformó en algo que ya no reconocía. Puedo conseguir trabajo cuando desee. Me sobran las calificaciones.

-Eso no lo dudo -resopló y Maura sonrió cuando, por fin, la vio sonreír-. Gracias por ayudarnos con el caso-. Se acercó un poco más para acariciar su mejilla-. Has estado tan agotada y el que no pueda ayudarlos...

Maura cubrió la mano sobre su mejilla, cerrando los ojos por un instante disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba de Jane. Tomó la mano entre las suyas antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Nos has ayudado, Jane. Tal vez no cómo te gustaría, pero nos has ayudado mucho estos días.

Jane comenzó a negar con la cabeza y Maura cubrió los labios de Jane con el dedo índice.

-Estás con nosotros, apoyándonos, y eso es suficiente. Lo es.

Jane asintió presionando los labios en una fina línea. No le gustaba quejarse por su inhabilidad de poder hacer más cuando sus compañeros y Maura estaban dando todo de ellos para el caso. Korsak volvió a quedarse en el motel en la esquina los dos últimos días y por otro lado estaba preocupada por el aumento de consumo de cafeína de Frost. Todos estaban esforzándose con el caso y ella solo se estaba quejando por cosas insignificantes.

-Lo siento...

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Jane. Hmmm. ¿Cómo suena si vuelves al loft conmigo? Así te aseguras de que me relaje.

Los labios de Jane se separaron, sorprendida ante la proposición.

-Estoy segura que podría ayudarte a relajarte, pero no descansarías. -Alzó una mano antes de que Maura pudiera interrumpirla- Y por muy tentada que esté... quedé en ir con Frankie para prepararnos. Está un poco nervioso -confesó.

-¿Irás con traje o vestido?

-Eso será una sorpresa, doctora Isles. -Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta aún estuviera cerrada, y se acercó un poco más-. Asegúrate de descansar -susurró en un tono ronco antes de rozar sus labios, aprovechándose de que los labios de Maura se habían separado al escucharla, y tomó el labio inferior entre sus dientes tirando suavemente antes de separarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

-¿No tienes una más oscura? -preguntó Jane y Frankie asintió antes de desaparecer en el closet otra vez.

Angela los observaba en silencio sentada sobre la cama.

-No, el azul marino. Espera, el rojo vino mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Pruébatelo a ver.

Jane examinó el vestido en el perchero y tragó en seco; era el vestido más revelador que tenía. El escote era bastante bajo en forma de uve y la abertura en la pierna llegaba a medio muslo. Jane agarró el vestido y cerró la puerta del baño tras ella.

-Esto me recuerda a la noche de _Prom_ -dijo Angela, emocionada.

Frankie se rio al escuchar el gruñido de su hermana del otro lado de la puerta. Habían pasado muchos años desde la noche de prom de Jane, pero sí recordaba la resaca que tuvo al día siguiente. Nunca había visto a una persona vomitar tanto como su hermana ese día.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir en mi lugar? -preguntó Frankie, indeciso entre dos corbatas.

-Hazle caso a tu hermana y busca una más oscura. Y estoy segura. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a una buena mujer si no haces más que ir a la academia, comer y dormir?

-Tengo vida social también, Ma.

-El tiempo que te pasas en casa de tu hermano o la mía no cuenta. Estoy segura que Jane podrá acompañarte para salir más. Ya ninguno de ustedes dos son tan joven.

-Guau. Vale. No sé si sentirme un poco herido con esas palabras, Ma.

-No cuenten conmigo para eso -advirtió Jane, saliendo del cuarto baño y ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirándola- ¿Qué? ¿Está muy mal? Muy revelador ¿cierto? -preguntó con una expresión de preocupación e inseguridad. -Creo que mejor me pongo el azul marino.

-¡No! -exclamó Frankie, sorprendiéndolas a las dos-. Te queda perfecto, Jane. Además, imagino que habrá mucho rojo en la exposición.

-No es necesariamente una exposición de Navidad...

-Pero es por Navidad.

-Concuerdo con tu hermano. Y te ves hermosa con el pelo suelto, deberías dejarlo así.

Angela se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija que no hacía más que mirarla como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras. Jane sintió los dedos de su madre rozar su mejilla, recogiendo una porción de su pelo hacía atrás y luego dejó caer un mechón hacia adelante.

-Te ves hermosa así. -Se giró hacia Frankie, aun sosteniendo el cabello oscuro con una mano- ¿Qué opinas Frankie?

-Le va a encantar -dijo sin pensar y los ojos de su hermana se abrieron como platos. Frankie se aclaró la garganta-. Digo, te va a encantar.

Angela alzó una de sus cejas, intercambiando la mirada entre los dos. Jane se separó de ella para acercarse al espejo, suspirando al ver que su madre volvió a agarrar su copa de vino y se sentó sobre la cama.

* * *

Frankie fue el primero en bajarse del auto para dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta del pasajero, esperando a que Jane saliera.

-¡Te dije que te pusieras una chaqueta y no me hiciste caso! -reprendió cuando Jane se estremeció por el frío de diciembre.

-Estaré bien adentro, Ma. -Puso los ojos en blanco; ya habían discutido el tema de la chaqueta. Simplemente no iba con el vestido.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres entrar? -Volvió a preguntar. Maura le había enviado una invitación después de que Jane le había contado sobre la conversación que tuvo con Frankie de si llevarlo a él o su madre. Para sorpresa de ambas, Angela decidió no acompañarlos porque ya tenía "planes" para esa noche.

-Segura. Y recuerden usar un Uber de regreso -advirtió.

-Disfruta de tu noche, Ma -dijo Frankie cerrando la puerta del auto. Angela bajó la ventanilla y ambos se giraron hacia ella, esperando.

-¡Se ven hermosos, mis hijos!

Los dos permanecieron de pie sin moverse, siguiendo con la mirada el auto de su madre que se alejaba con cada segundo.

-¿Son ideas mías o nuestra madre tiene una cita esta noche?

-Por cómo se arregló diría que sí. Entremos que me estoy cagando de frío. Por cierto ¿sabes quién es? -preguntó Jane, agradecida cuando su hermano la tomó del brazo, caminando junto a ella, entrando en el espacio de la exposición.

-Ni idea. No he visto a nadie visitarla, por lo menos no cuando estoy por allá.

-Claro, ¿si fueras tú tendrías a alguien cuando ella esté alrededor?

-Claro que no. Pero aun así...

-Dios... ¿Crees que sea alguien del trabajo?

-¿Stanley?

-Frankie... por favor... -Se detuvo para mirarlo, seria y haciendo una mueca. No podía ser Stanley. Por favor que no sea él.

-Quién sabe. Si fuera él pues... no nos quedaría de otra que aceptarlo ¿no? Después de todo es su vida.

-Pero Ma no soporta a Stanley. O sea, es amable, pero ella es así con todos.

-La verdad es que ha estado muy alegre últimamente. Me gusta y realmente no me importa quién sea.

-Tienes razón. Solo me gustaría que tuviera más confianza con nosotros para conocerlo.

-¿Cómo tú tienes para hablarle sobre Maura?

-Frankie...

-Guau... esto es... hermoso -susurró asombrado, mirando el techo con tantas luces que parecían estrellas sobre ellos.

-No sé cómo Constance lo hace, pero cada una de sus exposiciones me deja sin palabras.

-Oh, muchas gracias. -Agarró dos copas del joven mozo que pasó por su lado y le entregó una de las copas a Jane-. ¿Qué? Has tenido unos días largos esta semana, te mereces una buena copa de... -olió el contenido antes de probarlo-, mierda que bueno está esto -susurró entre dientes y Jane soltó una carcajada antes de probar el contenido de su copa.

-Es vino.

-Deberíamos expandir nuestros gustos de bebidas alcohólicas en vez de siempre comprar la misma cerveza.

-Habla por ti. He estado tomando vino por meses.

-Ajá, eso solo gracias a Maura. Por cierto, -se aclaró la garganta- iré a dar una vuelta y tú busca a tu chica. Ya quiero saber qué opina de este vestido.

-No te pongas como Ma, por favor -Jane se acercó para acomodar el nudo de la corbata de su hermano que era del mismo color que su vestido-. Sé un caballero esta noche, ¿sí?

-¿Quién acaba de decir que no fuera como Ma? -hizo una mueca antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino.

Jane no dejó de sonreír, siguiendo a su hermano con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de invitados. Maura tenía que estar en algún lugar en ese espacio y estaba emocionada por verla, aunque apenas habían pasado unas seis horas desde que se vieron en el trabajo. Habían sido unos días largos y frustrantes. Los cuatros habían estado encerrados en la habitación de conferencias, revisando cada nuevo detalle del caso y lo que habían encontrado. Habían terminado con nada. Como habían empezado: más preguntas que respuestas.

Al segundo día Jane se dio cuenta del hombre que la estaba siguiendo. Imaginó que era la protección que Cavanaugh había pedido. Le había tranquilizado cuando se dio cuenta que le tomó tanto tiempo para darse cuenta que él era su protección, por así decirlo. Era bueno. Pero seguía sin agradarle la idea de ser vigilada constantemente.

-Jane, te ves hermosa.

Jane se giró sonriendo al reconocer aquel tono de voz y aceptó el abrazo como saludo.

-Gracias, Ella. Guau, te ves estupenda también. -Exclamó con sinceridad. Casi siempre la había visto con trajes, pero esa noche un vestido blanco de manga larga moldeaba el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella tenía una figura de envidiar y a su edad se conservaba tan bien que hasta ella misma deseaba estar así regia.

Ella sonrió, notando la mirada de Jane.

-Tuve suerte con mis genes.

Jane se aclaró la garganta, apenada por haber sido tan obvia.

-¿Ya viste a Maura?

-Aún no, recién llegué con Frankie. Él fue a chequear los cuadros; es la primera vez que viene a un evento como este.

-La última vez que la vi estaba por allí. -Señaló con su mano y la mirada de Jane la siguió, asintiendo.

-Ha de estar ocupada con los invitados. Creo que daré una vuelta primero. Amm... creo que Constance te quiere -avisó moviendo la cabeza hacia la mujer que le hacía una seña con la mano.

-Perdona, Jane. Este evento de Navidad siempre la estresa un poco más.

-Creo que viene hacia acá -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Jane! ¡Te ves hermosa! -exclamó Constance, saludándola con un breve beso en la mejilla.

-Eso mismo dije -comentó Ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Este color va precioso con tu tez. ¿Y tu hermano no vino? ¿Angela?

-Frankie está explorando y mi madre, emm... creo que tenía una cita. Lo siento.

-Oh, por favor, ¡no te disculpes por eso! ¿Quién rechazaría una cita para venir a una exposición de arte? Me encantaría estar en su lugar.

-Debiste decirme entonces, querida.

Jane apenas pudo disimular el atoro con el sorbo de vino que estaba tomando. El rostro de Constance se sonrojaba más con cada segundo que pasaba y Ella apenas podía contener su sonrisa, satisfecha.

-Ella... -Su mirada lo decía todo.

Jane volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino simplemente para mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Has visto a Maura? -preguntó Ella casualmente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Jane notó que el brazo de la mujer se movió lentamente, pausando en la espalda baja de Constance antes de volver a cruzar las manos, reposándolas sobre su abdomen. Aquel simple toque pareció calmar los nervios de Constance al instante.

Constance sostenía su copa de vino con ambas manos y asintió antes de recorrer el piso con la mirada.

-Estaba por acá, aunque ya no... -Se quedó callada y su mirada volvió rápidamente a la de Ella como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación en privado- ¿Lo invitaste? -preguntó Constance y Jane intercambió la mirada entre las dos, confundida.

Ella entrecerró los ojos antes de alzar la mirada para luego suspirar.

-Siempre invitamos a su familia, aunque suele ser su hermano el que viene...

-Perdón, pero, ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Constance!

La mujer se giró al escuchar su nombre. Constance miró a Jane y luego a Ella que simplemente asintió.

-Vuelvo rápido -le dijo como explicación a Jane antes de alejarse de ellas para saludar al hombre de cabello plateado.

Ella suspiró antes de mirar a la morena a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a explicar que acaba de pasar?

-Invitamos a la familia Fairfield, como cada año. Este año ha venido Garret Fairfield -explicó y estaba a punto de preguntar si lo conocía, pero se ahorró la pregunta al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Jane-. Maura está allí. -Descruzó sus manos para señalar y Jane alzó la mirada.

Los dos estaban enfrente de uno de los cuadros. Uno al lado del otro, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban. La mujer estaba de espalda en un vestido azul marino de mangas largas de encaje y la espalda totalmente al descubierto. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo tan alta que la punta del cabello dorado apenas rozaba la piel de su espalda. Era Maura. Indiscutiblemente Maura.

-¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma Constance? Prácticamente se fue corriendo.

Ella asintió, aprovechando de agarrar una copa de uno de los mozos y tomar un largo sorbo.

-No me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta. Fue un poco... complicado cuando... -dudó por un momento.

-Sé que estuvieron comprometidos -dijo y Ella volvió a respirar.

-Al principio Constance no entendía la decisión de Maura. Eran una buena familia, él era un buen hombre. Y Maura simplemente lo terminó de la nada. Por lo menos así lo vio Constance.

-¿No fue así?

-Conoces muy bien a Maura ¿Acaso hace algo sin tener una razón? Esas razones son de ellas para contar, no mías.

-¿Constance sigue pensando lo mismo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Con el tiempo ha podido ver cómo es él realmente. También ayudó que hablara con Maura. Como cualquier madre, solo quiere lo mejor para ella y siempre la apoyará en sus decisiones, aunque al principio le cueste entenderlas.

Jane asintió y se terminó la copa de vino antes de aceptar otra en cambio de la vacía.

-Gracias, Ella. Creo que es momento de que vaya a saludarla -dijo entre dientes al ver que el hombre colocaba su mano en la espalda baja y desnuda de la rubia.

-Ujum -tragó en seco sin dejar de mirarla-. Ay Dios... -susurró antes de tomar otro largo sorbo.

Jane caminó directamente hacia ellos sin apartar la mirada de aquella mano sobre la espalda baja de Maura. Su mandíbula se tensó al notar que el pulgar acariciaba la piel desnuda y cuando alzó la mirada se detuvo en seco al ver que Maura giraba la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa, diciéndole algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. El hombre se mostró sorprendido por un instante antes de sonreír y mover la mano para sostenerla de la cadera, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

Jane sostenía la copa de vino con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que podría romperla en cualquier momento.

"...es la última vez que te lo pediré amablemente" dijo Maura en un susurro entre dientes

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Jane hubiera jurado que Maura dio un brinco al escucharla, y aprovechó la interrupción para alejarse del hombre.

-Jane. Llegas...te. -Su voz se entrecortó a la vez que su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la morena, deteniéndose por un segundo en la piel de la pierna que la abertura del vestido dejaba al descubierto, antes de volver a los ojos oscuros que no estaban mirándola a ella sino al hombre a su lado.

Jane la miró por varios segundos en silencio, intentando descifrar su expresión. El hombre a su lado la miró por encima del hombro antes de girarse hacia ella; parecía molesto, pero luego sonrío.

-Guau. ¿Rizzoli? Casi no te reconozco. ¡Quién lo diría!

-Y por lo que veo tú no has cambiado mucho -dijo con un tono neutral, pero con la mandíbula tensa. Era como si le costara sacar las palabras para hablar con él. Y él se dio cuenta.

-Podrás ponerte un vestido, pero su actitud no cambia, detective Rizzoli. Eso sí la delata. ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? Siendo de mundos tan apartes.

Maura se tensó al sentir el brazo del hombre sobre sus hombros. Estaba incómoda.

-Garret. Retira tu brazo. Ahora. -Ordenó en voz baja; Jane nunca había escuchado ese tono y Garret al parecer sí porque retiró de inmediato el brazo y de un paso se alejó de ella.

-¿Entonces? -volvió a preguntar como si ese momento incómodo no hubiera ocurrido del todo-. ¿Cómo se conocen?

-Maura y yo... -Se mordió el labio, buscando la mirada de la rubia que asintió levemente, ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa-. Maura y yo... trabajamos juntas.

Jane sintió que el estómago se le revolvió cuando la expresión de Maura se volvió seria y la sonrisa que apenas se asomaba despareció en una fina línea. Parecía decepcionada con su respuesta.

-Ah. Eso tiene sentido. No se me había ocurrido, verdad que eres forense -decía el hombre, haciendo una mueca-. Eso explica mucho -dijo con un aire de superioridad.

-Disculpen.

Maura no les dio tiempo ni siquiera a pensar cuando se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Jane se giró, siguiéndola con la mirada y una expresión confusa.

-Creo que algo la hizo enojar -comentó el hombre y Jane lo miró de reojo antes de alejarse, siguiendo a la rubia que había salido por la puerta trasera.

-Hey, hey ¿a dónde vas con tanto apresuro? ¿Pasó algo?

Su hermano la detuvo con dos copas de vino en las manos.

-Solo saldré por un poco de aire fresco. ¿Dos copas? Por favor no te emborraches en un evento de Constance Isles...

-Cómo crees, Jane. Una es para mí y otra es para ella. Mira disimuladamente a tus ocho, vestido verde.

-¿En serio?

-¿Es hermosa verdad? No creo estar en su liga, pero la estoy haciendo reír bastante -dijo emocionado-. Creo que la está pasando bien. -Tomó un sorbo de vino por el nerviosismo.

-Haz lo tuyo, hermanito.

-¿Y Maura?

-Creo que metí la pata... iba hablar con ella...

-¿Ahora?

Jane asintió.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? Anda, después me puedes contar.

-Sí -respondió automáticamente.

-Jane -llamó y su hermana lo miró por encima del hombro, deteniéndose-. No vuelvas a meterla.

La morena sonrió y se tomó lo que le quedaba de vino, entregándole la copa vacía a su hermano que tuvo que arreglárselas para sostenerla.

* * *

El aire helado la estremeció cuando abrió la puerta trasera. El callejón estaba iluminado con luces de navidad y fue fácil ubicar a la mujer, apoyada en la pared a unos metros de la salida. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Maura.

Maura abrió los ojos, sorprendida al escucharla, pero se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola.

-Háblame.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jane?

-Se veían muy cariñosos. -Soltó y se mordió el labio porque eso no era para nada lo que quería decir.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con un tono indignado, arrugando la cien.

Jane respiró profundamente, intentando comprender lo que estaba sintiendo. No era un sentimiento desconocido, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo sintió que casi no lo reconoce.

-Celos -admitió en voz baja-. Sentí celos al verlos juntos. Como te tocaba -dio un paso y Maura quedó entre ella y la pared-. Su mano... -Cerró las manos en puños, intentando deshacerse de la memoria.

-Le pedí varias veces que se alejara. No quería hacer un espectáculo.

-Eso... ¿Era lo que pedías amablemente?

Maura ladeó la cabeza al no entender, pero luego recordó sus palabras y asintió. ¿Desde qué momento Jane había estado escuchando?

-Sí.

-Maura... lo que dije...

-¿Que trabajamos juntas?

Jane apartó la mirada al bajar la cabeza, apoyando una mano en la pared de ladrillo al lado de la cabeza de Maura. Ambas temblaban y ninguna de las dos estaba segura si era por el frío o algo más.

-Lo siento...

-¿Lo sientes? Es cierto lo que dijiste. Tal vez lo único que lo sea.

Jane sintió la frialdad de esas palabras mucho más que la ráfaga de viento que agitó su cabello y la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Maur, no.

-Lo entendería. Solo quiero saber cuál es mi posición. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Jane. Más de las que ya me he hecho. Trabajamos juntas, somos amigas, tenemos sexo.

-Detente.

-No quiero vivir una vida en las sombras. Si esto -lo que sea esto- te avergüenza...

-Por Dios, para. -Pidió más fuerte y aun así su voz sonó temblorosa. Jane apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Maura y con cada respiro sus alientos condensados por el frío se mezclaban-. Te dije que no estaba avergonzada de ti. No lo estoy, Maura. Te dije que quería cambiar, que quiero besarte, aunque estemos en público. Cuando me miraste de esa forma ahí dentro supe que podía decir que te conocía porque estabas conmigo y aun así dije esa estupidez. Y me duele tener que hacerlo, pero en estos momentos es lo mejor; no sabemos quién nos está observando o escuchando. Y mi prioridad, por encima de todo, es hacer todo lo posible para protegerte... y en estos momentos eso significa que debemos aparentar que seguimos siendo solo amigas...

Maura mantuvo la mirada en aquellos ojos oscuros.

-No fue una estupidez, Jane... Por un momento olvidé la realidad que estamos viviendo en estos momentos.

-No me agrada cuando te refieres a nosotras como amigas que tienen sexo. -Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ante el cambio de expresión en Maura. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta-. Quiero estar contigo. Oficialmente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

La voz de Maura sonó tan temblorosa como la de Jane.

-Que no quiero ser una amiga con "beneficios". Quiero ser tu pareja. _Tuya_. Quiero poder tomarte del brazo y caminar a tu lado sin tener que pensar en lo que dirían. Besarte cuando quiera y donde sea. Lo que intento decir es... Maura Isles... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -tragó en seco, nerviosa, mirando aquellos ojos claros que se habían achinado por la amplia sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Quieres que sea tu novia?

Las manos de Jane abandonaron la frialdad de la pared de ladrillos; una terminó sobre la cadera y la otra acarició suavemente la mejilla de Maura.

-Sí, Maur. Quiero que seas mi novia -rio nerviosa y esperaba que ella también riera, pero Maura simplemente la miró con una sonrisa y tanto amor en su mirada que la estremeció mucho más que el frío de aquella noche-. Y cuando esta pesadilla termine quiero que todos sepan que estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero serlo. Tu novia.

-Te voy a besar ahora.

-Ya no tienes que avisarme -susurró sobre sus labios, divertida.

Los brazos de Maura rodearon los hombros de Jane, estrechándola con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el beso. Se habían besado tantas veces y, de alguna forma, ese beso se sentía diferente. Como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba, que sentía las manos ardientes de Jane deslizarse lentamente por su espalda descubierta.

La puerta trasera se abrió y un grupo de amigos salieron riendo y varios chiflidos se escucharon cuando fueron vistas. Jane se separó para mirarlos, pero el grupo ya se había olvidado de ellas mientras encendían cigarrillos y hablaban entre sí. Maura iba a preguntarle algo, pero fue acallada por labios una vez más.

Estaban jadeantes cuando se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire. Los labios de Maura rozaron su mejilla hasta la oreja, susurrando:

-Este vestido es tan erótico...

Y Jane apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Maura cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por su muslo.

-Maura... si sigues haciendo eso no responderé y te voy a hacer mía contra esta pared, aunque tengamos un público.

-De un extremo a otro. Qué atrevida, detective Rizzoli. Me detengo solo con una condición -avisó, retirando su mano.

-Dime. -Se separó ajustándose el escote, notando que Maura no dejaba de mirarla.

-Te lo quitaré.

Jane se quedó boquiabierta con la boca seca, siguiéndola con la mirada. No había sido una pregunta, en sí ni se había sentido como una condición sino una promesa. El cambio de temperatura cuando entró fue brusco, pero acogedora. Maura sonreía mirándola, ahora sosteniendo una copa de vino en una mano. Estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa.

-¿Quieres una? -Alzó la copa y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Jane se acercó y entrelazó un brazo con el de ella.

-Eso suena perfecto.

-Te mostraré mi cuadro preferido -dijo Maura, pero la atención de Jane estaba en su hermano que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la exhibición, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y guiñando un ojo.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

La respiración de Maura fue tranquila y constante hasta que sintió cálidos labios sobre la cicatriz en su bíceps. Maura ronroneó cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar y sintió el calor del cuerpo apegado a su espalda y una mano que se deslizaba lentamente por su costado hasta descansar sobre el abdomen.

-Buenos días -dijo Jane en voz baja, apoyándose sobre el codo, observando la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Maura.

-Hmm eres tan cálida. -Apenas había espacio entre sus cuerpos, pero Maura se apoyó aún más en ella, cerrando los ojos al sentir dedos bajo su mentón que movieron su cabeza lentamente para luego sentir suaves labios sobre los suyos.

-Me está agradando mucho ser despertada de esta forma -confesó al sentir que los labios de Jane volvían a rozar la cicatriz.

-Concuerdo.

-¿Qué tan puntual es tu madre?

-Menos que tú. ¿Qué está proponiendo, Doctora Isles? -susurró con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que Maura se giraba para rodear su cuello.

Jane apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos claros para mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Maura lo notó y su risa hizo que Jane volviera a mirarla, divertida.

-Tendrá que ser rápida, detective.

Maura ahogó una risa cuando Jane se movió rápidamente, desapareciendo debajo de la sabana.

* * *

Frankie y Jane se apoyaron en la puerta del conductor de la camioneta, mientras miraban a las tres mujeres saludarse entre sí con abrazos y besos en las mejillas.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? -preguntó Angela mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-Segurísimo. Esto es cosa de ustedes. Además, si nos quieren sorprender con algún regalo no podemos estar presente -guiñó y Delilah sonrió de vuelta.

-Recuerda llamarme cuando estén listas para volver -le recordó Frankie a su madre que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Para nada -dijo Angela y miró a las dos mujeres a su lado-. ¿Les parece si almorzamos después de esto? Estoy segura que podremos arreglarnos con un taxi.

Jane miró a Maura que se sacudió de hombros con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Angela observó a sus dos hijos y luego a las dos mujeres con expresiones muy parecidas.

-Me parece estupendo, Angela -dijo Delilah.

Delilah era la más joven de ellas y de la misma edad que Frankie. Sus ojos azules claros no dejaban de mirar a Frankie con una sonrisa que intentó disimular al esconderla detrás de la bufanda.

-Dejen algo de espacio para la cena -dijo el hombre.

-Estás loco -Jane resopló al subirse en la camioneta con Frankie, mirando de reojo a las mujeres hasta que entraron en el centro comercial-. ¿No es demasiado pronto para que la sueltes a los lobos?

-¿Te refieres a Ma?

-¿A quién más?

-Delilah insistió. -Apartó la mirada del tráfico para mirarla con una expresión aterrorizada-. ¿Crees que la asuste? Ma puede ser mucho... oh, no, ¿crees que le preguntará sobre hijos? Es demasiado pronto para eso; aún nos estamos conociendo.

Jane soltó una carcajada.

-¿Apenas estás pensando en eso? Pensé que ya habías considerado los peores escenarios.

-No, no...

-Relájate, Frankie. Mira el lado positivo: si Delilah quiere pasar tiempo con Ma, querrá decir algo, ¿no? No sé qué le hiciste a esa chica en tan poco tiempo, pero se nota que le gustas mucho.

-Ha de ser mi encantadora personalidad.

-Hmm.

-Me gusta mucho, Janie. De verdad. Es muy simpática y, lo admito, está un poco fuera de mi liga... -Jane lo interrumpió con un " _bastante"_ susurrado entre dientes y una sonrisa divertida- ...lo que intento decir es que creo que es bueno. Solo espero que Ma no la asuste con esos temas...

-No te preocupes, por lo menos tiene a Maura de compañía -dijo, aunque se reservó sus dudas sobre si eso era algo bueno o malo en este caso.

Frankie exhaló con fuerza, un poco más calmado. La luz del semáforo cambió a amarilla y se detuvo, aprovechando para mirar a su hermana.

-¿No has hablado con ella aún?

-No.

-¿Lo has hablado con Maura?

Jane lo miró de reojo y asintió. Maura la había tranquilizado al dejarle saber que estaría a su lado sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara hablar con Angela sobre su relación. Frankie puso el auto en marcha otra vez y la miraba de Jane volvió al auto oscuro que los seguía unos cuantos autos atrás. Eso le recordaba que tenía que hablar con su teniente.

-Pasa por la comisaria.

-Está bien, pero luego pasamos por Tommy. No quiero que se queje de que no lo invitamos a salir con nosotros.

* * *

Cavanaugh sirvió un dedo de whiskey y se lo puso enfrente. Los dos vasos chocaron y se tomaron el contenido.

-¿Mi regalo de Navidad? -colocó el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio de su jefe y se sentó.

-Me temo que sí. Estaré aquí un par de horas más. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-El agente que me ha estado siguiendo ¿por cuánto tiempo más lo hará?

Cavanaugh pareció sorprendido y eso la extrañó. Jane se enderezó en el asiento, acercándose más al escritorio.

-La vigilancia nuestra duró 48 horas.

-¿Nuestra? Eso no es posible. El mismo agente ha estado siguiéndome por una semana.

El hombre suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, pensativo.

-No te ha dicho... La Dra. Isles proporcionó lo necesario para mantener la protección por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-¿Dinero...?

Su jefe asintió.

-En realidad fue ella quien recomendó a ese agente en específico. -Abrió la gaveta y sacó la botella de whiskey otra vez, sirviendo otro poco en el vaso de Jane-. Parece que lo necesitas. -Indicó el vaso y observó en silencio mientras Jane se bebía el trago, considerando sus palabras antes de hablar-. Este caso ha sido demasiado para todos, pero mucho más para ti en especial, Jane. De verdad siento que haya tenido que sacarte del caso de ese modo, pero me alegra que tus compañeros -unos de los mejores detectives en este lugar- y la doctora Isles, estén trabajando a tu lado. El agente que Maura contrató es bueno; leí su expediente y me quedé un poco más tranquilo. Creo que Maura también lo está.

-Ella se preocupa demasiado... -dijo Jane en voz baja sin pensar.

-Cualquiera en su posición lo haría, ¿No?

Jane alzó la cabeza ante la pregunta y entrecerró los ojos, intentando deducir qué era lo que estaba insinuando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No estoy ciego. ¿Cómo crees que llegué a donde estoy ahora? He tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con la doctora Isles. Tú fuiste tema de muchas de esas conversaciones. Solo hay que mirarla a los ojos para darse cuenta.

-Sean...

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había llamado por su primer nombre. Siempre era corregida, pero ese momento fue diferente porque él simplemente mantuvo la mirada sobre ella por un tiempo prolongado; lo suficiente para comenzar a incomodarla.

-También está en tus ojos, Rizzoli -dijo y quitó los codos del escritorio para apoyarse en el espaldar de la silla, visiblemente relajado-. No tengo nada que decir al respecto. No está en mi lugar tampoco y Maura no trabaja para mí. Para ser honesto, lo único que me sorprende es que tus compañeros no se han dado cuenta.

Jane hizo una mueca porque si Sean se había dado cuenta, entonces estaba segura que Frost y Korsak tenían que estar al tanto también. De no ser así estaría muy sorprendida.

-Nadie sabe, bueno, Frankie y la familia de Maura...

-¿Y el resto de tu familia?

Jane negó con la cabeza y Sean asintió en silencio. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando aquello? En los años que lleva conociéndolo nunca lo había escuchado hacer preguntas así de personales. La broma en la oficina era que con suerte sabían su primer nombre. El hombre era muy privado, de eso no quedaba duda. Y, aún así, Jane no podía evitar sentir que aquella conversación había tomado un giro inesperado. El simple hecho de no tener esta conversación con sus compañeros más cercanos, pero sí con Sean, la dejaba estupefacta.

-Entiendo. Imagino que se debe al caso y el M.O del asesino -dedujo con la mirada perdida.

-Sí.

-Por eso le insistí para que tuviera protección. Aparte de este nuevo acontecimiento en vuestra relación, Maura es un miembro importante del equipo. Todos ustedes tuvieron protección de 48 horas, incluyendo la Dra. Isles. Ese pequeño detalle me lo guardé ya que la doctora insistió con que no era necesario.

-¿Soy la única que tiene protección en estos momentos?

Cavanaugh volvió a asentir.

-Deduzco que no sabes hasta cuándo...

-Imagino que hasta que se cierre el caso.

Jane arrugó el ceño, pensando en que tendría que hablarlo directamente con Maura. Ese tipo de protección no era barata y por mucho dinero que tuviera no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que lo estaba gastando en ella.

* * *

Las botas de Frankie se hundían en la nieve y él se quejaba con cada paso que daba. Jane se ajustó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, mirándolo desde el portal mientras se terminaba de cerrar el abrigo. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente y había comenzado a nevar, así que Angela pidió que buscaran más leña para la chimenea.

-Esto tiene candado. ¿Trajiste la llave? -Avisó Frankie tirando del candado del cobertizo como si así se fuera abrir.

-Sí. Espera un momento. -Intentó no reír ante la desesperación de su hermano y hundió su bota en la nieve, sorprendiéndose de cuánto se había acumulado en tan pocas horas-. No entiendo tu desesp... -Su mente quedó en blanco cuando alzó la mirada y se conectó con la de un hombre que estaba de pie en la esquina de la cuadra al otro lado de la calle. Apenas se le podía ver el rostro; tenía una bufanda negra que le cubría la mitad de la cara y un grueso abrigo con la capucha. Apenas se le veían los ojos, pero estaba segura que la estaba mirando. Jane permaneció paralizada y no volvió a respirar hasta que una mujer se acercó al hombre y este le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-¿Jane?

-Ya. -Se apresuró y le dio la llave ignorando la mirada confundida de su hermano. Jane agarró uno de los bultos de madera y se apresuró a entrar, seguida por su hermano que llevaba otro poco de madera.

Maura alzó la mirada de las galletas que decoraba cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Jane entró con la madera sobre el hombro. Frankie la seguía y cuando miró hacia la mesa se encontró con la mirada de Maura que tenía el ceño fruncido. El hombre apartó la mirada rápidamente y siguió las instrucciones de su hermana cuando le dijo que dejara la madera en el suelo porque ella se encargaría del resto. 

Frankie se sentó en la mesa y Delilah le acercó un plato con varias galletas listas para decorar, pero su mirada estaba en la rubia al otro lado de la mesa que no lo había dejado de mirar como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación en silencio. Finalmente, Frankie asintió y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, notando la fuerza innecesaria que su hermana estaba usando al mover la madera con el atizador. Maura dejó la manga pastelera sobre el plato y se limpió las manos distraídamente, sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

Angela estaba ocupada en la cocina con su hermana Teresa y Lydia. Delilah, Frankie y Tommy se encontraban en la mesa con TJ mientras decoraban las galletas y enfrente del televisor, Barry y Vince discutían con los tíos de Jane sobre lo que estaba pasando en el show.

Maura se acercó lentamente a la chimenea y se detuvo cuando Jane se puso de cuclillas, lanzando varios pedazos de madera al fuego antes de moverlos bruscamente con la vara de metal.

-Jane.

Maura dio un paso más y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jane que se sobresaltó por el contacto inesperado y casi pierde el equilibrio. Jane miró la mano ofrecida y la aceptó para ponerse de pie. Su mirada estaba desenfocada y en ese momento Maura supo que algo no estaba bien. Lo había presentido desde que Jane entró por la puerta y notó la expresión consternada en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

Jane asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando hacia el lado. Maura siguió su mirada y entendió; estaban demasiado cerca. Todos parecían distraídos en sus propias conversaciones y, aunque Maura pensaba que nadie estaba pendiente de ellas, asintió con comprensión.

-Acompáñame. -Le quitó el atizador de la mano y lo colocó al lado de la chimenea-. Olvidé un regalo en mi auto -dijo un poco más fuerte, notando que Angela alzó la mirada hacia ellas antes de ser distraída por Lydia otra vez.

-No tenías que mentir para traerme aquí afuera.

Maura la miró de reojo, parecía ofendida con sus palabras.

-No mentí.

El auto estaba aparcado al doblar la esquina; había sido el espacio más cercano que habían encontrado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasó?

Jane se dobló de hombros al meter las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Maura abrió la puerta del lado de pasajero y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara. Jane no alzó la mirada hasta que escuchó la puerta del conductor abrirse y cerrarse.

-Pensé... cuando salí con Frankie había un hombre allá. -Hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la calle, pero Maura no apartó la mirada de ella-. Me miraba fijamente y por un momento pensé... -No pudo continuar. 

-Que era él.

-Comienzo a verlo en todos lados y... -Pausó al sentir que Maura tomaba su mano entre las de ellas; había estado rascándose nerviosamente la cicatriz en la palma de la mano desde que subió en el auto- ...y creo que de verdad me estoy volviendo loca -confesó con una risa ahogada y ojos brillantes, negando con la cabeza porque se negaba el llorar. No volvería a llorar por culpa de él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Jane miró sus manos y el cómo Maura la acariciaba con su pulgar inconscientemente. Maura, la mujer que la hacía sentir segura, que la abrazaba cuando despertaba en el medio de la noche por las pesadillas y le susurraba al oído palabras de amor hasta que se volvía a rendir al sueño. La misma mujer que ahora intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa la insuficiencia que comenzaba a sentir, pero que, oh, era tan clara en su mirada.

-Estás haciendo todo y más, Maur. Creo que... -respiró profundamente- ...creo que Patricia tiene razón y deba alejarme completamente del caso.

Maura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y asintió.

-Sí me dijiste que suele tener razón, tarde o temprano.

Jane asintió con una sonrisa agridulce y la mirada perdida.

-De verdad pensé tenerlo bajo control, pensé que era más fuerte que esto -dijo en voz baja con un tono quebrantado. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir una mano sorprendentemente cálida rozar su mejilla.

-Lo eres, Jane.

-No me siento así.

La mandíbula de Maura se tensó con aquellas palabras susurradas entre un sollozo. Tomó el rostro de Jane con ambas manos, limpiando la lagrima que logró escaparse de aquellos ojos oscuros, y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Jane, atrayéndola a ella.

-Regresemos -murmuró Jane unos momentos después-. No quiero que mi madre salga buscándonos. No me sorprendería si lo hace. ¿Qué regalo olvidaste?

-Está atrás.

Maura se bajó y abrió la puerta trasera, sacando una pequeña caja azul y se la mostró a Jane como diciendo _"Ves, sí había olvidado algo"_.

-Es para ti, pero no te lo daré hasta mañana en la noche.

-¿Oh sí? -Colocó las manos sobre las caderas e intentó hacer un puchero-. ¿Por qué me harás esperar?

Maura sonrió y metió la cajita en el bolsillo de su abrigo rápidamente antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de Jane.

-Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia y... prefiero dártelo en privado -susurró, sorprendida de que Jane desenlazara sus brazos, pero en vez de alejarse tomó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y ocultarlas en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Lo intentaré -dijo, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa, preguntándose si el rubor en las mejillas de Maura se debía al frío o a algo más-. Amm... ¿Ese no es Cavanaugh?

El hombre cruzaba la calle con apresuro, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas en una mano y una bolsa de regalos en otra.

-¿Por qué está yendo a...? -Se calló cuando su jefe miró en su dirección y se detuvo en seco al verlas. Maura sintió que Jane apretó su mano escondida con más fuerza.

-¡Doctora Isles! ¡Rizzoli! -exclamó claramente nervioso, alternando la mirada entre las dos mujeres.

-Oh... -Fue lo único que se escuchó de parte de la rubia. 

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron a la misma vez que sus labios se separaron por la sorpresa. Maura la miró, cayendo en cuenta que la mujer había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella; Angela les había dicho que había invitado a su cita para la cena de Noche Buena.

-No... -musitó Jane intentando procesar toda la información que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Su mirada se había quedado fija en las flores que el hombre sostenía. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido, especialmente el por qué su jefe había hecho aquellas preguntas personales cuando hablaron apenas unas horas antes. Había tenido el presentimiento que era alguien del trabajo, pero... ¿su jefe?

-Quería decirte antes cuando hablamos, Jane...

Jane hizo una mueca sin creerse aquellas palabras.

-¿Acaso lo intentaste? -preguntó incrédula. No estaba enojada, más que nada estaba completamente sorprendida y si era honesta un poco en estado de shock. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Jane.

Los tres se voltearon a mirar a Angela que sostenía la puerta de la entrada principal abierta. Jane respiró profundamente y se acercó a su jefe, llevando a Maura con ella porque no habría forma de que sacara sus manos entrelazadas.

-Hablaremos sobre esto.

Sean asintió lentamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, besando a Angela en la mejilla.

-Creo que está nervioso -susurró Maura sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Yo tampoco...

-Esta noche parece que será muy interesante, Jane -dijo con un tono divertido, dándole otro apretón a la mano entrelazada con la suya.

-Mauuuur.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

La puerta trasera crujió al abrirse y el hombre se dio media vuelta para ver quién había salido. Su sorpresa fue disimulada al tomar una calada del cigarrillo entre sus dedos. La nieve crujió con cada paso de Jane hasta quedar a su lado.

-No sabía que fumabas.

-Solo cuando estoy nervioso. ¿Y tú?

Jane se sintió tentada a pedirle uno, pero ese vicio lo había dejado desde la adolescencia y ahora lo detestaba.

-Prefiero esto. -Alzó la botella de cerveza que sostenía con una mano enguantada. La temperatura estaba varios grados bajo cero y la briza helada no tenía piedad. No estaría mucho tiempo afuera, no cuando los copos de nieve comenzaban a acumularse sobre ella y algunos terminaban sobre su mejilla, derritiéndose al contacto.

-Hmm. Un vicio por otro. Aunque no me extraña... en nuestra línea de trabajo es difícil no tener algún tipo de escape de todo lo que vemos. -El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de apagar lo que le quedaba de cigarro-. ¿Imagino que estás aquí por esa conversación de la que me advertiste?

-Mira, Sean... -No se terminaba de acostumbrar a llamarlo por su nombre, pero él se lo había pedido mientras cenaban y la mirada que Angela le lanzó no dejó oportunidad a negarse-. Es la vida de mi madre y... ¿Por favor, no le hagas daño? -No eran las palabras que había recitado en su cabeza. No lo eran en lo absoluto, pero fue lo que salió en el momento-. Ya tuvo suficiente con la mierda que le hizo pops y eso la _arruinó_. - _"Y no quiero volver a verla así"_ pensó.

El hombre estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo hablar, simplemente la miraba boquiabierto. Jane estaba segura que su jefe estaba pensando lo mismo que ella: que no era para nada lo que le quería decir.

-Se ve feliz. Lo he notado desde hace un tiempo y siendo mi madre me sorprende que le haya tomado tanto tiempo para contarnos. Nunca pensé que sintiera temor de compartir esa felicidad con sus hijos -suspiró al recordar las palabras de su madre cuando lo presentó como su pareja. Angela había estado extrañamente nerviosa, asustada incluso.

-Pensaba que no me aceptarían o que me verían como un reemplazo. La entiendes, ¿no? Tú también sientes ese miedo.

La mandíbula de Jane se tensó y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez desde que salió al patio.

-No siento miedo -negó entre dientes.

-¿No? -preguntó con una sincera curiosidad.

Jane volvió a girarse con la mirada perdida.

-No sé qué esperar. Tal vez estés confundiendo esa incertidumbre por miedo.

Angela había esperado tantas cosas de ella: nietos, un matrimonio feliz que no terminara como el de ella (qué ironía)... y ahora no tenía nada y no podía evitar pensar -por muy inconcebible que fuera- que su madre terminaría decepcionada de ella. Era una estupidez pensar aquello, pero no podía deshacerse de esa voz. Tampoco era que su familia fuera homofóbica, en lo absoluto, pero se habían criado en otro tiempo. Angela siempre había sido de mente abierta con esos temas, lo notó cuando uno de sus primos salió del closet años atrás. Pero es diferente cuando se trata de tus propios hijos... ella misma lo había dicho en ese entonces y Jane simplemente no podía olvidar aquella admisión.

-¿Puedo ser sincero? -preguntó Cavanaugh después de varios momentos en silencio.

-Si debes...

-Tu madre te adora, eso lo sabes de sobra, y te ve feliz. No sabe exactamente por qué, supongo que es cómo te sentías tú cuando la veías feliz, aunque creo que...

-Termina -exigió cuando el hombre titubeó.

-Es una mujer inteligente y... perceptible. Creo que se ha puesto un velo que solo tú podrás quitar. ¿Me entiendes?

Jane entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo y la puerta volvió a crujir antes de que pudiera contestar. La atención de ambos terminó en la persona que apenas se asomaba evitando exponerse mucho al frío.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Está demasiado frío.

-Ya entramos, Ma.

-¿No están fumando, cierto?

Jane alzó una ceja a la vez que intercambiaba la mirada entre los dos. Sabía que su madre detestaba ese vicio también.

-No. Solo hablábamos. Todo bien -aseguró la morena.

-Pues entren que voy a servir la torta de manzana.

Ambos esperaron a que la puerta volviera a cerrarse y suspiraron.

-Te aconsejo que nada más entrar te quites ese abrigo y vayas al cuarto baño a lavarte las manos y la boca antes de que te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Podrá olerlo en ti y por lo que veo no sabe que fumas.

-Es que no lo hago... como te dije, solo cuando estoy nervioso y he estado muy nervioso hoy.

-Pues ya no lo tienes que estar. Esto es demasiado raro para mí; eres mi jefe... -Estaba segura que la situación era igual de rara para él- ...pero la felicidad de mi madre es mucho más importante.

-Para mí también lo es. Gracias, Jane.

-Ujum. -Jane lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella al entrar, mirando al hombre que se apresuró a seguir sus indicaciones. Jane descartó la botella de cerveza antes de quitarse el abrigo y los guantes. Su madre le estaba diciendo algo sobre la tarta, pero su atención estaba sobre la mujer de pie enfrente de la ventana, comiendo tarta sin pensar con la mirada perdida en los copos de nieve que caían lentamente. Era como si Maura estuviera en un trance y era muy raro verla así.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Jane al acercarse a ella.

-Que está delicioso -dijo cuando terminó de masticar- ¿Quieres? -preguntó acercando un pedazo de torta en el tenedor. Jane dudó por un instante; era consciente que se le estaba preparando una porción y que la mirada de su madre estaba ahora sobre ella. Era casi imposible no sentir esa mirada penetrante. Pero Maura la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos claros y esa sonrisa que no le quedó opción. Se acercó abriendo la boca antes de cerrarla alrededor del tenedor, sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Joder sí que está bueno.

Maura rio antes de que su sonrisa desvaneciera de repente y Jane la miró confusa.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -preguntó al acercarse, casi olfateándola- ¿Estabas fumando? No sabías que fumabas...

-Shhhhhh. Baja la voz. No, no estaba fumando, pero Sean sí y a mi madre no le agrada ese vicio.

-A mí tampoco.

Jane la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué decir.

-¿Lo tendré en cuenta?

-El sabor es muy desagradable -dijo en un tono más suave mirando los labios de Jane.

-Pues menos mal que lo dejé hace años.

-¡Jane! Aquí tienes tu pastel de manzana con helado, como pediste -llamó Angela desde la cocina.

-¿Helado? No sabía que había helado... -protestó la rubia en un susurro con un puchero. Jane se rio antes de agarrarla de la mano y llevarla con ella a la cocina para servirle un poco.

* * *

-No tendrás toda la experiencia si te falta esto.

Maura apartó la mirada de la película navideña para mirar a Jane que sostenía dos tazas y le ofrecía una.

-¿Toda la experiencia? -preguntó en un susurro para no molestar a los demás.

-Claro -dijo en voz baja, retomando el asiento al lado de Maura en el sofá-. Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Jane no dejó de mirarla con ojos brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo su emoción, esperando por una reacción.

-Está... -Tomó otro sorbo intentando no sonreír porque la expresión de Jane era encantadora.

-¿Está muy malo? ¿Muy dulce? Puedo hacerte otra cosa...

-Jane -colocó una mano sobre la manta que cubría el muslo de la mujer, tranquilizándola-. Está delicioso. Muy dulce, pero exquisito.

Jane soltó un suspiro entre una risa de alivio.

-Creo que es por los malvaviscos.

-Gracias.

-¡De nada! -Jane se giró hacia la televisión, disfrutando de la bebida y la cercanía de Maura.

Angela Rizzoli chequeó la hora en su celular; no faltaba mucho para que fuera medianoche y abrir los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Todo había marchado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, incluso mejor que años anteriores a pesar de todo. Angela recorrió el espacio del salón con la mirada: habían quitado la mesa de café y cubrieron el suelo enfrente del sofá con varias mantas y almohadones. Tommy se había quedado dormido en suelo con TJ que ahora dormía sobre su pecho mientras Lydia, apegada a su lado, no había apartado la mirada de la televisión. Al lado de ellos Frankie estaba sentado apoyado en el sofá con Diana dormida sobre su regazo. Angela sonrió al ver que, aunque su hijo no había apartado la atención de la película, una de sus manos no había dejado de acariciar el cabello castaño de la joven. Y en el sofá, al lado de Frankie, estaba Jane sosteniendo una taza con ambas manos, escuchando algo que Maura le estaba susurrando.

No pudo dejar de mirarlas; ambas con las piernas cubiertas con la manta y tan cerca que no había espacio entre sus cuerpos. Su respiración se entrecortó al notar un apretón de la mano de Maura que no se había movido sobre lo que imaginaba era el muslo de Jane. La expresión de su hija cambió de repente al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se desvaneció. ¿Qué se había dicho para causar esa reacción en las dos? Una de las manos de Jane se movió vacilante como si hubiera deseado acariciar la mejilla de Maura, pero se retractó en el último momento.

" _Jane..."_ pensó al verla sonreír otra vez, acercándose aún más -como si eso fuera más posible- mientras Maura sonreía de oreja a oreja, retirando la mano del muslo de Jane para apuntarse el rostro a la vez que Jane rio más alto de lo que quería porque se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor para asegurarse de no haber molestado a alguien. _"¿Maura y Jane?"_

-Estás mirando demasiado obvio, amor -susurró Sean a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos al pasar un brazo por detrás de ella para acercarla un poco más-. ¿Todo bien?

-S...sí... solo creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿Oh?

-No es nada...

-No parece ser nada. ¿Deseas hablarlo más tarde?

-Sí.

_*Unos minutos antes*_

-Todo esto ha sido una nueva experiencia para mí, Jane. Compartir con tu familia, la tradición, los regalos, las películas de Navidad... no recuerdo la última vez que tuve esto. -Su mirada se enfocó en uno de los trozos de malvaviscos que flotaban en su bebida-. Este es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar. -Se atrevió a mirarla con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza profunda y Jane arrugó el ceño

Jane quiso acariciar su mejilla, besarla incluso, pero no estaban solas y cualquiera de su familia o amistades podría estar mirándolas en ese momento.

-Puede ser una nueva tradición conmigo -Propuso y sonrió cuando Maura asintió con una sonrisa contagiosa-. Eso me haría inmensamente feliz -susurró al sentir un apretón de la mano de Maura sobre su muslo-. Tienes un poco de... -No terminó de decirr al apuntarse la comisura de los labios y Maura la imitó, sorprendiéndome al sentir rastros de lo que supuso ser malvavisco derretido.

-Sí estás siendo una mala influencia en mí. Eso o me distraes demasiado.

Jane rio; una de esas risas que ni siquiera sientes venir, simplemente salen, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlarse.

-Lo que tu digas, Doctora Isles -apenas susurró, apoyándose un poco más en ella.

* * *

Maura movía ansiosamente la pierna bajo la manta, sonriendo al ver cómo Frost y Korsak discutían como jóvenes al darse cuenta que se habían intercambiado el mismo regalo. No era buena con los regalos, pero estaba alegre de que los suyos parecieron gustarles (estaba agradecida por la ayuda de Jane que los conocía mucho más que ella). Pero ahora estaba nerviosa porque Angela la estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa que comenzaba a inquietarla.

-Tengo algo para ti, Maura -dijo Angela, finalmente, y Jane la miró sorprendida porque pensó que ya no había más regalos.

-Oh -dijo la rubia y miró a Jane de reojo, perpleja y claramente nerviosa.

Nunca ha sabido cómo reaccionar ante un regalo. En sí no muchas veces recibía regalos, por lo menos no con valor sentimental.

Angela se puso de pie para colocarse enfrente de la doctora y de repente las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellas. Jane tragó en seco. Angela no le había comentado nada sobre un regalo para Maura. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué le podría gustar. Ahora era Jane quien comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

-No es nada grande y tampoco de mucho valor -decía Angela a la vez que sacaba una pequeña caja roja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Maura aceptó la caja y se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

-La tienes que abrir, cariño -alentó Angela.

La rubia asintió y abrió la pequeña caja. Jane se acercó cuando escuchó que soltó un soplido al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Angela? -preguntó apartando la mirada de la llave dentro de la caja.

-Es una llave de esta casa. Para ti... Sé que tienes un loft y que en realidad podrías tener cualquier lugar que desees, pero quería darte esa llave para que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida y siempre tendrás un lugar aquí en la casa de los Rizzolis. Y, bueno, Jane puede ser mucho de vez en cuando, así que siempre que quieras escapar de ese loft... -decía en broma y se detuvo en seco al notar las lágrimas en los ojos claros de Maura-. Oh, Maura... no quería hacerte... -En un movimiento que dejó a Angela inmóvil y a Jane boquiabierta, Maura se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza, susurrando un agradecimiento.

Jane se sacudió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su madre. Angela sonrió y abrazó a la mujer en sus brazos.

Durante la siguiente hora varios de los invitados fueron retirándose poco a poco. Frankie se quedaría con Diana en su habitación y Jane y Maura aceptaron -después de mucho insistir de parte de Frankie y Angela- en quedarse en la habitación de Jane.

-Aquí tienes, creo que esto te servirá. -Jane le pasó una camisa desgastada y un short, y la miró detenidamente mientras se cambiaba-. Me encanta cómo se ve mi ropa en ti -dijo en voz alta y Maura rio subiendo en el colchón individual.

-Apenas hay espacio para las dos. ¿Cómo dormiremos?

-¿Muy cerca?

-¿Tu madre estaba al tanto de esta situación?

-Claro, es mi madre. Aún no puedo creer que te haya regalado esa llave... debí haberlo pensado yo. Bueno, no tengo una casa, pero...

-Me ha encantado el libro que me regalaste, Jane. Sé que las primeras ediciones no son baratas, no debiste gastar tanto dinero en...

-Ey, ey, es Navidad y he querido regalártelo hace mucho tiempo... -Jane rodeó la cintura de Maura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas. Estaban tan cerca que casi casi había espacio de sobra.

-Me puedes regalar una llave cuando tengas tu propio hogar, pero mi mejor regalo ha sido _tú_ -susurró y sintió los labios de Jane sobre los de ella, gimiendo en el beso al sentir una lengua húmeda sobre sus labios-. Jane... -advirtió en voz baja.

-No puedo resistirme cuando dices esas cosas tan... cursi.

Maura intentó acallar su risa escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Jane.

-No tendré sexo en tu cama de adolescente con Frankie al otro lado de la pared y la habitación de tu madre enfrente.

Esta vez fue Jane quien rio, negando con la cabeza.

-No era mi intención. Tendría que estar demente para hacerlo. Frankie duerme como una roca; a ese no hay quien lo despierte y al parecer Diana es igual porque no se despertó con todo el ruido que mis tíos y Korsak estaban haciendo durante la película. Estas paredes son casi de papel y no estoy exagerando, Maur -Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír cuando se escuchó un estornudo en dirección de la habitación de Angela-. Nos escuchará sin importar que tan silenciosas intentemos ser...

-El riesgo me está excitando un poco... -susurró Maura de forma provocativa y sonrió victoriosa cuando sintió el cuerpo de Jane vibrar.

-Eres cruel...

-A dormir antes de que ponga a prueba qué tan silenciosa puedes ser.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco antes de besar sus labios una vez más, suspirando cuando Maura se acomodó con el rostro entre sus pechos. Jane cerró los ojos, suspirando antes de dejar un beso sobre cabello dorado.

* * *

Los ojos de Maura comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que los quejidos que estaba escuchando no eran de su sueño sino de la mujer a su lado. Maura se incorporó rápidamente, agitando suavemente el hombro de Jane.

-Jane, amor, despierta, es solo un sueño -decía, pero Jane no dejaba de susurrar una cadena de noes a la vez que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

Un grito roto escapó de los labios de Jane y Maura volvió a agitarla suavemente.

-Estás soñando. Estás bien, vamos cariño es solo un sueño... despierta.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron de repente y se colocó una mano sobre el pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento, dejando escapar un suspiro largo e irregular.

-¿Maur?

-Estoy aquí. Estás bien, te tengo. -Apartó el cabello oscuro del rostro de Jane que se sentó apartando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento... volví a despertarte...

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Nunca te disculpes por eso. -Rodeó los hombros de Jane con sus brazos, abrazándola a ella-. Estoy aquí. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

-Estoy bien -susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Está bien si no lo quieres hacer. Estás bien, Jane -susurró, apartándose solo lo suficiente para acariciar su mejilla-. Solo es una pesadilla, no te puede lastimar ni a mí tampoco -añadió.

-Abrázame.

Ya Maura lo estaba haciendo, pero entendió lo que Jane le estaba pidiendo, así que asintió y se volvió a recostar, abriendo los brazos. Jane no demoró un segundo en acomodarse sobre ella, suspirando al sentir los brazos de Maura a su alrededor.

-Eres fuerte, Jane -susurró en la oscuridad, estrechándola a su cuerpo.

-Tú me haces fuerte y tu amor me da valor -murmuró somnolienta.

-Debí haberte dado tu regalo hoy -dijo Maura en voz baja con un tono cargado de sorpresa.

-¿Hmm?

-Ya entenderás... ahora duerme.

Angela se separó de la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Se había despertado con el grito y se levantó alertada, apresurándose a la habitación de Jane. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Maura y susurros de su hija que no podía entender. En pocos minutos la calma había vuelto y el silencio volvió a envolverla.

Regresaría a su cuarto tranquila; su hija estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

La expresión enojada de su madre aún rondaba en la cabeza de Jane cuando llegó a la oficina. Por suerte Maura, Frankie y Diana se quedaron haciéndole compañía mientras terminaban el desayuno. Pensaría que ya estaba acostumbrada a las llamadas, aunque fuera un día como este -que irónicamente la tasa de delitos era muy alta al igual que en Año Nuevo-, pero siempre se sorprendía y este año no tuvo mucha suerte. Frost también estaba de guardia y se habían encontrado en el camino a la escena del crimen.

Era raro estar allí sin Maura o Korsak, pero entre los dos se la estaban arreglando.

" _¿Ya almorzaste?"_ Jane leyó el mensaje de texto seguido por un emote de una flor. Era raro que Maura usara emotes y ¿una flor? ¿Acaso eso era alguna pista de su regalo?

" _Aún no"_

" _Estoy cerca, puedo llevarte algo si quieres"_

Jane lo consideró porque la cafetería estaba cerrada por el día festivo. El tono del celular volvió a sonar y Jane ignoró el gruñido de su compañero que se estaba tomando su segunda taza de café en el día. ¿Estaba cerca? Supuso que había regresado al loft, entonces.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que lo único que había recibido era un emote de una pizza.

" _Perfecto"_

" _Estaré llegando en veinte minutos"_

-¿Te apetece pizza? Maura traerá -le preguntó a Frost.

-Siempre. No puedo creer que nos hayan llamado para esto. -Se restregó la cara con ambas manos y se terminó lo que le quedaba de café. Frost había bebido bastante el día anterior y realmente estaba sorprendida de que estuviera funcionando, aunque el mal humor no se lo quitaría ni la pizza. Pero él tenía razón y ella también estaba amargada porque estaban completando el reporte de lo que habían reportado como un homicidio, pero el forense descartó rápidamente como un suicido. Lo único positivo era que podrían irse en una hora como mucho.

Una hora se convirtió en hora y media y Maura no le había respondido los cinco mensajes que le había enviado después de haber esperado el doble de tiempo que le había dicho que demoraría.

-Es raro. No hay casi nada de tráfico hoy -comentó Frost.

-¿Detective Rizzoli?

-Soy yo.

El policía se acercó y le entregó una pequeña caja cuadrada en una envoltura de papel decorado con muñecos de nieve y un hilo de estambre que sostenía una flor.

-¿Quién lo entregó?

-Lo dejaron a la entrada hace poco. Fue un muchacho, bastante joven.

-Gracias -dijo y el policía asintió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Cuando Jane alzó la mirada del paquete ya Frost estaba a su lado.

-¿Lo esperabas?

-No -dijo deshaciendo el nudo del hilo. Gabriel era el único que le regalaba flores siempre que se olvidaba de alguna fecha importante, pero nunca este tipo de flor.

-Es una peonía. -Se sacudió de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de la detective-. No me mires así. Mi abuela era jardinera y me enseñó mucho. Aunque es raro ver peonías en invierno; tienen una temporada muy corta y suele ser a finales de primavera y verano.

-¿Sabes qué significa?

-¿Una amarilla? Si mal no recuerdo es "nuevos comienzos". Las rojas significan romance o amor... y creo que las blancas eran para pedir perdón. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Su instinto le gritaba que nadie más aparte de Maura le daría una flor con ese significado, pero nada hacía sentido. ¿Si era de Maura por qué no lo había entregado ella? ¿Por qué no había llegado? Y si mal no recordaba le había dicho que le daría el regalo en la noche.

Jane destrozó el papel de envoltura y abrió la caja, sacando un puñado de papel de seda para encontrarse con varias bolsas de plástico con artículos de joyería.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Frost, acercándose más con la misma expresión consternada de Jane-. Espera... eso...

Antes de que pudiera terminar ya Jane estaba corriendo hacia el salón de conferencias y se acercó a las fotos de las víctimas, confirmando sus sospechas.

-La cadena de oro de Ann Higgins... el arete perdido de la segunda víctima... ¿Hay alguna foto que muestre el anillo de Judy McOnnor?

-Dame un minuto. -Frost se apresuró a abrir la portátil, buscando entre todas las fotos que tenían-. Jane... es el mismo -confirmó al estudiar el anillo de matrimonio dentro una de las bolsas-. ¿Y esto? -preguntó al agarrar la bolsa que quedaba dentro de la caja para entregárselo-. No recuerdo haber visto este brazalete en ninguna de las fotos y ningún familiar lo ha reportado como perdido. Parece que tiene algo grabado.

Jane buscó unos guantes y sacó de la bolsa el brazaleta de oro blanco para poder leer el grabado; era simple y sólido, lo único que resaltaba era las letras en el interior.

-"Fuerza, confianza y valor" -leyó en voz alta y arrugó el ceño.

-No recuerdo nada así, pero revisaré otra vez. Hay que localizar quién entregó el paquete. ¿Me estás escuchando, Jane?

-Fuerza... valor -repetía como si estuviera hipnotizada y entonces recordó las palabras que Maura le había dicho la noche anterior, pero no había entendido _"Debí haberte dado tu regalo hoy."_ -No...

-¿Jane?

-¡Olvídate de eso Frost! -gritó con un tono lleno de pánico que paralizó al hombre-. Necesito que localices a Maura. Quiero saber dónde está. AHORA.

Frost permaneció inmóvil por un instante, mirando la mano temblorosa que sostenía el brazalete y el rostro palidecido de Jane. Ahora entendía.

Mientras Frost trabajaba detrás de la pantalla de la portátil, Jane intentaba marcarle a Maura. La llamada terminó en el buzón de voz otra vez.

-Jane... Maura está aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Según el GPS está aquí en la comisaría.

-Quiero que todos los oficiales disponibles busquen a la Doctora Isles. Ahora.

Ya Frost estaba dando la orden por el intercomunicador sin darle tiempo a terminar la oración.

-¿Puedes hacer que suene su teléfono? Casi siempre lo tiene in vibrar -logró decir, intentando mantener la cabeza clara.

-Sí -dijo y cuando alzó la mirada ya Jane no estaba en el salón.

Maura no estaba en la morgue y ninguno de los trabajadores del laboratorio la había visto. Varios policías estaban chequeando cada piso de la comisaría y Frost estaba al tanto de las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿La encontraron? -preguntó al contestar el teléfono con la respiración entrecortada.

-Aún no, pero he estado revisando las cámaras y solo hay dos lugares con puntos ciegos, uno en el estacionamiento bajo tierra y otro en el estacionamiento al aire abierto. Arriba solo hay una cámara y no cubre el lado este del estacionamiento. Iré abajo y tú revisa el de arriba.

Jane subió las escaleras, corriendo y brincando varios peldaños a la vez, ignorando el ardor en sus pulmones. La puerta de la azotea se abrió de un portazo y Jane no se detuvo hasta que vio el auto negro que Maura había arrendado. Había alguien adentro y Jane se apresuró, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. El sonar del celular llegó a sus oídos y un gemido escapó de su boca al ver la ventanilla agrietada y manchada de sangre.

-¡Maura! -gritó e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no cedía. Jane dio la vuelta al auto y golpeó la ventanilla del pasajero con su codo, apenas dejando una marca en el vidrio templado-. ¡Maldita sea! -gritó con frustración y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez logró hacer una fractura que se propagó por todo el vidrio. Con el siguiente golpe hizo un hueco lo suficientemente grande para introducir el brazo y quitar el seguro.

La respiración de Jane se detuvo al verla con claridad y subió en el auto, moviéndose instintivamente, sintiendo cómo los vidrios de la ventanilla sobre el asiento del pasajero se incrustaban en sus rodillas, pero su mente no estaba registrando el dolor. Una de sus manos se apresuró a cubrir el corte visible en el cuello de Maura. El corte no era muy largo y tampoco se veía profundo, pero había _tanta_ sangre...

Jane intentó marcar a emergencias y el celular se resbaló de su mano temblorosa, cayendo en el asiento del pasajero sobre un ramo de flores: Un ramo de peonías amarillas y rojas que ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento.

-Detective Rizzoli. 10-42 al Departamento de policía en Schroeder. -Soltó el teléfono cuando la operadora confirmó que una ambulancia estaba en ruta-. Vas a estar bien. Vas a estar bien -repetía mientras intentaba confirmar que tenía un pulso-. Aquí estoy, Maura -dijo con la voz quebrada al encontrar un pulso demasiado débil. No quería moverla mucho, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que el atacante la había golpeado, posiblemente hasta sorprendido al golpearle la cabeza contra la ventanilla. _Ha perdido mucha sangre._ Pensó con la vista nublada por las lágrimas-. Aguanta un poco más, Maura -rogó al escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia.

-Jane, Jane -Frost llamaba, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Jane, intentando llamar su atención-. Jane ya llegó el equipo de emergencias, tienes que dejar que hagan su trabajo.

No fue hasta ese momento que Jane registró que la puerta del conductor había sido abierta y dos hombres intentaban examinar a Maura.

-Si quito la mano se va a desangrar.

-Lo tengo, detective. Puede retirar la mano -dijo uno de los hombres con la mano casi sobre la de ella, listo para reemplazarla.

Jane retiró la mano y los dos hombres comenzaron a examinar la gravedad de la doctora antes de atreverse a moverla.

-Jane -llamó Frost tirando de ella suavemente por los hombros para sacarla del auto y tomarla en sus brazos, haciendo que apartara la mirada de lo que le hacían a Maura. Jane se sintió inerte entre sus brazos; lo único que se movía era el subir y bajar de su pecho por la dificultad que sentía al respirar entre los sollozos que no podía controlar.

Jane había estado presente en muchas emergencias como para reconocer el sonido de un desfibrilador. Frost no pudo detenerla esta vez y Jane se acercó, apoyándose en el auto cuando sintió que sus piernas no podían mantener su propio peso. Maura estaba tendida en el suelo, boca arriba con la camisa abierta y dos electrodos eran aplicados directamente sobre la piel de su pecho. Todos se alejaron cuando se dio la descarga e iniciaron resucitación cardiopulmonar.

Las voces de los hombres se mezclaron y Jane sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Era una sensación rara. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo a un pie de la muerte por manos de Hoyt había sentido tanta impotencia, tanto miedo.

-Te tengo. -Frost la sostuvo antes de que se desplomara-. Estará bien, Jane. ¿Jane? ¡Alguien, ayuda!


	37. Chapter 37

Jane apenas puede mirarla. No se atreve. No se cree capaz de hacerlo sin volver a desmoronarse. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sentó a su lado en aquella pequeña habitación. Recordaba el sonido de las sirenas, la voz de Barry y sus brazos sosteniéndola y luego, cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, estaba en un auto en movimiento y aún podía escuchar las sirenas.

" _¿Maura?"_ Había preguntado con temor a escuchar la respuesta. Frost hizo un gesto hacia el tráfico y Jane pestañeó varias veces al ver la ambulancia enfrente de ellos.

" _Ella está bien. Tienes que dejar que te chequen también, Jane"_ -dijo con preocupación, mirándola por un instante.

No pudo verla cuando la bajaron de la ambulancia; solo tuvo un vistazo de cabello dorado con rastros de rojo. Jane apenas pudo dar un par de pasos antes de detenerse al sentir una punzada de dolor proveniente de su rodilla izquierda.

Los doctores le habían asegurado que Maura despertará pronto.

" _Shock hipovolémico por la pérdida de sangre y una conmoción cerebral"_ fue una de las pocas cosas que logró procesar de toda la información que recibió. Habían logrado detener la hemorragia sin mucho problema, según la doctora, pero tendría que quedarse en observación por la lesión en la cabeza y hasta que terminara el tratamiento para la reposición de fluidos.

Jane apoyó la frente en el costado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Maura con fuerza.

" _uno, dos, tres, cuatro"_ contaba antes de exhalar y volver a inhalar, volviendo a contar una y otra vez hasta tener las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y mirarla directamente. Un apósito cubría la herida en el cuello, y la herida en la sien estaba descubierta; inflamada y cerrada con varios puntos de sutura.

-Regresaré pronto -susurró al inclinarse y dejar un beso en su frente. El rostro de Maura había perdido el color. Verla en ese estado y conectada a tantas cosas la hacía sentir como si el corazón se le comprimía.

Jane agarró la muleta que una enfermera insistió que usara para que no colocara tanta presión en la rodilla. Frost estuvo presente mientras la atendían y no le había dado chance a negarse, así que no le quedó de otra. La verdad es que ayudaba un poco, aunque podía caminar sin la maldita muleta.

Jane salió de la habitación de Maura y se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta, sacando el celular del bolsillo del uniforme que la misma enfermera le había ofrecido. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y los de emergencia le habían cortado el pantalón para poder extraer los vidrios de la rodilla.

Tanta sangre. Sosteniendo el celular en sus manos podría jurar que aún podía verlas manchadas de sangre seca.

No tenía idea de qué hora podría ser en Francia. Tampoco se sentía preparada para hacer esa llamada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaba preparada, tenía que estarlo. Fue Ella quien contestó el teléfono, claramente extrañada al recibir una llamada de Jane, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si Maura estaba bien. Se desmoronó otra vez en aquella llamada, en aquel pasillo de hospital. _Pensaba_ que estaba preparada, pero se equivocó.

Estaba distraída cuando entró en la habitación otra vez, maldiciendo entre dientes cuando la muleta chocó contra la puerta al cerrarse.

-Jane.

La muleta cayó al suelo y la visión de Jane se volvió a nublar.

-Maura, Maura, Maur –susurraba apresurándose a su lado para acariciar su mejilla suavemente. Se sentía tan bien volver a escuchar su voz, volver a ver esos ojos claros.

-¿Estás bien?

Jane ahogó un sollozo mezclado con una risa de alivio. Solo Maura podría preguntar algo así siendo ella la que está en cama conectada a varias máquinas y IV.

-Estoy bien -dijo con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro-. Estás bien - _Estás viva._ Jane se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla.

Maura no dijo nada; rodeó el cuello de Jane y la acercó hasta unir sus frentes. 

Ninguna de las dos supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición sin decir ni una sola palabra. No se separaron hasta que se escuchó un toque en la puerta antes de que se abriera.

-Doctora Isles, qué bueno verla despierta. Soy la Doctora Franz y he estado a su cuidado...

Jane se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Maura, mientras escuchaba cómo la doctora le informaba a Maura de su condición y lo que habían hecho.

-Tuve un paro cardiaco... -susurró con los labios entreabiertos.

-Te resucitaron en el estacionamiento.

Las dos mujeres miraron a la morena que había hablado con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando aquel momento. La mandíbula de Maura se tensó, todo su cuerpo lo hizo, al escuchar esas palabras y caer en cuenta que Jane la había visto... lo había visto todo.

Los ojos de Jane volvieron a enfocarse al sentir el apretón de mano de Maura.

-Jane... -Maura habló primero cuando la doctora cerró la puerta al salir.

-Aún no, Maur. Frost quiere hablar contigo. Te hará preguntas y... -Apartó la mirada. _Y no sé si pueda escucharlo._ Se admitió a sí misma-... y no será fácil.

Maura abrió la boca para responder, pero un toque en la puerta volvió a interrumpirlas antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¡Maura! -Exclamó el detective Frost al entrar seguido por Korsak.

-Me alegra mucho verla despierta, doc.

La doctora sonrió débilmente, más calmada al sentir que Jane aún sostenía su mano y acariciaba su piel inconscientemente.

-Ya sé cómo funciona esto, detectives.

Ambos detectives relajaron los hombros visiblemente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-He revisado todas las cámaras en la estación y el vecindario. Tenemos varias imágenes de posibles sospechosos durante esas dos horas. ¿Nos puedes decir qué recuerdas?

Maura se mostró pensativa por unos segundos. Su cabeza le dolía y era difícil pensar.

-Recuerdo que llegué a la pizzería y tuve que esperar unos minutos... no recuerdo cuánto. Volví al auto y cuando me fui a girar para poner la pizza en el asiento trasero ahí estaba apuntando con una pistola.

-¿Reconociste el tipo de arma? -preguntó Korsak.

Maura asintió entrecerrando los ojos, concentrada.

-Sí, recuerdo el grabado... una Walther P99.

-¿Cómo terminaste en la estación?

-Me dijo que fuera a la estación, por cuál calle ir, dónde doblar...todo. Sabía dónde estaban todas las cámaras, por dónde entrar, hasta el nombre del guardia. Era muy específico, incluso con el espacio donde quería que estacionara el auto.

-¿Cada cuánto vas a esa pizzería?

-¿En persona? Era la primera vez... siempre pedimos por teléfono -dijo, mirando a Jane de reojo.

-Te estaba siguiendo -confirmó la detective, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Ella había tenido protección todo este tiempo mientras Maura era la que estaba siendo seguida. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Pudiste ver su rostro? ¿Reconocer su voz?

-No. Él tenía una gorra de béisbol y lentes de sol. Siempre se mantuvo cabizbajo. Luego, cuando llegamos a la estación salió del auto y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero con una máscara puesta.

-¿Qué tipo de máscara? -preguntó Frost.

-De esquí.

-¿Qué fue lo siguiente que pasó?

-Habló, habló mucho. Hablaba mientras...

-Puedes tomar tu tiempo, Maur -susurró Jane.

-Tenía una caja pequeña y me mostró el contenido... lo reconocí al instante. En ese momento no me quedaron dudas de que era _él_. Era una cadena, un arete y el anillo de Judy McOnnor. Me dijo que era un regalo para Jane y me agradeció por... -Pausó y sostuvo la mano de Jane con más fuerza-... por las flores.

-¿Las flores en tu auto? -preguntó Korsak.

-Sí. Separó una flor y la colocó sobre el tablero. Después de eso se volvió hacia mí e intentó revisar los bolsillos de mi abrigo y.… y cuando me opuse me golpeó contra la ventanilla.

-Tenemos tus pertenencias, ¿recuerdas lo que tenías en los bolsillos?

-Mi celular y -titubeó con la respiración más agitada-. Un regalo. Un brazalete.

Jane tomó la mano de Maura con ambas manos, sosteniéndola, asegurándole que estaba segura, que estaba ahí, que estaba bien. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Maura y Jane miró a Frost de reojo, rogándole con la mirada que terminara rápido con aquello.

-No me di cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que sentí y vi la sangre. Seguía hablando... me advirtió que me desangraba lentamente y que no tendría mucho tiempo. Me dijo que no quería hacerlo, pero serviría como un recordatorio por ser importante. No recuerdo nada más después de eso...

-¿Tienes idea de qué quiso decir con eso?

-Que todo esto pasó porque es importante para mí. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-Jane... -llamó Maura cuando la morena se puso de pie alejándose de la cama, cojeando un poco.

-Es la verdad, Maura.

Frost y Korsak se miraron entre sí.

-Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y abrigo negro. Tiene que estar en alguna cámara al salir. No pudo haber evitado todas las cámaras de la estación...

-¿Compraste una o dos cajas de pizza? -preguntó Frost y la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Dos.

-Tengo que volver a la estación. Creo que sé por dónde salió -avisó Frost moviéndose hacia la salida de la habitación-. Gracias, Maura.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó Jane mirando a Korsak.

-Un hombre con esa descripción sale sosteniendo una caja de pizza.

La boca de Jane se abrió, alucinando.

-¿En serio se llevó la pizza?

-Volveré a la estación con Frost. Creo que tenemos una buena pista. Recupérate pronto, Maura y no te preocupes, Jane, te avisaré de cualquier cosa.

Las dos estaban solas otra vez y la atmósfera se sentía muy diferente a antes de la visita de los dos detectives. Maura se sentía drenada de fuerzas y la cabeza le seguía pulsando sin piedad.

-¿Que le pasó a tu pierna? -preguntó con un tono apenas audible, pero Jane la escucho porque descruzo los brazos y se giró para mirarla.

-Rompí la ventana de tu auto para llegar a ti y me apoyé en los vidrios. En el momento no lo sentí...

-Ven aquí.

Jane simplemente la miró como si no hubiera comprendido esas dos palabras.

-Jane, ven aquí. Por favor.

Finalmente se acercó y Maura se movió con un poco de dificultad.

-Sube.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea -objeto mirando los IV y los otros aparatos conectados al cuerpo de Maura.

-No me hagas rogar -susurró con las lágrimas que había logrado contener desde que había terminado de hablar con los otros detectives-. Te necesito cerca.

¿Cómo se podría negar?

Subió en la cama con cuidado de apartar el IV y de que Maura estuviera cómoda. Quedó un poco más baja y cuando Maura rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, el rostro de Jane quedó entre sus pechos. Por debajo del fuerte olor de antiséptico estaba el aroma que se había vuelto tan familiar para ella. Se rompió aferrándose a aquel cuerpo y no pudo contener sus lágrimas, sus miedos. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y Maura la sostuvo con la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Quédate -susurró y Jane asintió inmediatamente. Aquella palabra significaba mucho más y ambas lo sabían, lo entendían. Era un quédate, no te vayas. Quédate, no te alejes. No me dejes. Quédate y no permitas que el miedo nos separe.

* * *

La enfermera la guio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Aquí, señora Rizzoli.

-Gracias otra vez.

La joven enfermera asintió con una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando apresurada.

Angela tocó la puerta suavemente antes de abrirla y se quedó sin aliento al tomar un paso adentro, aun sosteniendo la puerta. Jane estaba sobre la cama junto a Maura que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, enfocándose en ella. Los largos y finos dedos de Maura se desenredaron del cabello oscuro de su hija para hacerle un gesto para que se acercara. Angela lo hizo sin aún poder cerrar su boca de la sorpresa.

-Está durmiendo -susurró Maura.

Los ojos de Angela descendieron al rostro relajado de su hija sobre el torso de Maura. Notó movimiento y cuando alzó la mirada observó cómo los dedos de Maura volvían a la cabeza de Jane, moviéndolos lentamente acariciando el cuero cabelludo. Angela sabía que aquella caricia relajaba a su hija inmensamente y siempre la dormía rápidamente cuando era niña. Al parecer aún lo hacía.

Maura notó las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Angela se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, indicando que mantuviera silencio.

La siguiente acción la dejó estupefacta: Angela se acercó un poco más, apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de la oreja y se inclinó sobre ella -algo le decía que la mujer la hubiera abrazado de no ser por su hija dormida parcialmente sobre ella.

-No nos vuelvas a asustar de esa forma, Maura -susurró a su oído y aun así apenas podía escucharla-. Eres familia y hablo por todos los Rizzolis cuando te digo que te queremos como tal, pero ella...si te perdemos ella no podrá sobrevivirlo... -Angela se separó lo suficiente para besarla en la frente y limpiar con el dedo pulgar una lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Maura-. Gracias por cuidar de ella. Volveré mañana -le guiñó un ojo y Maura no pudo evitar reír al notar ese gesto. Se tuvo que morder el labio para detener su risa y el vibrar de su cuerpo cuando Jane se quejó en su sueño.

Angela se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Maura volvió a cerrar los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Maura esperaba ansiosamente a que la doctora le diera de alta. El último análisis mostraba un volumen intravascular restaurado y unos parámetros hemodinámicos adecuados. No entendía por qué tenía que esperar más.

-Considera lo que te hemos propuesto, hija -decía Constance en la video llamada.

Maura no había querido iniciar una video llamada; no quería que la viera en ese estado, pero su madre insistió. Ella estaba presente en el fondo, callada y con una expresión seria y dura; tendría que hablar con ella después. La llamada fue breve y terminó cuando Jane entró en la habitación.

-He comprado hamburguesa y adivina qué.

Maura sonrió, no por el tono alegre de Jane sino por la sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Desde que abrió los ojos en ese hospital, esa era la primera sonrisa genuinamente feliz que había visto en ella.

-No soy muy buena adivinando, pero supongo que tiene que ver con lo que estás ocultando.

Jane asintió y le mostró la malteada que había estado ocultando detrás de su espalda.

-¡Tenían tu favorito!

-Oreo. -Aceptó el vaso, mirando el contenido detenidamente.

-Si no te apetece me lo puedo tomar. No habría problema alguno. Me puedo sacrificar -decía mientras colocaba la bolsa de papel al lado de Maura, pero no le dio tiempo a abrirla. Apenas le dio tiempo a procesar que Maura había estirado el brazo para agarrar el cuello de su camisa, tirando de ella bruscamente hasta que sus labios se unieron. Jane soltó la bolsa y tomó el rostro de Maura con ambas manos, besándola pausadamente.

-Gracias -susurró Maura sobre sus labios, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Tomaré eso como que sí te apetece. -Apartó un mechón de pelo dorado antes de alejarse lentamente-. Igual quiero probarlo.

-Puedo compartir contigo, Jane -reía divertida y Jane le entregó la hamburguesa antes de sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama.

Comieron mientras hablaban de cualquier tema que no fuera lo ocurrido y Maura estaba conforme con eso, aunque había algo que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza.

-¿No está bueno? -preguntó Jane después de observarla mover la cuchara plástica en la malteada, ausente-. ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Hay algo... hay algo que quiero saber, pero no sé si estés lista para hablar sobre eso...

Jane se incorporó en la silla, colocando una mano sobre el muslo de Maura.

-Pregúntame.

Maura asintió y titubeó de igual forma, aunque Jane la miraba decidida.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste que algo pasó? -Se mordió el labio cuando los hombros de Jane se doblaron. Sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Jane apartó su mano y desapareció en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Por esto. -Colocó el brazalete donde su mano había descansado segundos antes. La respiración de Maura se entrecortó y la miró con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-No entiendo -susurró, tocando el metal con dedos temblorosos.

-Me envió la caja; hizo que un muchacho lo entregara. Y eso fue lo único que no reconocí... no fue hasta que leí el grabado. Recordé tus palabras y me di cuenta que lo dijiste porque te hago sentir lo mismo... ¿no? -Se atrevió a alzar la mirada y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver aquellos ojos claros brillar. ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Lo siento. -Soltó en un sollozo y Jane no pudo moverse de la confusión-. Te había dicho que quería darte el regalo en la noche porque tenía un plan. Te iba a preparar una cena, uno de tus platos favoritos y hasta Angela me dio la receta de tu nana. Y sé que no te gustan las flores ni usas accesorios de joyería... -Tuvo que parar para respirar y a pesar de su visión nublada por las lágrimas, no dejaba de mirar a Jane ni por un solo instante-, pero quería darte algo que te recuerde lo fuerte y valiente que eres, que me haces. Algo que te recuerde de la confianza que has inspirado en mí. Y cuando me dijiste que te hacía fuerte... debí dártelo en ese momento, debí dártelo y así no estaría todo arruinado. Lo hice todo mal... -terminó con la respiración jadeante y el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Si no fuera por esto y por las flores y su significado -dijo Jane en voz baja, deslizando el brazalete de los dedos temblorosos de Maura-. No estarías aquí conmigo en estos momentos. Tus intenciones eran maravillosas, Maur. -Jane se puso de pie y besó la mejilla húmeda antes de sostener su mentón suavemente, haciendo que la mirara-. Me puedes regalar flores todos los días si deseas, cariño. Tus flores tenían un propósito y lo entendí y me encantó. Solo te pediré una cosa -susurró y esperó a tener toda la atención de Maura-. No te vuelvas a disculpar por eso. No te disculpes por lo que ha pasado.

-Jane...

-Puedo ser fuerte por las dos. Lo puedo intentar, pero seremos más fuertes juntas -susurró, rozando su mejilla con los dedos-. Quiero que me lo pongas.

-¿Qué?

Jane sonrió ante la confusión en el rostro de Maura y no pudo evitar besarla en los labios antes de separarse para volver a presentarle el brazalete.

-¿Quieres usarlo?

-¡Por supuesto! No sé por qué suenas tan sorprendida después de lo que acabo de decir, Maur. -Se sentó en el costado de la cama, extendiendo el brazo.

-Pudo haber sido un mejor día de Navidad -decía mientras cerraba el cierre del brazalete alrededor de la muñeca. Jane se rio dándole la razón en un susurro-. Aun así, ha sido una de los mejores porque estás conmigo, Jane.

-Juro que cuando me dices cosas así... -susurraba acercándose para besarla, pero alguien tocó la puerta y Jane suspiró apoyando la frente en la de Maura antes de alejarse y girarse para ver de quién se trataba.

-Les tengo buenas noticias -anunció la doctora Franz-. Ya he comenzado el proceso para darle de alta, Dra. Isles.

-Por fin.

* * *

-¿Ma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sé si sentirme ofendida con esa reacción... -Se quejó, pero igual abrazó a su hija, tomándola por sorpresa-. Sean venía a recogerlas así que lo he acompañado. ¿Y Maura? -Angela la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola con ella para sentarse en la sala de espera.

-Allí. Está terminando el papeleo de alta.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de la rubia que estaba apoyada en el mostrador mientras una enfermera le entregaba varios papeles.

-Bueno... le están dando de alta.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, Janie.

-Está tan bien como se puede esperar -admitió en voz baja y la mirada fija en sus manos que terminó entrelazando para no moverlas nerviosamente.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Mi rodilla está bien. Aún me duele un poco, pero ya puedo caminar sin la maldita muleta.

Angela sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Qué otra respuesta pudo haber esperado de su hija.

-Ayer vine, pero estabas dormida -confesó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? -Intentó pensar, aunque era consciente que solo durmió con Maura en la cama-. Ma...

-Me alegra que lo estés usando.

Jane la miró confundida y siguió la mirada de su madre hasta el brazalete.

-¿Sabías...?

Angela se sacudió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Puede ser que me haya preguntado si te podría llegar a gustar ese tipo de accesorios. Aunque su forma de preguntar fue muy... Maura Isles.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hmm... unos días después de Acción de Gracias si mal no recuerdo.

-Ya veo...

-Janie... -Angela cubrió las manos de Jane con una de las suyas, haciendo que la mirara.

-Me viste durmiendo con ella... entiendo si no... -Se detuvo al sentir un nudo en su garganta. No volvería a llorar ese día y no lo haría por algo que la hace tan feliz. Pero era su madre…-. Entiendo si no lo aceptas -murmuró y apartó la mirada, avergonzada, pero Angela hizo que la mirara otra vez al girar su rostro hacia ella con una mano.

-¿De verdad crees que no lo aceptaría? Eres mi hija, Janie. No te he visto sonreír de esa forma en _años_. No como lo haces con ella. Sé que ella te hace sentir segura y que te protege, tal vez como nunca lo has estado. Es perfecta, Janie. -Angela le dio un apretón de mano al notar la emoción en el rostro de su hija-. Si mal no recuerdo un día te dije que no había coincidencias.

-Ni tú ni yo imaginamos que terminaría así, Ma. No de _esta_ forma -dijo en voz baja, maldiciendo mentalmente porque, ¡joder! no quería llorar.

-Admito que me tomó un... buen tiempo. Debí sospecharlo cuando te dije que estaban destinadas a encontrarse -soltó un suspiro dramático que hizo que Jane riera-. Pero estoy feliz, Janie. Por ti y por Maura que he considerado parte de la familia por un tiempo, incluso antes de darme cuenta de que... su relación era algo más que amistad. Como dice tu hermano Frankie, _"Es repugnante lo enamoradas que están"_ creo que tu hermano estaba un poco celoso, por Dios, menos mal que ya tiene novia.

-¿Has estado hablando con Frankie de nosotras?

-Pues claro.

La expresión de espanto de Jane la hizo reír.

-Me dijo que le diste una receta de nana –dijo Jane sin dejar de mirarla. Las recetas de nana eran sagradas en la familia Rizzoli. Ni siquiera a Gabriel –que Angela había adorado en su momento- le había dado una.

Angela la miró a los ojos al asentir con una sonrisa que Jane solo podría describir como orgullo.

-¡Angela! Qué sorpresa. -Maura se sorprendió cuando la mujer se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Es lo que quería hacer ayer -le dijo en voz baja antes de separarse con una sonrisa al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la doctora.

Jane se puso de pie, sacudiéndose de hombros como respuesta ante la mirada confusa de la rubia y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella. No pudo evitar reír cuando la expresión de confusión de Maura cambió a una de alarma.

-No te preocupes, sabe y aprueba -susurró y las mejillas de Maura estaban imposiblemente rojas cuando Angela les guiñó un ojo a ambas.

-¡Sean nos está esperando!

* * *

La tensión en el la oficina de Cavanaugh se podía palpar. Angela de estaba mordiendo el labio para no hablar o dar su opinión al ver que su hija de había quedado boquiabierta, mirando al hombre como si tuviera una tercera cabeza.

-¿Quieres que se vaya? -repitió desconcertada-. ¿A dónde? ¿Alaska? -Jane alzo la voz. No importaba que se estaba dirigiendo a su jefe, que su madre estaba presente. Nada importaba-. No me separaré de ella. -Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio. Maura se había mantenido en silencio mientras Sean les constaba sobre el plan que había creado con la ayuda de Frost y Korsak. ¿Como pudieron ofrecer algo así? ¿Como pensaron que esa era la mejor idea?

-Por favor di algo. -Jane le rogó a Maura que alzó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. Aquella mirada detuvo el andar de Jane al instante. El rostro de Maura denotaba una agitación que pocas veces había visto en ella. Sean había tenido razón: la protección y el bienestar de Maura era lo que más importaba en esos momentos.

-No me iría a Alaska. Ella ofreció su casa en la playa; me lo recordó cuando hablé con ella en el hospital -explicó ante la mirada confusa de Jane.

-No sabemos desde cuando ha estado observándote, observándolas, y pensamos que podría saber sobre la casa de la playa en la que estuvieron -comentó Sean y Jane lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Cómo sabia él sobre esa casa o que estuvieron juntas allí?

-La de Ella está a nombre de su hija y no he estado allí en años. Sería más seguro y no estaría tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca -dijo Maura con la mirada sobre sus propias manos.

-Maura. -Jane se arrodillo en la pierna ilesa, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de la rubia, esperando a que la mirara-. No puedo dejarte ir sola -dijo en apenas un susurro, rogándole con la mirada. ¿Como se iba a alejar de ella después de todo lo que había pasado? Apenas pudo alejarse por diez minutos para buscar comida en el hospital antes de que su paranoia comenzara a crear mil escenarios porque había dejado a Maura en aquella habitación. Maura había tenido un guardia durante su estadía en el hospital y aun así la inquietud de Jane no se pudo apaciguar.

-No puedo pedi...

-Ve con ella.

Las dos mujeres dirigieron sus miradas hacia Angela, sorprendidas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Jane porque debió haber escuchado mal.

-No la dejarás sola y Maura está en peligro. Aunque se vaya sola, ¿cuánto tiempo durarías sin seguirla?

-No puedo dejarte, Ma -dijo Jane con angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-Tu madre está en buenas manos, Jane -aseguró Sean-. Si las dos se marchan juntas sería mejor para el agente y tú también puedes protegerla. Tu madre y tus hermanos tendrán protección hasta que lo capturemos.

-Tommy y TJ ya se fueron con los padres de Lydia a Seattle. Sé lo mucho que te preocupaba TJ así que cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido les compré boletos de avión -dijo Ángela y sonrió levemente al notar el alivio en el rostro de su hija. Frankie sabe defenderse.

-Y la investigación...

Maura la detuvo al sostener sus manos con las suyas. Aquella pausa le dio chance a Sean para hablar.

-Serás la primera en saber cuándo lo atrapemos -aseguró el teniente-. No puedes estar cerca de esto, Jane. Creo que ahora entiendes lo que está en riesgo.

Jane sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de Maura, escuchando a Sean, pero sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

-La Doctora Franz me recomendó descansar un tiempo... -dijo en voz baja como si solo estuviera hablando con la mujer de rodilla delante de ella.

-Está bien... iré contigo... ¿Te gustaría?

Maura sonrió asintiendo porque ¿Cómo era que Jane aún cuestionara esas cosas? Claro que le gustaría.

-Perfecto. El agente las está esperando en el estacionamiento inferior. Las guiaré personalmente.

Ambas entraron en el elevador con las manos vacías. No llevarán ninguna de sus pertenencias; irían directamente al estacionamiento y el agente las llevaría a la casa de la playa. Mientras Jane se despedía de su madre, Maura se comunicó con Ella y Constance; solo tuvo que decirle que aceptó la propuesta de Ella y las dos mujeres entendieron. Las dos entregaron sus celulares a Sean que los guardó en su escritorio antes de indicarles que lo siguieran.

-Doctora Isles. Me alegra verla -Saludó el hombre de traje negro, sin moverse un centímetro del lado del auto.

-James -Sonrió con un leve asentir-. Me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran diferentes-. James ha estado a cargo de la protección de mi familia por varios años. Fue agente especial en la Casa Blanca -le explicó a Jane.

-Eres el que me ha estado siguiendo. -Jane lo miro de pies a cabeza; el pelo rubio cenizo, hombros anchos y un traje inmaculado.

-Así es -confirmó y abrió la puerta trasera para que entraran.

-El viaje durará cuatro horas. Detrás de mi asiento hay una caja con golosinas y bebidas en caso de que deseen comer algo. No nos detendremos en el camino.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y James comenzó a conducir en silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó la morena cuando sintió la cabeza de Maura apoyarse sobre su hombro.

-Un poco cansada.

-Si necesitas la medicación para el dolor...

-Jane... -susurró asegurándole que todo estaba bien al darle un apretón a la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya-. Cierra los ojos y descansa conmigo. Estamos bien.

Le costó relajarse. Le costó por varios minutos, pero cuando apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Maura y se concentró sólo en el calor de su cuerpo, no pudo resistirse a cerrar los ojos y derretirse en ella.

-Te protegeré -susurró tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí misma, pero Maura movió la cabeza levemente, asintiendo.


End file.
